Tale of A Man-Whore
by ladyinblack08
Summary: Born from a prostitute mother who died, lived and grew inside a brothel to master the art of sexual entertainment, he had never knew that his view towards people and the entire world would change once a casual, intelligent and overly eccentric girl named Zoe Hanji would enter his fucked up life who he had used to ignore along the school corridors for years.
1. Chapter 1

**Tale of a Man Whore**

Summary: 

Born from a whore mother who died lived and was raised inside a brothel to master the art of sexual entertainment, he had never knew that his view towards people and the entire world would change once a casual, intelligent and overly eccentric girl named Zoe Hanji would enter his fucked up life who he had used to ignore along the school corridors for years.

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **-x-**

 **"Wake the fuck up Stud Levi!" a ball smashing on Levi's head came crushing, waking him up from a dream.**

Whoever threw it at him was lucky enough that the fucking ball did not fall directly on his face or else, he will definitely pay. Looking quizzically into his surroundings, he shook his head and focused on Mike who was beside him and was rather giving him a sympathetic look. He was holding a book, which he guesses is reviewing it.

"Fucking asshole." Levi muttered annoyingly and angrily threw the ball to a classmate who usually angers him a lot as his classmate came to be joined by their other classmates as well who are finds joy in annoying Levi and making fun of him.

Levi groaned and gave his eyes a pinch, they are lucky that he doesn't hurt weak people like them. Realizing that he woke up from that another tormenting dream about his mother always gives him a pinch in the heart. If it's not with those three clients that he had last night, he wouldn't be this tired at all.

"Come let's eat to wake you up!" Mike said trying to pat the shoulders of Levi, leading him towards their school cafeteria.

Levi didn't said anything but did let out a slight growl of protest. They have seen along their way the sight of a tiny blonde girl together with a taller girl with glasses on. It is a usual sight for the two young man to see those two girls under the trees, talking and just having a good time with each other. He snuffled his nose, there's no way that he'd take those girls in bed, they look weird and shit and he might even freak out and mess up instead of sexing them up.

Disgusting, he thought. Just the mere thought of it having sex with either one of those girls was really not his type. He will definitely have a hard time making himself hard for them for sure.

Unless they have loads of bucks to pay him, then he will definitely do his best to make himself harder than usual.

"Hey! What the he-" Levi looked up at the giant blocking his way.

As Levi's eyes went back to look at the previous two girls, he had forgotten that the shorter blonde one was his super major crush going on like forever.

"Stop being like some shit Mike, you almost crushed me!" he immediately complained, scrubbing his jaw as it previous slammed on the also hard rock body of Mike. He didn't even get any sort of feedback from his humongous friend, making him stare at the very tall blonde. Looking at his friend made him realize that this huge blonde guy is hopelessly in love with a small but also blonde girl.

Mike didn't said anything and did not even looked at Levi. All he managed to do was to lower his gaze and sigh deeply. Levi definitely knew what his titanic friend is thinking and there is nothing that he could tell would make him feel happy. So, Levi only sighed and playfully punched his friend to wake him up and bring him back to reality.

Mike did followed the trail of Levi as they cross along the endless hallway of their school, eyes silently preying on the two of them.

 **-x-**

 **Hanji will always be Hanji, just like what Nanaba will always tell her, loud, intelligent, always hungry and always eager to learn and to look out for adventures. They were together under the tree, eating their food and talking of some serious matter that she got herself into.**

"I know you'd get mad but you said it yourself that I should at least try something new in my life right?" she asked her tiny blonde friend, though she could perfectly see that her expression was already disagreeable.

Nanaba sighed as she held her bread on the edge of her lips. She closed her eyes for a quick amount of seconds before opening them then biting her food and swallowing it hard.

"Zoe, I hope you understand that the reason why I am not into this idea of yours is because I am your friend." The petite blonde explains with only limited number of eye contact to Hanji. "You have your right and this is your life so I cannot impose anything to you that I wanted but I will only ask you this."

Hanji suddenly had her eyes on her friend. "What is it?" she muttered a bit frightened.

"To be always carefully." Nanaba finishes and looked deeply into her friend's eyes. "I don't want hearing that you'll have something bad happening to you Zoe."

Hanji flashed and couldn't do anything but to hug her and continue her food. A moment of silence past since none of them knew of anything worth telling anything to one another after that. Hanji even decided to read a few pages of her book that she brought along with her and even check some of her answers in math if they are correct.

"I just still can't understand why you need to do _this."_ Nanaba said all of a sudden, surprising Hanji all of a sudden and even halting her from what she is doing.

"What?"

Nanaba places her book and food down on the ground, wipes her lips with her handkerchief and looks at her. "I mean, for all of the other things that you could do to prove yourself that you are capable of other things, _why that?_ You have a lot more other options Hanji."

Hanji sighed, she thought that her argument with Nanaba was already done.

"Nana, I told you that I just wanted to be as normal as the others." Hanji explained for the nth time and took a quick bite on her food. "Besides, it's a real privilege to be asked out by the most popular girl in our school right?" her tone was a bit high but reluctant at the same time.

Nanaba could only just blinked on her food that is clutched on her hand, sighing deeply. "Alright, if that is really what you wanted."

Nanaba's statement made Hanji feel a bit sad and awkward. She is always known to be smart in school and is mostly being bullied about it. She is not sure whether she is really indeed being bullied for being smart, or for what she looks like. Is there a problem if she prefers wearing a bigger set of shirts and combat boots? Or is there something wrong if she wears a sweater or when she wraps and tie it around her waist? Maybe it is because of her eyeglasses and the fact that she forgets to take a bath sometimes just to avoid being late for school.

Was she really that ugly?

She shrugged her shoulders off. She is not sure if she is doing the right thing anyway, but what she is sure with is that she wanted to experiment something, to try something new and to prove something worthy of herself, even if she knew that what she is doing is not really something that is making her giddy as winning in a science fair. But that is the reason for sacrifices, stakes, to give up something to know whether it'll make her happy or not.

Like an experiment, she thought.

It made her smile lightly, making her feel comforted in all the least.

Taking another bite on her food and fixing her book on her lap, she continued what she is doing, feeling a little bit better.

Whatever the result of her decision would be, she is ready to accept and face it.

 **-x-**

 **Author's notes:**

Hello to everyone and yes, I am still alive!

You guys don't have any idea how excited I am have this new fic of mine to be posted. Anyway, it's going to be pretty long which I had been busy with since my absence and long break in posting anything in the fiction of LeviHan, but has been active in reading still. For 2 years (yes, it's actually more or less 2 years since my last upload which is **Why Can't I Get Over You?),** I have still been busy typing and focusing on this sole fic because like I have said, it's going to be pretty long and will really take time to finish. I'm barely even in the half yet after those two years but hey, together with this fic, I have been busy with life as well too.

I finally entered Graduate School and now I am almost done with it, just busy with thesis and I would be able to finally claim that I have completed my Masters, wherein I actually started a couple of months after my fic of Why Can't I Get Over You? (which I finished on my first year of teaching handling Elementary for my first year (you can check my notes on my fic) and just had my license that time, right after graduating) , handled nursery and kinder for a year and this year, been teaching children with special needs J.

This year, I am really hoping to finally be more productive not only in my career and in my life but also here in the fiction world of Levihan. I can't really contain my excitement to share this with you and to everyone!

Anyway, I've been blubbering too much already and this is just the first chapter, and hoping you'd still be yearning for the following ones!

Thanks to those who still read my fics/stories even after times of being uploaded :) You guys rock! \m/

P.S. No edits done, excited to hear from all of you, will update the title soon and hoping to see you in the following chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **-x-**

 **It is not new for Levi to strip off his underwear, finger his client and focus himself into making himself hard enough and fuck his client crazy.**

Sometimes, he would even drink some medication just to make himself hard enough for his costumers' desire. He rarely eats his clients out since he knows how to "dirty" it is and most importantly dirty or smell fishy it is in there. He is not interested to lick or smell their lost drop of urine. But if the client really demands for it then he has no other choice, he needed to live, eat and to earn money but with additional pay that most of them cannot afford to do, wherein he is partly grateful with.

Fuck life, as he would always tell to himself.

Like his mother before him was also a well-known 'whore'. Despite being a dirty woman herself, she still decided to keep him even if she knew that it would bring her life a new set of hell. But his mother had only been nothing but an angel to his life, being a very responsible and caring single parent to him. She would correct and enlighten him if he had done something wrong and taught him about always thinking positive things despite how he could see how terrible their life was. Living in a dumpsite along the slums where he knows how men would line up for his mother to fuck with her and throw cash at her, living him to stay on his tiny room with the radio on high volume. Despite the horrific place they lived in, she would still have customers who are in high amounts of money.

Because of such sacrifices that his mother had endured, she was able to feed him, send him to kindergarten, buy a toy even once or thrice a year and clothe him with her spare clothes that she would tear apart and weave together. It was not even obvious that they were from hers, just really marvelous to look at for young boy like him.

As he was growing up, he doesn't know if he should be thankful whenever her mother is to bring home a client or a client will visit her so that they could eat or be angry at those fuck heads who knows nothing but to fuck his mother with all their might. They were disrespecting her, hurting her. Sometimes, he would even hear her wailing and with markings that he doesn't understand before but when she would see him, she would smile and hug him, telling him that everything is going to be alright.

His mother was a great source of strength for him, a beacon of love and a constant reminder that there is always something good in every bad thing in life.

Levi believed every inch of that belief but came to doubt it once he lose his mother, his only one remaining in his life. And from then on, he wanted to have a great job someday so that his mother would stop having a job where her own body is the source of entertainment for income. She told him at nights when he is about to sleep that he should study well so he can have a better life and thus he took those words by heart and carried on until present.

It started with coughs, colds then fever but she never got the chance to recover and despite of her weak and ill state, she managed to take care of Levi. It really hurt him when he would want to be with her to give her a kiss or even a hug but she would gently push him away, telling him that he might get the same illness that she has.

His mother then decided to call for a friend to take care of Levi, also anther whore but is no angel like his own mother. His mother made sure that he is to be taken care of, giving money to the woman she called to take care of him but oddly, she would instead pocket the money and leave Levi all alone in her home, witnessing how she fucks with her clients and give him nothing but spare bread and a bottle of water.

He has nothing to play with, his toys still kept on the bag that his mother had prepared for him.

Most of the time, he would cry because he wanted to be with his dearest mother until he falls asleep. If the evil woman would see him crying, she would beat him endlessly, shouting at him, telling him that he is just a nuisance. He would then cry and pretend that the pillow on his hands will protect him from her, hiding his face on the pillow and peak from the woman who is smoking like there is no tomorrow.

His nose will crinkle because of the bad smell that the smoke will emit but he cannot even say anything about it and could only just keep his mouth shut.

He was hoping for things to get better, except it didn't.

His mother instantly passed away.

Now that he is doing the very same thing that his own mother have done to get money and have him raised, he has no other choice but to do his very best and just bear with it. He had been doing it for a lot of years already and has been his profession, this where he is good at anyway. He started pretty young, right after his uncle left him after being passed from the evil woman for a couple of months and enough to have his dick hard enough to fuck someone.

It was like he was born to be this way, and he feels disgusted over himself.

If only he has other options to live his life…

He doesn't have any other choice of getting rid of such title from him or running away from it so he has no other choice but to do his best to ignore it all the time, even if most of his clients came from the neighborhood and even from his very own school.

Thinking of it that he is known to almost the entire village and the entire school of what he does but still kept him, he tried his best to ignore the stares and gossips that everybody is giving him and pretend that he doesn't know shit but deep inside, their stares and words would even haunt him on his dreams.

No matter what kind of human being is there to surprise him on his room he need to make them feel high and on cloud nine, or else he wouldn't be able to get paid on his proper rate and he won't have any money to feed himself off. He was even lucky enough to have a school to welcome him despite knowing of what he does, giving him a full scholarship because the principal was able to see his intelligence in academics and perseverance in playing for the school and helping the school win. Even if there were enough to rumors to destroy his image, it was still not enough to stop him from completing his education and play for the school and be the representative for the regionals and the state competitions.

Levi had always believed that education will someday set him free from such hellish job and life that he has and no matter how bad the circumstance may be, he will stop at nothing until he graduates and find himself a better job and life, just as he had promised his mother before where she too, tried her best to give him education in a young age despite being gossiped by other parents as well.

For tonight, Levi has been told by their brothel owner that he has already his first client already prepared and waiting for him for more or less than an hour who had already pain a huge amount for a private night with him.

"You fucking nuthead! You're late tonight and your client was already inside your room!" The brothel owner yelled at him as he returns from his training from school. Levi didn't said anything about it, but raised a brow when he heard him say that his client was already inside of his room.

"You could at least let them wait outside and have a drink before I fuck them so they wouldn't let them wait in vain inside my room." He tried to say in a little less offensive manner or else he might get his ass kicked out of the brothel and into the prison or had his client be transferred into another man whore. He just hated it if there are other people going inside his room and doing nothing but looking at his things and even touching which is not theirs. He understands that he should open his room for everyone but he too, needs privacy at some point.

The brothel owner gritted his teeth in disgust and spit out some into the floor even before giving Levi a decent answer. "You were the one they wanted to book, lucky enough there's no reservation for you yet tonight. So if I were you, I better get my ass off in there and fuck my client lovingly, yeah?"

"Tch." Is what Levi could only mutter to him before giving a step forward towards his room.

"You should be thankful that I am keeping you here and that a lot of people loved to fuck with you, asshole!" The brothel owner shouted at him from behind, making Levi balled his fists into his school uniform.

"You have no other fucking choice but to be here! At least here or somewhere even worse." The brothel owner added but somehow, Levi do still believe that there would be somewhere out there better than this place. He just has no choice but to be here, locked to fuck for years.

If only things in his life get better… he really felt like some horrible stud.

As he prepares himself for another night of making someone feel pleasure or divirginizing someone (since he had a lot of virgins requesting him to be their first), he was dumbfounded and awfully surprised when he finds his first client for the night sitting on the edge of his bed, surprised as hell as he was.

 **-x-**

Author' notes:

So how was the second chapter? Hehe, hoping it was alright!

Somehow, I feel queasy lately since I am going to have my thesis topic defense and a bit scared of the panel. Thesis is way different than that in the undergrad, so I am left to feel a bit in pain and agony but at the same time I am going to work on it while having my job. Somehow, I could still feel excitement but still a nervous wreck!

Master's is hard but fun, and I still yearning to have master's outside the country or even a doctorate degree.

Anyway, I am blubbering too much already. Hoping everyone liked the chapter and everyone is doing great in life!

Much love,

LadyinBlack


	3. Chapter 3: Climb on Board

**Chapter 3:**

 **-x-**

 **Brown eyes, big, sparkling and behind a thick set of glasses.**

Those were the two things that Levi had thought of when he first saw his client sitting on the foot of his bed, mouth slightly opened just like his in complete utter surprise that no one among them managed to say any kind of word.

"You're…." she muttered, her mouth suddenly becoming wispy dry and trembling.

Hanji has no idea that this guy is her date.

It was her first time entering or being in a brothel. She would once see it in the TV before but never thought that it would look like some kind of disco club where each wall is hauntingly smelled like never ending smoke. It was rather suffocating her lungs, that even if no evidence of smoke is present, they're still on the walls, free to be inhaled. Hanji never liked the smell of smoking and she swears it is rather killing her already.

She was then taken into a room and was surprised to see that it was oddly very clean, organized and free from any smell of smoke. She doesn't know what else to do since she was just told to wait inside so she took the liberty to seat on the bed and wait patiently for her date to come.

She still can't take away the feeling of slight freight and nervousness along her beating heart but the moment that the hands of her wrist watch informs her that she had been waiting for more or less an hour made her worries away and was then replaced by another worry, that her 'date' might won't appear for her tonight and just end up like some of the guys she knew.

Hanji shook her head.

The brothel manager assured her that her 'date' is to come and be with her for tonight, and she knows that she should trust his words.

And now that she is facing him, it was like she bit her tongue. She did heard rumors about him but never paid attention even the slightest but it is true but she does not feel much of anything but surprised.

 _Was it Levi? Wrestling champion of the school?_ She recalled, but not sure. She always had a hard time on memorizing names in the first place.

And when Levi was about to say something back when he was halted from doing so after saying, "you're from the same school where I am going to, right?" she said all too bit loudly, tone bit too cheery, somehow happy that at least her date is familiar to her.

Levi felt dumbfounded, why is she asking him this? She was supposed to know that, most especially, he perfectly knows who the hell she was in the first place. He sighed, places his bags neatly on his closet, removed the folded used clothes and places them in the dumper. The eyes of the shitty eyed-glasses was following his every movement and he wanted to tell her to stop, though he knows that he couldn't since he is paid to do everything that she wanted.

"Actually yeah, I am surprised you didn't know who I am and what I am known for doing in my life." He said without hesitation at her, before pulling off his shirt and removing his shoes.

"Levi Fucking Ackerman, at your service." He mocked a bow and his girl client just stared at him. He doesn't even know what she was thinking, and that made him terribly annoyed.

"Ahm, Hanji, Zoe Hanji but I am used being called as Hanji." She said as she extends her hand at him to take and shake. Levi stared at it awkwardly and did not even touched it. There is something, completely wrong is happening here.

"Okay, I know who you are alright. You're the school's greatest math wizard, science genius who always wins in every science fair and is the daughter of the country's most famous scientist and researcher-slash-explorer , right?" he asks as he folds his arms and studied Hanji once again.

"I just can't understand what you're trying to do here. First, you showed up pretending not to know who the fuck I am and what I do and second, acting like all kind of some dumb shit of your purpose here. Now don't bring that kind of shit at me and let's just get it on already because if you may know, we still have school tomorrow." Levi angrily said and tossed his varsity bag beside the table that he has in his room. Hanji's eyes just moved and followed it, her mouth slightly opened in disbelief.

After a moment of silence between the two of them, Hanji gave Levi a sweet smile and sat on his bed and fixed her skirt and removed her jacket.

She was still wearing her school uniform behind her humungous jacket, and as far as Levi could see, she just uses her jacket to cover her uniform for whatever reason by the way she wraps it around her body like some cocoon.

Hanji continued to smile at Levi as she patiently waited for him to sit down beside her. Not knowing if she is messing up with him or not, he let out a deep breath from his chest, decided to unload his things from his bag, keeping the dirty clothes away from training and putting his school things on top of his only table by the side of his room and then turned to his bed and sat beside Hanji.

Hanji's eyes did nothing but followed him, a smile plastered on her face as Levi does his work. Her grin even grew bigger when he finally joined her on the bed. He fixed his eyes on her, looking deeply on her brown chocolate orbs. Staring deeply back into his stormy blue-gray eyes and locking with them made her feel a sudden chill run along her spine. It was all new to her, even her heartbeat increased in a matter of second.

"What? Let's get it on already!" He burst, trying to lock her with his strong hands and corner her with a kiss, shaking the tension through his forceful words that he should not be saying for a client. Hanji tried to move him away too fast, happy that she has this quick reflex and since she is bigger and has longer arms than him, she was able to push him away in an instant.

But one thing caught the two of them unexpectedly, and it was when Levi had his lips brush a bit on her cheeks. It was soft and thin, and it was lovely, she thought.

But still, Hanji was grateful that she had him pushed away.

"Woah there!" she exclaimed, and Levi was once again caught by surprise. He actually thought that he would be getting his ass in trouble for speaking that way towards her since he is his client, second he had never spoke that way on his high paying clients before and third, why did she suddenly pushed him away? By the looks of it, she does look surprised and shook.

"What the fuck? You want me to take a shower first or you have anything else in mind that you wanted to do?" He had forgotten that he just came from ball practice and now he is about to have sex with his nasty body filled with his recent sweat.

"N-nnno! I just, what are we going to do anyway!" she told him, her voice obviously shaking.

"Don't act like you don't know! You're the smartest girl in school and the fact that you're here means you are going to have sex!" Hanji slowly removes her grip from Levi's shoulders, her eyes suddenly swooping down.

"Oh." She only managed to let out, completely letting go of him and looking at her swaying feet. "I'm sorry, I mean, I do know but I really didn't know it was going to be this serious." She whispered into him.

She thought of just asking her first and getting to know each other kind of thing instead of having sex because that is only what she wanted, to befriend someone who has this kind of job and know more of their world and help them out she needed to. She doesn't know why but something within her is telling her to do so and felt like she really wanted.

Levi was completely confused and doesn't know any single thing of what she is saying. He calmed down and decided to talk to her. He fixed his position beside her and decided to alternately look at her and at the floor.

"What brings you here?" he started. If he wanted to know the reason why she is here, he should know to relax first and communicate before freaking out.

"Well, Alexia brought me here." She replied, her voice low while Levi let out a sudden hitch of breath. He had that bitch as his client, high paying too, not bad in bed but has really bitchy attitude that he doesn't like. She also had a liking onto him but he declined her offer before she stopped fucking with him first.

The only thing that he regretted after that was accepting and be in the mercy of the huge amount of tip that she is giving him.

"She said if I wanted her to be friends with me, I should play with you nicely like some kind of Seven Minutes in Heaven game but more entertaining and fun." She continued. "I didn't quickly realized that it was …. Something _like this serious_."

"Tch. You honestly wanted to be friends with her?" he looked at her but she is still looking at her feet on the ground in disbelief.

"Well, who wouldn't? She's the most popular girl at school and it really is a pleasure to be friends with someone like that who is well known to be beautiful looking." She explains and he completely tell from her that she is anxious and confused. "I really believed that I could be friends with her be just like her, at least be known to be pretty and hot just like her and her friends even for a little bit or even for a short while, just to feel the same way they are feeling."

Because at times, she gets the feeling of wanted to be appreciated for looking good and not for having a big ass brain science fanatic.

"Seriously? You wanted to be friends with a plastic like her?" Levi muttered disgustingly. If he were a chick, there won't be any kind of way for him to want and be friends with that nasty bitchy who only know but be a devil that she is.

"You think destroying someone's life makes you beautiful?"

Hanji's eyes suddenly turned towards him. "What?"

"Tsk, you don't know? She intentionally get the things of others and places them on to someone else's bag so that she could watch and laugh as her victims gets to be involved in a fight that she never even started. She forcefully get the cash of some boys in our school, promising them that she would be their girlfriend and it would be announced to the world but then, the announcement is made known as that the poor bastards were drug pushers or other shit like that and not the boyfriend of the girl that they desired. Now, do you think that's beautiful?" Levi responded and explained nonstop. It was clear and obvious to him that Hanji didn't know of it as she continues to sway her head in every word that he says.

"Not really, I guess. Can you name a few of those victims of hers?" she asked innocently.

"If you are familiar with most of her classmates in each of her classes, then you know who they are." She gasped, cannot believe what she is hearing. Then she suddenly remembers what Nanaba had said, now she wanted to strangle herself for what she have done and for not believing Nanaba.

"Even I got to be her victim." He added as he gave his knee a slight force of massage.

"How?" she wondered.

"Told me that I should stop fucking other people and should only be her, which I cannot do because this is my only financial source. She got mad at me so she spread some nasty news that I fucking have loads of STDs so every people who had sex with me became angry and shit, others even wanted to have refund in which I strongly disagreed into and saved my ass." He didn't liked to recall it since it will just definitely give him another horrible nightmare.

"So how did you save your butt then?"

"By having myself examined and showed it to everyone who asks. Of course they wouldn't believe just immediately, even telling me that I just had sex with the doctor so I had a good result of my tests." He let out a laughing choke in the end, remembering how he had won over that such nasty rumor. "Got the brothel owner mad at me like hell to top it all too."

A moment of silence came crawling once again but then, Levi surprised of what she said next.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, her fingers gripping on the end of her skirt and by her knees. "I'm really awfully sorry, I really didn't know."

Levi suddenly felt a pang of guilt over the girl that he finds disgusting before. He could completely see how innocent she is and how confused she was earlier.

"Hey, we're both victims of her now." He tried to console her and hope he does, since he never knew how to in the first place. He could only look at her and try to hope shit will turn out good soon.

"But, what should I do?"

"What do you mean you should do?"

"I mean, what should I tell her and her friends after our supposed session together?" she asked, panicking and looked at him back worriedly. "I really didn't know or mean any of this."

"Relax, four eyes, I can handle it." He said calmly, an answer suddenly popped out of his head and definitely knew that it will work out.

"Name's Zoe Hanji but I prefer being called Hanji in case you have forgotten. Second, how can you handle it? What about me? I'm their victim here now." Her defensiveness made Levi laugh and she obviously did not liked it.

"Hm. Well, Hanji, I have something in mind to save your ass for the shit that they brought you up here. And don't worry about your reputation because a nerd like you _can_ maintain and save your reputation." He tried to sound as reasonable as possible and hoping that she would trust him. He guesses that it's the least thing that he could for her, since she doesn't seemed to interested in fucking with him for tonight.

"How, exactly we can do that?" she asked, her eyes blinking with wonder, unknowingly making her eyes look more shimmer than ever.

"Well, first and foremost, being predictable as they were, they are most definitely going to spread some news that you are no longer a virgin and that you were having the time of your life as you lose your virginity to me." He stood up he explains it to her, took a huge bottle of water from the small old fridge that he has in a corner, took two glasses and poured in both.

"Okay, so how exactly bad is it if they would spread that kind of issue at school?"

"You're most likely going to be bullied, to be laughed at and make jokes on you that you most probably looked like shit and like this and that." He continued explaining and approaches her, handling her the glass of water as he gulps down his own. "Just trust me, it's not going to be sweet and lovely-dovey because bitches like them are not fond of that. You know what they are fond at?"

"What?"

"Destroying other people's lives." He said his words with pure seriousness, and Hanji felt every inch of it.

Hanji looked down again and feel embarrassed, she doesn't really know who she is dealing with. Her negligence with socializing with the most had her ignorant of who they really are.

"You said that you have an answer for that, so what is it exactly that you have?" she asked, looking up at him as she gulps down her own water. She didn't realized how thirsty she was and drunk down to the last drop of her water.

Levi had his hand curled on his chin and think again. Looking at her made him feel pity, she obviously fell for something that she is not ready to face the consequences. "Well, either way they're going to find a way to make you feel miserable and I have two cases in my mind." He tells her, standing in front of her waiting for any feedback from her face. Since she didn't said anything, he guess that it is okay to continue.

"First is that if you agreed to just tell them that you _did_ in fact love the way how you lose your virginity to me tonight, I could gladly tell them you were fucking great in bed and that I had the time of my life, and that I hope to have some more of you." Not even a single laugh came out from her thin lips and her expression did not changed, still remained apologetic for something and hoping. "that would make them halt at least of making you like a slut at school since they'll be thinking you cried like a bitch, which they would surely tell everyone but if you had great sex means somehow they lose." He added and was glad that Hanji is taking his words seriously.

"Or, we can just tell them that we did not do it and that you still kept your virginity. But I could completely feel that in this second option, they still have a high chance of teasing you that you are still a virgin because you believe in true love or some sort of shitty other things and or that you kept your virginity because you don't know a single thing about fucking." He explained everything that he has and he swears is not that easy to look for answer for her own problem.

Hanji looked down on the empty glass that she is holding, thinking which is best. Either way of the two options that Levi gave was ridiculous and still seemed quite confusing for her for lack of evidence but seeing that he sounds really honest and if what he is saying is true that he, too also fall victim to Alexia, then maybe she could try trusting this guy.

But first, in which option she should choose.

She definitely didn't like any of the options since the two of them has both a negative side. The first one could work but she'll up being known as one of those girls who had sex with Levi but if she chose the second one, she could really feel the pain that it could bring to her if they are to bully her nonstop like that.

"Fine," she sighed, like finally breathing out a tight breath that she was holding since forever. She stood up and saw how vertically challenge Levi was, at least his head makes it by the level of her nose. "I'd choose the first one since it poses less threats and that I am sure I could run away from and others might not ask about it anymore, since I presume they already know who satisfying it is to have sex with you." She finally answered fully, thinking of the possible effects and what could possibly happen.

"But I can also choose the second one because hey, I still believe in the right time of things that's why I waited." She said enthusiastically but Levi did not seemed persuaded by it.

"But it will also pose you to getting bullied like hell even more, that you're like a puny princess waiting for true love."

"I don't mind because it is partly true and hey, I am still a lady in waiting right?" Levi blew a gust of wind, looking at her made him think she is nothing like a lady.

"So what is your final choice?" he asked as he sat fixes himself on his bed as Hanji eyes him, noting how he does look _cute_ in a different angel.

"Whatever could be the choice but I can bug their minds right? I can leave them hanging, not knowing what truly happened between us?" She thought with a smile and Levi can't help but feel glad of her bright idea.

"Yeah, and I could just do the talking as you try to do something else to drive the attention away from you like winning in more science fair or whatever fuck. Because surely after this, you're going to meet them again and they will definitely ask you about our time together." Hanji just stared at him in shock, still holding the glass on her hand in bewilderment.

"You're really going to do that for me?" Surprise full of enthusiasm filled her voice. Honestly speaking, Hanji never experienced doing something so heroic for her own case, except for Nanaba because she is the only one person that she has for a friend.

"I guess I will since I think you're not completely into having sex with me tonight, don't you?"

"Ahm, no thank you." She said quickly in defiance and Levi just let out a chuckle under his breath. She looked like some kind of innocent child who seemed afraid as well.

"Then think of it just as to where your money will go due to your stupid reasoning of wanting to be like them." He tells her, and her eyes agreed with guilt.

Damn those eyes tells a lot, he sees.

"But how did you know that I was a virgin, Levi?" She mentioned his name for the very first time, and it weirdly felt warm on her tongue. Levi too, was also surprised of her pronunciation of his name.

"They wouldn't bring you here if you already have sex with someone. If you are already divirginized, bringing you here is not their way of bullying you or making you feel horrible. They know completely how hard I am at my clients and having you divirginized by me will make you feel horrible."

"How horrible and why?"

"Like you won't be able to walk properly or you'd have marks everywhere because you paid a huge amount to me."

"Oh."

There was a complete silence that filled the room and then Hanji suddenly placed her empty glass on the only available table that the room has. Not big but good enough for two to three persons to be accommodated.

"I just don't understand why they wanted to ruin my life like that, I didn't even do anything bad towards them." Levi could completely feel the helplessness from her and he felt weirdly pity for her.

"Like I told you, it's their hobby to bully people and treat them like shit." His voice is full of disgust and anger, remembering how they had almost pulled out the only source of finance into his life.

"That was really horrible." She says and slumps down on the chair that is placed together on the table.

"I know right?" Levi agreed and let out a light grumble of laughter under his breath. "It takes real talent to do that yah know?"

"Yeah, but that reminds me, aside from finding out that I'm still a virgin, is it alright if I ask you to explain _this?"_ her tone suddenly became dead serious even more but her voice still remained in right level. "If it's okay of course, if it's not, it's alright, I'm not telling anybody about you Levi anyway."

Levi studied her first, is she being serious here or playing pranks on him? Did those bitches set him up again for their revenge or what? But seeing as she turned her attention on playing into her empty glass of water and smiling on it as her fingers play on it like a fool made his heart calmed down and feel at ease. He may not be sure but he could definitely feel that she is innocent, she even looks naïve.

"Okay," letting out a deep exhale from his lungs and took his seat on his bed, letting his body sink on the very foam of his nasty bed. He places his arms behind his head and relaxed, not knowing where to begin exactly. He partly guesses he shouldn't let her money go into waste.

"I ended up here because of my mother and uncle's bitch friend." He gulped down, he could definitely feel things are getting difficult by just starting to remember. Hanji gave him a still questioning look but went down together with him, sinking her butt on his bed beside him then focused on his eyes deeply to look for answers, emotions, anything so that she too would know what she needed to do to him.

"My mother died when I am almost seven but then my uncle took me in for about three years after a year with a whore friend of my mom she had entrusted me with and then mistreated me and gave me to my uncle after finding out he is looking for my mom, before reaching the age of ten or eleven. When he too, died, he and my mother's common bitch friend took me in back again because she knows that I'd still have a few money left from my uncle and mother. It was not much amount by she is too desperate to have a single cent on her fucking pouch so she fought hard to have herself my legal guardian once again but when she had everything that she needed already, I was then thrown right immediately into orphanage but then, I found out all about her plan of getting me to have more money from the government so I run away as far as I can, until I met two delicate friends for my life." Levi took a moment of paused and studied how Hanji would react. So far so good, she's really eager to listen, not asking questions nor butting in, not too overdramatic or being too emotional and just stared at him as he speaks.

Oddly, he didn't knew that she was like that because most of the time, she could definitely hear her too loud and energetic at school.

Also, he can't believe to be opening up his life to someone like this.

Levi guesses that it is already fine to continue so he did.

"Not after that, Isabel, one of those real friend that I had in life, has to be the one to pay for the price that Farlan and her has done." He stopped, staring only nothing but the ceiling, recalling those past times that he had with them, such great memories that he cannot even afford to just regret and forget. He shut his eyes as he recalled their faces and as he did so, Hanji saw how sincere he is.

Having someone to trust and to care for.

People who really believed in him and did not treated him like shit.

People who really showed care to him.

"So what had happened?" Hanji suddenly asked, breaking the sudden stroll along the memory lane of Levi. She hoped that she wasn't much intriguing onto his recalling of his memories to his past.

"Sorry." He mumbles then scrubs his face with his palm. "Sorry about that. The two kind of had an accident with the brothel owner here after breaking in and since we don't have what he is asking for after getting caught and not to be thrown into jail, we have to work under him."

"Why, what was he asking for anyway?"

"A huge amount of shit to pay for the accident and breakage that the two have caused in here. We started doing by cleaning and cooking and all nasty things but then he found out that Isabel was a virgin and places a great amount on her, since she doesn't look that bad as well but then of course, me and Farlan fought for Isabel and we attempted to escape but shit do happens you know."

Levi tried to give out a laugh and Hanji could see that his shifting and movements are becoming uncoordinated. She could feel that these two people that Levi is telling her really means a lot to him since the way he say there name are too mellow and caring, which is so unlike him entirely.

She wonders if he is really alright with this kind of job that he is doing, that's why she can't help herself from listening to what he is saying. Hanji figures that Levi is completely mysterious and intriguing, and she likes intriguing and mysterious things, or guy is alright as well.

"How bad was it?" she mumbles to him, her voice uncertain if it's okay to ask since she could definitely see that he is having a bit of hesitation with his movements and words.

Levi could perfectly see the empathy on Hanji's chocolate brown eyes, too round and yet shaky with concern. He couldn't stop her though, he had already started talking and both of them were in the same boat so he guesses that it is alright to tell her. She doesn't seemed to be the type of person who likes to gossip around the school corridors.

"Well, I couldn't protect them. Isabel tried to push them away but when one of the man decided to let go of her, the force given to her caused her to fall down and hit her head right on the corner of cemented bench while me and Farlan were fighting the other men around us so we could just run away. But then, Farlan was then stricken by a knife and I couldn't do anything. I only kneeled and cried as they literally drag me away from my friends' bodies. The brothel owner did paid for everything that they needed to be laid into rest and I needed to pay for that in their behalf and for the other things left unpaid that we accidentally broke in the brothel, as well as the chaos and attempted money to be taken from him." He sighed after those words. It was the heaviest and really hard to say and explain. Just by remembering that very horrible time of his life never fails to make his heart crumble into dust of pain.

There was a moment of silence that hanged on between the two of them, and Levi can't blame her for not saying anything about what he had confessed. By the looks of it, he knows that she is thinking, and he can't help but wonder what is going on inside her head.

"You don't have any other choice Levi, that's what had happened. It's not your fault or anyone's." Hanji burst out all of a sudden. She actually really didn't know what to say but she wanted to tell him something, anything to comfort him or to make him feel okay after his heartfelt confession.

He couldn't do anything but just to chuckle and snort. "What makes you say that? I ain't blaming anyone about my life you know."

"Then that is something really amazing about you then, Levi. You know that it is hard and difficult and shitty but you still continued, you moved forward, and that is really hard you know, most especially if you don't have enough people surrounding you to guide you all throughout your life. " Levi was dumbfounded, he never thought that she'd say something like that because all he knows is that she cares only studying and science like what most people at school are telling about her. All he knows is that she has a brain but no beating hard for others, just like the other typical smart ass at school.

"You know it is hard but you continued, and that is amazing Levi. It makes you really amazing because not everybody can do that." She finished and this time, she smiled at him. Warm and heart melting, and Levi didn't liked it. Nobody ever did that to him, most especially after hearing his life story or even a portion of it.

Never.

Nobody.

"What makes you say that I'm amazing? Just like that? We all have hell to go through so don't speak as if you don't have your own." He did had a tiny little bit increased from his tone but Hanji is still smiling at him. He can't understand her, really, but he figures that there is something about her that he really wanted to know more. He is starting to feel weird around her, that she is not like any other human he have been ever.

"You don't think that you're amazing?" she asked surprisingly for confirmation.

"Why would I even think of that? You think having sex with everyone is great? It's fucking disgusting!" Levi exclaims as he suddenly sat straight on his bed.

Hanji at first was surprised by his sudden aggressiveness but then gave another warm smile to make things calm between them. "Yes, and that's what makes you great, Levi. You didn't run away from what life had given you and didn't allow it to mess up your life. The way you force yourself just so you can feed yourself and have yourself go to school and live life, that's enough hope you have there, and I can definitely say that's it's not like any other." She said in enthusiasm, letting out a small laugh at the end.

"You're really someone who never gives up in life that easily, and that is something I really looked up into." Hanji finished while Levi could only just look at her uneasily.

Nobody ever said how great he is except for sex, even though if he would say it is because this is there first time together. No one really cared to understand his life and if he does mentioned a summary or a portion about his life, they would end up saying that they are happy for him to have such kind of life to experience very incredible sex.

Staring at her made him feel uneasy, everything about her is making him feel uncomfortable. Her smile, and her unwanted comfort are the first things that he wanted to slap away from her.

"Touching. Now, tell me if you wanted to have sex so I can prepare myself for you." He said as he opens his first two buttons of his uniform, exposing a tiny bit of his chest.

Hanji suddenly looked up into him nervously, her eyes suddenly becoming bigger than usual with very visible taints of surprise.

"Nnn-no thank you!" was her quick reply as she raises her hand to stop him from further opening his uniform. She instantly felt different from feeling his shirt slightly wet from his perspiration, feeling it along the depths of her skin, a part of her getting curious already too.

Levi let out a deep and low chuckle. "You sure?"

"Yes I am sure." She answered quickly again, not even thinking twice. She is not interested of doing something like that with a total stranger.

"Hm, suit yourself then." Levi said then stood up. Hanji's eyes followed his movements, studying him as he took out his books, a pen and other things for school. She can't help but feel really surprised in the inside since she thought that he doesn't do well in school. But as she think about it on how he pushes himself to force himself to enter school and make money to support himself not just in living but to accommodate the financial needs in their school, she then shouldn't be surprised for what she is seeing now. Looks like he really does give education a bit of seriousness afterall.

"If you don't mind, we have a math homework and a quiz to study." He tells her as he opens and scans one of his books.

"No, not at all. I don't really mind." She replied, a smile forming on her face. Somehow, she wanted to explore that side as well and fill her curiosity but then again, she still can't wait to experience it with someone she wanted to share sexual intimacy just like any other girls of her age. With a serene smile on her face, she sat opposite of Levi on the table and watched him do his work.

"Aren't you also going to do the same thing? I mean, we belong to the same batch, we're just in different section." He said without raising his eyes to look at her and started doing his work.

"Yeah but you see, I'm already done. I've finished it while waiting for you here earlier."

"Seriously?" he asked with his gloomy, eyes crawling slowly up towards her.

"Yes I really did."

"Even reviewing for our science class?"

"Yes, even that."

"Who am I kidding anyway? You're the school's brainiac." He snorted and continued on his homework. "I bet you answered in just a blink of an eye."

"Not really, I did studied it first thoroughly before I get to answer it properly." She confessed, earning another snort from Levi, seemingly finding it hard to believe what she said. "though I guess it runs in the blood too, something to be thankful for at least."

Hanji could only giggle a little too lighten the mood. She's actually getting tired of being known as that, giving her an impression or an image that was like forever glued to her face, and she doesn't like it so her brows knitted and her eyes fell on his book.

"Well, that's what they usual say. Kinda hated it though." She murmured as she goes closer to Levi's book, almost blocking his view of his work.

Levi stopped and stared at her. He can't focus doing like this if she kept on blocking his view of his homework.

"Alright fine, I know you don't like to have sex with me tonight but aren't you planning to go home? I'm sure your family is worried about you." He tells her, their eyes locking to one another as she feels her butt hitting the cool wooden chair once again.

"Nah, told them I was with Nanaba and she confirmed it to my parents." She assures him.

"A-ha. Didn't know that you do things like that." He snorted and eyed his book again and to Hanji's, taking his chance to answer once again.

"Rules are meant to be broken, you know?" she said in a chuckle. "And we're used to that though I only do that in emergency purposes only."

"Yeah right, emergency purposes like what?"

"Like finishing an experiment or another for my Biology club, it would come really handy for me." Levi only made gurrglish sound and answered without even looking at her.

"What kind of emergency tactics are we talking about in here?"

Hanji rolls her eyes as though that Levi is asking her a question with a very easy answer. "Like, pretending to go and having overnight at Nanaba's even if I am stuck at a motel room trying to finish my experiments and any other things for school."

"Why at a motel room?" Levi stops to look at her mockingly and scuffs.

"Because if I will really have an overnight with Nanaba, we share the same bed and Nanaba won't allow me to make a mess on her room and have the lights turned on for the entire night because she won't be able to go to sleep." She explains and grabs one of his pen beside his books and started to pay with it.

"Touching." He said and grabs the pen that she took from her fingers.

"And when do you often do that?"Levi asked curiously. Someone who had their basic needs given should be already contented.

"When my parents are not around which is at least twice a month due to their jobs and I can't bear to stay at our house all alone."

Levi breathed in after hearing her answer, convinced of what she told him. "You sure that you don't want to get laid tonight?" he asks again with seriousness. "I mean, you paid a thousand bucks just to have reserved all night with me to have sex with." He asked despite sounding repetitive already, but he needed to make sure of her decision.

"It's alright, I'm having fun just talking with you. It really is interesting to know someone with a job like this." She beamed at him with no efforts of effecting on him.

"You just paid to talk with me? We can fucking talk at school you know."

"Yeah but what else should we do in here?" she retorted back. She didn't even thought of just ending up talking to him.

"Why don't you just go back to your friend's home and sleep there so that you'll be more comfortable there if you don't have any plans of going home." He tells her, not wanting to have a spoiled braniac girl bitching about how disgusting his place to sleep in.

Levi was surprised to see Hanji suddenly turned quiet and bashfully lowers her chin on top other hand on the table. "She's mad at me." She tells him, not wanting to explain further and to even look at him.

"Why, because of your decision of accepting those bitches' invitation?" He doesn't even know if they have a different level of friendship and he is already intrigued but seeing her so down made him feel that he shouldn't ask. Maybe they were just really bestfriends. Mike will totally lose his mind if about finding out that his client is the best friend of the girl he really likes.

Hanji could only but nod. She knows her only friend is upset with her because of what she wanted to find out more in her life. They're already done with arguing but she knows that deep down inside of Nanaba, she is still upset with what she have done for the night.

"Maybe she wouldn't anymore if you tell her about what we have decided to do tonight." Levi tells her suddenly out of nowhere and without looking at her. He didn't want to prove something to her but he can't himself feeling pity for a girl who only knows is science and academics.

"We can study together and change notes for tonight, if you like." She offered with a smile, and Levi does not seem to mind that as he gave her a nod.

 **-x-**

 **Author's Notes:**

Back in the city now and I am all hyped to have a time to myself, doing what I want without any time limit haha. I deserve some reward to myself after feeling major lows this month which I thought would have never been fixed. Now it did and I am so thankful and just right on time so yeah.

Anyway, so how does everyone found this chapter? And how's everybody doing?

See yah in the following chapter!

With much love,

LadyinBlack


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **-x-**

 **She smiled, a warm, full teethed smile.**

Levi was not expecting it but he unknowingly felt better when he saw her smile at him like that, his heart is involuntarily twitching a little from her innocent view.

"I sure do hope so." She tells him, warmly this time with no evidence of misery. "But it's almost midnight, I can no longer go inside her room even if I am too quiet." She said with a bit worry.

"So what's your plan?"

Hanji tried to think at first but came out of nothing good. "Well, since I have paid a lot for tonight, maybe all I can do is just to sleep here, if that's going to be alright with you of course."

"Tsk. Your money, your rules. Like I have any other choice anyway." He said without looking and earned another heartfelt smile from her.

Seriously, he is starting to hate her smile, too becoming annoyingly disturbing. He ignored it and continued to work on his homework and until he started to review, not caring even if Hanji was too focused on him as he work. But the silence and her watching him made him feel awkward after almost an hour.

"Are you just going to stare at me all the night?" he asked her again just to stop the deafening silence.

"not really, I wanted to ask you a few things." She tells him boldly. Surely, he won't mind. She guesses that if having sex is not a big deal for him, then maybe a few questions won't bother him that much, she believes. She can't stop her curiosity from hitting her, and she guesses that this is the best time for her to ask him about the things boggling her mind.

"Well, you said that having sex with random strangers is your job, yes?" she started. Levi didn't even raised his eyes to look at her to answer immediately.

"I thought you were the smartest at school, looks like you're not." He snuffed. Hanji takes that as a yes.

"Okay, so is it easy for you to have sex with them? How many costumers do you have in a day? Or night? Do you even only work at night?"

"Didn't know that I was paid to be interviewed." Levi looked at the girl in front of him and just by the way she asks and looks at him for answers, he just thought that maybe because she is just a virgin who is too curious for the feeling of sex.

"Look, four eyes, I'll entertain your questions since you didn't want to have sex and all and you paid me more or less a thousand bucks, it'll be the least thing that I can do for you." He pauses and all that he could see was how Hanji's grin grew bigger.

"I only work at night since I have school and training but if I am paid big time for the day, then I'll have myself absent." He started answering, leaving a few heavy sighs from his thin lips.

"And was it hard for you to have sex with strangers?"

"Sometimes, most especially if I don't really like them."

"Like how you don't like them, exactly?"

"If I don't find them attractive or looking just fine, fucked personality after talking to them even for a few minutes, tries hard to be hot and slutty or how they smell."

"Well at least you can manage to have sex with them. But if you did mentioned that you were having a bit of difficulties having sex with them, then what do you usually do to arouse yourself?" she asked, she's really having fun now to expand her knowledge about sex.

"You sure do are having fun." He retorts then threw a scratch paper on the trash bin.

"Just answer the question." She said calmly, clasping her hands under her chin and focused on Levi. Looking at him, there's no doubt he would actually live and would be able to send himself at school with this kind of living. He looks really handsome, no doubt about it. His raven black hair, pearl white skin and cute pointed nose, if she were to ask about it him, he is a real heart throb but a small in height. She almost wanted to laugh at the thought but was halted from doing so as she sees him too serious and answered once again.

"I sometimes drink a vitamin to help me for my erection." He honestly tells her and he could definitely feel that his erection is starting, just by looking at her and answering her dumb question.

"Oh." She muttered and then eyed his other things inside his room then back to him again.

"That must be hard for you, you sure are one tough guy." He was surprised of her words but maybe she was able to piece out together starting from the very reason why he had such kind of job and a fucked life.

"I really admire you for that." She complements him and even gave him a warm smile. Levi was deeply flustered and surprised, he never heard such compliment ever in his entire life for being a stud. He never even knew that there is a positive or a compliment that can be done for a stud like him.

"Don't say shit." He retorts back, to shalt her from saying more unwanted compliments.

"I'm saying what I believe and what I can see." She assures him, her smile not ceasing in her face.

"Well I don't want to hear it." He cuts off the stare and went back to his homework, not wanting to hear her pity or trying hard comfort towards him because he does not need them in the first place.

Hanji could only mutter a small laugh. Seeing him shy and hardworking as he does his homework at the same time makes her cheeks warm, he is really cute indeed, really fascinating. Thinking about it, with his good looks and his kind of job, he absolutely looks like some kind of sex god. She slowly lowers her chin on top of her arm, extends her right arm to tap on his book. Levi attempted to close the book purposely on her poking fingers hut missed, her reflexes a bit faster than he thought.

"Guess I won't be much for you if I'd agree to have sex with you tonight." She tells him, her playfulness not leaving her. Levi only sniffled a snort under his nose.

"Why are you still a virgin anyway?" he asks her a bit too blunt, as though that the answer is not even that obvious.

"I don't really know, I guess it's not my thing. I mean, if it'd happen, it will happen. I'm not making a rush towards it or to be in a zone of proud people no longer being a virgin and try harass other people because they are a virgin." She explains, her hand travelling wildly in the air.

"Or maybe I was just too busy with my own set of things that I barely have thoughts of having sex or engaging myself into it. The closest thing I am going to have for an orgasm is going to be having a major break out for my research study this year."

"Really now." He snorts back, forcing back a laugh.

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing. Just thought you're the hopeless romantic type."

"Not really." She answered quickly and gave him a faint smile. "I have already experienced a lot of things to remind me of such silly daydream."

Levi was surprised of what she had told him. Nowadays, most girls are either too hopeless romantic for love while the others are like some itchy sluts roaming around the streets. There are a few very interesting girls who doesn't have romantic kind of love as their first priority. He no longer dared to ask another, because he kept on being surprised. A few minutes passed and sleep was already succumbing them, but Levi finishes his homework and his review while Hanji just tried to fight it playing with his pens.

"Are you even done with homework?" he asked a bit furiously. "I mean, I am here working my ass off reviewing and finishing our math homework while you sat there doing nothing."

"Nah, finished everything while waiting for you here." She said calmly.

"You gotta be shitting me? And how long were you waiting for me, by the way?"

"More than an hour I guess? I mean, right after school, they dragged me here, told me what about what I needed to know then waited for you. Since you were taking some time, I took that moment to work on the things I needed to do." She said proudly. "I was also able to make a draft for my science portion article in our school paper."

"You sure are one hell of a nerd." He tells her and finally closes his book. Once the book slams closed, he watched Hanji straighten up and face him.

"What did they told you about me?" he asked a bit curiously. He deeply knows how his reputation was also fucked as him and he is surely mostly known for being a sex symbol rather than being a hardworking just like any other student does.

Hanji tried to think at first, looking a bit hesitant but then a sigh came from her and started talking.

"Well, they told me that you are good about making girls feel extremely happy like you're on top of the world." She honestly spilled it out, and she is being honest, she was sure because that was all what they have told her once they have reached the place and after paying the owner, they left her laughing.

"Those bitches. You sure that's all they have said?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Levi no longer said anything else nor asked after that. She sure seemed saying the truth because if she isn't, he will find out sooner or later since the truth will always go out from one's mouth anyway, and should have already slipped out from her own mouth moments ago or maybe sooner. With her high curiosity level, she would have asked more kinky questions than more virgin ones.

In just one moment, Levi saw how Hanji smiled warmly at him before she dozes off to sleep, tucking her head on her arms, her eyes shutting down. Levi knew nothing better except to sigh deeply, carry her into his bed and remove her uniform and inner clothing. He took his biggest sized jacket and pajama pants for her and tucked her comfortable on his bed. He then moved to his ass his wash her clothes because there'd be no way that she will go to school with a messy uniform and it is the least thing that he could do for her after paying him so much money without even doing anything. After getting the job done, he went straight to take a quick shower and prepares himself for sleep.

As he doses off to sleep, he focused every single energy that he has in his body to get to sleep and little did he know, that the brown haired girl beside him who slept without brushing her teeth, looked really weirdly astonishing as she inhaled through her nose and exhales through her lips.

 **-x-**

 **Author's Notes:**

I believe that this should have been part of the previous chapter, but that chapter is too long already it almost took me more than fifteen pages in Microsoft word.

Anyway, I will update soon.

How's everyone doing? :)

Xoxox

Ladyinblack


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **-x-**

 **A hard smack of pillow hit on his face, enough to wake him up in the middle of his beauty sleep.**

"What did you just fucking do!?" her loud scream came rushing to tear his eardrums early in the morning.

"I did what I needed to do." He calmly said as he scratches his head, feeling nothing but his still cool and whole hard head. Once he had opened his eyes and scratch them off a bit to free his eyes from any morning glory signs, the brunette-Hanji, stood with eyes alarmed, bedsheet wrapped around her thin body frame and shivering a bit. Her expression was indeed unrecognizable.

"I didn't had sex with you, if that's what you're wondering about." Levi calmly tells her as his face looked magnificently beautiful in the morning. And he was sitting on the chair, sleeping. He is indeed charming, Hanji tells herself but then, she felt her face turned hot so she wrapped the bed sheet also into her face. She wondered how many girls were able to witness him looking like that.

"Then what happened to my clothes?" her voice was a bit low and sturdy due to the wrapped bed sheet on her entire body.

"I washed your uniform since you don't seem to have a spare and took my biggest jacket and had it wear on you and pajamas." He explained but she still doesn't seemed to be satisfied with his explanation.

"Look, it's the only thing that I could do for you since you paid me for nothing but for a forced overnight stay because you were dragged by some bitches. You didn't even brushed your teeth, now I won't allow you to go to sleep and let you go to school with a dirty set of uniform." He just hoped that she believe this time or else he will lose his mind trying to explain everything to her.

Hanji still didn't want to believe it, but she believes that she doesn't have any other choice. "So you saw my entire body? Her voice was shaky and sad, and it struck a tiny bit into Levi's heart. He didn't want to say that he likes her but since getting to know her and seeing that she is extremely nice, he didn't want to disappoint her at least.

"I'm used seeing most people naked, it's not like yours is way different." He tried his best to sound comforting and hoped it works and won't offend her.

"Yes there is" she instantly replied, her eyes giving out daggers onto him. She groped her breasts a bit and hid everything else tighter below her body.

Levi sighed, not wanting to continue to argue but didn't want to disappoint a high paying client. "Hanji," he tells her name and it caught her wide surprised. "It doesn't matter and I swear I closed my eyes while I stripped off your clothes and put mine onto yours."

"No you didn't. You just said that my body is no different from others."

"Of course not, looking at you I already know how it would look like. For a person who always sees a naked another person every fucking day, I already knew how yours will look like."

"But what made you decided to close your eyes then?" she asked, still unconvinced. "I mean you don't know that I wanted you to see my body naked right?"

"You told me you were a virgin, and I know that virgin girls are not comfortable being looked at naked." That made Hanji's chest lighten a bit for his honest respect that she suddenly became grateful with. It took only a few seconds to have her smile grew.

"You sure you're telling that truth? I hate liars Levi." She tells him directly. "You don't need to lie, I am telling you now. I am always open about everything and you just need to tell me what really happened." She said calmly, hoping that she hadn't lost her v-card to some stranger who studies with her in the same school.

Levi just stared at her boringly and let out a deep sigh.

"I didn't okay? I just stripped off your clothes with my eyes _closed_ to wash them so you have them clean for school today, put you on with my biggest sized pajamas that I have and tucked you tight. You happy now four eyes?" he emphasized the word _closed_ to have her pleased and convinced but the only thing that he could see is how Hanji closed her eyes and block her ears with both of her hands.

"I don't want to listen. I don't believe you."

"Seriously!?"

"You just said what you wanted me to hear!"

"No I didn't! You asked me to tell you the truth and now that I am telling it to you, you don't even want to listen and believe it! I give up! I don't know what else I should do or tell you!" he exclaimed, not knowing what he had done to suffer a client like her this time.

Hanji followed the desperate form of Levi who obviously look so upset. She then felt a sudden pang of guilt so she slowly lowered her hands away from her ears.

"Okay, fine but if you really did closed your eyes, why would you do that?" she asked, hoping that he would answer her properly.

He stopped from his pace as he prepares himself for the day, his hands still holding a new set of uniform and other clothings. His eyes slowly travelled towards her, his grey orbs hidden by a few of his hair, looking too mysterious. If she would admit it, he looked like some kind of bad ass batman who's vertically challenged.

"Because I know you didn't want to be seen naked, so I didn't." he said with pure honesty. He is saying the truth towards her. Not that because she paid a ton of money for him to do nothing with but he also knows how to respect women. It doesn't mean that he is a professional stud and gets paid for what he does doesn't mean he doesn't have a brain to think or a heart to feel.

The brown orbs of Hanji fell down slowly, eyes suddenly filled with humiliation and a mixture of regret. "Okay" was the only word she whispered, and Levi was happy that she finally shuts her mouth.

Hanji could see him finally calming down so she flashed a tiny smile for him. She actually thought that he would return the smile she just gave him but was disappointed to see that he had his eyes suddenly moved away to look at the clock on the wall.

"We still have an hour and a half before school. We better move and start taking bath." He says and throws an extra towel for her.

She gave the towel a quick smell first before she raised her face away from it and looked at him. "You sure this is clean?" she asked jokingly, though she knows that it does and is happy to smell it still like soap.

"Of course it is! Now you better take a bath after I did."

"Nah, I'm good. I'm kinda used not taking a bath anyway before going to school." Levi was suddenly halted from his towards the bathroom door and icily looked at her, his left eye twitching involuntarily.

"What did you just said?" he gritted his teeth and did not let it open a bit when he asked, his voice full of disgust and disbelief.

"Ahm, that it's okay for me not to take a bath because I am used to it?"

Levi's face was obviously in disbelief and in complete disgust, he had never felt so disgusted before. He had never encountered anyone like that, as disgusting as her. He gritted his teeth as his jaw tightens to suppress his will to further open his mouth and say even harsher words.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Looks like he could contain it no longer, he can't bear having to smell her nastiness, even if there still isn't anything but he of course wouldn't wait for it to happen. Swaying his head, he extended his arms and approached her, pushing her towards the bathroom as she struggles to get away from his grip.

"I am no-"

"Oh yes you fucking are!" he exclaims and when Hanji almost got lose from his grasp, he automatically lift her up like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder and then threw her into the bath and quickly turned the shower right onto her. Hanji let out an excruciating pain while Levi looked at her victoriously. Hanji in the other hand has no other choice but to continue and finish her bath as Levi exits the bathroom.

As Hanji removes her wet clothes, she stared at the door wanting to punch it. And as she starts to allow the water fall down on her, she can't help herself but think that this guy right here is one hell of a bath freak.

 **-x-**

 **After Hanji took a forceful bath, Levi soon then followed her**.

It was a nice idea of his to have her go inside the bathroom first so that she can be forced to continue cleaning herself as Levi shouts at her nonstop that time is running and they might arrive late at school, complaining that he did not study just to miss the fucking quiz.

But he got to admit it, he really felt relaxed and regenerated since he was able to have a good long sleep, which he rarely have in his entire life since he is always busy fucking people and making them go to sleep instead of himself.

Right after Hanji took a bath, Levi immediately followed and barged inside. Hanji made a face at him as he run off towards the bathroom but was then changed with a shy smile after seeing how he had prepared her clothes which were nicely folded and placed in the middle of his bed, complete with her socks which was also newly washed. She can't really deny it but she's really touched.

By the time that they started moving out of the brothel with their uniforms on, Levi noticed that Hanji was a bit tensed. Her eyes were a bit untamed and anxious, looking a bit more conscious and alarmed in her passing way. Levi let out a groan and held her free hand because the other was hugging her math book, making her suddenly gasped as he pulled her quickly out from the brothel.

"Don't act like you're a huge shit here Hanji, no one's around yet and no one from school would be able to see us on our way." He tells her and hopes that she won't be as hard to convince like earlier.

"You sure?" she asked curiously.

Looks like she is really hard to convince, he thought. He rolled his eyes and didn't stop from walking from a fast pace, ignoring her. By the time they reached the bridge near the park, he started to calm down. When he tried to give a try and look at her, he saw that his hand is still connected to hers, her eyes full of concern and worry. He in turn was both surprised and worried of what he had seen.

"Yes I am. I have walked in here and made sure all the time that no one will ever see me here from school." He reassured her. Like the waking sun peaking from the clouds, Hanji's smile also grew, the sun rays hitting her face and enlightening it.

"Thank you, Levi." She says softly and Levi couldn't help but feel weirdly warm and happy that he did not shouted or got mad at her and was able to control his emotion.

Levi said nothing back towards her and only gave a slight nod. As his eyes travelled down to see their entwined hands, he slowly removed his grip and started to walk. Hanji only laughed softly and ran beside Levi and properly tucking her books on her embrace.

She wanted to ask a few more things to him but guesses that it wasn't the right time as the moment because sooner or later, they'll be at school and for sure, would be bombarded by loads of gossips and shitty stories about her, or them.

Hanji gulped hard and looked at her wrist watch and saw that they still have less than an hour before their time at school, right when her stomach suddenly grumbled letting her hand clutching on it too suddenly.

"Hey, let's get something to eat. I'm hungry." She tells Levi, gripping on his shoulder making him turn his back and look at her.

"Don't worry, I'll treat you and I promise you it's a good one too." She tells him badly, her mouth pursed and shaking a bit. She never really liked getting hungry and she only gets hungry if she forgets to eat her meal because of being too busy or suddenly sleeping into it.

First, Levi thought of not going out with her anymore or going into another place with her in tow because she seemed loud and annoying but seeing her serious side right now made him change his mind, most especially that he could feel his stomach trying to give second the motion over his head of accepting her offer.

He sighed and nodded, he rarely had breakfast anyway. Not that he wanted to eat for free, he can actually pay for his food but he wanted to try having breakfast with her, with someone. He was always alone and if he would ever be with someone, it would be a client having his dick as their breakfast. Well, he would choose to earn money than to spend it early in the morning for food anyway.

"Alright fine, let's just make it quick." He agrees to her. "Just make sure that the food is great."

"Not just great, but it'll be memorable that it won't go out of your head." She laughingly tells him, taking his hand again into hers to make sure he won't run away from her and take breakfast with her.

 **-x-**

 **It was his first time to eat in such a place.**

Staring at the tea café bar and smelling the fresh scented air filled with the aroma of bread and other pastries being done made his stomach grumble even twice or thrice before they even arrived at their destination. From the bridge at the park, the bar was only a ten minute walk, considering that they were walking in a bit faster pace. Levi completely didn't know where to go but when they arrived at the place, it had his eyes opened widely

The bar is named as "La Pax Tea Café" with a moustache design and colored in black, white and grey. The entrance has huge reflective and clear glass windows and from the outside, the inside of the bar was completely noticeable as really clean. There were a few other sets of tables for four, six and two people right the outside of the tea café bar, slightly being barricaded with a few stylish fences, as stylish as the tables and chairs. There was a near trellis with a bit flower blooming in the right side of the bar, underneath were the few other tables as well. He stared deeper inside the bar through the clean and clear windows and saw only about three other people were inside and it made him clear his breath for a while.

"Come on! Stop staring and let's go inside!" she complained and gripped on his hand, pulling him inside the bar almost losing his footing.

"Damn four eyes." He muttered but when he enters the tea café bar, it was even more spectacularly beautiful than it was outside.

Once reaching the inside of the café and instantly ordered for some good breakfast. Hanji ordered for some waffles with cream and chocolate and strawberry syrup with a side of bacon with cheese partnered with some hot macchiato while Levi chose to have some black tea and croissant and a bowl of soup. Slamming their butts on the delicate chairs and placing their bags down and on their lap, they decided to just relax and savor the morning breeze.

The eyes of Levi wondered in every corner of the bar. He observed the dashing designs, the organized manner of the chairs and tables, the proper placing of the breads and other pastries by the cashier, the table setting, the shiny utensils placed before them and the clear big ass mirrors to look at the outside made Levi really happy and at ease. He doesn't feel pressured or anything, and even felt that he wanted to just stay and do the crazy things that they needed to finish for school in here since it felt like a library, but even better. The soft background music playing even made him cozy. He likes everything clean and cozy, making him feel at ease and away from lust and the shittiness of life.

In contrary of how he is feeling at the moment, Hanji in turn was the one who seemed alarmed and observant at the moment. Her eyes were big and she can't stop her head from moving, looking and observing everything around her.

"Hey, you okay?" Levi asked, trying not sound that concern towards her.

Hanji shook her head a bit and smiled wryly at him. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a bit off at some gossip bees that might tell everyone at school that we're already going out just because they saw us having breakfast together."

"So what's the problem with that?" Levi asked back. But then he knew the answer to his question, what kind of innocent and rich brainiac girl would want to be known being on a date with a penniless stud like him?

"Well, I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders then locked eyes with him. "I am always known to be independent and not having boyfriends, and never wanted to have one at all so it would be really hard and ironic for me to fight for a rumor about me saying who I'm really not." She explains bluntly to him as he finds himself focusing on her words. He clasped his hands together and focused on to her.

At least she has a reason that she seemed to be holding on for what seemed like a long time, and not what he was thinking about himself. Somehow, he knows that he shouldn't be affected of whatever it is that she has for a reason not wanting to be gossiped being around with him but he can't but wanting to know it from her. Now that he knows, he had resumed breathing normally.

Their order arrived and was placed between them to disrupt their little conversation but they were still thankful for it to fill their hungry stomachs. Levi was really happy seeing the pot steaming with a magnificent aroma coming from it and his delicious looking soup and croissant. In order for him to know if they really are not just the look, he better have a taste of them. But the moment that his hand started to move to wipe his utensils with a napkin and was about to deep it into his soup, Hanji suddenly halted him from doing so.

"What the fuck?"

"Wait!" she yelled and fished something from her bag. To his surprise, it was her phone. She swipes it open and unlock it, then stretched it towards their food for a few shots with a dozen of different angles.

"I wanted to take a picture." She tells him as she angles her phone on top of the food then just on its level.

"Yeah, I can completely see that." Levi said as he pursed his lips hard to stop the saliva from drooling over their food and folds his arms as he watches and waits for her to finish.

After a few seconds, Hanji was already done.

"Am I free to eat now?" he complained waiting for her answer.

"Yes you are, sorry about that." She apologizes and kept her phone inside her bag. "I am more fond of taking pictures of food, some flowers and animals, my experiments, research, my cup of coffee and pile of books than my face." Levi just stared at her as he devoured his soup and croissant and started pouring on his tea.

Hanji then started to devour her own food, slicing the waffle and dipping it on the whip cream above it. She makes a humming tone of satisfaction as she places her food inside her mouth and drinks her mug of macchiato to help her swallow. She speared her cheesy bacon with her fork and didn't even bothered herself to cut it into a few strips first before placing it to her mouth. Since it is a whole strip of beacon, she found herself having a bit of a hard time chewing it and cutting it down with her teeth no matter how much she pulls it with her fork so she used her thumb and index finger to force it to be stripped from her teeth.

Watching Hanji eat made Levi feel weird and awkward. Here he is, trying to at least maintain his composure even better just to show her that he is not just any stud who doesn't have any morality and proper decorum in front of the food while she, a daughter of a big time professionals and known to be raised by legitimate rich family acts like some kind of animal in eating and appreciating food.

"What's the problem? Didn't you like your food, Levi?" she asked worriedly, her eyes perfectly reflecting how she feels.

"It's nothing." He ignores her wide eyed brown wondering eyes, staring at him deeply. Her eyes are already starting to bother him from the very start. He instead bit his tongue instead of giving a nasty remark and might lose her appetite.

"Then why are you staring at me like that? Do I have a booger on my nose?" she asked, not stopping, letting go of the bacon from her teeth, leaving a trail of cheese on her lips.

"Nothing," he sips a spoon of his soup, he guesses that it would be fine to be at least be honest of what he thinks about her at the moment. "I find you entertaining how you eat your breakfast. You're messy and you look like a five year old playing with her food." He honestly told her, no longer caring if she would freak out at him at the very moment.

That made Hanji smile and caught Levi in another weird and awkward moment. Why was she smiling of what he tells her? Isn't she hurt or something? He just find it really confusing because every time he would have the chance to have a client asking to experience eating out with him, they always tried their best to puppy eye at him, be as demure as possible and look extremely hot and sizzilin' in front of him. But this girl in front of him doesn't seem to have any kind of decorum at all, not caring of how she look like in front of his eyes.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked her as he bit of a piece from his croissant.

"You're so cute when you find me really nasty, eh? I guess by the looks of it, you're most probably like a clean freak." She tells him as she wipes her mouth with her napkin rudely.

"A _what?"_ he ask her with a strong and full voice.

"A clean freak."

"Why'd you say that?" Because nobody ever told him that and he can't help his eye twitch on its own in disbelief.

"Because you can't stand me wearing the same uniform and needed to have it washed while I am sure if you were any other guy, you will just leave me alone and not care of my cleanliness for the following day. "And you just got lucky that the brothel offers excess toothbrush so I was able to brush my teeth despite not wanting to, and you won again." She explains and is having fun observing him.

"You even seemed disgusted with how I eat and the way you look and observe at this bar shows me that you really are one clean freak." She gave him a warm smile and bend of head as she teases him. She really finds him cute and entertaining to be teased.

"Have I mentioned how you like things to be orderly from the way I see you fixing your bag and things last night and this morning before we left? And your room was extra clean as well too." She admitted as she sipped on her hot macchiato.

Levi didn't said anything but found it really amusing how she observes him that much that he is not even aware of.

"You're one hell of a great stalker." He tells him and sipped on his tea.

"I'm not! I'm just a great observer that's all!" she responded proudly at him.

She saw a slight smirk at his face but was able to hid it behind his hair and move his face towards for her not to see due to the excessive brightness from the sun. Still, watching Levi sipping his tea at ease made her feel calm as well. Seeing him right in front of her, even if she may not really know him that much yet, made her feel at ease beside him.

She figures that they could become friends.

They continued to eat in silence and when they were done, Hanji asked for the bill out receipt and went to look for her wallet. She still has enough money for the day as she stared on her wallet, just can't hide the truth that she _indeed_ paid that much to Levi just for a night. She's not really used of spending that much over such thing except for food and things for school, not some dirty sex. She can't seem to call it cheap since paying that much doesn't seem like really _cheap_ at all.

A few strips of bucks came to her hand holding the receipt, and as she look up, it was Levi giving his share.

"No, I promised I'd pay." She shakes her head and continued to count her money for it.

"I did promised I will pay, I'm no free loader here. The food and the place is great and it is worthy of being paid for." Levi told her and he is honestly telling her the truth because he never likes and would never volunteer to pay for something unworthy. And he was just paid by her and at least treating her or sharing the bill with her is one way of saying thanks to her.

"Don't be an ass and just accept my payment." He said again and Hanji juts gave a long serious look before her lips curled and nodded at him.

"Fine, if you really insist. Just add a few from this." She took only a half of the money that he is offering to pay for their bill and before he could even react again, the waiter already took it. She left his money right in front of him, and he took it with a bit of hesitation.

"Come on, we might get late." He tells her cooly and she agreed and went out of the tea cafe bar.

Levi promised that they'd definitely return here and he'll be the one to pay for everything that they'll be ordering.

 **-x-**

 **Author's notes:**

Urgh. I am in no mood to edit this chapter so please do understand if there are any mistakes. Anyway, I thought I'm pregnant since I had a huge disruption of my period. Oh! And I am now on my internship and almost done with it, yehey! I can't wait to have everything done so I can focus on my thesis J

So how did everyone find this chapter? Is it okay, too short, too much, or whut?

Can't wait to hear from you all!

Xoxo

LadyinBlack


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **-x-**

 **Levi was furious when he entered the school premises five minutes late of their time.**

He never went to school late and here he was, his record broken.

"Fucking four eyes! We're fucking late!" he said in despair when their foot stepped on the very lobby of the school, freaking out beside Hanji as they walked towards their respective classroom. Levi is not the I-hate-being-late kind of guy but he cannot bear missing out what's happening during his classes. He would do everything to have a high grade, graduate and get a great job for himself and get himself a better life away from his hellish life.

As he turns his head and look at the very person who was the reason why he is late for the first time, he can't stop himself from getting furious as she would only smile as she walks. It's true that seeing people who smiles a lot can also affect one's day and could also lighten one's mood but for his case, he really is not fond of smiling people. He doesn't know why but he just doesn't, feeling like they're just going to ask him for some sex.

"Don't worry yourself too much, we won't miss anything, it's just our time with our class advisers anyway." She tells him and poke his cheek. He let out a groan like a dog's and tried to bit her finger off. He was honestly surprised to be poke on the cheek lightly. It sent him a different and annoying chill on his spine.

"Urgh." He grumbled under his breath and ignore the continuous smile that she gave him. "I can't fucking believe this."

"Just relax, you'll be fine." She patted his shoulder and went towards her room which is just beside his room. Before she could knock and open the door, she flashes a peace sign to him in which he had his eyes rolled on.

 **-x-**

 **Levi knows he shouldn't, but he can't just shrugged the thought away.**

As he sat beside the window and watched as the leaves from the trees fall down, he can't help but think of how Hanji would react towards the rumors she is about to face because he knows that there would _certainly_ be a wild fire rumor that's going to surface at school and that she has to face. But as he promised, he would be there to help her out since he didn't basically do anything to deserve the money that she had paid to him.

Besides, he can't really deny that she is not much of a bitch, that she's actually nice and just had her head a little bit shaken off, maybe because she's too smart he assumed.

"Mr. Levi, would you care to explain what the Kreb's cycle is?" his teacher asked him. "You seemed a little occupied in there." He added with a slight smirk on his face, and Levi didn't like it. It really annoyed him to the point that he would want to punch his own fucking teacher on the face.

He sighed heavily and suddenly remembered Hanji on the other room that if ever she is on his shoes, she would definitely find it easy to answer his teacher's question. Not that he doesn't know what the answer is but he guesses that it might not be as accurate as possible, and that he is fully aware that this teacher of his knows his deep and darker secrets.

Levi shrugged the thought off his head and was able to explain the Kreb's cycle but he can't stop himself being bothered by looking deep into his own teacher's eyes and bombarding him with even more questions about their topic since he knows perfectly well that every teacher in his school also knew of his lifetime job. Others would pity him but he would insist that he doesn't need their pity or help but his very teacher right in front of him are one of those teachers who makes his image even worse, telling and spreading more _interesting_ information about him. He doesn't really understand what they get from doing that against him but he eventually became numb over it and decided to prove them wrong over himself. The only thing that he would need from other people is to understand his situation and not to judge him or spread shitty more rumors about what he does.

When the bell rang to signal their lunch break, Levi was able to spot Hanji right after he went out of his room and stood beside her on her locker. She didn't noticed him at first but let out a slight gasp of surprise when she saw him.

"Oh Levi! You scared me!" she said as she let go of her books and had her hand placed on her chest. She gave him a warm smile where he just gave her his usual blank stare.

"What is it?" she blinked her eyes unsteadily.

Levi just stared at her, expecting her to know what he is supposed to be talking about. He let out a heavy sigh and crossed his arms, seeing that she doesn't really know what he is talking about. But seeing her happy glowing face and that she didn't tell him anything about the bitches then most probably she is alright and he wouldn't need to worry at all.

Why is he getting worried anyway?

"I just wanted to know if they started to make shit about you happen already." He asks her, careful of his words so he won't sound to concern.

"Oh." Hanji gasped in surprise. "I completely forgot about it." She places her hand to her lips then stopped on her chin to think.

"What do you mean you forgot?" He reminded himself that he is not being nice, that he is just doing this to compensate what she had paid him last night.

"I mean, I did heard the rumors already starting about us, but I can't really remember what exactly it was." She explained as she look up a bit on her locker then back to look at Levi. "I guess it was something that you didn't really had a bad time with me, so they stopped."

"Really?" he asked, though Hanji felt really surprised that he still has the same blank expression.

"Yeah, I mean, I just let it go since it isn't that bad about between of us." She tells her followed by another smile. "And they all looked like they are about to praise me after hearing those words but whenever they ask me I answer them with 'how about you?' or if they are interested in you and 'what do you think?' and 'you are free to believe what you want'. It was surely enough to so shut off their mouths." She explained it with a laugh, no trace of nervousness or getting worried and he honestly starting to admire that spirit from her since seeing that from her since last night. He had never knew anyone who is as laid back as her.

He shrugged it off. "Fine then" he tells her as she closes her locker then returned her gaze on him. "If everything is fine, then we don't have much of a problem anymore then?"

"Yes Levi, nothing to worry about." She agreed at him and flashes him a thumbs up.

"Whatever you say, four eyes." He smirked and prepares his self to leave. "I'm just here if ever you'll need something or if something shitty comes up." He still feel really bad about her paying a huge amount of money where he usually worked hard for but she didn't even seem to care.

"No problem little guy" she tells him cheerfully and pats his head in which he quickly dodge. After giving him one last smile, she also prepares herself to leave as well and go her separate path.

"I'm also sure that if that day comes, you will really be able to enjoy and be the happiest of your life." She joked quietly on his before she ran off like some thief, laughing like a maniac as well as Levi watches her.

"Fucking four eyes." He says under his breath and watches her run.

As he watches her figure gets squashed and tinier within the crowd.

He figures that he might indeed enjoy her if he would fuck her if she would want.

 **-x-**

 **"I heard that you had sex with him last night."**

Nanaba tells it to her once they have themselves settled on their place to eat and do a few more works. She felt instantly alarmed that news already reached her best friend but thought that she should calm down, this is her best friend, the only person who knows her entirely from small to big part of her.

Hanji looked deep onto her best friend's gray stormy eyes which were contemplating on hers, wondering, searching for answer. Hanji could only give her a sigh which Nanaba didn't take for a good sign.

"Was Levi bad in bed? Does he have a huge mole on his butt?" her voice was quivering with concern and worry.

Hanji can't do anything but crack a smile and laugh. Without any hesitation, she jumped down unto her friend to give her a bear hug.

"Nana what are you thinking!" she said as she left her other hand hooked on Nanaba's neck.

"What!? I'm curious here and as you're friend, I have the right to know about your first sex!" Nanaba exclaimed as she tried to remove the arm on Hanji around her neck before it eventually snaps.

"But why a mole?" Hanji asked as she continued to laugh.

"I don't know! That's why I am asking."

"You never told me that you're interested about his butt!"

"No I didn't! I just thought of it, it just came out of my mind because as I was on the way here to school, I ended up hearing non sense conversations because I forgot my earphones and heard a girl telling her friend that she just found out that she has a mole on her butt. I remembered so it went out of my mind immediately asked you!" Nanaba defended herself and persuaded Hanji that she is not really into that dirty man-whore's butt.

Hanji let out to finish her laugh first before she settles herself and calm down, wiping down a few tears of joy by the tips of her eyes. She was completely happy that her only best friend is not mad at her because she definitely do not know what will happen to herself if she doesn't have Nanaba in her life. Nanaba was also laughing after Hanji gave her a half choke but when she saw her best friend calming down and preparing to say something, she too also finished her laugh and fixed the way she is sitting.

"Well, I don't really know what the gossip contains about us but, we didn't really had sex." Hanji confessed and took a bite of her bread.

Nanaba had her eyes wide open in surprise and stare at as she continued to devour her bread and chocolate drink.

"Seriously?" she asks Hanji.

"Seriously." She replied and gulped the piece of bread that she was munching on her mouth. "Why? What was the rumor telling about us anyway?"

"That Levi also screwed you up already and that it doesn't seem so bad because those petty girls who brought you in there last night in the first place didn't saw you or Levi come out of the brothel, so they guess they finally got you divirginized all because of their brilliant minds." She explained with concern. "While I just also heard that you were not bad last night and Levi enjoyed while the others were still asking if that is true because of your open statement."

Hanji almost choke up on her food after hearing that, quite a bit funny and then tried to contain the spilled chocolate on her nose and bread from her lips. After cleaning herself up a bit, she continued to explain to her best friend of what had really happen.

"I didn't really know that they were there." She tells her first.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't know that they were waiting for me to screw up sex, to think it was just sex. But you know what?"

"What?" Nanaba ask anxiously. As a person who also never got to experience sex as well, she too is interested and somehow curious about it.

"We never really got to have to do it Nana." Hanji reveals in a whisper. She even gave her surroundings a look to make sure that no one is hearing her confession. "Nana I am still a virgin, I'm still untouched! I can still be thrown into the depths of fire as an offering! I still worth a million in sex slavery!" she said joyfully, cupping her best friend's face. Her best friend in return was still surprised of what she is hearing, staring dumbly at her friend.

"What did you just say?"

"We. Did. Not. Had. Sex." Hanji said slowly, joy and enthusiasm written all over her face.

"But, what had happened to you last night? Where were you? I know you were in that brothel and you know I told your parents that we're together at home right?"

"I know that Nana, I was in that brothel last night with him." Hanji said with a smile, while her friend even gets dizzy and confused. Nanaba just shook her head and said "what?"

Hanji stood straight on her seat and cleared her throat. "I was in the brothel yes, last night but I told him that I am not interested to have sex with and that I was just caught unaware and forced by those girls."

"Really? What did he say about that?" Nanaba crosses her arms and asked, her mind getting clearer than before.

"Levi told me that he too, was also a victim of those girls. He even told me what they are most likely to do after and thought of a plan if ever things get nasty. He actually looked really ahm, friendly and a bit concerned on my part so he promised to help me out." She explains a bit nervously but honestly and accurately which was truly felt on her words.

"He also seemed too bothered about the fact that I paid him too much because he kept on saying and saying it to me and that he is willing to make up for my payment's worth." She added but dropped the part where he had taken care of her during the time that they slept together on the same bed. She is sure that Nanaba is going get furious again.

"Alright" said Nanaba after a few minutes of contemplating Hanji's words. "So he didn't do anything malicious? And how did you even slept together?"

That question made Hanji froze right on the spot suddenly but having a quick mind to think, she was able to calm herself down and think of a rightful answer.

"He told me to sleep on his bed while he slept on the chair." It was the truth though so why did she suddenly felt nervous earlier? Maybe because of the fact that he just took off her clothes before he even slept on his chair watching her, even if she figures that he didn't really watched her that much as she thinks.

"And he told me that he respected my decision no matter what it is." That made Nanaba's eyes softened as Hanji's voice softened as well. "He was really nice, I mean, he may be stoic and expressionless but he really does respect me and my words and decisions, even if it's for the first time and that I shouldn't really trust that. But he still really looked serious about his respect for me."

Nanaba could feel that her friend indeed really felt respected for once in her life since there were very few people who would respect her for who she was, always being the center of bullying at school.

"So, what were the rumors about? Only that one?" she asked waking Nanaba from her thoughts. "Or was there something even worse that I didn't know?"

"Nothing much really, just that one." Nanaba let out a sigh and cannot look at her friend, in which Hanji completely knows what that face means. "And the fact that most were confused because of your answers to them like I have said earlier."

"You're hiding something, what is it?" she persuades her but Nanaba just swayed her head.

"C'mon Nana, you know I'd know it anyway even if you do not tell it to me." Hanji even pouted and Nanaba can't help but giggle a little and rolled her eyes.

"Oh fine you big kitty." She tells her, knowing what Hanji had told her is true anyway after knowing her for many years now. "Now I don't want you crying on me or being too affected by it okay. Don't you even dare come running at me crying."

"Like I would."

"Yes you do." She retorted back.

"Oh yeah!? When was it!?"

"When you lost at the science fair?" Nanaba had an amusing Cheshire cat smile on her face to make fun of her friend, while Hanji recalls the unfortunate event in which that was the only year she failed to top the science fair.

"Alright fine, but I promise not to break down." She sat back straight and exhaled, gripping the apple a bit tighter just for support and in case that she would be needing something to crush.

"Well, they said that Levi surely was just forced into you since you were no fun at bed, just by looking at your body, for those who truly believed that the two of you had sex so they just laughed it off." The smile that was written along the face of Nanaba earlier was changed with a concern and sorry one now, trying to comfort her friend as much as she can even if she knows that she is showing that she is actually not affected by those words.

Hanji let out a faint laugh and scratched her head. "Well, I guess that's nice. I mean, they're done and they won't spread anymore fat lying rumors about me or Levi since they don't have anything attached in the room or something, since Levi agreed with me too. So I guess they don't have any other proof against me or Levi."

"That's the reason why they said that, because your room was too silent, not even any kind of falling things, you know the usual sex sounds which means no fun at all." When Nanaba looked at her friend, the only she could see was an awkward smile and tensed up body.

Nanaba gave her a wide warm smile as she took her friends hand with an apple on it. And as she looks at her friend, she saw how Hanji managed to put up a smile to her even just by exchange of looks. She knows perfectly well that she could be brave and accept those words even if they're not entirely true she is still affected by it by in any other way.

"Everything is going to be okay and everyone's own world and business will go on and forget about the rumors about me and Levi eventually, for sure." Hanji could only give her a halfhearted smile, knowing that she never had much of a suitor to her, at least there was once one but she really didn't like him since he looked even a worse version of her: bigger and black eyes, thicker glasses and very messy hair with dandruffs and foul smell like a cockroach but is extremely smart and is now accelerated into college. After that, no more boys even dared to come near her unless they wanted to something from her or she interests them in some way.

She believed that falling in love was really absurd and complicated manner but at the same time, not a requirement.

It had made her bolder and love herself even better, more independent and more successful that she could even imagine. She guesses that they are hypocrite and untrusted humans once romance was present within the relationship, and doesn't want to feel or experience that, even after hearing most stories from other girls.

Getting pregnant then left, despising them after they got tired of only getting sexed up and then once separated, false and trashy rumors about them like having bad odors, smelly breath, genital warts will come out and these girls will just cry.

Others even commit suicide.

Even if they are dead, they are still not given respect for there would be rumors that they are haunting those guys who messed their lives up, that they ended up being bad spirits and loads of other shit about them. She really can't help herself but pity those girls, those girls who only wanted to be love. As for her, she feels happy and contented just being herself, to proving herself worthy to someone and pushing herself to do something that she doesn't like or stress herself to someone just to listen to her please if they are eating or not.

She is far thankful she never got to experience those horrible things.

"But he didn't hurt you, did he?" Nanaba took her hands and looked deeply into her brown hazel eyes.

Hanji smiled warmly at her best friend and squeezed her hands. "No, he never did, even if he looked like the type of guy that will hurt a lot of people."

"Why'd you say that?" Hanji asked sounding curious.

"Because of his muscular body I guess?" she hoped she didn't sound too much like a person who is interested on his body or any man's.

Nanaba could only stifle a laugh and wiped her eyes with her wrists. "I can completely see where your eyes at when you were there together with him." She teased and let out another unstoppable laugh.

"No I am not!" she retorts even if too as well is already laughing. "But seriously Nana, he doesn't and I know that you're also aware of stories about him that he sidelines for drugs in the underground and has been reportedly knocking people off with a fee." Remembering Levi's thoughtfulness last night made it hard for her to say those words.

"And actually, I came earlier than him and I saw him really busy at school. He looked like he just finished having training with his team."

"How can you really be sure that he really did _practiced_ with his team?" she asked, a still little bit skeptic about him.

"I saw how he fixed his things from his bag." Her tone was positive and sure. "No sign of beating up of people, no drugs or anything."

Nanaba places her right thumb and index finger on her chin, making a skeptic scientist look as she thinks. "Well if that's the case then, he really does have sex with people for cash and those other rumors about him are not true."

Hanji nods her head furiously. She doesn't get herself, she doesn't want to show that she's close with him just because they had spent a night together or sound like she really knows him already as well but she also feels that somehow give the guy a break and clear weird rumors about him and nasty things about his name to her friend.

"Look, you don't need to worry Nana. I know you love me and that you have an infinite worry and concern about me but he is seriously fine and nice." She took the shoulders of her friend and gave it a squeeze, not breaking their stare.

"Why are you so interested about him anyway?" Hanji asked all of a sudden, finding herself curious about her friend. "You like him or something?" she knows he is not her type but who knows, things might change and she is not informed about her friend's new type on guys.

"I'm just curious, you know that he is pretty mysterious and everybody here in school knows nothing about him except those things and that he is a member of the wrestling club. "

"That's why you're interested." Hanji said and shook her head lightly as smile crawled on her face.

"Well, everybody loves to talk about someone else's life right? It's really interesting and entertaining." Hanji just laughed even if she did not yet gave any feedback on her friend's remark wherein she cannot deny because she too can have a few portions of her everyday life talking about all of a sudden other people's lives, but just because she is interested about them and their life and background. Maybe Nanaba too is interested about Levi because he is indeed mysterious, most especially if there rumors circulating on him like that.

As they finished their meals and their works, she thought that maybe sometime, or if there could be a time, she could ask him herself.

 **-x-**

I just really have a feeling and is literally bothering me if I do not update today, despite being swarmed of paper works both from my work and my school. Anyway, I can't wait for June! Anyone else who's in hype here for next month? Hope this chapter's okay and thank you for your endless support! :D P.S. And yes, Nanaba has that quick gathering of information and gossips about her best friend :) xoxox Ladyinblack 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **-x-**

 **He can't believe what he is seeing.**

He is in detention due to getting into a fight and he did not expect for things to get more surprising.

Hanji is right in front of him, looking like some total shit but still smiling. She looked like she just went pass a building of fire and took some shit out of it and had remains on her fucking face. Not that it is a big deal but he never thought that she could get detention herself as well too, no matter how smart she is and is always chosen to represent her school and various competitions.

She had never been that visible to his eyes even if she is around the campus, but she is not suddenly becoming an everyday reminder to him; that she is around and different than the most.

He also could never really understand why she does that, that even if she is caught in a shitty problem she could still smile. How was it so easy for her? He shrugged the thought off his mind, he should be worrying about his team right now, not the crazy girl in front of him. He just hope that everything is working alright for them as he suffering now under eyes of his Jigglypuff teacher. There's only the two of them inside the room, which is making things hard for him not to look at her.

While he is in the middle of his anxious thinking, not just worrying about his practice with his team but also he is worrying for he just a message from his boss, telling him he is fully paid for the night.

Fuck.

It's going to be a long night again, and a tiring one too, if he could only escape and catch up with his trainings, he would be less stressed and anxious right now.

He sighed in defeat, maybe he would rather choose money and just tell his teammates for tonight that he cannot attend the practice. Besides, he knows pretty well that Gunther would definitely take in charge of the team and be taken care of. That Olou is going to assume the next in line as the leader and would definitely act like one as well, but he just hoped that he will not start a fight against Gunther though.

He doesn't need to worry much about his team, he thought. They'd do just fine. Besides, their coach might be there as well since it's a Tuesday. Their coach would only appear three times a week and Tuesday is always one of his sure appearance. He guesses that he won't be happy seeing him not around though, to think that the coach themselves is not always around then Levi would be absent when they are present.

Even if he could be in there and join his team, he still has to go and make it on time in the brothel since he was just texted and called non-stop that there is a regular costumer of his that is always booking him until morning every twice a month, just wanted to have her sexual needs be attained. Levi would sometimes pity her because she is really filthy rich and was badly heartbroken and just wanted to have sex. Believing that sex would also liberate her from the frustration of heart break, she would let Levi fuck her instead and she would leave just like how she would enter his room, blank face and no expression. She is even quiet in their entire sex and would even double her pay, wanting Levi to work her harder and not even caring if Levi is in the mood or not. She would even sleep as he would fuck her as her teardrops would even crawl down her face, that's why Levi calls her "Sleeping beauty." She only wanted to feel being touched and being loved once again, fantasizing that it was the man she previously love than Levi so that she can keep her sanity.

She has a perfect job and life, and just one fucking person and because of love she had allowed herself to soak in eternal burden. Levi never wanted that to happen to him because it sounds too pathetic. He won't ask much but a good career and a better decent life, no need for love which he doesn't believe that actually exists anyway nor really necessary because he spent most of his life without love and yet he survived, ate and got himself educated as well. He doesn't want to become Sleeping Beauty like her, allowing herself to look pathetic because of a single man who broke her heart.

He shrugged the thought away and focused on where he is now. Even if he may not like to fuck Sleeping Beauty as well, he needs her payment for survival and he needs to get there as soon as he can. All he needs to do now is to focus how to sneak out as much as possible from this hellish room and get on the brothel, fuck Sleeping Beauty, get the cash, then continue living his life.

His mind started to work as his eyes roamed around the room to find a way out. His eyes went down to stare at Hanji instead who is busily scribbling something on her notebook, its crunchy sound that she is making is tearing his eardrums. Then, she looked up at him and gave him a wide smile. Without another thought, she tore the page of her notebook and threw it right on his forehead. Levi made an awkward blink and letting out a groan before picking up the paper that fell on the floor. He doesn't even know why he picked it up, but he guesses that she might have an idea of how to get out of detention.

When he opened the crumpled paper, a drawing of snorlax behind a table that had obviously became smaller because of his size. In it there is another drawing behind the snorlax with a door, and the background seemed like the room they are in. There were arrows directing towards snorlax with a highlighted drawing of a key beside snorlax then another arrow indicating towards the door.

Well, he is not stupid, he knows what she is trying to convey.

But what surprised him was that once he returned his eyes towards the prefect of discipline, she was already asleep. He would have laughed because their prefect sure do looks like snorlax, eyes shut closed with her huge body slumped on her table.

He snorted a laugh and then he saw Hanji, pointing at their prefect's pocket. Levi motioned his hand onto a halt and points himself, indicating that he should do the job of getting the keys because there is no way that Hanji would be able to flawlessly fish out the keys from snorlax. He bet's that she won't be able to see well and move without making a fuss.

Hanji nodded endlessly and let Levi take the lead as she followed him. It felt like huge intensity of weight that he has to bear in in just fishing out those damn keys that he and Hanji could even count how many times his fingers shook for just picking up those keys like some heavy weights.

After getting those keys, they tiptoed side by side towards the door and exit quietly, as Levi tossed the keys right towards their prefect but fell on the floor by her foot.

"Don't worry about it." He reassures Hanji who he first saw had a bit worried expression but then softened as he said those words to her.

"Alright." She whispered and closes the door behind their backs. "Besides, by the time she wakes up, our detention time would already be over." She looked at Levi to see how he would respond but only got a light nod.

At least he agreed.

Hanji tried to keep up her pace with Levi's, since he seemed to be in a bit of hurry and she wonders why. She could see how he turns his head a bit on every direction and grip on his things hard. As she keeps up with him, she wipes her face with her handkerchief.

"What the hell happened to you?" she heard Levi said beside her and she looked at him suddenly. "What shit did your ass had today to make you have detention?"

"Messed up a bit of our project in biology that had me explaining to our teacher then she does not agree with my logic and the reason why we tried it then ended up failing." She smiled a bit, hoping that she could further explain things to him about her project together with Moblit and see if he too, already has their own project.

"Wonder how you ended up looking like a pig shit if you're only working on your damn project." He tells her.

By the time Hanji could talk further, Levi advanced his steps, turned left towards the gymnasium and almost disappeared from her sight. She managed to grip on his wrist once she stretched out her arms, halting Levi further of going to his steps. She doesn't know where he is going but she just wanted to bid out a proper goodbye because she had a bit of fun with him in detention. Truly that key fishing from snorlax is fun, agitating and challenging, a combination she really liked.

"What the fuck!? Shitty gla-"

"Here" she said as she let out her long stretched arm towards him. In her hand was a piece of small Hershey milk chocolate bar and a cookies and cream Hershey kiss chocolate. Levi just stared at it, met Hanji's eyes again and back to the chocolate that she is handing to him.

"Mom bought loads of chocolate and there's plenty at home. I know they're just two because that's the only thing that's left for me today and I guess you need a treat tonight. Eat them so you could be energized, you know how sugar boosts us and makes us awake." She tells him and places it on his hand. Her hand felt different, as though she just held into pile of shit and had it dried there. Still, he find it hard to push away her hand from his, didn't argue and stared at the chocolates on his palm, checking them if they really are chocolates and not condoms, which is usually being handed to him by almost everyone.

He was about to eye back Hanji but she was already skipping her way back to where she is going. Shrouding his shoulders, he places the sweet treats on his jacket's pockets and went to see his team and go back to his fuck-job.

 **-x-**

 **He checked his phone, reading the text message that Aurou sent him.**

 _Captain,_

 _We went home a bit earlier than usual since not all of us are in the mood to have the usual training, but I guarantee you that we will still win in the big competition next month. Hope your detention was alright._

"Fucking shits." He muttered under his breath, if it's not only with those shitty ass bitches, he wouldn't have to deal with detention. He felt a bit guilty about not being able to train with his team and at least, they still did trained. If he would have them punished the next training day, it would be because of failing to completely pin him down, which they had always had a hard time. That thought made him smirk and lighten his mood.

With a heavy sigh, he went on his way, clutching his bag tightly on his shoulder and with his hand. On his way back to the brothel, the only place that he closely have as a home, he felt a slight pang of tireness again. He is already physically and emotionally tired of what he is doing and of his life but since he is living and breathing, he has no choice but to keep living as well. Missing practice made him feel guilty and horrible at the same time, since it is one of the only things that keep him sane. Having his team is the closest thing that he has as a family and having them as a family, he would want to spend even a few minutes or hours with them a day just to somehow lighten his mood at least. They may not be aware of his perception towards them but he hope that they will still remain by his side, even if he is a mean asshole towards them.

Aside from the family that his wrestling club is providing him, he was also granted a scholarship to study since he is far pretty good at it and represents the school into consecutive winning peats already since he started fighting competition for the school. In return, the school is far more than happy to grant him the scholarship in gratitude for representing the school and winning bearing its name. He feels really fortunate that he could study for free and complete his education so he cannot afford to miss training and guiding his team as well.

On his way, his phone vibrated. His phone came to life and unlocked it, revealing a text from Mike.

He knew from there that it is not good. He read his text message with a slight stronger grip on his phone and palms starting to sweat.

 _Where the hell are you! Your ass is going to be seriously fucked! Get in here ASAP!_

Fuck.

Looking at the time on his wristwatch made his heart race together with his feet, now he feels really pressured. He needs money to feed his self and pay for the other payments at school or else, he's toast.

 _OTW. Entertain them a little for me, just for this time Mike. Thanks._

Levi was fortunate as well to have Mike as they trust each other as combat in the art of entertaining people with their well-toned body though Mike's forte is into dancing in entertaining a crowd. That includes saving each other's ass, sticking and helping one another if needed be because they are in the same boat. If there is anyone in the world that will only understand the depths of Levi's life, it would be no other than Mike. And tonight, he is confident that he'll help him out as he rush for his life back into the brothel like he does for him.

He ran as fast as he can in the dark streets near the school, having a little bit of a hard time as he carries his backpack full of his extra clothing, bottle of water that is making his bag heavier and two books and notebook since there is another set of quizzes tomorrow that he needs to prepare for. He cursed, his teachers never get tired of giving to them.

"Hey Levi!" It was Hanji, waving and shouting his name and he halted before he makes a right turn in the corner to reach the streets. He looked first from left to his right, seeing if there are any other people but the street seems dark and quiet already.

"Come! I'll drop you off to your place." She tells him as he walks towards her, fixing his bag. She was smiling again and it looks better at her this time because her dirt on her face was lessen.

He looked quizzically at her and her mode of transportation and wondered.

"How the hell are you going to drop me off with just a bike?" he asked.

Hanji let out a chuckle and it pisses him off. He is supposed to be running right now instead of fucking off with this crazy ass girl.

"Here, see this round pipes beside my wheel at the back?" she points and Levi follows her finger. "You can step on that with both of your feet and hold on to my shoulders."

"And I'm going to balance my body as you cycle along the road?"

"Precisely"

"Bullshit. Is there any other way? Look, I gotta tell you I really need a ride right now but if I am not in a hurry, then I won't even bother talking to you." He confesses, and it would be better for him to arrive there not panting or sweating and almost passing out since running with a heavy bag from school to the brothel is not easy and takes away loads of his energy.

"Well, you can sit like a beauty queen here and we're going to look like we're in some kind of romantic movie." She tells him as she points where he could sit, right in front of her and of her bike's tube body.

"Fine, I'll just stand here." He sighed and places both of his feet at the opposite exposed pipe each. He is left with no other choice. If he wanted to get in the brothel fast, he has to endure this ride then

"Okay wait, I'll just transfer my bag in front of me so you can stand there properly without a hustle." She took her bag behind her that even let out sounds of bottles and some scratchy foils, Levi thinks and wonder what's inside her bad in the first place. She places her full back pack in front of her, her arms entering each strap of her bags as she looked like she had a shell in front of her.

Hanji started to pedal the way but she seemed to have a hard time than usual. It's not because of her back pack being in front since she had done this kind of thing with Nanaba or sometimes with Moblit but she never had a hard time like this at all.

"Damn you're heavy Levi but don't worry, I'll still drop you off to the brothel." Her tone was giddy and determined at the same time, making Levi's stomach churn. Why was she really that determined of dropping him off in there?

"You know, you don't need to if you can't-"

"I didn't say I can't Levi. I can and I will drop you off in there. Just stay still in there and don't worry." She reassures him as she continues to pedal her way along the streets, struggling but still keeping her balance.

The wind was cold on Levi's skin and he notices that the speed and balance were better now than how they started off. Levi was actually enjoying the serenity of the wind slapping against his cheeks that he wanted to spread his arms and hug the air but he knows that he will look like some kind of foolish Titanic wanabee on a bike. It's not often that he experiences things like this, or rather it was the first time and he is enjoying it as much as he knows it.

Before he knows it, they were already in front of the brothel. He looked at his wrist watch and saw that they only travelled for eleven minutes instead of twenty or more, if he is going to walk or run.

He slowly descended down from the bicycle, his hands were the last ones to let go from Hanji's shoulders. He stepped down and looked beside him, seeing how dark the brothel was with very few unattractive lights on it, giving out a very gloomy atmosphere.

"Go now Levi, I know that you are needed there now, aren't you?" Hanji suddenly butted in between his thoughts, his gaze going towards her direction while he wonders she managed to think about it.

She's smart anyway, like how everybody knows about her so there is no doubt that she could up with something like that. Levi could only nod on her statement as he observe how she fixes her bag back behind her. As she did, she gave him a smile and waves her hand to tell her to go inside.

"C'mon Levi! You'll do great tonight." She giggly tells him and Levi shook his head, nodded on her statement and slightly wave his hand back towards her.

"Yeah, thanks." He said a bit bashful and started to dash off towards the brothel.

"See you tomorrow Levi!" she waves rather rigorously at him when he gave a final glance at her as he retreats.

He was glad that he could keep things that easy with Hanji as a part time stud.

Like he is a real human with normal life.

 **-x-**

Author's notes:

Jigglypuff teacher. Jigglypuff is a pokemon who sings and when she does, will have everybody go into a deep slumber so a jigglypuff teacher is when they start teaching, they would automatically drive you into sleep.

While Snorlax is a huge pokemon who tends to sleep anywhere he prefers then blocks the way.

I hope you guys understood as to how those references were used in this chapter.

Sorry for the delay too. I've been busy because after the internship, I am now busy with my paperworks at work which is taking lots of time because they are not that easy to be done. I just wanted my paperworks to be done so I could work on my thesis because I need to present it before or on Auust or else, my enrolment for this short semester would end up getting wasted.

Hope this chapter will do, not much edit was done.

Thanks for all your support!

Xoxox

LadyinBlack


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **-x-**

 **He stared at the window, which is of course too small than the usual size.**

It was kept to be that way and only once a week been opened because their sexual deeds is to be prohibited big time and shouldn't be known outside or else, they are to be caught and have nowhere else to stay and nothing else to get money from.

But luckily tonight, he was in the mood to lift things up a bit and be a better stud for Sleeping Beauty. He doesn't know why but he is just really in the mood to fuck her up, even if she may be expressionless like before.

Maybe it's because he was able to start it right, then he figures that he should finish it right as well. That even if he was not able to train with his team, at least he did not get tired, rushing back towards the brothel because tiredness from running back to the brothel is his major theory of not performing well like he desire.

Now that he finally knocked Sleeping Beauty back to sleep earlier a bit earlier and faster than usual, he could now lie down, sleep and rest for himself. He was too tired and managed to get a good five hour beside Sleeping Beauty. He was lucky that Sleeping Beauty never liked being near his body after sex when she is sleeping. If ever she was not knocked down, she goes right immediately. Levi was supposed to have her as his 'favorite' client since she pays much and is not imposing of what she wants and would let Levi do what he wanted to do. The only thing that makes Levi bother her is her expression, how she look like she doesn't care and doesn't give a single fuck, as if he is bothered and pressured to do better than what he is actually doing.

He took a glance over Sleeping Beauty and sighed.

He is so sick of his job, of his role and contribution to the society. It makes him feel unclean and just plainly skilled. At least he was paid well for tonight, he thought. It sure will be enough for more than a week for his food, as long as there won't be any kind of emergency or all of a sudden payment at school.

The rising sun and its sunshine slowly creeping inside of his room by each corner and any holes possible that could show some light made him stand up on his feet, pump up his chest and go to the bathroom to take a bath to prepare for the day. Afterwards, he took his bag, fixed and prepared is things for the day then grabbed a few bread snacks that he has and ate it with a side of a cup of tea. Then, he brought out his couple of books and read to prepare for the days lessons and quizzes, so he won't need to study again or review. Besides, there's still more time to do a few things before he heads for school.

He grabbed a pen, scribbled and highlighted a few words to remind himself of his lesson. The good thing about himself is that he is a fast learner, that he could immediately understand the lesson after being thought and being read. The only problem is if he suddenly forgot what he studied like during a quiz, he is seriously going to have a hard time to recall. That's why as much he can, he would review his notes and lessons so even if he couldn't prepare and study for a quiz, he can still remember his lesson.

Levi was done eating and was about to be finished with his books when Sleeping Beauty suddenly woke up. Her face was still groggy, no clothes on as the bedsheet covered only a half part of her body while her hair were all flying everywhere. Her face didn't changed or moved, only her eyes while Levi could only stare at her. He won't deny that she really is beautiful aside from being successful and thought who ever that man who broke her heart sure is dumb. Slowly, Sleeping Beauty moved to pick and wear her clothes that were folded and placed on a nearby chair (since she tends to fold them as she gets naked and then let Levi fuck her). Levi in the other hand just shrugged his shoulders and finish his readings, since he too is about to go out after Sleeping Beauty does.

Sleeping Beauty went directly to Levi after she finishes placing her clothes on and using the bathroom, handing him more cash which caught Levi surprised.

"What's this?" Levi asked all of a sudden. He almost said the f word but he bit his tongue, since he tries to be nicer when it comes to his clients or he might turn them off and he won't have any more money to gain and be kicked out of the brothel.

"For school." Was her only answer and he guesses that she understands him and his situation that not even his pride could resist from taking the money from her delicate hands.

"Just take it. You need it more than I do and it doesn't have that much value on me." She added, making Levi stare and hold at the money. He was actually surprised and very grateful at the same time.

"T-thanks. This is too much, really. The money you just paid was already enough for me to be honest but-"

"But I also know that you will only receive forty to fifty percent of the money that I pay you, right?" Sleeping Beauty locked eyes with him, her eyes seemingly soulless and dark with nothingness.

Levi could only nod once at her, not knowing what other he should say to her and accepted the money that she offered to her. True that he needs it more than she does but he also has his pride too. But with the kind of life that he has, he can't afford to have too much pride, most especially to the kind of work that he has.

She is not the type to talk much or if she would talk, she is not the type of woman who is good at having conversation. Levi didn't tried asking her if she would like some breakfast she would always decline and at the moment, after Levi took the money from her hand, she instantly walked away without saying anything. She would then pay at the brothel manager by the entrance of the quarters.

Levi stared at the money on his hand and sighed. He took very few amount and places it on his wallet while the other bigger amount was placed on his secret envelope that he places on his favorite book, together with his other savings. As always, he would think and hope that it'll hit a bigger amount someday, hopefully soon.

Before he goes to school, he fixes his few things, changed the linen of his bed, fixed his self and went along his way. As he goes to walk for school, a sudden thought crossed his mind, that Four Eyes is hopefully riding a bike so he could ride along with her again.

 **-x-**

 **"How come you were riding a bike last night? And why the hell were you in detention yesterday?"**

It was Levi asking Hanji too early in the morning. Once he entered the hallway for the seniors, he was able to spot her and decided to talk to her. She was fixing her things in the locker and Levi saw that there were a few pictures of places he doesn't know and a few sticky notes inside of its door.

"Relax Levi, it's too early in the morning for me to have an interrogation." She said jokingly as she paused from what she is doing and gave him a quick look, seeing his usual stern look. His brow raised and Hanji sighed.

"Fine. I accidentally dropped a few metal balls and test tubes and other glassy containers in the lab during a little meeting and once the student assistant found out, I was immediately told to go to detention and I was already being waited in there when I entered." She paused for a while to double check her things inside the locker, eyeing the books carefully while Levi waited.

"And for your other question, I use my bicycle twice or thrice a week and definitely alternate."

"What do you mean alternate?"

"Alternate, which I meant by if yesterday I used my bicycle then today, I won't. Does it every week." She explains and closes the door of her locker while locking eyes with him. She then lastly smiled and let out a laugh, hugging some books tightly on her chest. They started to walk and Hanji was surprised that Levi walked beside her.

"Now that I answered your question, can I ask mine now?" she asked and turns her head towards him.

"You have a question?" he asked in bewilderment, surprised that Hanji also has a question inside her head, not knowing though if she already had that before he could even ask her or she just decided to ask him a question or few since he asked her.

"Fine go ahead." He sighed and places his hands inside of his pockets.

"How was _it_ last night? I hope you were not that tired when you had your job." She said cheerfully, hoping that she is not intriguing or crossing the line. She thinks it's okay anyway because she too have already been one of his clients and she didn't said it that loud, just enough for the two of them to hear.

Levi was caught unaware of her sudden kind of question. Of course she knows, maybe it was really her intention to help him out because she knows what his life is like, but he needs to make sure first.

"And how'd you say that first?"

"Because the last time that you had me, I saw how tired you were and stressed out from training so I was hoping that I was somehow was able to help you last night." Her eyes suddenly fell on her hands who were tightly gripping on her books. Maybe she did crossed the line and had offended Levi which was never her intention at the first place. She really is intrigued more about his life, maybe that's why she asked as well.

"Yeah you did, but just a little though." He snorted that got Hanji laughing all of a sudden.

Hanji thinks that he is just too shy to admit it or his pride might be higher than his height, but somehow, she finds him really interesting and seemed like he is nice guy.

"So, who's your client last night? Was it wild?" she asked, still trying not to be offensive. She just can't really help but feel intrigued and curious of his lifestyle and his kind of job.

"Really now? Why are you asking?" Levi asked as his right brow raised, giving her a quick defensive look.

"Well I have to be honest with you Levi" she tells him, hoping that it is okay. "I am really curios about your life, I mean your work. I never knew someone who has the same job as yours and I find it really interesting that you can still study."

Before Levi could even open his mouth to answer, the bell rang and Hanji got all tensed and worried.

"Well, whatever shorty." She said and taps his head, where he immediately shoves off her hand away. "I still need to get into class. Talk to you again soon!" She stated and went ahead of him.

"Me too. Catch you later, Four Eyes." He said suddenly losing the odd feeling of anger and she nods back, waves and smiled.

"See you later too, shorty!" Before Levi could throw the book that he is holding to her for shouting that fucking word about his height, she was already entering her room.

 **-x-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 **-x-**

 **Indeed, they did see each other again.**

It was during lunch time that Levi saw Hanji eating alone on a table, and at the same time reading a biology book. She was biting an apple and then turning the page of her book with no one beside her. He first looked around and everybody seems to be busy eating, chatting and doing their shits. He wonders where was her blonde friend though and decided to take a seat beside her. Hanji on the other hand was surprised but welcomed him with a smile. He really wonders why he decided to seat beside her but having Mike absent because he has a special day offer that he can't say no, he found himself alone in the school for the day.

"Oh Levi! Hello!" Hanji started and places her book down on the table. She observes Levi who only looked at her and consumed his food.

"Where's your friend?" He asks after he swallows his food.

Hanji took another bite from her apple and sipped a bit of juice from her glass. "Nanaba?" she blinks her eyes rapidly.

"I don't know. The only friend I know you have is that small blonde whose hair cut is like a boy?" he asks and speared his food, swallowed and chew.

"You're right, that _is_ Nanaba. She's the only person I am closest with and she prefers her hair like a boy because she likes it, so I'd ask you to respect that." She said boldly with a fuck face.

Levi was caught off guard by what she had said and felt rather stupid for saying that. Maybe he unwantedly offended her friend by some of his words.

"Sorry" he murmured in between of his chewing. At least, he saw the lips of Hanji curling up again. Now he knows how protective she could be over her friend. He didn't know that she has a serious and overprotective side as well.

"It's okay, most people tend to judge her by the way she looks and how she handle things. But trust me, she is the best and is really a great fried." She explained and the immediately took a sip again on her juice as she leans flatly on her chair.

There was a few quiet moments between them but none of them felt awkward or even uncomfortable. They just feel okay eating beside each other. Levi was happy to see a girl who is not so conscious of how she looks like when she eats and even started eating her macaroni pasta like a boar and even gives him a warm smile in between. It was all new to him and he likes that kind of thing.

As to Hanji, she is happy to see that Levi is seating beside her and is not conscious or anything that he is having lunch with her. Most guys are too scared or acting like they were attacked once they found out that they were seating beside her unknowingly and then will run away. She never made a huge thing about it but it do sometimes scratches a bit of pain in her heart, like she was some kind of mutant or something worse. She knows of what they were thinking and saying about her, that she would just talk about science or history or something boring for them that they will lose their minds, that's why they act like that.

At least she have Nanaba to prove herself that she is still normal like any other students.

"You sure do eat like some pig" Levi's voice brought her back to reality and realized she was eating her pasta all over the place. Levi hands her a tissue and she used it to wipe her face. She was surprised to see that her tissue was full of her food's sauce. She realized that she must have looked like some evil clown with her food remnants on her face.

"Thank you!" She beamed after she cleans her face.

"So, you never tell me what happened last night after I helped you?" Hanji moves her now empty away and clasped her hands under her chin. "What was your client like last night?"

"And why are we talking about this?" Levi asks back, wondering why she wanted to know.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know. C'mon! Tell me!" she started grabbing his shirt and he successful shove her away. He realizes that she is a virgin so maybe she is curious about sex.

"Fine. I had Sleeping Beauty last night." He bluntly said and waited for her reaction, which only he could see was purely wonder and huge question mark on her face.

"Who's Sleeping Beauty?" her opened mouth now closing together.

"She's my usual client who goes to ask me to fuck her every twice or thrice a week. She just lets me fuck her all night with her doing completely nothing just to feel touched again I guess." He explains and gulps down. Whenever other woman are going to ask him about his other clients, they will just sniff out and will tell him that they can perform better than those pesky other clients that he is fucking.

"Why?" He completely know that she will ask that.

"She got her heart broken and can't let go of the man who broke her heart and is just using me to maybe remind her of him, I don't know to be honest. I have been told that the man she loved cheated on her and chose the woman he cheated on her with and left her." He observe what her reaction is going to be since this is the first time he had someone listen about the lives of his other clients.

But he saw her expression suddenly become pained and sad as she leans back on her chair again. Her eyes focused themselves on the table and her hands went on top of her lap.

It was because Hanji could completely feel what that woman was feeling. She had felt that same distrust and embarrassment that Sleeping Beauty is having. She knows completely the feeling of being replaced and being used as well. Maybe that man just used her so now she is using Levi just like how she has been used by the very man she loves. It's just a theory but she is sure of the pain that she felt.

"Sleeping Beauty was really rich, that she focused too much on her work though she never lose time being with her man. She's really pretty too, I just don't understand why that man left her." Levi added and Hanji was still on her same position.

"That was sad." She said and slowly crept up to look at Levi. Her smile turned into a sad one and Levi can't help but wonder why she turned like that all of a sudden.

"I know. Love is a lie anyway." He muttered and looked unto the windows. Even if he never had completely felt loved, he is truly confirmed that it is a lie anyway and that nothing stays forever.

"Do you have a hard time having sex with your clients? I mean, do you get a hard time getting an erection? Do you kiss them on the lips?" He really know now that she really is a curious virgin.

"Look Shitty Glasses-"

"I just wanted to know. I know you felt bad or awkward being asked like this but I promise not to spread anything within the school." She pouts and he could completely see her interest. He sigh, being smart is also being inquisitive as well and she is no excuse for that.

"Fine, as if I don't know that they were spreading shit how I fuck other people here in this school anyway." He shook his head in dismay, he is completely aware that his clients from the school are being too proud and would tell the entire school how they were fucked by Levi, everything spreading like wildfire through social media and texts.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry you know about that. But at least it was only about how good you are in sex so there is nothing to worry about in there and you should be proud of being good in bed." She said as she tries to cheer him up.

"Why would I even be proud of it?" he asked as he folds his arm.

"Because some men's dream is to be as good as you in bed, and that they are not capable of doing." She replied with a smile.

Levi sighed, he can't believe that he is having this kind of kinky conversation with her. He never knew that he should be proud of what he is and what he does since he had always felt himself 'dirty' and like some kind of scumbag because of who he was.

Hanji was just staring at him for a few moment before he starts speaking again. "I kiss them if they wanted to and do their requests if they have. I do find myself having a hard time getting an erection so I use some medications and some porn to help me out but most of the time, I just calm myself down, think and think and focus on my job and had erection. But if I really don't like the client, I really find myself having difficulty getting hard so I try my best to finger them or do anything else like kissing them or caressing them or whatever shit that seemed to be arousing."

He finds it really hard to say as he recall, somehow wondering how he could manage to fuck someone who he doesn't like or doesn't even know.

"It sure is hard but at least you can manage to do it." She tells him and smiles. Damn this girl must have been poured with some wisdom shit.

He didn't said anything, he has never been proud of himself being such a great fucker.

"Tell me Levi" she starts and looks around. "You think you can immediately get a hard on that girl?" she points with her lips and looks away. It was a girl with a curvy body, long hair and seems nice.

"Not much."

"Out of one hundred, how many percent?"

"Sixty." He said bluntly and looks away. If there is anything hard about his job is getting a hard dick to fuck his client all the time and for their entire sexual encounter because as much as possible, he prefers fucking with his dick and fingers than with his mouth and tongue.

One thing that is currently bothering him aside from remembering how to fuck with a hard dick for as long as he can is that the conversation he is having with Hanji. He does not find it embarrassing but rather making him feel alright, and it is not something he usually does share with anyone but this is new and completely surprising.

On another hand, Hanji just giggled and points another girl, then another until she could slightly figure out what he seemed to like though it's hard because he would only answer a fifty or forty. Somehow, this conversation is definitely becoming more interesting to her.

"I'm pretty sure that you'd have a hard time fucking me if ever we decided to have you divirginize me that night." She said as she laughs. "Good thing we didn't."

She continues to laugh but then the bell came to have a duet with her laugh and then, she wipes a hand on his face ungracefully. As much as he wanted to end the conversation, a part of him did not. He never had a casual conversation about his job with anyone before and having it done with Hanji feels liberating and relieving.

"See you around shorty! It's really nice to have lunch with you." She said and took her book and leave.

And as he was left alone and watch her retreating form, he could feel his face slightly burning with an unexpected slight hard on his pants.

 **-x-**

Notes: I had a rather rough week and happy that this week is finally ending. I miss working on this fic and hope you don't mind a short update. Promise to make it up to everyone soon, thesis and wor is basically eating my life right now. I even miss playing a couple of games, reading a few books or even watching some good 'ol novelas and new animes. Hope everybody is doing good. xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 **-x-**

 **Levi never expected to have a gift early in the morning.**

It was a dozen bananas and a big can of pineapple juice with a note on his chair inside a box that is tightly sealed with packaging tape.

 _I read that bananas will help you have an erection and pineapple will help your cum taste sweet, hopefully it'll help you this time. I just don't know if you eat pineapples so I decided to give you a can of juice instead._

 _-Four eyes_

He was honestly surprised and did not know what to do except to examine first and open the box but afterwards, felt if he should also give a gift back or not. Not much people ever showed thoughtfulness towards him but a thought also came rushing to him, if he looked like someone who has a problem with his dick. But the latter thought seems unlikely because Hanji already knows what kind of job he has and how many times he needs to have an erection and that not all the time, all of clients can give him an erection.

Maybe she was just really being nice to him.

It was a good thing that no one opened the box because if there is, everybody should have been laughing at him already. Nonetheless, he found himself slightly laughing over his gifts. He doesn't know if it will work but maybe since she knows more than him and trusts her knowledge. She's smart anyway even if he doesn't where she found out about bananas and pineapples helping for sex. Maybe he can try on his next client and tell her the results.

But before anybody sees the new gifts that he received, he immediately took the box to the locker room of the gym and run back to his classroom. He used his supposed time for reading a few of his notes to running back and forth to his classroom and to the locker room in the gym.

Perhaps he could just read sneakily during class hours or even break times.

At the same time, he should fine that shitty four eyes later and give her a thanks because even if he is a filthy human being, he suppose that he knows how to be at least grateful for the things being given to him.

With brushed reluctance, he took a piece of banana and shove it down his throat. It will serve as a good breakfast aside from having a hard dick for work, as what she claims to be.

 **-x-**

 **It was the following day the he managed to spot shitty four eyes.**

And when Levi spotted her beside Nanaba, he suddenly found his tongue been taken by a cat. He'd admit that he is starting to like chatting up with Hanji but not with other people, most especially her short hair blonde girl. If he could recall, her name was something like that resembles banana.

Nanaba.

When his eyes returned back to look at the two, they were already staring at him let out a short giggle among themselves. He suddenly felt embarrassed and turned his heels away from their direction.

Forget it, he told himself. He'd just thank her another time. He doesn't know why and not that he is being a pussy starting a conversation with a girl he barely know together with her friend but _he never_ actually started a conversation before in his usual student or ordinary life because most people will start the conversation for him, making have zero idea how to begin. Also, it's not that he can't but he just can't stop himself in feeling way odd and awkward with that Nanaba girl, since the way her eyes look, the blue orbs of her were like piercing deep inside of his soul, like he is a big sinner or something.

He shivered.

Levi immediately turned his heels and went for the opposite direction together with his food. He sat on the usual farthest right side of the cafeteria where not much students would prefer to sit. Without looking at anyone (because he feels involuntary self pity if he did and meet eyes with other students), he gladly devoured his food. He sipped his soup and drank his tea, speared a few salad and swallowed the sandwich.

He was almost done with his food when a brunette sat beside him and took his arm as he was about to sip another spoon full of soup.

"Hey sexy boyfie!" she squeaked and gave his arm a squeeze. Levi immediately tries to shove off her arm but wouldn't detach from his.

Alexia, the bitch who is always bitching him.

"What do you want?" he said and places down his fork on his plate, tormented by the fact that he is almost done eating yet he couldn't finish his food and that he knows exactly what this bitch wanted. He doesn't even know why he is asking her what she wants.

"You know what I wanted." She said and Alexia leaned close to his ear, enough for him to snort in disgust as he felt her breath tickled his ear like a fly stopping by on his ear. "I want you to fuck me up so badly tonight that I can no longer walk tomorrow and go to school."

Damn, he thought. He can't say no to her because she is one of those bitches who would pamper him with cash and if he made a wrong move, he would lose her and the effect of losing her payments to him is pretty much of a big deal. He sighed, if things were only better for him. He doesn't have any other choice so he leans close to her ear and whispered, not caring if anyone would look since the entire school already knows of what he is anyway, so there is nothing to hide.

"Fine" he breathed hard like there is an abundant acid on his blood.

If only he has another way out.

It was a good thing that the bitch came to choose her friends over Levi, gladly getting bored while Levi devour his meal and ignore Alexia. He kept a smug face written all the time and despite his efforts to at least be a bit soft or even sweet, he just can't find the effort to do so. He doesn't want to be the type of person to be totally consummated by money, waking up and living just for the sake of money but he doesn't have any much choice because if he don't work and think about money even just for a single day, he will surely have a tough week, and he wouldn't want it to get worse. Levi could also feel all eyes heavy on him and the crazy fucking bitch beside him, while she does nothing but shake his arm to focus on her.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" she complained after she finishes telling him one story but received no feedback of some sort afterwards.

Damn, he thought. This girl has a boyfriend and she does not care that everybody knows about that. In cases like this, they surely had an argument that makes her itch for another man. For the sake of surviving though, he needed to entertain her and her demands.

"Yeah" Levi snorted and continued to devour his meal. He was taking all his time to eat his food so he has a reason not to focus on her.

After minutes of seeing that Alexia that Levi's not giving a hundred percent attention to her, she was fortunately saved by her friends but not without a final few words to tell him.

"You better lick my pussy right tonight properly or you won't get even a single penny as a tip from me." She said in revenge and Levi couldn't do anything but submerge into his seat with anger and helplessness.

Once Alexia took the arms of her friends an went along, Levi sighed and finished his meal. The bell rang a few minutes right after he was able to finish his and brush his teeth. As he was about to return back to class, a familiar warm hand came to pinch his cheek.

"What th-"

"Here Levi." It was Hanji and she was handing him a bar of milk chocolate Hershey bar onto him and he raised a brow in question though he knows practically why she is giving him one. He instantly wondered if she saw him being with Alexia the entire time and thought if he is a big asshole.

"More endorphins to make you smile and sugar to make you energetic today, Levi." She said. He scratched his first thought. Levi wasn't even able to hold and take the chocolate bar from her hands because Hanji suddenly shoots the chocolate bar on his bag and run off panicking after the bell stopped ringing.

Levi doesn't know whether he should be thankful having her as one of his new found people who he can't talk with, or lose his shit because of her overwhelming personality. Nevertheless, she seemed to be just the excessively braniac girl who is kind to everyone and does not care of getting anything in return. She is not even an attention horder and does not seem to be the kind of girl to want something from him too.

He guesses that Hanji is just a jolly nerd and that the school bell is a bastard that prevents him from knowing more of Hanji.

 **-x-**

 **She was panicking.**

Hanji practically just places the chocolate bar inside the bag of Levi that he is gripping on his arm. The bell was already alarmingly crazy since it is already ringing non stop and she has a quiz right after lunch to focus with. She did saw how he ignored Alexia and was overcame with worried on him once his eye twitched in disgust after Alexia told something to him and left. Knowing that it is her, nothing is good about her of anything. Once she was able to take her seat was when she realized that she still needed to read a one last final round of whatever she can before she starts answering. She is not much fond of receiving a low score and braces herself to take her quiz.

Upon taking it, she thinks hard for a single number where she finds it a bit difficult to answer but as she tries her eyes to roam around the room to think, she saw two girls looking at her from the door. She was sure that they were staring at her and whispering to each other and then afterwards, started laughing. She doesn't know why but she sure do know who they are.

Those girls are definitely Alexia's subordinates. The taller girl who is a brunette and was busily laughing as Hanji stares at them looked like she was slapped with make up on her face while the other smaller and who is sporting a blonde hair was the one glaring at her like mad after the brunette whispered something into her ear. Hanji didn't really know how to react and just stared at them, her expression is smug because of what she is seeing. They stood there for a short amount of minutes and before they left, without knowing what they are talking specifically about her, they gave her one last angry expression and left.

Hanji didn't really know what their deal was but she just waves it off and focused on the single number that she finds a bit difficult to answer.

 **-x-**

Notes: Author's notes: Oooopppsss. First, I'd like to apologize because I actually had a totally great week because I am almost done with my first 3 chapters of my thesis and had received extremely good remarks from my adviser, hoping to have my colloquium sooner and only went to school for two days this week, making me have a lot of time to rest. And I've neglected my fic huhu. So in return, I promise to have the next chapter up maybe tomorrow? Haha. Anyway, thank you for your continuous support!  
What are your thoughts so far in this fic's story line? Update me! I will acknowledge all of your feedbacks :D

BlazingRomance, Bluemallow & Hairdryer: Sorry for not being able to get into your feedbacks on every chapter but I am very grateful for them :) Thank you so much and here's the next chapter! :D

Guest: ehehe yeah :)

Averdia: It's alright :) English is also not my second language :) Thanks for your feedbacks before :)

Xoxo LadyinBlack


	11. Chapter 11

As promised! Here is another chapter for you guys! :D Warning: Levi having sex with a client, meaning it is not our favorite girl Hanji. So if you don't like the thought of it, skip this chapter.

 **-x-**

 **"They are usually together."**

It was Alexia and her girls composing the Forever Levi groupies, talking in a nearby tea shop that they know Levi is fond of and was somehow waiting for him to buy a coffee and they would get to talk to him and hire him for the night. They would want to be fucked as a group this time, knowing that they are going to have a great one with Levi due to his popular demand and known reputation for being the best fucker out there that could satisfy a woman's needs in repost to money. Because despite having numerous boys lining up for them and a boyfriend of their own to have sex with, they can't just compare the pleasure that they have when they are having sex with Levi and for sure, no one can ever even beat or change the fact that he is the best 'orgasamer' out there in the wild.

"Change that to always" as one of the girls corrected. They have seen Levi and Hanji passed by the other eatery a few minutes earlier, in which their head leader was not able to see because of her fixing her makeup.

Alexia was surprised, her eye brow inching up a bit in question. "What are you trying to say?"

Some of the girls looked into their plates while the other's eyes turned to look into other place else. Alexia saw something in her girls' reactions, and she is going to make sure that they are going to tell her.

"What is that you know about the two of them?" she asked accusingly, still managing her poise and voice.

"We have reports that they are going out of school late at nights together." Claudia said while the others didn't seemed to know and were surprised.

"And someone told me that they saw the two of them eating together inside the Biology Laboratory during lunch time." Cindy said in the other side of the table, wanting to let her girls know of what she had heard.

"Is there anything else?" Alexia asked, biting her lip and her teeth grinding each other uneasily.

All of her mates looked towards each other, searching, analyzing whether there are more stories to be told or something more to be shared and must be known.

"Well girls?" Alexia asked annoyingly, her eyes searching each of her subordinates and some gave her unwanted looks or unknown looks of despair of not knowing what to tell her, knowing that her bitchiness is way higher than anyone of them. "I don't want to wait here forever you know."

"I guess we all have observed the same thing, Alexia." One her subordinates tell her.

Alexia then seemed to have mustered the strength to call down and sat down properly this time.

"If that is the only things that we need to be alarmed of" she started and flashed a pearly white smile on her comrades as they look at her quizzically, awaiting for whatever she might say. "Then we need to get moving before we even lose our very favorite fuck buddy into a nerdy trash girl."

Clasping her hands, she had explained to her subordinates a plan that will make all of them smile.

 **-x-**

 **"That was fucking great! I am really happy you are always great in bed!"**

Alexia gave Levi a playful slap in the ass but is rather painful and made his eyes twitched in disgust. He managed not to say anything since he should be careful not to offend his client in any way, even if he really wanted to. He is still lucky enough that he never had a moment where he accidentally let himself talk with his casual way where he could speak below the belt.

He was also fortunate that he didn't had any trainings today and was able to do a few school work before he prepared himself for his night job. Alexia was of course, first in line and also had been a bit early. He didn't really like fucking this bitch because she tends to compare a lot to others guys but at least, most of the times he is praised but whenever he is being compared into other guys for his performance in bed and that whenever he is being compared, it just too unpleasant to the ears. Since this is the only source of living that he has and that he is doing the best he can even if it is becoming difficult to do so already, he is expecting a rather satisfactory feedback.

Just as the moment that he is catching his from after sex bliss, he took a quick glance at the girl he had just sex with and he is already rather anxious to get his tip. Usually, the payment is given first to the brothel owner since it is he who manages his whores in the brothel, knowing who is available and who is not. After the settlement, the clients are to be fucked the way they wanted and if the clients were usually very kind in giving them tips, a different amount of money being given directly to the whores as a tip.

And those tips that is being given to him is his secured amount of money that he earns because the whores would only get thirty percent from the total amount paid to the brothel owner. So in order to have the payments at school be settled as well as his other needs, they all rely to their tips which sometimes are even bigger than what they receive as their share from the brothel owner.

Levi sighed, he gave up regretting the kind of life that he has already and just decided to live it. He is still young, he still has the time and energy to turn his life around when he can already. Seeing his client still enjoying their post sex bliss, he got up and took his towel and wiped his perspiration away. He felt so sticky and dirty he already wanted to have a shower already but there is another one right after Alexia so he really couldn't have his shower, unless his client wanted to.

Alexia watched him with a giggle, playing her feet under the sheets. Levi didn't even have the likeness to look at her and just fixed himself. His client didn't seemed to like being ignored but who would blame him if everything she talks about is just purely about bitchiness and not worth talking about anyway?

"You sure do have a great dick for a midget ass like you, lover boy." Teased Alexia and Levi shrugged it off. She played first with her underwear, twirling it on her fingers then to the air before wearing it. When she had worn her undergarments, she stood up and exposed herself to Levi.

"What can you say about my hot body?" she said in a rather teasing and sexy voice. She massaged her breasts and her hands slowly crept on her sex.

Levi just stared at her and she snorted in disgust. "Argh. You should be thankful that you are fucking good in bed and handsome or else you are just another shit born into this world."

He in return just shook his head and lick his lips. There is no way that he would argue with her tonight. Alexia then crept herself into his bed, sitting upright and crossed her legs. She looked at him with such devilish eyes that he had never liked.

"You know, I don't like that Hanji that we brought here to be fucked by you." Levi, who was already wearing his underwear suddenly halted all of a sudden.

"Why's that?" he asked in a solemn voice.

Alexia smiled devilishly at him. "Because she got pretty close with you." She purred and twirled a portion of her hair.

"You know, I had my two girls from my new group observe her and they themselves didn't like even a tiny piece of her." She shares and continues to twirl her disheveled hair.

"What new group?" he asked, he should play safe because he doesn't want her to know that he is even more interested of what those girls did to Hanji. But since she mentioned 'observe' maybe she's still okay, but he still can't just simply trust this bitch.

"We had a new group called 'Forever Levi' because we are forever devoted to your very hot body and such adorable dick." She said and licked her lips. "But as your devoted girls, we don't want you to be more fond with other girls than us."

Levi immediately furious inside and has to stop on what he is doing in order for him to listen entirely at her. It doesn't mean that they are paying to him means they already own him. Besides, they are paying him for sex, not to be controlled and tag along to whatever shit that they wanted. They are even putting up standards and rules and parameters for him and can't even do to them. That sounds a bit unfair, most especially if they are _his_ girls.

"Oh really?" he tried to sound thankful for making a group under his name, even if he really doesn't.

"Oh yes you big boy, come here." She pointed for him to come approach her and he did, rolling his eyes a little bit. She started to kiss his abs, scrub his abdomen with her playful fingers and undid his underwear that he had just worn with all grace that he just put on. She then played with his balls and gave his length a slick lick on the head to help it get erected. As soon that it was hard enough, she swallowed him whole as she stares at him with full lust in her eyes, winking at him knowing how awfully hot she is. He played along with her and started thrusting inside her mouth and when he felt his tip deep along her throat, he came, just like she wanted. She swallowed his hot seed, gave her lips a lick and also licked the head of his length.

He panted, sweat pouring on his forehead and the girl who just sucked him is also in need of the same satisfaction that he just had. So without second thoughts, he pulled her panties earning a giggle from her and he licked his fingers and puts it in inside of her. He knows perfectly well just where he should properly poke her to make her cum as his thumb rubs circles on her clit.

It didn't took long minutes before she even came, screaming with her lustful hot voice. As Levi was already done panting and just watched her to the edge of her seat, she now in turn was the one panting and catching her breath. Once she was done, she bents down and pulled his underwear up again to his hips and gave his dick one last kiss and places a handful of cash inside of his underwear. Finally, she winked at him and proceeded to clean herself and put her clothes on.

"You don't mind if I befriend your new friend right?" Alexia asked suddenly while wearing her clothes back.

"What?" cam the sudden respond of Levi.

"She's not your girlfriend, is she not?" she asked continuously, an obvious change in her tone arising.

Levi looked away. He remembers to make sure to answer properly or he might end up being the reason for them to torment Hanji as well.

As if he should care about her.

"No" he said with snort and looks away.

"So it won't matter to you if we make her our little girl friend as well, don't you?"

Hearing the statement of Alexia troubled Levi inside, knowing the type of personality that she could have and the meaning of her words. In the other part, he felt that he should not worry at all because it's Hanji and she is more than capable of handling everything that she faces, despite looking thin and helpless.

"Better be." Was all what Alexia could say. With a glorious and lustful smile on her beautiful face, she hands him his reward full of cash.

She took one final glance at Levi who is very happy and busy counting the money she had given him, feeling happy and in control.

 **-x-**

 **"Goodbye lover boy, next time again alright?"**

Alexia murmured and gave Levi one final quick kiss on the lips that he didn't returned with much enthusiasm, even if she gave a good amount of money. He was rather occupied of the thought about what she said, about forming a group under his name, that they don't like seeing him being in good terms with other girls aside from them and that they 'observed' Hanji. Just what the fuck are they going to get in creating a group with his name? Going to get even more in control of him? The thought made him want to throw up.

Maybe he could just talk to her the following day.

Levi then started fixing his place for his next client when all of a sudden, his stomach complained. He sighed and just poured some tea for him to drink. There is no time for him to eat because he just cleaned himself and gargled. He was not even half finished on his tea when a faint knock was heard on the door and he almost had himself choke.

"Come in" he said huskily.

He didn't really know was his next client but surprised to see the same cinnamon hazelnut eyes and messy ponytailed hair, with thick frames of eyes glasses on her beautiful eyes.

"Hanji." He whispered.

"Hi" she said in a low voice and waved a little at him. Despite the smile, he knows that she is not in her usual self. She entered the room, clutching her bag on her arms and closes the door behind her.

"What are you doing here? Everything okay?" he asked then the thought of Alexia's recent words came into his head.

She nodded and flushed when she saw a part of his body showing from his bathrobe, so he immediately tied it on. She took a seat on the end of his bed and sighed. Levi pulls a chair in front of her and sat, staring deeply to those eyes.

"Why are you here?" he asked, still searching her face. "You came here to finally have some sex or to talk to me up all night?" that question seemed to alert her all of a sudden as her slouched shoulders stiffened and straightened.

"No, not really." She said as she was still hugging her bag and gave him a small smile.

"What is it then?" he is aware that she cannot enter his room without paying the brothel owner, so she didn't just went here, spend her money for nothing.

"Well, I'm all alone in the house and I feel scared so I came here." She explains as he could still see her eyes not meeting his perfectly well.

"What do you mean you're all alone? Don't you have a maid or something?" he asked, curious because most rich people also pays maids on their homes.

"No," she shook her head. "We only ask for a house keeper once a week and me and my parents tries to clean the house on our own since my parents said it is our and we should learn how to keep it on our own selves."

"So why are you alone?" his question still unanswered.

"Because both of my parents needs to attend to their usual weekly duties outside of their offices, in case you have forgotten. I mean, only my dad will but my mom also has an overnight planning on her job and won't be back until tomorrow so I am left on my own tonight."

"And why are you scared?" because she never even got scared of shit as much as he could recall.

This time, she stared at him deep in the eyes just like what he is doing to her.

"Because I just watched The Others and some more scary documentaries of haunted places on earth and I felt really scared and I can't go to Nanaba's place because she is at Sina that's why she's absent because she's taking care of her ill grandmother and I can't just go there at night and would even take me twelve hours just to get there and I don't have anyone else to go to so, I kind of…" she explains as she hesitates to tell him the reason why.

"Thought of me. That's touching." Levi finished her statement and she followed his figure with big worried eyes.

"You paid the entire night right?" He asked her and pulls another cup to offer her some tea.

"Yes I did but if you don't want me to stay here without sex, I can just go outside and look for a motel to stay into." Hanji explains. It doesn't mean that she is paying him means he doesn't have any other choice anymore.

"No need to do that, it's really fine actually." He said and finishes preparing some tea. He walks towards her and hands her the other cup while he drinks his own.

"Really?" she took her bag down and took the cup from his hands.

"Yeah." Hanji smiled at him widely.

"Thank you." She said gleefully, holding her bag with bright and bigger eyes and waited for him to react.

"No need to thank me when you're even paying me." He looked at her sighed in relief.

"Well, business is business right? No hard feelings for that." He chose not to say anything because she is right, not unless he can move and make friends without any payment, then he can't just welcome her on his place just because they are friends and not because of business.

He stood up again and places his empty cup on top of the table and grabs his towel. "If we're not going to have sex, then I hope you don't mind me taking a shower for a while."

"It's okay." She said and watched him prepares for bath. "You had dinner already?" she turns her head sideways before he could enter the bathroom.

"The tea was my dinner. It was already enough for me." Before Hanji could answer, he shuts the bathroom door and welcomed the water to clean his body.

 **-x-**

 **He never had a Mcdonald's Happy Meal before, but not there is one on his table.**

When he was a young kid, he always wanted one but when Isabel arrived, he always wanted to give her one so she could experience opening one and not become like him.

"I'm collecting their toys so I chose a happy meal. Their features toys are these little furbies." Hanji explains. "But don't worry, the food is still the same and I hope you like their spaghetti and chicken."

Levi was really surprised of the food that she prepared as well as the toys that she decided to collect as well. What surprised him the most was that she didn't just gave it to him but she also sat down and ate with him. Before, he would have a client who would give him food and would not sit down and eat with him, just intended to give him food.

"Gee, thanks four eyes." He said and sat down opposite of her and looked at the food. There was also a side of burger but he guesses that he can't eat that as well in just one sitting. He is never used in eating loads of food in just one sitting.

"Well, I can't just have dinner without you having dinner as well." She said and started to devour her spaghetti.

"Tsk. You just wanted to get the toys that looks like yoda cross breed into owls and gremlins." He said to make himself feel that he cares despite his remarks.

"Nope, the toy that I have in my Happy Meal was the last one that I needed."

"So why choose another happy meal for me?"

"So that you can have a meal while I will also have a toy." She answered innocently and swallowed her food.

Levi smirked and soon, the two of them were barely speaking. He watched as she ate wildly as he eats slowly, piece by piece like some kind of cockroach. Just like before, he is happy to see that Hanji is not conscious of eating in front of Levi or not trying to be demure like some drama queen and just ate her heart out.

When they were almost done eating, Hanji started to talk.

"Two girls were making fun of me earlier this day, Levi." She started, her eyes looking at him and on her food alternately. "Thought I am not really sure if they were making fun of me because they were also glaring at me like I did something horrible to them."

"You know who they are?" he asked, careful of not telling her that he has an idea of what she is telling to him now.

"No" she shook her head and drank her Pepsi. "But I do know that they are friends with Alexia, and that they are a year later than us."

There is no mistaking it that what Alexia had mentioned earlier was true. He didn't wanted to be alarmed and that he shouldn't care about what they'll do to Hanji but Levi can't do such a thing because she was just also a victim of Alexia, and they are starting to do that to her now all because of him.

"Aside from that, what did they do?" he asked keeping it casual.

"Nothing, just that though I think it was really a bit bothersome because I didn't really know what I did to them." Hanji finishes her meal as Levi stared at her and did the same thing. They were already cleaning their finished dinner and threw everything except for the toys on the garbage bin.

"But you know, I can just ignore them. I don't like getting myself affected with such people who are not even worth it." Levi halted and stared at her. She was already wearing a warm smile on her face as she helped him clean the table. He admired the bravery that she has, unlike the other girls in school that he had as a client who didn't do anything but to whine about the boys being an asshole to them so that Levi would play all sweet in return.

Good thing Hanji wasn't like them, he thought.

"Yeah you shouldn't be because that's their hobby, to piss people off." He said and washed his hands on the faucet.

Hanji giggled and agrees while playfully joining hands with his and washed. He didn't liked it and showered a few drops of water on her as she dodges, failing to do so since some went into her glasses.

"Guess I'll get to rest for the rest of the night." Levi sighed in inner contentment since he is going to have training tomorrow and then fuck work at night. At least he has the opportunity to rest tonight. Just thinking of it makes him tired so he surrendered his body on his bed, hands behind his head.

"Yeah you can thank me later." Hanji said jokingly and sat at the end of his bed.

"Whatever." He retorted back.

After a few silence between them, Hanji who busy using her phone and then brings out a book and read, Levi sat up beside her and looked at the book she was reading. The book that she was holding has bold letters on its front cover and is entitled _Great Expectations._ Levi knows it's a notable novel that is also part of the rich literature. Still, he never got a chance to just sit down a minute and read a book.

"Wanna read shorty?" Hanji asked suddenly, noticing Levi staring at her book in her peripheral vision. So far, the closest that they get into being sexual is to sleep beside each other.

"No thanks, Four Eyes." He said and had his eyes on the television all of a sudden. Each room in the brothel has a television so that they could use it to cover the sounds that they make when having sex. Thinking about it, he suddenly remembers why Hanji was here.

"Hey, you told me you got all scared watching a movie right?" he asked, a slight tone of curiosity present in his voice instead of worry.

"Yeah I did." She answered, slowly looking at him back. "Why?"

"Pussy." He smirked and got up. Hanji flared up and tries to attack him but being a wrestler, he was able dodge her attack and thrown both of themselves on the bed. Hanji managed to slightly push his body away from her and roll over, landing on top of him. She took a pillow and continuously hit him.

"I'm no pussy!" she said in between her pillow hitting. She could feel her face become hot so she didn't stop hitting Levi so she could hide her now flushed face.

Levi managed to grip on her wrist, pulled her into his stone body and turn them around again, having him on top of her. Hanji on the other hand was stunned, the pillow still attached on her hand. She tries to catch her breath and the realized that Levi was on top of her and damn he weights a lot than he looks like. She can't believe how heavy he is for his height and the size of body that he has but his weight was still tolerable enough for her to carry. Levi secured her not to move as he held both of her wrist with both of his hands as his body was on her lower abdomen.

When they were able to catch their breath, where Hanji was the one who breathed like a fish and Levi was not that breathing hard. She then took the opportunity to wiggle her way off again to no avail. When she focused and looked at him, he was also looking directly down at her. Seeing him stare at her that deep made her heart skip so she turned to look at the other side of the room instead.

"You going to rape me, shorty?" she asked, still not meeting eyes with him.

Levi in turn was caught off guard by what she asked.

Does he look like he is some kind of rapist?

Is that how she looks at him, always hungry for sex?

"No" he whimpered and slowly removed his body away from her. "Sorry." He muttered and looked at Hanji. She too, slowly sat straight beside him. Levi tried to search her face if there is any indication that she felt molested or disrespected. If she did, he would need to apologize harder since he really didn't mean to do such a thing.

"It's okay, I was just surprised." She responded while shaking her head. She then looked back at him and smiled wearily.

"Do you really want to have sex that badly?" she asked with nervousness deep in her heart because she doesn't know what to do if he say yes.

"No." Levi said firmly. "I didn't know I looked that way to you though."

"What do you mean?" Hanji asked surprisingly.

"That I looked like someone who always wanted sex." Upon hearing those words come out of Levi's lips, Hanji suddenly felt a pang of pain and guilt. She didn't want to hurt the guy's ego because he really looked bother of what she had just said.

"Does that mean, that you don't always crave for sex?" she ask, can't help herself not to.

"Of course not." He snorted. "I'm not that kind of guy. I was just left to no choice that's why I ended up being a sex slave here. But honestly, I'd rather choose another job and you don't have any idea how much I don't like this as a job, even if it helps me big time to feed my hungry stomach and daily needs at school."

"Then why?" she asked again, but Levi was partly happy that at least, he could explain to somehow who seemed to understand. "Why not choose another job and become a slave here as you mention?"

"Because I am locked here because of what happened to me, Isabel and Farlan." Levi sighed, he never knew it could be this heavy and bit difficult to tell his story to someone. But considering Hanji, she had already proven herself to be different and had become more of a friend, an allegiance on his life. Maybe sparing her some light of life will not cost him too much.

Hanji doesn't have any idea what to feel. She had greatly mistaken him into some kind of sex addict maniac, even concluding that he might be a rapist for just being on top of her. She suddenly felt ashamed of herself and places her arms to herself to console her such shameful ego.

"I'm sorry I called you a rapist." Her eyes were not connecting with his when she apologized, doesn't know what else she should call herself.

"It's alright, you don't need to apologize for shit because I should be the one to apologize." Levi insisted, shaking his head back and forth.

"Why are you even apologizing when I am the first one here to-"

"Because it seems like I have started to bring you in some kind of shitty feeling or thought to you that made you say that."

Hanji asked, her eyes big and alluring. Levi swears that staring deep into those hazelnut eyes of her will hypnotize him.

"And because I think that group-"

"The Forever Levi group?"

"Yeah, whatever shit that is, is starting to get their ass into you." Levi sighed.

"Just because of what they did?" Hanji retorts. If that is what he is worrying about, she'll guarantee him that is doesn't look much of a big deal.

"Look Hanji," Levi said with much strength and what seems like worry in his voice. She leans in further to him, staring into his stoic grey eyes. "They are starting to notice that we get along just fine, and that their plan failed to do something bad after they brought you to me, and they don't really like that. They don't like to fail in their plans as well as to have what they own be shared, which is me as their entire group as a paid pet."

"And how'd you come up to that?" Hanji asked with a wary face.

"Because they don't like failing with their plans, and they don't like any other girls that are not on their league to get close to me." He said firmly and hoped to drill into her big brain.

"Can I ask why you're so sure with that? Because honestly Levi, they don't seem to be much of threat to me." She assures him. "Besides, we managed to stop the possible commotion that they would bring against me last time, so why worry now?"

Levi let out a strong and heavy breath from his lips. "Because they don't just stop, I'm telling you that and I know them because all of them were my clients as well and they will not stop."

Hanji didn't say anything anymore, even if she still has a few rebuttals on her head. Just by looking at Levi and hearing his thoughts, she seemed really moved but at the same time, intrigued by his words. She knows she wanted to ask a few more questions but he somehow convinces her in some way. And as far as she knew, there are things that shouldn't be doubted and should be believed in, no matter it may seemed to lack a few evidences.

"Okay" Hanji muttered in a whisper, maybe she can ask those questions if they are still left unanswered after a few weeks. "But what should we do then?" she didn't really liked it but she can manage to handle those girls on her own if they decided to do something unacceptable to her.

Levi thought hard first, he doesn't want to endanger Hanji or some sort, or even bring her into some shitty mess. Petra once faced the same bullying and nonstop accusations of those girls, but Aurou and their team was able to keep Petra safe from them and got tired of shitting with her. They were still at least happy for seeing Petra becoming Aurou's girlfriend and just ending up being a teammate of Levi. Those girls, as Levi recalls, were very possessive of him with no boundaries as he is not to them.

"Guess we should refrain from talking then." He thought hard of how Petra cried nonstop because of him and he still feels badly guilty no matter how much he apologizes.

"In public I mean" he quickly added and waited for a response from her.

Hanji suddenly let out a confusing laugh. "I don't think so Levi because for me, I'd rather go on talking with you and having fun with you even if they see us. They will eventually get tired, I'm pretty sure."

Levi sighed, this girl sure has a high amount of spirit within her. Still, Levi's heart suddenly felt warm because of her insistence to not stopping to become a friend of his, that she is not afraid of facing the challenges in order to become his friend, even he is not telling her to do so. They just did, and it was nice to have another person in life as nice as her.

"Fine, do what you want. But don't tell me I didn't warn you." He warns her, still the heaviness in heart still present.

"I saw Alexia by the way, before I get in here." He almost forgot to ask her about that, although he might be slightly worried, he can't even ask her about it.

"Did she see you come here?"

"No, I just hid. Lucky I saw her first before she even saw me."

"That's good, nothing to worry about then." He exclaimed, at least he knows that Hanji is aware to be out of trouble.

"I don't really care about them Levi, I care about you more because you're my friend." Or so he thought. She looked at him with a warm smile, glad that he didn't tried to argue with her because he might realized that she is right, that everything is going to be just alright and that they can manage it together.

Levi then stood up and went to get one of the bed sheets across the room, where there are three more left and also took some pillow cases. He wanted to cut the crap about him being a friend to her because he is not good being a friend at all and does not need one for him to live.

"I'm going to change these sheets so you need to get your ass off in there." He points and had started to remove the bedsheets.

"Why?"

"Because I just fucked and had our juices all over here." He said annoyingly, never wanting to remember the past sex that he had whenever he was already done with it.

"Oh" was the only thing that Hanji muttered and felt shy and stupid for asking why. She must've been forgetting what Levi's job is supposed to be.

"And I also don't allow you to sleep on my bed without any shower first." He just saw how shiny her hair is with slime, and he won't sleep anyone with that kind of thick filthiness on them.

"I don't want, I just had one before I even came here" she complained.

"I don't think so." Levi replied as he was done removing he sheets and is starting to place the new ones.

"Why? What are you going to do if I don't want to?" Hanji retorts back, she feels too lazy to bathe herself.

Levi froze on what he is doing and looks at her slowly, giving her a hard evil stare as he has the sheets still on his grasps. "I will be the one to shower you then, if you don't want to."

With that, Hanji's eyes grew bigger and she immediately took with her her bag and things and rushed inside the bathroom. Levi could only laugh to himself. He doesn't really know if she is playing hard or that she is just being herself but it sure is cute, he thought. He never saw anyone too shy like that around him.

 **-x-**

Author's Notes: Bless you my dear readers! This chapter was originally cut into half but decided to have it into one instead. Hope this is not too long for you though :/ I was also watching The Others when I was typing this chapter and got me almost shit my pants again after watching it when I was a kid in the early 2000s. Will update again soon! xoxox  
ladyinblack


	12. Chapter 12: The Place to Lose Your Fears

**Chapter 12:**

 **The Place to Lose Your Fears**

 **-x-**

 **The mirror inside the bathroom was heavy with moisture that is as heavy as Hanji's breathing.**

She doesn't really get it but she is starting to notice Levi's thoughtfulness and concern for her, not just because she is being to kind to him but in a different way she cannot much comprehend. But she guesses that is how friendship goes, just like her friendship with Nanaba went. They started their friendship with just always sharing stories, then little does she know, they learned how to stand by one and another and protect each other as time passed by. After that, they don't want to live without each other, as though they are sisters from another vagina, as what they joke.

She let out a heavy sigh first of hopelessness and let the cool water wash away her thoughts and clear her mind from her worries. No one's at home, she was left by her parents for business opportunities but they did left her a list of reminders but being brave and to stop thinking about scary things was not included in the list.

She blames everything to Nicole Kidman's The Others, though she also realized that she could also bully ghosts but she still can't keep her eyes closed. Nanaba is not around but did comforted her through texts, making her laugh but is still not enough to close all the lights at their home. She knows herself to well and she knows that she really can't sleep alone tonight at their home. But then she remembered Levi and maybe, she could use the cash her parents left for her in case of emergency to pay him for his time, even if they are not much of a close friend, understanding that he is not like the others who are free and liberated to spend their time in their free wills.

Hanji is also starting to notice Levi's addicted cleanliness behavior. She doesn't want to label him as OC but he sure is acting like one. Maybe she could start joking about it to him after a few more times, most especially she doesn't know yet how he would react about it.

It took only ten minutes for Hanji to finish her shower and come out of the bathroom. She immediately saw Levi done changing the sheets of his bed with a new set of clean white ones. A smile immediately crept on her face as she could feel the warmth and softness of the newly made bed, aching for the serenity and calmness that it would bring to her. She decided to go in front of his available mirror on his room and comb his hair.

"What are you smiling at, Four Eyes?" the sudden voice of Levi had lightly scared Hanji, but regained her warm smile after seeing where he is. He was at his tiny couch, legs crossed, a towel on his arms, seemingly ready to also take shower but she was surprise to see Levi going to her direction instead.

"You sure do shower that quick, let me see if you really are already clean." Before Hanji could even react, he stretches her right arm upward, followed by the left, observed with much focus on his eyes on her olive skin, touched her hair and stared at her clothes. She was wearing a baggy huge shirt, making her look like a scare crow on the flesh and a tiny jersey shorts. She was about to tie her hair when he took it away from her grip to see if it is okay. He could completely see how surprised she looked but she needs to stand by the procedure if he is to share his bed with her tonight.

"Am I okay to lay on your bed now tonight, Levi?" she asks, a slight irritation on her voice. She doesn't like to be check if she is clean or not, it's not her thing.

Levi gave her a smug straight look face first before he raises a thumbs up on her, making her squeak with delight. "Thanks Levi!" she giggled and embraces him quickly and tightly, before jumping on his bed.

"I'm still dirty and you're going to get yourself filthy again." He tells her and tries to pull away on her embrace, his hand on her face and the other on her shoulder. Hanji just laughed at him before jumping and making herself comfortable on his newly made bed. He left her she continued to dry herself.

Once Levi was the one now who stepped inside the bathroom and have his shower, he was the one to think his thoughts clear as well. If it's not for Hanji, he wouldn't be having his nighttime shower in such an early time and he most of all, he wouldn't have time to take some rest and sleep. Maybe he could also sneak in a few things to be done tonight as well too. If he has another client to fuck, then he wouldn't have all this time to just relax and still have some payment at the same time.

But deep inside of him, he feels a bit regretful and guilty of having Hanji to save his ass over some fucking time and still get her payment at the same time, most especially she paid that much since it's from night to morning payment.

He owes her a lot and he needs to find the words to thank her at least.

When he finished cleaning himself and remove all the post sex juices and spit from his body and went outside the bathroom, he was surprised to see Hanji already watching television and is laughing on her own, her mouth still slightly opened from laughter.

"What are you watching, Four Eyes?" Hanji halted for a bit and saw him. She was about to answer when she was surprised to see his toned body, exposed and revealing his pearl white skin. She abruptly look at his face, even if she could feel her cheeks becoming a bit warm and reminded herself that the man anatomy is just the same as what she studied before, so why get a bit fussy now?

"Some gag show" she answered and returned her eyes on the television. She felt the weight of the other side of the bed become heavier. "Clean freak" she muttered but didn't dare look at Levi, even if she could definitely feel his eyes heavy on her.

"Tsk. At least I'm not filthy." He defended and Hanji stared at him. She stuck her tongue at him then returned to watch the show.

He then stood up and went to get his things and answer a couple of assignments, which were just easy for him and didn't need much focus, which would be difficult because the television is a bit loud. Hanji didn't seemed to care and was just solely focused on the show, laughing on herself. After a few minutes, she then seemed to realized that Levi was busy and invited him to watch the television. She knows of the assignment that he is doing and she just finished them at home before she could even get in the brothel, and decided not to bother him anymore.

Right after Levi finishes his homework, he heard Hanji let out a yawn and saw he stretch her arms wide. He then kept her things away and turned off the lights before settling himself beside her.

"Hope you don't mind me sleeping without any shirt on, Four Eyes." He muttered and paces his body under the sheets. It was not much yet late in the evening and saw that they could finish what Hanji is now watching, another scary movie in Japanese language but with English subtitles, entitled The Grudge.

"You came here because you got scared of watching a scary film and now here you are, watching another one again. You never learn, do you?" he snorted and watched as the movie starts.

"I wanted to know the story of the movie Clean Freak. If you don't want to watch, have yourself covered under your sheets then so you won't get bothered by the TV's lights." She retorted without looking at him, busy watching at the film. She guesses she loves watching scary films as well but can't deny that she do feel scared at times as well. The stories are always intriguing her so she wanted to watch and see how really scary a film is.

Levi looked at her and just smirked on himself. "Fine, just don't go shitting on me tonight."

Hanji didn't answered anymore and just tucked herself deeper on her side, her sheets tightly gripped by her hands. Her eyes were big with amusement and focus on what she is seeing, but she could still feel the tension on her bones as her heart beats fast whenever there is an anticipated scene of scare. She thought that Levi would already sleep ahead of her but was surprised to see his arms crossed and is also watching together with her until the end. They didn't talk that much as they were watching the entire film and when she turned off the television, she managed to look at Levi but didn't said anything when she was about to turn off the television, no goodnights or anything else and just braced herself to sleep. She was too much into clearing her thoughts of a woman under her sheets or a dead boy screaming with a cat's voice and thought of Levi beside her that she had forgotten her eye glasses on her face, still intact.

Levi also felt her tensed and stiffened beside him, maybe because of watching the scary film, a side effect from her maybe so he waited until she gets to sleep first. It didn't last long and she instantly felt asleep and decided to fix her pillow under her bed, which is now almost falling off the bed. He felt his skin touch on her glasses and carefully had it removed from her face, placing it on the bedside table. He then braces himself to sleep and sighed in relief. He didn't feel that afraid from the movie because he knows what and where he should be afraid of and felt and even weirder concern about Hanji's scare over some fucking films instead, doesn't really know of what will happen in the next couple of hours tonight.

Is she going to cry?

Will she sleep walk?

Will she vomit or something?

But one thing that Levi know is that when he woke up in the morning, Hanji was hugging his arm and her other hand was gripping his shirt and found himself amused and smirking to himself.

 **-x-**

 **It was a long night for Hanji but she did slept well.**

At times she thought, it was nice to do something else for a change of her usual reading and exploring the night sky routine or watch pretty cool documentaries. Whereas spending it that way last night was great but better since it was spent well with Levi beside her. Despite not being vocal of telling her of wanting to watch the movie, he still did most probably because she may get really scared (in which she did) and his strong presence beside her made her not shit the bed in fear.

Levi was the first one to wake up and had a hard time waking Hanji since she kept saying weird things like, 'five more minutes' or even 'not yet mom'. Levi got pissed because the last time that she spent a night here was the first time he got late. Levi had no choice but to shake her brains out.

"Wake the fuck up, Four Eyes! I don't want getting late all over again like last time!" He said and watched her eyes pop open and wipe her dripping saliva on her lips.

Well at least, that woke her up.

Once they were awake, Levi instantly went to take a bath which was rather quick and had Hanji follow right immediately, despite her opposes of taking a bath the previous night and that she is still clean. It took Levi a solid five minute to throw her body into the water and had herself bathe. As she is busy bathing herself, Levi was busy preparing his things for school and her uniform as well so she wouldn't take time just getting her things and then sorting them out later.

After bath, Hanji immediately clothe herself as Levi urge her to sit so he can help dry her hair because last time, she left dripping all over the place so he took the initiative to dry her hair and arms as she wears her socks and shoes. Levi also then double check their things if they have forgotten anything and then went on their way.

Just like before, making sure no buddy is around to see two high school students in a brothel, they exited perfectly well and Hanji asking him out for breakfast. Levi just gave her another unconvinced glare.

"I promise that we are not going to be late this time." She pleaded and clasped her hands at him. "I know you're hungry too and you can't just face the day without anything on your tummy."

"I'm used to it."

"But it's bad for you!" she was in real shock and concern that she just grabbed his wrist until they reached a different place to eat at this time, and this one is serving real hardcore breakfast. Levi glanced at Hanji, quite surprised for her wide knowledge where to eat at.

Compared to the first one they had breakfast before, this one is way less fashioned and looked more ordinary. They immediately look at the menu and Hanji ordered bacon, orange juice and some pancakes while Levi had some tea and a slice of apple pie. Hanji urged him to eat some meat after knowing that he is going to have some training in the afternoon and so, she ordered some eggs for him.

The place was very light and the prices of the food were really affordable for students like them, since students has a percent off as long as they have their IDs with them. It was not a surprise for Levi to see that Hanji is also with friends with the crew of the eatery, just like the previous one that they had before. If he is to be honest, she is really quite the person who loves to socialize a lot.

"Nanaba is crazy about Mike" she opened up once they were already waiting for their food. Levi stared at her in bewilderment then his face turned sour.

"What do you mean?" he asked arrogantly.

"Well, she was suddenly talked to him after finding out of my acquaintance with you and felt the need to know more about you because obviously, she does not trust you. Not long after interrogating Mike, they were suddenly exchanging texts and chatting almost everyday. Now I find myself to be the one now to feel protective towards her because I knew very little of Mike." There is no question that she is feeling indeed questioning and worried about her friend and Levi thought how lucky these two girls are to have one another, to care and be concern over the other.

"Mike's not like me, he is a dancer at night." He sighed and Hanji almost laughed. She can already imagine Mike and can't wait to tell Nanaba.

"He does not do sex like I do but if I needed someone to take care of my client when I am not yet there, he would dance and entertain them for free." After realizing what he said, he suddenly shut his lips tight and thought of talking to that big ass to confirm of what Hanji and told him and of what they talked about.

He seriously is not seeing this coming at all.

"I can guarantee you that he is _cleane_ r than me that he is a nice guy. He still lives with his grandmother and mother too, so I guarantee you he has respect for girls." Levi can't even believe that he is saying this and even saying that big ass' ass and that he would be saying praises to him. But still, Mike had been a good and reliable friend to trust with so he thinks it is just fair to sing him praises to others.

After all he did for him, he deserves this, most especially if he likes Hanji's friend which he needs to consult and ask later on to him.

"How about your friend, do I need to worry about her?" He did not sound suspicious but rather concern, Hanji thought. Although, it was really funny that they find themselves now to worry about their friends.

"Not really. Aside from being a bit of a tomboy, Nanaba is completely someone to trust." Levi almost forgotten what Hanji had told him before about all of Nanaba's help to her and even willing to lie just for her.

They ate in a fast pace just right after the food was served but still managed to talk a bit, still wanting to inquire him that she was not able to get to ask and open up the previous night.

Just like what she promised so he won't be late again like last time. He was about to pay for it instead of her but she saw what he is doing so she immediately pulled some cash and paid for it. He was already feeling bad having her spend loads of cash because of him.

"I was about to pay for it. You're too damage already because of me." He tells her once they were done with their breakfast and on the way to school.

"Nah, my parents left me some cash yesterday for emergency so my expenditure is not much that heavy I guess." She assures him and pats his head. She actually appreciate his concern.

Once they reached the gate of the school, Hanji wanted to give Levi some thank you hug but knows that he doesn't want one. Levi felt her uneasiness before parting ways with her on the way to their building but a wide shiny smile came into her face.

"You go ahead Levi, I want to go get some of those Yakisoba bread at the canteen." She said and points where most students were piling up.

Before even Levi could say thanks to her, she abruptly run towards the crowd and buy those breads that she wanted. Levi wanted to go and run after her so he could at least return the favor and buy it for her and say his thanks but he saw those girls, early in the morning with unconvinced faces written on them, and Levi immediately felt the urge not to follow Hanji anymore because if they see him buying bread for her and being awkwardly close, she might get in trouble, and he doesn't want that. He is not even sure if they saw the two of them going to school together but from the looks on their faces, they likely saw them did going to school together.

With a heavy sigh, he went on his classroom.

Maybe next time, he thought.

Notes: Author's Notes: Seriously you guys, thesis in grad school and being independently done is both difficult but accomplishing. I am almost for defense for my first three chapters, ALMOST, but I find it difficult to explain to my adviser at times. It's stressing me out and confusing. I mean, I already did what he wanted but still wrong and or at times, still I am not following. My patience huhu.  
Anyway, I hope you guys are having a better week and better days than I do.  
Have you guys also saw the new season of Shingeki? More LEVIHAN moments but too sad for no abs of Levi and they seemed to make it a bit fast eh? Also, I'm finally getting some titles on the chapters already :DDD Hope you like this chapter! Xoxxo  
ladyinblack


	13. Chapter 13: Sometimes I Feel Like I'm Dr

**Chapter 13:**

Sometimes I Feel Like I'm Drowning and You're There to Save Me

 **-x-**

 **She never knew that she would end up facing something like this.**

Hanji gets bullied sometimes for being a science whiz but she never thought that she would be bullied all because of some guy. Not just any ordinary guy but someone who ended up being lusted by almost everyone at school, followed at and adored. Ever since she started talking with Levi more often and he did not seemed to mind and even acknowledges her talking, even if he does not respond that much, she had been the latest to be talked about and bullied at her own school.

Fortunately, her current school duties and homework and examinations are enough to focus her attention to what is more important to her and have her be more productive than letting herself dwell with the negativities of others.

Somehow, she still did not expect that being friend with Levi would eventually lead to things like this.

She is the type of person who does not make small matters big but this time, it's different, most especially that it is getting worse every single day.

First day of the week and she religiously makes sure that she busied herself so that she would also end the week being busy and productive just like how she started it and in a good vibe as well. But it so unexpected that she does not how to feel and that what had happened is not sinking in yet into herself.

Everything that is made of glass on their biology room was all crushed into tiny pieces. And her heart shambles in the same way as well upon seeing their precious materials shattered just like that. They took good care of it and now for no abrupt reason, they were all broken.

She can't believe what she was seeing, and slowly she made her way towards the shattered glasses all over the floor and tables. All she was expecting to see after opening the door is to see her plants and their pet fishes in good shape, but unfortunately, everything was shattered away into tiny pieces. She roamed around and thought of what might happened for the past weekends.

By the looks of it, it is no accident and is surely made some assholes.

She gritted her teeth and her fists turned into hard rocks. Everything was scattered around and whoever did this has no idea what they had done. Their fishes are dead, their experiments are a mess, the plants pulled and their pots broken into pieces, their beakers and test tubes are shattered into bits as well and as well as their experiment strips. Their microscopes are a mess, some ever pulled out of their body and their windows also smashed. Their latest hard earned activities together by her clubmates has all been ransacked and she knows definitely well that all them are going to feel frustrated and cry even.

And Hanji cannot take it.

Pulling her glasses up into her forehead, she clenched her fists and her jaw tightened.

In a very early morning, she shouted with all her might and headed for class, angrily closing the door behind her.

 **-x-**

 **Wet.**

After the chaos that she had witness on their biology laboratory (which is entrusted to her and her clubmates, the reason why she wanted to kill as of the moment) she was surprised to see her locker seemingly plagued by water as all of her books and assignment has been horribly splashed by water through the tiny ventilation shaft on its door.

Her eyes widen as she held onto her books and notebooks. Once she gets inside their classroom, her adviser immediately saw her and she was asked to tell everybody what happened. Hanji also reported what had happened in the laboratory and she was told to go to the principal with her adviser and explain everything while a seatwork was left for everybody to be done while they are gone.

She was feeling rather furious already but principal Pixis' voice calmed her down a bit.

"Alright Hanji" he says her name as though he talking to his daughter. "We will get to the bottom of this and hope we catch whoever did this." Somehow, that statement of his made things clear to her that she is not and will not be in trouble.

"Thank you sir, I really hope we do can find whoever did that to the biology lab. My club mates are surely going to be saddened for what has happened."

"I hope we could and for the meantime, have your things dried first and then go to your class."

"But what is she going to use for the rest of her classes sir?" asked her adviser.

"Hanji is a smart girl, she can think of something." Said Principal Pixis that earned him a grin from Hanji.

"Of course, no problem." Hanji agreed and she and her adviser retreated from the principal's office.

"Just tell me immediately if something else happens." Tells her adviser as they return back to their classroom.

Somehow, Hanji felt fortunate as the most of the school staffs and employees are kind and understanding of her. Not that she wins all the time in behalf of the school but also because of her social skills since sometimes, she gets too talkative over things that are irrelevant for other but she also never fails to acknowledge them for who they are, even if they may be the school guards or janitors.

 **-x-**

 **Hanji faced the rest of the day as best as she could.**

After the first few classes that she had, she gathered all of her club members on their first break and explained what had happened. It was somehow delighting to see her club mates to share the same feeling just like her because somehow, she feared that she would be the only one who will end up feeling bad for what had happened on their laboratory.

"It's alright president" said one of her young clubmates. "We can still fix everything up and work on everything again."

"Oh yes most especially that the principal and the school student government* are all willing to donate for the broken stuffs and materials here." Encouraged the other one and all the members agreed eagerly as well.

"Thank you everyone" was the only thing Hanji could tell them.

"You don't have to thank us President" said one of her members who had been with her for more than a year already in the club. "It's our job to face this all together right?"

"That's right!" agreed one boy.

"I just can't stop wondering" said one of the members who is in the same batch as Hanji's and her secretary. She was holding her chin and thinking deeply as well.

"Why would anybody do such thing to us?" their secretary asked. Her question got into everybody and some looked at each other quizzically, not knowing why or any idea who did.

"Maybe they're just jealous because we always have lots of activities and loads of fun too." Suggested one young member.

"You're right!" agreed one of their senior. "Let's just show them that we are one in here and give our best revenge!"

"What kind of revenge that would be, senior?"

"Let's just go with the saying, 'happiness is the best revenge.'" Remarked by Hanji's secretary and everyone on her club agreed cheerfully on their senior. Everyone cheered and started picking up what was left of their devastated laboratory.

Hanji on the other hand was more than happy to see her clubmates giving a hand and accepting of what had happened, not until she looked grimaced and remembered something.

"Aren't you guys going to have your snacks? You're going to get hungry you know." she asked, not wanting them to perform badly on their respective classes and be responsible for such bad thing to happen.

"And besides," she continues, eyeing all of her members respectively to get their attention. "we can just fix this maybe after class since principal Pixis had made sure to inform all of the teachers not to use this laboratory in a while, so we're not going to worry about-"

"We can manage it senior!" responded by the other who was already working her way picking up the shattered glass of the aquarium.

"Just like what you did for us as well!" agreed by the other and it made Hanji's heart melt.

Because even in the midst of trouble she finds harmony, even if she does not know whether she should feel horrible for letting her member go hungry. Seeing her club members united as one despite the problem slapped into them was just truly rewarding for her part. As the president of her club, she sees amidst the shattered glasses and scattered materials which some were even from her own allowance, that her sacrifices are not at lost at all.

 **-x-**

 **As if all the threatening was over, she was wrong.**

Hanji was saddened when she saw her bicycle all broken, chain broken, the front wheel gone and the basket removed and even the part where she usually sits.

What did she even do to deserve this?

Time was a bit pass by six in the evening already for she had joined her club cleaning their laboratory and discussing the things to be redone and the incoming activities. Afterwards, she dismissed them as she checked out her books which are fortunately already dry.

The school was already dark and she bet that she's the only one left behind. Ignoring the succumbing darkness, she carefully flipped the pages of her books and notebooks as careful as she could so she won't tear them. Luckily enough, she had some of her things with her most of the time and was spared from getting wet as well.

She let out a toothy grin from ear to ear and packed her things away. She left her things in the laboratory for the mean time since she would need to locate her new locker again which she cannot do with her poor eye sight at night.

Hurrying towards her bicycle with a light of hope in her heart burning as she could see and feel that she had surpassed all of the challenges that she had faced in the entire day, she will still face one last. Her smile quickly dropped upon seeing the state of her bicycle and clearly she did not like it. She looked around, searching for anyone who must have seen or witness the culprit who had done this to her bicycle. Seeing no one around the school parking, in which her bicycle was the only one left in a disheveled state, she places her eye glasses by her forehead and shouted with all her glory.

She shouted starting from curses to 'YOU'RE LUCKY I DID NOT SEE YOU' or 'CAUGHT YOU' to 'YOU SCARED PIECE OF SHIT I AM NOT CAPABLE OF GOING DOWN JUST LIKE THAT' or 'YOU EXPECT ME TO CRY JUST BY THAT!?' until she could feel her throat aching and her breath losing.

"You happy now four eyes?" said a familiar bass tone. While tightly holding her bag and just freshly kicked her bicycle, Hanji turned behind her to see the familiar figure of Levi.

Levi studied her from head to toe and nodded. Indeed, she looked a mess. He passed by the Biology Laboratory earlier the day after hearing rumors that it was heavily attacked by unknown students. When he passed by the said laboratory, he saw Hanji standing and speaking in front of her members, a worried look written on her face. He didn't notice much inside the laboratory through the window door is a bit higher than his height, but from afar he still manage to do so.

"Levi" she mentions his name breathlessly. "What are you doing here?" she asked him while she starts to calm herself down.

"I was about to go home." He responds, his gaze over her lingering deeper as though he is studying her and she didn't like it and decides to go home right away, decided to leave her broken bicycle behind and not caring who will clean it or throw it anyway.

"Very well then" she muttered and turns her back on him. "Good bye."

Hanji heard a click of a tongue and a minute after, she was already surprised to see Levi by her side.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked not feeling on the mood for the sudden surprise that she had.

"Walking you home." Levi answers without even looking at her and looks on their way, his hands gripping tightly inside of his pockets.

"I do not think that I need-"

"You got yourself a bodyguard for free, so stop complaining."

"I don't nee-"

"You just had a fucked day, those bitches might jump on you suddenly and kill you, and your bad eye sight is not helping at all anyway." He explains as Hanji stops suddenly from walking.

"So it really is them." She murmured as she look at the setting sun and darkening sky.

"What?" Levi asked.

"Your girl cult followers." She said in a whimper, not liking the thought at all. "How I wish that they'd just focus on me and not to other people on this."

Levi stopped on his tracks to look at Hanji and he could see nothing but despair and sadness on her beautiful eyes. Hanji seemed to notice his stare so she decided to walk again but this time, in silence. She finally learned and realized something, and all she needs is clarification over it.

"Let's talk then, since you volunteer yourself to be my bodyguard for tonight." She suggested, not yet sure whether Levi is going to agree or not.

"Okay." Levi agreed after a few moments of silence.

Levi followed Hanji, rather kept his pace together with her in complete silence, and he does not like it. Hanji is usually loud and talking nonstop, and this kind of time is the moment that he doesn't need her to stay dead quiet. He was serious of what he tells her though, that any bitch could come and attack her and so at least he could get to protect her ass.

To his surprise, she turned to an area lightly full of trees until she settled into a tiny ranch house beside the river. The stars are already visible and are beautifully twinkling both in the night sky and in their reflection in the river.

Hanji sat on the tiny stairs of the wooden house and he looked at it quizzically. He realizes that maybe this is a sacred and a secret place for Hanji, something she also values and important to her. Maybe a place as well where she can find her inner peace.

Levi didn't like the thought of sitting on the ground so he pulled out a few meters of tissue and wiped the place beside Hanji and sat there, afterwards cleaning his hands with his alcohol. Hanji watched him and choke a laugh, in which Levi glared at her.

Levi did not wanted to start the conversation, not exactly knowing what he should say except about where they are and whose house was this, afraid they might be trespassing and he is no longer available to fill in what he needed for a crime he did or didn't. So he waited for Hanji to start. He didn't want to press her to start anyway since what she had for the entire day might worry her or make her feel bad. But if she doesn't start in five minutes, he will go home because he has no time to waste for nothing.

He was starting to prepare himself on leaving when Hanji suddenly spoke.

"You know that they are going to do something fucky to me, am I right?" Hanji suddenly asked, her eyes deep into the crystal clear water.

Levi was caught off guard, not knowing what he should say. He does know about it, in fact, that those bitches are actually going to be true to their words and jeopardize her day. He then suddenly felt guilty because it was like he was the one who gave them permission to do that to her, mainly he is the mastermind of her fucked up day. He really did not meant that to happen to her in the first place, he did not also wanted to have the wrong impression that he gives a shit about her because if he did, those girls are going to lose their shit and fuck her day still.

Because even if they knew little of each other, he knows that she does not deserve such shitty thing to happen to her.

But at least they might have double thoughts about actually messing with her but he still could not guarantee it. In the end he thought, why does he care? Why _should_ he care?

 _It's because she's just trying to be good with you,_ his mind tells him. _She didn't even do anything to him and has no bad intentions towards him so far and had not done anything to make him feel shit,_ except for being stinky, he guesses.

Overall, she was in other words, not guilty of anything or rather, innocent of everything that is happening because of this.

"Don't worry I'm not mad." She suddenly cut his thoughts off. "I understand why." She assures him while she lets out a tiny smile form on her face, still not looking at him.

She just hopes that her assumptions are true, that maybe he didn't care at all even if he know because if he stops them from fucking with her day, he would lose a thousand of cash from them because they are his regular clients and it would be a great loss for him. Besides, who is she to Levi for him to care whether she is alright or not, or if someone decided to bully her and mess her day.

Unfortunately, she felt somehow that she wished he should but then again Hanji reminded herself that she was no important person to him in the first place.

"Trust me I understand." She tells him and looks at him this time, with lightened hope written on her face.

Levi didn't like it because she looked like she really meant what she said, and he was hoping that she should not. He knows he is not responsible for her or anything but what happened to her surely affected her negatively and he knows that he is the reason why, and he didn't liked it.

He still can't help but feel responsible over what happened to her.

Not knowing what to say any longer, they sat in silence and watched the river look so calm and beautiful under the sky night full of bright stars. He never felt so at peace and calm as he watched the fishes dip their lips by the water to get some insects or anything perhaps. Somehow, he wishes that his nights could be like this, calm and peaceful and away from any worries of some sort.

If only he could get to live in such a peaceful and beautiful place like this.

And that reminded him while his phone buzzed and vibrated on his pocket. Hanji's head suddenly turned to him and watched him read his phone and cursed.

"Fuck I forgot" he tells himself and forgot he has an audience.

"Go ahead" Hanji tells him calmly, her genuine smile on her lips. Looking at her smile like that made him feel awful as she never did something to deserve such ruckus that she had from the day.

"I" Levi started as something comes over his head. "I'd see you around at school."

"Sure" she said but ended with a smile that somehow seemed to show regret, and he didn't like it.

A lot of people had wanted to try and be friends with him but most of the time it is because of sex or fame, sometimes both and are curious in his life or something shitty like so others could get a discount if he is to be hired for sex or as a stripper for a party. But then as he get to know Hanji even better, he could see and feel that she is different, that her intention is nothing like those at all.

With a heavy sigh, he run towards the only place he calls home.

 **-x-**

 **Author's notes:** I miss being in a club and feeling in the right place. If you're still in high school or even college, what club or organization are you in? Or what was your club or organization before if you're already a graduate.

Also, I miss being a grade schooler or even being in high school with those good times and simple life. I actually feel a bit down today due to some…. Things.

But Hanji's smile over Levi's apology for this week's episode 5 is really heart warming :')

Hope everyone is doing better than me! :


	14. Chapter 14: Let's Show Them We Are

**Chapter 14:**

 **Let's Show Them We Are**

 **-x-**

 **"PLAY WITH YOUR FUCK BOY!"**

Those words were heavily written in all of the Forever Levi group's members' lockers of some sort of disgusting blood and all of them didn't liked it. Their things were also dipped into black, blue and grey paints, nothing was left to be read and be written into their notebooks.

"Who did this!?" demanded Alexia while the other girls screamed in agony and threw their things from their lockers into the hallways while other students looked and watched. Others dared to laugh despite being a bit fearful of being backlashed by the girls but when they were too many already, the girls could no longer handle them and cried.

 _Let's see how you like it!_

Was written on pieces of papers that were scattered inside the locker of another Forever Levi group and scrambled into the floor it was opened. The girl picks it up and quickly gave to her other co members. Alexia took it and read it furiously and then rips it into half and walked away.

"Who do you think did it?"

"Well!?" Alexia screamed as she walks away, deciding not to attend school for the day. "Who do you think did!"

"Was it Levi?" said the other who followed her.

"Do you think he can do that to us!?" asked the other one with the red hair. "We are his loyal clients, he wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Why would he do that to us?" another one asked.

"Maybe it was those nerds because we broke their lab." Reflected by the other one, opposing on the other's thoughts.

"Maybe! But what I am sure is that this is going to be known by the principal and whoever did this should be punished!" Alexia vowed and decided to tell the principal instead of going home and tell her father.

 **-x-**

 **Hanji was later than usual when she entered school.**

What happened the previous day to her was still heavy in her heart, and as she hugged her other books and notebooks on her chest for comfort, she was then bombarded by a riot along the hallways. Some students were laughing and the others were holding a few pieces of papers, reading what was written on it and then laughed. The others looked shocked and started talking among themselves.

"Hanji" Nanaba greeted her and tucked her arm. Her brunette friend looked at her quizzically and was confused of what is happening since this kind of scenario is not normal in their school to happen.

"Nana" she said breathlessly. "What's happening here?"

"Levi's Forever girl group has been attacked!" the blonde exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"Some papers were placed inside of their lockers, written on them was this." She started explaining and showed her the crinkled paper. "The others had their things drowned into paint while the others had their lockers written on it with _play with your fuck boy."_ Nanaba finishes her explanation while Hanji's eyes looked at her shockingly after reading the paper.

"So what happened then?" by that time, she is already having a hunch of who or why it has been done, but she refused to believe in such puny thought.

"I don't know but who cares!" she exclaimed and looked rather happy with it. "They needed to be taught a lesson in the first place." The blonde added and Hanji could just agree quietly.

"Besides, you did told me that you think it was them who had messed you up and your club right? Then it serves them right!" Told the blonde but somehow, those words kept bugging her mind.

Was it Levi who did that?

They did talked about it last night and thought of the possibility that it really could be him. But why would he do something like that? She doesn't want to feel like he did it for her in the first place, even if her mind is partly whispering that possibility to her. Maybe because he felt guilty, just like how he had look last night? That he knew about their plan of attacking her but he did not even do something to stop? She did not blame him and thought that he would really won't do such a thing since she was just an ordinary girl from his school trying to be nice to him, nothing else.

The bell rang badly and all of the students found themselves running along the school corridors.

Once getting inside their classroom, she shove away the thoughts of Levi acting like a superhero for her aid. Once their teacher started talking in front of them, she immediately paid attention and forgot anything else irrelevant.

 **-x-**

 **Levi's not sure if he is going to regret it or not after messing with his most bitchy clients.**

But somehow, it did satisfied his emotional content in a different and weird way. He knows that if he was proven guilty of his actions, he is going to surely lose his ever loyal bitchy clients and also, he might lose his scholarship and be kicked out of school. But he is not an idiot and he knows how to commit proper crimes without any evidences and after all the experience that he had before.

And so he did.

He felt rather unsure of what he is doing at first but remembering the conversation that he had with Hanji and what she had faced unwantedly, he decided to pursue his plans then. He also remembered what they did to Petra who ended up crying and having Aurou save her part but this time as he remembers and compares Hanji, she only has herself to rely on and even needed her to protect her club members who were also unwantedly affected badly by his loyal girl group.

After all the teachers discussed to each classes the disciplinary rules of the school and the fact that the person behind the attack over Alexia who had stormed into the principal and even threatened him of losing his job if the culprit has not been found, they still could not find who it was. There were no fingerprints that she yearned for and no captured identity of culprit who was spotted in some part of the school which has CCTVs, the person was heavily covered all throughout and was even done in the middle of the night, having securities already asleep and tired already.

Their accusation towards him being the one responsible for all the mess (even the attack on Hanji was blamed on him) was not proven guilty due to lack of evidences, having the principal dismiss Levi out of what had happened. Levi is also confident that the principal would not easily blame him because he had brought a huge amount of win for the school, even if the principal is partly aware of his job at night and not even caring to dig in deeper of the truth about his job.

All in all, his gut feel is indeed right that he would be and everything is going to be alright.

After he was released by the principal, he decided to go home immediately and at least prepare himself for their quiz tomorrow even for a short time. He did not see Hanji the entire day (though he admits to himself that he does wanted to see her even for a few minutes of she is already after what happened last time, just to make sure that she is okay). Not long after he settles himself on his room, seated already and reading his book as he waits for a client to arrive, his phone buzzed and lighted, signaling a new message for him to read.

 _Hanji: Were you the one who busted that girl group of yours today?_

He did not expect Hanji to text him suddenly, but it did made him smile on himself.

 _What do you think?_

Was his reply, and he pressed send. Somehow, he does not know whether he wanted to read a message telling him that she knows or she doesn't know. If she does, he doesn't want her to get a wrong idea that he actually cares that much about her but at the same time, he doesn't want her to get a wrong impression that he just allowed those bitches to have their way to her through him.

He sighed, what does he wanted from her anyway? He definitely felt confused and started himself to debate inside. But then, his confusion was halted when his phone vibrated, indicating another message came.

 _I think yeah and you're just scared to admit it shorty._

Levi clicked his tongue on reading her response. He could practically imagine her chuckling as of the moment and he wanted to make her shut up.

 _Fuck you._

He sent.

 _Thank you! :P_

She replied, and Levi chose not to answer anymore. She never even answered his last question, but he guesses that she already knows, and that she is grateful.

He guesses that she deserves something he had never done for anyone else before, since he was also the reason why she faced such hell and he deserves to redeem himself into her who had never shown kindness unlike anyone else. He just never thought that he could be this selfless and could do such risky sacrifice that could leave him kick out of school and lose a major of his clients.

Nevertheless in the end, seeing her smile and see and hear her happiness surround her again is enough to prove how his sacrifice is all worth it.

 **-x-**

Author's Notes:

No classes means being a slave at home, haha! Too many things to be done! That also means you guys earn another chapter to read!

Anyway, can I just confess as to how much a I love the picture from episode 5 where Hanji's eyes softened over Levi's apology? Really heart melting! I can't seriously have my day without even looking at it, literally!

How about the new episode, how do you find it? I'm really hoping for the next episode for more action goodies! Can't even believe that I read that part of the story in the manga before when I was still in my final year in college, now I am almost 4 years working.

You guys rock! And thank you for all your support! This should have been mentioned in the previous chapter but really, thanks for all the kudos! We've reached beyond a hundred already :DDD

x0x0x0x0x0

ladyinblack


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

 **-x-**

 **The sweat, throwing, very quick movements and the cheer of the crowd was enough to make her feel hyper and alive.**

Hanji was surrounded by screaming students, mostly were girls who can't stop jumping and yelling like they were in some sort of concert. It was awfully loud and she can't even see the person she went to see. She was already feeling numb in some parts of her body since she was already being bumped everywhere along her body, and she is starting not to like it. She's not really used just being bumped around and ending up getting numb. But she is more determined to come and see for the first time Levi than not to get numb at all. She is careful not to hurt anyone but if she does, she courteously apologizes.

Then, there he was. Sweat was pouring from every pore of his body and it made him look glistering under the lights of the gymnasium. His raven black hair made him look like smoldering delicious, as he look like he was made of cookies and cream flavored ice cream. Her eyes took focused on his very rounded muscles, now even more obvious underneath his wet clothes, like a Don Juan.

Beautiful.

That was the only word that Hanji could think as she watches Levi wrestle with his other teammates. She didn't realized it until today, how everything blends well on him, no wonder that he has no problem having loads of clients. The way he even pin down and throw and lock his teammates in the middle of the mats, it was like watching a live action film where his moves seems too tough to be made by anyone else.

Unexpectedly, she also let out a winning cheer and roared as she saw Levi effortlessly locked his opponent's body by the neck and arms. Their coach, who she guesses, counted it and announced that Levi earns a point. That made her jump with joy, clapping and wooing like the rest of the crowd. It also made her surprised but the rush of thrill and happiness as Levi wins, she can't help but feel happy and proud of the guy. She now believes that he is not just good in bed, as what most of the people say, but he is also pretty damn good in wrestling and is pretty responsible as a student too. The last one being her most favorite trait of him so far and seeing him also excruciatingly great in sport was making her even more proud of him. She could already see and feel the fruit of his labor, he is just a really great guy all in all.

The crowd watching them continued to cheer him but when the bell rung, the girls who looked too skinny with extra shorter skirt and thick make up and lipstick on their faces whined like it was the end of the world. Hanji was looking at them but when one of them saw her looking at their crew, the girl with the curly blond hair immediately whispered to the other girls beside her and all looked insanely mad at her. They looked at her as though she did something very horrible to them.

She then decided to look at Levi, wherein she was surprised that he too was looking at her, his expression still the same as usual, but his eyes sure do look like bigger than its usual size and a bit surprised. She then asked herself if she is forbidden in the school gymnasium. She realized that the girls' stares at her even angrier this time after seeing Levi locking eye contacts with her so she decided to go to the comfort room to wash her face to freshen herself because the atmosphere inside the gymnasium isn't nice and made her awfully sweaty and muggy. After what happened which was already almost a week since Levi took revenge on the girl group who is obsessed at him for her sake, she had always felt weird, as if she is wanted or something most especially the stares that she receives from everybody, not just from the girl group of Levi. She then decided to take a pee and entered in one of the cubicles when her butt made contact to the toilet, a group of random girls entered and Hanji decided to listen to their conversation because she knows that they were talking about her.

 _"She is so ugly to have Levi to be into her."_ Started by a familiar voice that Hanji heard before. Judging by the feet that she saw underneath the cubicle door when she peaked below, holding her underwear and pants securely, she saw that the girls were like a round of six to eight.

 _"I know Cindy, but look, there is no way that Levi is into her okay? So wipe your tears and fix your face."_ Hanji then realized that the first one who spoke was named Cindy. What a sissy name that could be, she thought. Definitely a part of Levi's girl cult.

 _"But Claudia, do you think it's true that they went to school together this morning?"_ the voice that seemed to be Cindy asked. Hanji also heard the other girls joining in the conversation but then moved into another topic which revolved how to do the other's make up and the other about shades of lipstick better for the other, so it seemed that the conversation about her and Levi were left with two or three girls.

 _"Yes I do because I totally saw them together!"_ was the respond of a new voice presumably belonged to whoever that Claudia is.

 _"I am sure that Levi was the one who did that to us!"_ screamed a new voice from the farther right.

It was just that they lost the case even if they had told the principal. The face of the person who did it was not seen since it was too dark and his face was heavily covered with his jacket's hood, not enough to prove that it was Levi. As long as there is no enough evidence, they cannot complain to their principal and just accuse anybody they like. That made them feel more angry and knew deep inside that it was Levi who did that to them in honor of Hanji.

" _But I had sex with him before for overnight and we didn't went to school together because he declined my offer, saying that he will still need to clean his room and asked me to go ahead. Then now he is going to school with that freak nerd? Who the hell she thinks she is!?"_ Replied the angry Cindy but instead of feeling furious over them, Hanji found herself chuckling about the fact that Levi chose to clean rather than to walk to school with that Cindy girl, whoever she is.

 _"Don't worry Cind, you know that nerd freak is rich as hell. Maybe she offered a double amount just to have Levi walk with her to school."_ Hanji heard Sissy Cindy sighed and heard her fix her things, a locking zipper came to enter her ears.

 _"I hope so too Claudia, because there is no way that our Levi could handle fucking her."_

 _"But how come Levi was with her?"_ Damn this girl won't quit, Hanji thought.

 _"The question is, how could he even dare to fuck her?"_ one of the girls halted talking about the discussion of the shades of lipstick and asked.

 _"All for the sake of money of course!"_ They all then laughed but the second statement made them laughed harder. 

_"How could he even have sex with her?"_

 _"Simple, he places the bedsheet on her face to hide her hideous face and goes to fuck her, that's how!"_ Hanji knew better not to be hurt or even be affected but those words sure do sting. Was she that ugly and freaky to have Levi sex her up just in case she agreed to have him fuck her? Will her really do that to her?

The girls went out laughing and Hanji didn't even realized that she was already done peeing and wiped herself off clean, fix her skirt and doubled check if there were anyone else inside the girl's comfort room. A sigh of relief escaped from her lips, she was the only one left. She washes her hands, longer than it would take, washed her face again and wiped it clean with a towel that she hadn't used throughout the day.

She stared at herself into the mirror and can't help but reflect on the words of those girls, were all the things that they just said was true? That Levi is interested on her money? She sighed and gripped hard on the towel and returns it into her bag. She stared at herself in the mirror and all she could see was disheveled hair, large cinnamon hazelnut eyes and olive skin. No makeup or whatsoever to make her pretty just like any other girls. She can't even fixed her hair right since she doesn't even know how! That fact must be really tormenting for the boys to see.

Despite those negative thoughts, her positive ones prevailed. She just kept in mind that she wanted to be friends with Levi, and there is no harm in that. The kindness and friendship that she is sharing with him is natural of her and doesn't go with sex, money or any other ridiculous things. Ever since she was sent into the brothel to agree to test herself out, she had then decided to befriend someone who has a different kind of job and world, curious of how they live and what kind of a person they are.

So the idea that she was just infatuated with Levi or he to her are surely not real. Despite the things that she had experienced before, she could completely see from Levi that he is nothing like them because if he is, he had already started flirting with her then asking her to buy him things that he cannot. It was even recently that she is starting to feel unexpectedly comfortable with him and see more of his friendly glimpse from his personality.

She sighed stepping out of the comfort room, pushing the door open and tightly gripped on the straps of her backpack. She dropped the idea of seeing him and instead, just go directly at home. She was already by the exit door of the gym when a slight tap on her shoulder made her almost jump on her feet because honestly speaking, she still felt a bit scared of the recent previous films that she just watched and attacks that she had.

"Oh, Levi!" she breathed his name heavily, frightened that it might be a serial killer or some kind of ghost. But come to think of it, as she looked at him and greeted him with a smile, in which he still doesn't returned, like she would be expecting for him to return in the first place.

"Still pussy for some ghost?" he asked and got her laughing.

"Not really, I was just surprised that's all. The gym was immediately cleared from all those people so I really didn't expect to see you here." She made a careful look above his head and saw clearly, that no one is around.

"Where's your team by the way?" she asked curiously.

"They all went quickly away. Aurou and Petra has some monthsary date so they went ahead of us, Eld run some errands from his parents to be done at the village and Gunther just wanted to get home early so he can play some of his new games on his PS3." He completed his answer first before he turned to take the lead and walk, Hanji following beside him.

Suddenly having him by her side made her anxious all of a sudden, she doesn't want those girls to see them together again. "Why are you still even here, when everyone else are already gone?" she decided to ask.

"Because I still cleaned the locker room that's why." He said with a proud smug on his face.

Hanji kept a laugh t herself in which Levi of coursed noticed but didn't said anything else anymore about the matter. Silence took them the two of them and felt rather awkward at first. But as they continued to walk side by side, they learned not to mind the silence at all, it even made Levi fairly comfortable as well.

But the silence did broke Hanji's ear and couldn't hold it anymore so before they reached the gate, she started the conversation once again with Levi.

"Do you have any clients for tonight, Levi?" she asked curiously and from her peripheral vision, even if it isn't that clear, she saw Levi's head moved to what seemed to look at her.

"Why are you asking?" he asked back.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know who's going to be your client tonight." She felt her hands tremble and gripped a bit harder on her bag's strap.

"Honestly, I don't know but since it's Friday, I guess it'll be Sleeping Beauty." He explained and reminded him of his fortune night tonight because she isn't much demanding and once one of them is done, then they are literally done and off to sleep. "It'll be the entire night but 90% of it will be just sleeping, since she's not demanding that much and would only sleep right immediately so if one of us is done, then it's already done, that's it."

"Oh" was the only word that Hanji muttered. At least it's none of those girls, she thought. She can't help herself but too worry even if it's none of her business. Why would it even matter if his client is one of those girls or not? Levi suddenly felt being in an uncomfortable state and tensed so he slightly pushed her.

"What's with that look?" Hanji asked nervously as she halted from her walk and stared at him dumbly.

Levi gave her a long stare first then returned to walk again, Hanji following beside him.

"Nothing. You're acting like shit." He bluntly replied. "Why do you look so off and fucked?"'

A smirk involuntarily crept on her face. He is really unaware of his capability to make her smile without trying too hard. She sighed, gripped on her bag once again and blew the hair hanging loosely on her face. She guesses she needs to tell him, since he might help her in some way.

"Well, Levi" she started, pronouncing his name rather playfully and absurd than the way she used to say it. "One, no, a lot of your girl followers has been looking at me like I murdered their cats and has been talking about me earlier this day inside the comfort room while I pee and hide behind a cubicle."

"And what are they talking about exactly?"

"About me and you." She said with little hesitance.

"Tell me." Levi instantly said, and so she did.

Levi listened whole heartedly at what she was saying and as he sees it, she do seemed really bothered by it. But no wonder because when started to say those mean words about her because of him, and the way they look at her, he did felt his blood boil in fury. She never did anything wrong to be treated that way so why are they doing that to her in the first place?

Even if Hanji told her story to Levi, she did omitted the part where money was used to her as the main reason why Levi wanted to be around her because she still doesn't know if it is true or not and she is not ready to know the truth yet since she is just weighing their friendship and just had the friendship started and cannot afford not to talk to him. Also, she wanted to know more about him so it's just better not to say it because she knows that sooner or later, he would eventually find out.

"Those bitches, did they do any kind of shit other than that to you? Did they hurt you?" he asked deadly serious on his tone.

"No, not really." She replied with a slight reassuring smile on her lips, making Levi calm a little bit.

"Better not be." He shot, surprising Hanji all of a sudden.

"Why do you care if they did something to me anyway?" she mumbled, having Levi almost not hear it in the process and took a deep glance at her. In any case, she was just curious of his answer, that was all.

"Because I know it'll be my fault and I cannot forgive myself if they did something bad to you, just because of me." He honestly replied and places both of his hands on each of his pants' pockets.

"Really? I don't think it'll be you fault." She contradicted, acting coyly at him.

"Look, they are already aware of us somehow being close and I don't get to be close to anyone else aside from Mike and my team four eyes." He sighed in his reply. "I remember how they mistreated and haunted Petra like hell and it was unbearable, Olou was not even in good terms with me because of that, just because she is part of my team and those bitches didn't like it and I don't want you to have the suffering like Petra."

Hanji was actually surprised when he blurted out that she is one of the person he is 'close' with aside from his usual peers. It did made her smile deeply inside secretly, feeling somehow relieved but almost lost her composure for the sudden surprise that she just heard. It was just unexpected, that s all.

"May I know what exactly did they do to Petra?" she asked since she never knew the exact thing that the girls had done to her.

"They bullied her a lot, from the locker rooms to the classroom, streets and even during one of our competitions and during practices. Those bitches just stopped when Petra managed to break one of their friend's arm and all of them got scared and realized that I would fight for Petra, that also saved my friendship with Aurou as well too." He sighed, everytime he is going to remember that it made him feel such an asshole for them all.

"All just because they are too selfish and just too much out of their minds." He added, he just hated those girls but is left with no other choice but to pretend that he still likes them.

"Well, that's why they are call as 'Forever Levi'." She let out a small giggle to loose the tension because she could completely see that Levi suddenly looked so down.

They made it out of the school grounds and as Hanji thought that she is about to separate from Levi, she was surprised to see that he was walking beside her.

"Too bad you don't have your bicycle for today."Looking up to her, wherein she completely responded with a shook of her head and a smile but also felt happy that they could get together again. He quickly remembered about her scheduled bicycle bringing it alternate days of the week.

They managed to walk each other's side, the two of them thinking nonstop that no one would see them so there is nothing to talk about, while Hanji kept on wondering why he is walking beside her. Was he going to take her home? She never experienced that before but having that thought made her insides warm. Or was he just going to walk until the end of the rod, before the bridge? But then she decided to see it for herself instead.

It turned out that she was right but still, she was happy that Levi walked her out from school. They just stopped when they reached the end of the bridge, and Levi turned to look at her. There was a small distance between them and Hanji has a small faint feeling of closing it with an embrace, but she knew perfectly well that she might just annoy him and that he will push her off and make things a bit awkward between them.

But what he did made her want to scream in happiness, whether she was surprised or that she was hailed as a new friend of Levi or whatever. She didn't care and all she could answer him was 'yes'.

"Competition is going to be the day after tomorrow, you can watch me and the rest of my team if you wanted to, I will just give you my free ticket." He said as he waited for her answer.

Hanji didn't know what to feel but she did feel her lips twitching into a smile, as it widens on her, her mouth still not yet spilling out any form of answer.

"Stop smiling and tell me if you wanted to." Levi retorts, irritated. "You look like some kind of maniac when you smile that way."

She saw how Levi blushed and he honestly looked adorable and when she accepted his offer, his eyes became soft and calm.

"Of course, why would I even say no to you Levi?" she said with a huge dopey smile on her face. Levi then took something out from his wallet and gave the ticket to her.

"This is after classes, right?"

"Yeah, after classes."

Hanji's smile suddenly turned into a grimy worried one, making him reflect the same expression as hers.

"It's alright if you don't really want to Four Eyes, I'm not really requiring you or even forcing you if you don't want to." He tells her but honestly enough, he wanted to see her there. He wanted to have the same bursting energy that he suddenly felt, the same feeling that he has whenever he wanted to fight for something, or even protect.

And he still wanted that strange antagozingly beautiful feeling, a feeling that he is strong and not capable of losing. It is not that he is using her since it was not the first time that he felt such power released from him but it was like he wanted to show her and make her somehow realize that she is capable of helping him release that power from him.

A sign of thanking her as well for trusting him despite knowing what he is and staying to be true towards him because it means a lot for Levi not to be treated like he usually does; being treated a fulltime stud, even the jokes on him that the F.L group were about his capability of being the perfect stud, they said, and it painfully annoys him a lot, and he even he hears it most of the time, being shouted after his competitions or whenever they just see him. How big his cock, the best in bed, all jokes relating to that and it isn't fancy.

Hanji just stared at the ticket that Levi just handed to her and sighed, but kept the ticket on her pocket.

"Something wrong Four Eyes?" mumbled Levi, eyes a little bit concerned.

"Well, I also have our quiz bee against the juniors tomorrow afternoon and we are really pressured to keep the title this time." She explained a little bit blunt, thinking of what she should do.

"It's okay if you cannot go, I'm not forcing you to." Levi's hands fell on his sides, feeling disappointed that he could show off his wrestle moves to her tomorrow, most especially if would be the unexplained reason again of having his inner strength go out again.

"Hey don't worry, maybe if we get to finish early I could try and go to the gym to watch you Levi." She said, sounding smart. "Or maybe I can sneak out and the-"

Levi pulls her wrist and lead her by the end of the bridge to sit. It might be a dangerous thing to do but Levi never cared exactly. As he did so, Hanji stares at him and then decided to lead by the bridge pole, and Levi didn't immediately removed his hand on her and was just holing hers. She instantly felt aloof and rush of cold tremor on her body because his skin was so soft and his hand was all macho even if it was a bit smaller compared to other guys so she folded her arms because she too, doesn't even know if Levi was aware that he is holding on her hand for his dear life or if he is doing it in purpose or what. They even stood in silence as Hanji was just waiting for what he is to say but he just held her hand and looked far in the other side of the road, not knowing what he is thinking so she decided to keep her hands on herself then.

"Are you worried that those girls are going to hurt you if you'll be there tomorrow, Hanji?" he asked, eyes still focused on the other side of the bridge, his hand that was earlier holding hers was just dangling on his side.

"Not really, unless they do something really horrible and would affect my role in the biology club or me joining in other extracurricular activities." She says because she cannot afford to lose her opportunity to do something that she really liked the most in her life.

She saw a slight curve going up on Levi's face but was able to hide it when he turned his gaze on his right, too late for her to even confirm if it really is what she thought it is.

Levi doesn't have any idea of how high her bravery is but he doesn't really want her to get into trouble just because of him. There are very, very few limited people that he finds himself comfortable with and Hanji is now one of them. She's not trying hard and is just cool being herself. He can't afford to lose her as his friend now, even if they just know each other for just a couple of months.

"Levi" she called out with her softer kind of voice, and he immediately looked at her. "you were really cool in wrestling."

Levi had forgotten about the fact that she did saw him earlier in their training but then by those no good girls threatened her away and even had a round two in the girl's comfort room. Fortunately, they didn't thought that Hanji's in one of the cubicle's, proving that they surely are some just damn ass bitches.

Then the words of Hanji came to be decipher by Levi's brain and added with her smile and warm brown hazelnut eyes, almost thinking of just running away because he is not used in such kind of conversation with girls like this, but it also doesn't mean that he doesn't have the balls to stand to this new thing to him.

"Thanks." Was the only thing that he said, despite the thought that he feels that he should still say more, or even that he is feeling warm despite the cold night.

"I hope to learn some m-moves from you Levi, wrestling looks really great to learn." Hanji managed to say, her jaw not doing any good because of the cold night, worried that he might think that she is nervous or something else.

"You can, maybe some time soon, when you're not busy."

"And when there is no one around." That made Levi smirk and almost had Hanji tensed. "You know, because of that girl group of yours."

It took them a couple of minutes to say goodbye and separating from each other after some more talk about some of their difficult subjects and recent quizzes, and how Hanji would do for tomorrow's quiz bee and if they could still keep their title as the champs against the juniors. While they also talked about how Levi is not hurrying because he was given the chance, even a few hours, just to practice and taking it to the fullest and his recent sex partners. He was relieved to see that Hanji was too eager to listen to him despite it was all just about having sex with other people, nothing too fancy and doesn't seem to look like she is fond of anyway. He is forgetting that she is an inquisitive girl, but she is nice and not rude in yearning for things to be answered for her.

It was night time when Levi realized of what he did, that he held someone for the first time in the hand for no known reason, that because he just wanted to. After fucking another client and was left to go to sleep right after, he stared on his sinful hand. He suddenly had a thought that she might be conscious all of a sudden for having her be touched by the likes of him because staring at it just made him think that his hands were the downfall of his enemies and opponents in wrestling, to write and answer thoroughly at school but were also the most sinful hands he knew that exist.

He hoped that she doesn't mind but her hands, a little bit bigger than his but were loving for his touch. It felt so light despite it being a bit bigger than his.

 **-x-**

 **Author's Notes:**

1\. Rush. No edit, and I hope this is okay.

2\. I miss wrestling. I do wrestling since I'm 19. (Currently 24 years old now and stopped due to career and masteral.)

3\. HANJI ZOE, our queen!

4\. Had a great chat with my fam and relatives in NJ.

5\. Monthsary is like anniversary but celebrated every month instead. Not sure if other places has this or in your country. You can share your thoughts on this in the comment area so feel free! :D

6\. No Levihan moments in the latest chapter which is sad, most especially Hanji seemed to be getting stressed out. Bet she is hoping to have Levi beside her already.

7\. Hope to see you guys in the next chapter!

8\. You can already follow me in my tumblr divinequeenladyinblack although, I am so new and very much adjusting so sorry if you don't see my page to be pleasing at all. Still starting to remind you.

9\. I feel so stressed over my incoming defence of my first three chapters in my thesis.

Xoxo

ladyinblack


	16. Chapter 16: But You Brought Me Here and

**Chapter 16:**

 **But You Brought Me Here and I'm Happy that You Did**

 **-x-**

 **The day of his wrestling competition came, and he is not going to expect Hanji to come and see him.**

He know exactly how the honors of his batch are pressured and seeing Hanji, even if she expressed her desire of learning wrestling herself, she still looked like she would prefer to study and learn instead, he thinks.

That is why it was a really big surprise to see Hanji, jumping and shouting his name when he once again saw the seat that she is reserved with. He had already been looking at the designated place where Hanji was supposed to be seated and after all the fight rounds of his other team mates and came down to his turn already, Hanji was still not there to watch him fight. He should not feel any disappointment because he had already accepted that fact when morning came and he was gushed by annoying girls on his way, telling him good luck, blowing him kisses and some other crazy shit.

And now that he is just waiting for the mark to begin attacking his opponent, he saw her there. Whatever the reason that she had come up with or done was definitely insane because she too, is currently preoccupied and having herself present for him and only him was truly deserved an amazement award from him.

"Go Levi!" she shouted, her hands up in the air, waving at him. She was smiling brightly like the sun and her hazel cinnamon eyes were twinkling with delight and excitement. Not entirely sure whether he could hear her but she guessed it worth's a shot.

Levi tried to steal a glance of Hanji but by doing so got him locked by his opponent, seeing how Hanji also covered her mouth in surprise, her eyes worried as well. That made Levi surprised himself as well, as he was attacked by his opponent, trying to bring him down but wasn't able to since he was able to weigh his opponent down. Most people will get him wrong that if he is small, his weight is also not that much as well and would end up surprised once they tried to bring him down because he weighted like a huge chunk of boulder.

His opponent then moved his hand that was placed on his thigh and leg to lock and throw him but Levi managed to out move him and quickly went to his opponent's back, had both of his hands belted on his abdomen and then threw him backwards.

The rarely done and difficult German Suplex and was swiftly followed by an arm bar, done by Levi into a taller opponent than him and right after, was able to pin him down as his opponent tried to get out to no avail, earning Levi a point to finish.

The crowd immediately roared with cries of triumph over their beloved little warrior had once again bring forth victory towards their institution. Levi can't help but to smirk a bit and when he thought of looking at Hanji once again to see, she was clapping her hands at him and with a wide smile that came back after her surprised gasped of him being attacked earlier. She even waved at him nonstop and he did acknowledged that, he is not just so sure if she could see the slight nod he gave for her. The moment that she realized that he was already looking at him, she zipped her lips, looked around her and gave him a last smile before she stood straight in the middle of the cheering crowd.

Some people from the crowd then run towards Levi, including his team and carried him. By that he wasn't able to look at Hanji once again but when he did had a glimpse of where she is, the brunette was already gone. It made him scowl unknowingly that Eld even asked if he was alright.

"Nothing." He shoved him with slight disappointment on his voice that made Eld unconvinced.

When he managed to finally find his feet on the ground again without the cheering crowd, Levi excused himself and decided to go to the locker rooms. Before he even does that, he managed to corner Olou earlier when he was descended to the floor once again. He grabbed his shoulder, gave it a squeeze then whispered on his ear.

"I need to go have some shit. You take the trophy and speak for the team instead of me." He said with a slight rush on his voice. Olou then looked at him with teary eyes and tensed jaw.

"Captain, are you sure? You were the one to formally give the winning point to the group and our captain so-"

"Just do what I say. You'll do good and better than me when it comes to giving winning speeches." He assured him. He is confident that Olou can since he is the second one to be the strongest after him and would always want to lead, it is no greater choice but to pick him and let him do the honors instead of him. Besides, he had always dreamed of receiving the trophy before handing it to the team and to give out an impromptu speech. He is certain that Olou will not fail him.

"Alright, I'll do it for you captain." With an accomplished nod, Levi flew off.

Once he reached the locker rooms, he wiped himself off as fast as he can and took his jacket and wore a jogging pants to look at least somehow presentable. Without any halting on his way, he run towards the main school building and stopped right in front of the door of the seminar hall. There were a few people watching inside, sitting by the available chairs as the competition goes on when he looked at the door's tiny glass window.

In the middle of the room were the contestants, and Hanji was one of them. She was focused on listening to the question being given and after the signal, answered on her team's white board. He did struggled a bit and tiptoed instead but still managed to watch a bit. He was debating inside of his mind whether he should enter or not but if he did, he is to make a huge talk over the two of them since he is well obvious to be an odd one out of the people inside most especially that he might bring in a fresh smell of sweat is definitely not a good idea either.

At least, Hanji caught him looking by the door and a smile immediately beamed into her face. She can't do anything to get out of her place since she had managed to get out earlier, desperately persuading that she will shit her pants because of her nervousness, where the teachers who were administering the quiz bee find it hard to believe her since she never had done such thing. She told them that it is not her fault for feeling the need to shit out in the comfort room and that it is just natural for her body to shit anytime it wants, allowing her then to go out for five to ten minutes out of the seminar hall.

She was relieved to witness Levi win, even if his last fight was the only thing that she managed to see. At least, she didn't missed the most important part and didn't regret it because she knows she did her best to get in there.

Right at the moment, she could see Levi trying to look from the door. She was fortunately placed with her team in the middle and mostly in front that she was able to see Levi from outside. He was looking at her and when they locked eyes, actually wondering if he would enter or not but instead, he flashed her his trademark smirk and a thumbs up.

That was enough for Hanji to feel hyper and in the mood to win and conquer the competition like Levi did. Sharing the triumph received in a day with him is going to be really incredible and new to her. She returned her eyes on the door and saw Levi was still there. Her brows went up a bit in wonder but then he mouthed the words 'good luck', surely that's what she saw and 'need to go' and points with his thumb onto his way. She nodded with a closed genuine smile this time and somehow, she was very thankful that Levi still managed to come visit her in her important quiz bee of her for her last year in high school. No one in her life tried to visit her during her quiz bee because it was 'too boring', they usually say and having Levi at least visit her was enough to make her very grateful to him, most especially that he is out there being busy himself as well.

The quiz bee was tolerable, not much questions difficult to answer and her team manage to pull through and landed with a silver. Her team managed to win after a few rounds and after hours of much questions, not even a tie breaking question was needed since it was very edible to see who the winner was. It was truly an advantage for her team to have her since she also helps her members to think of what the rightful answer is supposed to be.

Over all, Hanji just had fun with the experience of her final extreme science quiz bee in high school against the other teams of other schools who were very much welcomed in their school to go against each other in place for the national state quiz bee for the next stage to the teams who will win. It was a great competition since she gained new friends as well and had her team experience this kind of competition also made the competition even more worth it and just the experience of competing against other schools with her teammates was just fun. They didn't blamed each other when there is a wrong answer but just laughed over it. They were not too possessed over winning and getting the reward and just simply had fun over it.

When the quiz bee was over, she is to return back to her things which she left inside the biology lab. It's almost six in the evening and she finds herself walking all alone in the hallways leading back to the biology laboratory, her other competitors went straight back home since the awarding ceremony is soon afterwards, maybe a week or two.

Upon reaching the Biology laboratory, she decided to take the comfort room first then go straight home after double checking if the laboratory is okay and if the fishes were fed. By once she opened the door of the comfort room after using it, she was surprised that Levi was in there, just beside the skeleton frame, leaning by the wall with arms folded on his chest. Hanji let out a slight scream and it amused Levi.

"What the hell Ackerman, you almost killed me!" exclaimed Hanji with her left hand by her heart at. She looked at Levi who was now wearing his p.e. uniform, leaning on the wall and hands kept on his pockets.

"I didn't know you were such a pussy." He recoiled and smirked at her, took her bag which was settled on one of the chairs and handed it to her.

"No I'm not, but I am not fond of being surprised when I'm alone in this laboratory though." Levi was aware of what she was saying about the Biology Laboratory.

There were a lot of rumors that there has been some eeriness within it and he could see why she had gotten afraid all of a sudden. Some teachers would say that there has been pulling of noisy chairs and when they will check every room there was none in the entire floor of any presence of such actions. The janitors and guards would say that the noise would come from the Biology Laboratory, since it is the last room located in the end of the floor. Some of them even claims to see a teacher or some kind student or just a person sitting in one of the chairs, back facing the door so the person looking inside cannot really see who they were. Sometimes, the lights will turn on or off on its own if one would walk late at night, just like what the guards would say when they roam around to check every floor of the school. It was no doubt though that there would be such talks about the school because of its old age. Nevertheless, he still finds Hanji a bit amusing for her guts to stay in a said hunted room.

"Thanks" she muttered upon taking her bag from his hand and gave the room a quick scan and then opened the door out. Levi was the one to turn off the lights and followed her. He watched her lock the door and felt the cold air and the slow darkness starting to embrace them.

They walked together like the usual, one by each other's side whose partnered with silence, not until after a minutes just being away from the Biology Lab, Hanji broke the silence that they were sharing.

"How come you know I was there?" she asked Levi and gave him a quick glance since she is afraid if she glanced at him quite long, she might end up stumbling across the way since she is starting to have difficulty seeing the way and have her face slammed on the ground.

"I don't know, I just did." Levi replied bluntly, looking straight on where he is going.

"Oh" Hanji mumbled. "Didn't know you have telekinesis as well."

Levi could only smirk because honestly, he too, himself doesn't also know why. He just decided to go check on her if she was still around and to look at the Biology Lab if she might be there, since he just saw the other contestants going out of the seminar hall, arriving just in time after the quiz bee was done. After not seeing her among the contestants who went out of the room and looked at the room where in there were only very few people left and Hanji was not among them. He just had a thought that she might be in her laboratory for no abrupt reason. He cursed when he was on his way since it already getting dark but as he got in there, he was partly relieved that he saw the laboratory door open and that her bag was one among the chairs. The light coming from the comfort room inside the laboratory tells him that Hanji was inside.

"Good bye, Mr. Guard!" Hanji cheered as they passed on the gates of their school, like she usually does. When the first time that Levi saw her do that, he was caught surprised since he never knew anyone in the school being friends with the janitor except for her.

He never knew that someone like her who grew up and lived in a higher class family would know how to be nice with those who are lower in the system. But as he sooner see her personality, he assumed that it is part of her to be extra nice and friendly, no matter who or what that person is. From the rumors that he first heard about her is that she is like a freak and just insane but as to what he is seeing from her now, he can't seem to care about those rumors at all.

"Did you win dear?" the guard asked who was having his usual coffee.

"Yes we did!" she jeered on, halting for a moment and Levi did the same.

"Congratulations! Always know you will dear, you just made the school proud again." The guard exclaimed and smiled at her.

"Hope so too! Good night Mr. Guard!" she says and waves as she went on to continue walking with Levi.

"Yes you did, you just wait for your face to be posted here again" remarked by the guard and Hanji could only giggle and waved.

Levi gave the guard a single wave of his hand and the guard did the same to him, smiling at the two of them. He got a little worried at first that the guard might tell anyone that they went home with darkness already succumbing the school but guessed that he will not since he never had seen anyone being nice with the other school staffs anyway.

"You still don't have a new bicycle with you?" Levi asked as he stopped and looked at the bicycle parking while Hanji continues to walk.

"Nope" she tells him. Levi wondered silently condemned himself for asking, knowing how valuable that bicycle is to hers and to lose it was his fault even if indirectly.

"Why, you don't want to walk?" she asked childishly.

"Not really."

"You just seemed so surprised." She tells him, wondering why he is asking anyway when he knows the answer why.

They walked down the streets going to their places but just after a few steps away from the school, Hanji stopped and stared at the light coming from the inner village.

"What the hell happened?" asked Levi and watched Hanji look over the skyline of the village.

Hanji's eyes then traveled towards his and locked eyes with him, searching endlessly.

"I wanted to celebrate my achievement today, and so is yours." She started. Hanji occasionally celebrates her achievements through eating out and most of the times, on her own. Maybe asking Levi to celebrate with her isn't much of a big deal, unless he cannot for tonight.

"And how are we going to celebrate that?" he asked, a brow rising at the same time.

"Well," she started, clasping her hands nervously. "I'm not going to force you though. I just thought that since we both became victorious today, maybe we could celebrate."

"I know that but what's on your mind?"

"I usually eat out alone, so you want to do that? It's almost time for dinner anyway." Hanji waited for an answer from Levi, searching his face. Unreadable as he is, she doesn't still doesn't have any idea what's going on inside his head.

"As long as it is okay for you. I mean, I know you have or-"

He then approached her and grabbed her wrist and started going in the direction towards the village center. Hanji just watched him do that and let him but after their third step, he halted and faced her, still holding her wrist.

"As long as it's my treat tonight and I want something hot for dinner." He said as he penetrated deep into her cinnamon eyes, expressionless but true and dazzling at the same time.

And with those words of his, while still holding her wrist and even if he was dragging her, she can't help but smile and thought how the day could have been made even better.

 **-x-**

 **The place was supposed to be creepy but with her presence beside him, the place then illuminated.**

As the two of them made their way towards the busy streets of Trost Village, they had agreed that they'll have a huge Salisbury steak with a side of mashed potatoes sauced with garlic gravy and some steamed asparagus, except Hanji added with a creamy mushroom soup. Levi also had the same meal but instead of asparagus, he had a garden salad and a crab and corn soup with a side of garlic toasted bread. They had loads to eat but Hanji didn't mind and even added some fruit shake for them as a dessert.

Levi could only just sighed on himself but smirk at Hanji as they order because despite the huge chunk of food she ordered, he had nearly forgotten that she has no problem in consuming them all in just a minute.

All too suddenly, Levi had a slight feeling of regret on his veins all of a sudden.

They have been careful buying their food but was able to buy everything in a single restaurant and had been very discreet, since there are a lot of people who just came out of their school and is surely roaming around Trost Village.

That made Hanji decided to just have their ordered food to go and urged Levi to agree. With only just a stare, Levi understands. It's because of her worried eyes and crooked brows meeting together made him understand and slightly worried as well, most especially for her case. He doesn't have any intention to bring her to the situation that she had just because of watching him spar, and they were even lucky enough that they didn't get caught when they both supported each other.

They managed to place their ordered food inside of their bags carefully and held both of their fruit shakes. The big question for Levi is where they should eat the food that they ordered and just a single minute, Hanji has already a prepared answer for him.

"Follow me." She said and he did but with another question though.

"Is it going to be far?" he asked because he is already feeling the tiredness crawling into him.

"Not really, it'll take us for about ten minutes to fifteen, I guess." She explains and started to make a few steps already.

"Fine." Levi sighed, guesses that it will only be just a few minutes.

But he then figures out that those minutes are just quick when he is walking with someone and is gladly talking to them. On their way, they had started to share about their own's competitions. Hanji had fun meeting younger mates of hers and found that they just had fun and she did not feel pressured and that she feels really glad that her slight preparation for her quiz bee was enough. Levi in the other hand told her about his, that it was alright and none of his opponents seemed strong enough to beat him. He didn't told her the fact that he is bugged by his thoughts that she might not appear during his competition and thought that she ignored his invitation.

They reached the park and by the park, they walked in a different path with no trail at all that leads into the middle of the trees going down to the river. There were still a few lights along but then became none when the trees appeared. Levi had a bad feeling about it but when they saw the river, there were lights around it since there has been a few people living by and a very tiny town as well.

"How come I didn't know about this?" he asked with utter mesmerized voice.

"The town is called the River Side and only few people have the guts to stay since a nonstop rain can immediately cause flood but in the positive note, the river is very clean and full of fishes." She explains while Levi continues to look over the valley going down the tiny town with very few houses.

He still can't stop wondering that the bridge is parallel with the a set of trees beside a town settled beside a beautiful river glistering under the skylight and it was dazzling to be watched and couldn't be just easily ignored.

He was then surprised to find out that Hanji was no longer beside him, and when he tried to look for her, she was already making her way inside a deserted small two floor ranch looking house. He followed her there and she turned out a few lights, good enough for his eyes to see. The place was oddly eerie, a few furniture were there. He let out a finger and scrape the top most of the chairs and tables, seeing it with very little dust. He concludes that the place is being used and his eyes wondered towards the figure of Hanji, who was placing her things on the floor.

He then felt the breeze of wind enter the tiny house, somehow feeling relieved that there is enough breeze going inside to keep them warm and comfortable. On the right side of the room was a wooden long-sofa-like-chair, and he checked if it is clean or not but had a result just like the first ones. He took put a dry tissue and wiped it even if it is not that untidy.

"It's not that dirty Levi" Hanji said and chuckled a bit on what he did. "I frequently go here and study or just stay here alone by myself. If I wanted to be away from everything, I just go here and have a moment to myself." She explains and sat first on the wooden long sofa chair which passed Levi's clean standards.

Levi watched her placed her bag beside her and bring out the food that they ordered, and he does the same thing as well. She watched him finished preparing his food and when he was done, immediately devoured on her food without any stopping moment.

"I'm sorry but we need to be enemies at this moment Levi, we need to hate each other for a while so no talking." She exclaimed as she chew her food and swallow hard.

Levi had a hard time watching her as she looked like a queen ogre eating like there's no tomorrow, his eye twitching in disgust. He still does agreed on what she had said though and continued to devour his food as well. So this is what she calls celebration, eating like there is no tomorrow, he thought.

In the midst of Hanji's eating spree, Levi was surprised to see that Hanji gave some of her steamed asparagus and soup to him, as he was eating his bread as his appetizer, generously handling her take-out food box to him.

"Here Levi, try some of my soup." She was still munching and tried to smile. He took a questioning look at her but then took her food from her hand and tried some, which was really delicious, he thought, the soup blending well with the garlic gravy and buttered chicken that they chose as their meal.

"What?" he complained as he was surprised that when he took enough spoons full of her soup and returned her meal to her, she was looking at him like some kind of puppy waiting for food.

"Can I have a bite of your bread, Levi?" she asked, her lips seemingly shaking with still the look of hunger.

Levi in the other hand was confused, he never get to experience sharing food before, only the time that Isabel was still around but after what happened to them, he never got to share food to anyone ever again.

"You sure you don't mind?" he asked cautiously, looking at the bread that he had already bitten numerous times and is about the half already. Most especially to a person like her, a girl who was born into wealth, shouldn't be a bit cautious because sharing of saliva whether from a utensil or bitten food is like kissing the person already?

"I don't mind, do you?" she asked warily.

Without a word, he then stretched his hand and gave her the bread. She smiled and carefully took it, bit it and swallowed.

"Tastes great! Thanks!" she returned the bread which has a huge chunk made and Levi cautiously took it back. He was surprised that she is not a choosy and picky person when it comes to eating, not even thinking if could be sick and could be transferred to her.

"You sure do have an appetite just like a tiger." He tells her and she laughed, while still eating.

It's a good thing that she isn't much of a sensitive person who will just break down and cry all of a sudden, feeling hurt for just a tiny joke. He previously had encountered that kind of person who is one of his clients and it didn't turned out well, confused whether she is acting like some sweet cry baby girl who wanted to be tamed by Levi.

Their conversation resumed when Levi was done his eating his bread as his appetizer and is also almost done with his chicken and Hanji started talking even if she is not yet done eating.

"Levi" she started and burped, making Levi make an awful expression.

"Disgusting" said Levi and Hanji just laughed, making more burp sounds as Levi tries to shove her face away from him.

Hanji then started to calm down and lowered her laughs, wipes her mouth and straighten her lips into a more formal smile. Levi noticed her sudden tensed and awry smile so he too, became a bit serious himself too.

"Congratulations for winning in your competition today, Levi." She said it wholeheartedly, no shitty business like how other girls would congratulate him so he will get all sweet and nice to them, like hell he doesn't know their intention. But Hanji was serious about her words and didn't said it in a rather shitty way, just true and genuine.

He knows she meant it by heart.

"You were really great out there" she added, looking like her breath was taken away. "I never even thought wrestling is a really awesome sport and you made it look really cool and fun too! You were so strong even with your midget height." She *joked* about it but Levi managed to smirk and tap her head a bit.

"Awww!" she complains even if she was laughing once again, holding her stomach then her head.

He can't even remember the last time that someone congratulated him for such a wonderful job that he made, that he was complimented without anything to be asked in return or just to be mocked. Here, he was just laughing and appreciated.

"Tell me about this place." He demanded to lure away the topic off themselves. He is also quite curios because she had brought him here once, after that unwanted other day ago.

"My family owns this and is just a ten to fifteen minute walk from my place. Dad just wanted to have a vacation sort off house."

"Which is near your real house?"

"Yes and he did not mind the distance because here, you already feel secluded, away from everything so he had build a tiny small vacation house and go here from time to time if the entire family wanted to feel into a quick relaxation." She explained which also explains the plastic covers and cloth covering the other things inside the house.

"Why not go here instead to me and cost you money too?" he asked her suddenly curious.

"It looks creepy to be slept in alone. Besides, we just lock this place heavily but there are numerous attempts of burglary here. I would rather go and spend my time with you than with possible burglars here." Levi seemed to be convinced and thought how the house just seemed useless and wasted.

Although, the Hanji's has a good reason but he can help but feel sad for the house. For someone who grew up without a permanent house, he always wondered what would it feel like having live into one.

They spent the rest of their time talking and Levi, checking the rest of the house and can't help but feel suffocated as he tries his best not to move and clean the place or even dust it off, which made Hanji burst into laughing a lot of time claiming he looks like a drowning frog.

Levi never expected that he will have this kind of fun, with Hanji's secret place, over some hot dinner and cold fruit shakes and a lot of laughter from Hanji, will go well together for the two of them.

 **-x-**

 **Author's Notes:**

I was informed last night, which is a Friday that I am to have my thesis defense supposedly this morning. Like hell how will I prepare myself for that? I mean, I can but with all the hassle and too early, fuck that. I'd still consider being prepared. Plus the food to be ordered, myself, the presentation, everything and even review my paper because having weeks of waiting for my defense to be schedule caused me to forget a few things.

Anyway, due to the storm, classes were cancelled. I was fucking saved by the storm. Now I'll wait in vain again for my defense to be scheduled. At least, I could get to prepare this time. But still, the feeling of being informed in the last minute suck.

No classes means another chapter. I am hoping to release another chapter tomorrow again for celebrating at least and because there are two days no classes.

Just hoping though and will do my best to do so.

Anyway for this chapter, I miss those days in high school and being into competitions and win some medal and the team work has always been an experience to be treasured forever with your mates. Whilst, I miss wrestling. I never had been into a real competition but the training for years with it and now stopping for my career was definitely sinking in deep into me. And secret places, definitely a childhood thing with your close friends. Also, I guess that instead of a river it should be a lake. :/

How about you guys? Ever had a competition in academics or in sports? Or secret places with your friends? I want to hear all about it and you are free to share in the comment section below J I have always been eager to hear from my readers because I learn from you guys too J

Hoping everyone in my country is safe as well as in the US due to Hurricane Florence.

Follow me in my tumblr but be warned, I am really just learning and stating so not much to expect from my page. divinequeenladyinblack

Xoxox

ladyinblack


	17. Chapter 17: How Could I Let You Fall

**Chapter 17:**

How Could I Let You Fall By Yourself

 **-x-**

 **It was an hour pass midnight on a Thursday night, that Levi finds himself calling Hanji.**

He just finished fucking a whiny girl after three hours, the only client he seemed to have for tonight. When he got back at the brothel from school, not even having a practice since the competition yesterday was just held, he is to have a two week complete days without any trainings. He doesn't know if he should be happy with it or not, since it is going to be an opportunity for him to have more time to generate more money and more time to his self as well.

Unexpectedly, there was only one client who came a bit passed seven in the evening, right after he had finished his light dinner and school works as he waited for a client. After he had done his job and the whiny girl finally stepped out of his room, at least exceeding her expectations and handed him a few tips which he is grateful for. Aside from the tips that she handed, he is grateful for her deciding to go home after sex because he cannot stand her whiny mouth any longer. That her then ex-boyfriend was like this, like that and being compared to him, though most compliments were only done in sex, which he is already tired of hearing, like he is not capable of doing anything better other than sex.

But the clock ticked and the hands moved and he decided to take a few minutes to close his eyes after an hour finishing his duties at school and cleaning his room. He waited for another client but nothing came, just like his sleep. He took that chance to advance read and searched the net for some shitty things but no one still seemed to enter his room.

Looks like business is not much alive tonight, he guesses.

Sleep can't find him as well as the hours passed, so he stretched out his arm to get his phone again and unlocked it. Flashing a bright light, it showed the time.

An hour past midnight already, and he didn't even noticed when all he did is just to sit and wait for sleep since he is used having very short sleeps and does not sleep on the bed as he sees it only used for sex and sleeps and rest in the chair instead. He also clean, wait, read a few and do his school works, lie down, surf the net, then beat the shitty chocolatey level in candy crush and when his lives were out, he got nothing to do but to stare at the ceiling, his hands behind his head.

Then, a surreal idea came into his mind.

He thought of Hanji and how he felt suddenly overprotective of her and that he won't be able to forgive himself if something happened to her because of him as he recalled the previous happenings days prior. He can't even stomach to see her get hurt just because of him, because of those fucking Forever Levi bitches. He still can't fully decipher his feelings for her except that she is really fun and most of all, comfortable to be with. She is not nosy, picky or whiny or even too girly, just natural and a bit loud, always laughing unlike him, and smiling as he almost forgot.

The last one made his usual smirk crawl on his face.

That thought made him grab his phone again and dial her number without even a second thought. He didn't even thought of the fact that she might be asleep already but if she is, then it would be nice teasing her to wake up.

But he was surprised to find out that she is not yet asleep.

"Hello?" she greeted, her voice confused and very much alive, no trace of sleepiness within it.

"Four Eyes?" he asked with same amount of confusion. "Don't tell me you're still awake?"

"Yes I am, Levi." Her voice serious and deem. "Why are you calling in the middle of the night?"

"Because it's one in the morning and you're still fucking awake, that's why." He answered instead since he doesn't have any clue why he called her in the first place. He heard Hanji groaned and heard a few more clicking sounds at the background.

"What are you doing anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Editing my group's documentary video project." She replied bluntly.

Levi suddenly remembered their project, which is in good hands because all he did was just talk in front of the camera ant that's it. He guesses he was placed in a good group since they have a writer for the script and another being a good director. His group didn't have to worry about editing since one of them is an addict when it comes to computer, whether would it be codes, softwares, photoshop, he is the one to be called.

But here, in the middle of the night, he finds Hanji still awake and working like mad. If he were there beside her, he is going to do something to make her go to sleep because unlike him, he is used of not getting much sleep compare to her.

"Since when did you even became a video editor?" he snorts, he really can't believe her.

"I am capable of things like this in computer Levi, of course." Hanji on the other line was having a hard time holding her phone with her left while her right was using the mouse to navigate what her editing video.

"I'll put you in speaker." She said, already placing her phone down to her computer table by the end foot of her monitor.

"As long as it's okay for my voice to be heard in there."

"Don't worry Levi, you have a very nice voice." She complimented because she really does find his voice beautiful and wondered if he could sing good as well.

Levi in the other hand was surprised of her sudden compliment about his voice.

"Gee, thanks Four Eyes." He snorts, making Hanji laugh a little and know deep inside of her that he appreciated the compliment. "Tell me, how many hours are you working with that?"

"Maybe four to five."

"And you allowed your group mates not to help you. Such martyr you are, Hanji." There would be no doubt that he will not like those group mates that she had. She was already wearing eye glasses and they should at least help her so that her eyesight won't get worse, he thought. Such fuck heads.

"Well, no one is capable of doing Sony Vegas, Corel or even the simple Windows Movie Maker at home. So instead of having our work unfinished and won't get passed and get a failing score, then I'd rather do it by myself since I happen to know this kind of things anyway." She explains, she didn't seemed to be lucky to have such good group mates unlike Nanaba's group which were already done. Here, she was already the director, source of video camera and the editor, aside from being hailed as leader. She really doesn't prefer group projects and would prefer individual projects instead.

"That sucks, I figure you're already the leader and now the editor as well." He said teasingly. "The bastards are surely fortunate to have you since you are an all-around martyr."

"Something like that." She let out a huge long sigh and then continued to work. "Tell me Levi, why are you still awake at this time?"

"No clients tonight, only one and was very whiny but got home a few hours ago and I have already done all my school works and can't sleep." He admitted and hoped that Hanji doesn't stop talking with him.

"So that's why you decided to call me. Gee, I'm touched, thanks Levi." She said with no excitement in her voice, just plain and serious that he doesn't even know if she is just teasing or joking or means what she said.

"Compared to you, I don't seem to have enough friends to call at night." He tells her. "While Mike is still wide awake and grooving in the dance floor."

"How'd you know?"

"All the screaming were enough for the entire world to hear." Hanji busted out laughing, suddenly pressing the wrong button and let out a curse.

"It's my first time to hear you curse four Eyes."

"Kinda do when I am surprised or mad."

"So you are mad?"

"No, but I wanted to tell that to Nanaba." She admitted because she knows that Levi, as Mike's friend, he is aware that Mike is already hitting on Nanaba.

"No doubt you already know as well that those two are already dating behind our backs." Levi snorted but an unwanted churn inside his stomach made him want to shit.

"No wonder Nana is not much hanging out with me." Hanji said in a rather sad voice. She is happy for her friend but it was all too sudden it makes her a bit sad.

"Don't worry about it, she's in great hands. Mike's a good guy, even way better than me." He assures her and somehow, Hanji found herself slightly smiling.

"Besides" he added, not wanting his only giant friend to fail to be good with the friend of who he is courting or already dating. "the only thing he does is to dance until he has very little to wear or just be left with an underwear when he is called and very seldom to be even touched in his body."

"Really? " Hanji is curious this time and was surprised that there are more to learn from their kind of jobs.

"Yeah and he gets paid almost the same as I am which is more decent than what I do"

"Oh."

"And then he can get to sleep here since the brothel manager also has a cut from his earnings of course." He said with disgust, knowing how the brothel owner is too lustful when it comes into money.

There was an awkward pause between them, as to Hanji not knowing what to feel. But knowing Nanaba and hearing Levi's words, she at least know somehow that Mike is still decent and knowing her friend's personality, she won't end up just like any butchered girl.

"I trust you on that." She said because she is ready to fight for Nanaba no matter what happens. "I'll cut his dick off if he hurts my Nana."

"Just trust them because I do." That made Hanji quiet and agree quietly with him. Besides, she is also already interacting with Mike and they seemed to be building a good level of friendship too.

"Okay." She muttered. "I was just really surprised, though I am really happy for her because she is very happy and excited everyday."

"Same goes to Mike." He remembered how it annoys him now.

"Hey Levi, do you think faster or slower would be better?" Hanji asked out of the blue, can't properly decide for her editing.

"Try both, maybe it'll give you a better one." He suggested, not really knowing if what he is pertaining about is the same as what she is trying to ask.

"Okay, I guess you're right." And she followed what he said. "It's for the intro of each member of the group and it's going to be so cool." She plans to have it speedy then slow motion when her groupmates are being introduced.

"Whatever you say Four Eyes" he said and winced since a tiny bug fell on his face.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"What was it?"

"A tiny bug. Lucky didn't enter my mouth."

"Or your nostrils." She said jokingly as she made progress on her intro part of her video.

"My nostrils aren't that big, unlike yours that you're going to inhale the entire school." He teased, even if he honestly likes her nose.

"No I don't! My nose is prettier than yours."

"Big nostrils though."

"No it's not!" she retorted back but she was still laughing. Levi can't believe that she is doing one shit at once. She really is something.

"Are you even almost done there?"

"Yes I am, though I am still going to wait for this to be saved as a movie file, which I guarantee will need an hour or so." She said a bit problematic and yawned.

"I just can't believe that you were not able to have your group help you with the hardest part of documentary making." He complained. If ever those bastards were the ones to boast like a boss, they're definitely going to get it. Not that he cared too much about her but it was just unfair for her part.

Hanji let out a yawn in response before saying anything else. "Yes thank you with that Levi." She said even if her reply seemed far off from what he is saying. "I'm done now Levi." She tells him, sounding tired and sleepy.

"Turn that shit off and sleep then." His voice a bit

"I still need to have this saved into a movie file or else, it won't turn out as the edited final video that I made." She let out another sigh, cannot help but feel really done already.

"How many minutes will it take then?" he asks and stood up to get a glass of water and drank it.

Hanji waited for a few seconds to see how many minutes she have to wait in order to finish her last step of her video editing and gulped down the water from her bottle that is placed by her computer table. When the total number of minutes were shown, her eyes grew a bit and immediately she told Levi.

"It says fifty minutes."

"Bullshit." He spat out all of a sudden. "That could be even more" he said, knowing how the shit works.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Little Grump." Hanji defending told him. "It's not my fault that's it's that way, I can't do anything about it."

"Yeah I know that" he said because he did once had the same project before but individually so he knows about what she is saying. "And don't call me that. I just got pissed because it's already late at night, you're still fucking awake and you're going to wait until that finishes all just because you have no choice but to be a martyr for you fucking group mates."

"You're right but I really have no choice here Levi" she explains to him as a small smile crept into her lips despite the tiredness that she is feeling. "I also wanted to sleep already."

"Then go ahead."

"But I—"

"I'll wake you up after an hour. Just go and rest and place your damn phone beside you so you can easily wake up once I give your phone a call."

Hanji didn't expect that kind of line coming from Levi and is not sure whether she is dreaming and already asleep or just hallucinating because of being and tired. But it did warmed her heart and can't find the words to tell him what she is feeling.

"Are you sure? Aren't you going to sleep?" she worriedly asked him.

"Don't mind me, I might still have hope for another customer tonight, you just go and shut your eyes for a moment." His own words stung him a bit, since he is not fond of using his self being a man whore as a reason for shit, but somehow, he hopes she understands. It was just a reason so she won't worry about him anymore. "Besides, you know that I am used with just three to four hours of sleep." He adds.

"I know" Hanji giggled weakly. "that's why you never got the chance to grow taller." She joked but inside, she slightly regretted telling that to him because it is not his fault that he cannot have a full amount of sleep because of his job, so she quickly bit her tongue.

"Don't remind me and just sleep, I'll wake you up." That made Hanji feel even more bad of what she just said but did manage a last smile.

"Thanks Levi." She muttered, cannot think clearly anymore and with the last blink of her eyes, she instantly fell on her bed.

 **-x-**

 **Exactly one hour passed and Hanji was woken up by a loud vibration coming beside her bed.**

She had found the side of her face hot from the pressure from the way she slept but then composed herself up and saw the name of Levi flashing on her phone screen.

"Wake up Four Eyes, check your video now." He demandingly tells her as she looks at her computer. He really did call, and she remembered what happened. She instantly run to her computer and checked her work while accepting Levi's call

"A hundred percent." She tells him and drags the finished file to her flashdrive and shuts the computer off.

"Thanks Levi." She gratefully tells him, feeling so happy and rewarded that she is a hundred percent done. She felt beyond relieved and grateful towards Levi.

"I think I better sleep now Levi, you go and sleep as well while there is no client yet." She tells him as she is also worried about him being sleepy around at school.

"I guess I will, since no client still came for the past hour." He tells her and yawned. "Might as well too."

"Thank you so much again Levi." She said gratefully, feeling accomplished and being given concern of Levi made her smile wildly to herself.

"It's nothing Four Eyes, not a big deal." He reassures her and can't stop his growing smirk.

"Very well, good mornight, Levi."

"Don't forget to brush your teeth." Was the only thing that he could tell her before he hears the giggle of Hanji and telling him goodbye and had her hung up.

He guesses it was really nice to help her out in the middle of the night and to have a conversation with her as well, which was really surprising but nice.

Once he adjusts and makes himself comfortable in his sit, sleep immediately embraced him entirely, a small tiny smile evitable on his lips.

 **-x-**

 **Author's Notes:**

Sorry I was not able to make an upload yesterday but here it is! At least I managed to pull through. Anyway, I am also happy since one of my pupils celebrated his birthday today and I was the host of his party and everyone was just so happy and full!

Remember my rants about the institution's secreteray where I am studying at? Yeah, I can't believe she is blaming me for not being informed of my thesis defense wherein it is her role to inform me in the first place. She managed to inform my panel and my adviser and not me? WTF. Just hoping I'll do well on it, I am really hoping to have it finish huhu.

On this chapter, hell I experienced these things when I was in high school and college. Tough but memorable indeed and accomplishing right after. How about you guys, ever had documentary projects before?

Lastly, I am not sure when to update again so two chapters uploaded right away hopefully will do it for you all.

Thank you, **Blazing Romance** for your past comment and words of wisdom :) I feel better :D

Thank you for the follow and favorite, **Beekook, Edogawa Fahdil, I Ships Potential, Leticia Gx, Oserix, Bluebutterfly08, Shauna flynn, izzy.33, abbydobbie, hijakata100, rsyong, kusomegane1992 and Chinadollsoldier.  
**

Xoxox

ladyinblack


	18. Chapter 18: I Don't Know Just How It Hap

**Chapter 18:** **I Don't Know Just How It Happened, I Let Down My Guard**

 **-x-**

 **Author's Notes:** QUITE A LONG CHAPTER

 **-x-**

 **Levi never imagined himself going to a friend's house, ever in his entire life.**

He did had a few experiences of going to someone else's house due to his 'home service' offer that has an additional pay but never would he have imagined himself going to another house all just for the sake of a party.

Mike and Nanaba was with him so his feeling of little tension on him faded a bit but there is still the predicted awkward feeling. After months that he and Hanji became closer than the two of them were expecting, they didn't also expected that Nanaba and Mike are becoming more and more showy of their affections towards each other. Nanaba is like a koala always hanging with Mike, as Levi would describe it to Hanji, leaving Hanji and Levi to eat together at the forest behind the school buildings that is left unknown to most student's idea or sometimes, inside the biology lab, eating at both places alternately.

Now that the three of them were together, Levi is somehow confident that if anybody will see them, they are in less trouble since he got Mike with him. The two of them can always make people believe them and they could deny that he is friends with Hanji. But as they travel going to Hanji's, all he get to see is the two blondes too attached with each other, making him feel awkward and quiet. He guesses that he is left to be like this with no other choice until they reach Hanji's house.

As he let the two talk endlessly with each other, not trying to talk with them and just letting them be, he hoped that his gift for the birthday girl is just fine. Even if he knows that she could definitely buy one on her own but this one is designed not to be sold in any place in the entire world, and he is proud to say that to her. The only that is left is if she is going to like it or not.

The second thought that he is submerging himself as they make their way is her parents. Would it be awkward with her parents? Or are they bossy? Are they even there in the first place, since they are tend to busy just like what Hanji says? He hopes to find out soon and hopefully as well, because he can't really tell if his choice of clothing is enough for her birthday and her family.

The moment that Hanji invited him the other day, back when they were having lunch together inside the biology laboratory using the lab tables and high chairs where most experiments are being conducted (where she swear that they really cleaned it well), got him all caught up.

"Come on my house on Saturday" she said as she finishes her Ramen.

"Why should I?" he asked back, a bow raising in surprise.

"It's my birthday silly!" she said gleefully, laughing with tidbits of her food's remnants on her teeth. "It will just me and my parents, you Nanaba and Mike."

Hanji had also formed a very light friendship with Mike since Nanaba introduced them to one another, without Levi's knowing. Hanji found Mike to be interesting due to his nose and skill to smell from a far and an individual's distinct smell and could even classify only by smelling. He was like Jean-Baptiste in the film The Perfume: Story of a Murderer, luckily, Mike doesn't look like a distorted beggar like the main character, she thought.

"I really hope you can come because my parents are eager to meet you." Levi was surprised of what she had said and had him halt from his tea sipping and slowly giving her a hard cold gaze.

"What?" he asked, can't find his voice, he never dealt with meeting with a friend's parents or family before. "How did they know anything about me?"

"I kind of mention you to them of course because they are my family, but not your top-secret job." She said and gulped the last of her ramen's soup and kept away the paper bowl which had already softened a lot already while Levi still remained frozen and eyes locked on his cup of tea.

"Come on Levi, you'll be fine. They'll like you as much as I like you so don't worry about them." Levi's ear stung a bit on her words. She likes him?

His eyes immediately shot flying towards her, who was busy finding something on her bag. Levi suddenly found himself in a bit mental shock, he has a huge problem with being nice or being forcefully nice to others and most of all, socializing. Most especially to older people like her parents, what should he tell them or to keep conversation with them anyway? It will be too bad if he won't go since they already heard much about him.

"Fine." He said behind gritted teeth and heavy feeling of awkwardness and doubt forming within him. It's her birthday anyway and that is the last thing to get back to her kindness to him, aside from giving her a gift.

Hanji jumped and let go of her bag and jolted to Levi, who almost dropped his tea. Before he even knew it, he almost lost his sitting and his other foot was already on the floor to stop himself falling and Hanji's chin was already on his forehead, arms locking him so tight he can't breathe. With her additional jumping in place while embracing him made his brain shook and jaw ache.

"What the fuck!" he complained, doing his best not to fall while trying to get away.

"Oh thank you so much Levi!" she said as she did not stop suffocating him from air. "It's a Sunday so you'll be fine!"

It is during Sundays that he is not forced much to work and to have many clients as he can and earn money, since according to the brothel, has the lowest number of clients and Saturdays having the most. Sunday then tends to become their sort-off free day, even if sometimes, he has a couple of clients going to him. He guesses he just needed to clarify to his 'boss' that he is going on a half day so at least he looked like he still tried doing his filthy job.

Even if she almost killed him, deep inside, he appreciate her invitation and the thought of being told to their parents for being a friend, he never thought coming and even happening to him. He doesn't know why she is too happy and excited to have him for her birthday and even if he doubted himself to be pathetic when it comes to social gatherings, he just hoped to get through it and just do what she wanted. He was never invited nor joined a birthday party ever (except when he is need to do a little dirty dancing with Mike on some bitch party) and being in a real one is both exciting and terrifying for him.

Eventually, the moment that Hanji's mother opened the door for them, Nanaba was the first one that she greeted, kissing both of her cheeks and giving her a warm hug. She looked a lot like her, her smile most especially.

"Nanaba my dear!" Hanji's mother exclaimed as Nanaba returns the same amount of affection.

The two boys observed how Nanaba was comfortable around Hanji's mother, noting that they have known each other since the start of seventh grade. Hanji's mother then returned to face the two boys behind Nanaba, who were looking rather attentively to them. As they observe and let Nanaba have a bit of chit-chat with Hanji's dear mother, their eyes went to observe the house from the outside as well. The house has a color of usual brown with tiles and other brick decorations from the outside, stick along the floor, walls and beams and white as the other abundant color. It was painted nicely and emits a great amount of calmness in the eyes and mind. It was big with nice roof, a terrace along the left side, nice garden around the house, clear windows and just a bit big for a three family member, taking note as what she had told them that she is an only child.

"Oh, Nana, are they also friends of Zoe?" asked the older woman, hands still attach with Nanaba's and eyes wide, suddenly getting the attention of the two boys.

Levi saw, aside from the same smile that Hanji has shared with her mother was her voice and cheekbones. That made him feel curious of how of what her father might look like and what she also acquired from him.

"Yes Mrs. Hanji" hearing those words made Levi shiver and Mike awkwardly swallow on his throat. It was really unusual for them to associate Hanji into any girl pronouns, only 'she' and 'her' as she have previously told them. She was also the one who told them that they should call her by her surname, _Hanji_ instead of her first name. Levi understands why as he gets along with her and her motive as well.

"Well come on inside!" she said with the same amount of voice just like Hanji's and enthusiasm. "I'm Zoe's mother, just call me Mrs. Hanji." She stretches her hand to greet the two boys, which they awkwardly shook with each turn. Mrs. Hanji's hand was just a good fit with Mike's, while a bit bigger than of Levi's. Her hand was warm, just like Hanji herself but Hanji is smoother.

Once they enter the glamorous house, Levi and Mike were surprised to see that it is more elegant in the inside. They have obvious taste for house setting, the curtains are thick and big along the windows but are tied to have the light coming inside, some of the furnitures are made with expensive looking and strong wood and is spacious but enough with appliances and home decorations.

Levi took a quick sneak inside the house after he entered the doorway. There were two rooms after entering the house from both sides, the left one being the living room and the right one as the dining area.

"Please have a sit here." Hanji's mother pointed with her palm at the living room and followed her. They first place their gifts to Hanji by the coffee table which already has some cut pieces of sandwiches in triangles that are neatly placed on a glass tray with some soda beside it.

"Please take a sit and help yourselves for some snacks." Hanji's mother tells them kindly, as she points out over the sofa near them and the food on the coffee table.

The three of them sat a bit uncomfortable at the big sofa, their butts being eaten alive and drowning within it. Levi had a hard time keeping a growl while Mike adjusted uncomfortably but they did tried to taste the snack that they have right in front of them, most especially because it looked rather really delicious. They all looked at their bitten sandwiches since they were all memorized by the taste and Mike even took a few more and ate them in a matter of seconds. Levi wanted to laugh over Mike but he can't since he need to keep his composure since they are in Hanji's home and that her mother was just right in front of them. Her mother opened a soda where Nanaba quickly gave assistance and gave some to the boys. Levi was very thankful for the food that they were eating and knew that everything were made by Hanji's family no doubt, since she mentioned that they never bothered hiring someone for their house task.

As they munch, Nanaba and Mike were exchanging a few talks with Hanji's mother how delicious the food was and how it was made, since the two blondes are fond of cooking. He figures Mike is going to have more reason to be with Nanaba after learning a few more food o cook and try. As they did so, Levi had his eyes wondering over the small amount of pictures over the living room, seeing a few pictures of the family pictures bordered with frames that are also exquisite in design. He somehow wondered if this is how a living room should always be set, and how loving it could make a family if they are together in the living area.

He then remembered his mother, how she kept his only picture when he was a baby and that he fortunately saved. Would her mother do the same thing to them? Will she display his pictures on their home if ever that she is still with him and if they have a home of their own?

He shivered and shook the thought away and continued to eat his food. He looked at everybody who still seemed busy chattering and was glad that he did not looked like he had a world of his own and out of place.

"I'll go upstairs and tell Zoe you're already here." Everytime that the first name of Hanji is being said, Levi feels like throwing up and Mike get a bit laughing. They're really not used into hearing her first name being used and it is as though that it is not suited enough to be used for her.

A series of footsteps came rushing down the stairs but a tall man came out instead of their brunette friend. He has a bit of a mustache, body big and tall and still quite firm, just like his wife. It was Hanji's father no doubt, since he shares the same eyes as his daughter, who is also wearing a thick framed glasses.

"Oh" he muttered surprised and halted in the middle of the stair case. "Zoe, honey, your friends are here." He yelled out a bit and looked upstairs where he came from to see if his darling daughter came out.

"Yes dad!" an answer came to follow from a very familiar voice.

Hanji's father came down from the huge staircase made with shiny wood and a bit of marble and immediately welcomed them as well. Just like his wife and daughter, he has a very warm and eccentric aura with a huge smile on his face.

They sure seemed to be a very happy individuals, Levi thought.

"Hello dear Nana" he said cheerfully, stretching out his arms and embraced the small blonde. "I'm happy to see you again." He embraced Nanaba with such delicacy like she is his own daughter as well. It amazes the two boys to see Nanaba to be too close to Hanji's own family, as though they were sisters like she is a part of their family as well. There was no trace of awkwardness and just wholly acceptance.

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Hanji." Those words also had a rung a bell on both of the boys' ears, somehow not comfortable with it as well. They're not used with too female gender pronouns to Hanji but that goes the same as well with male gender pronouns.

After a few minutes, Hanji came rushing down the stairs, a huge similar smile plastered on her face, hair still in the same way. It is not that Levi was expecting a different attired Hanji to be seen since it is her birthday but it does make her look…. adequate. But the way she smiles and just how happy she looks and comfortable of what she is wearing with normal baggy clothes made him feel the same ease as well. He figures that she does not need to make herself beautiful to make her happy or even try hard to make herself attractive, even if it is her birthday to look exotic and different. She was just comfortable and happy with her baggy shirt, pants and boots, yet she looked nice and not a sore in the eyes, Levi thought.

She was just being herself.

"Guys!" Hanji immediately captures Nanaba into a bear hug, having the smaller girl have difficulty touching the floor with her tip toes.

"Happy Birthday, Hanji." Nanaba said with a husky voice and minimal air from her nose, and hands her her gift which is inside a gift paper bag.

"Wow! Thanks Nanaba!" she said gratefully and the two boys then stretched their hands to also give their gifts to her, which she really appreciated and thanked immediately.

"Thanks Mike, thanks Levi." Mike just nodded and took the hand of Nanaba, making Hanji bit her lip as she saw them both since they kept on denying but knew the truth deep inside of them that they are already liking one another. Levi said nothing of Mike's public hand holding with Nanaba that caught the smaller blonde surprised and turned his attention back to Hanji.

"Here you go." He tells her and gives his gift to her as he struggles to not use his name to her, either Shitty Glasses or Four Eyes since her father is also sporting the same glasses just like hers. His gift was in a bigger gift paper bag, bigger than those of Mike's and Nanaba's. Hanji looked surprised that Levi has a gift for her, but still gladly took it.

"You shouldn't have you guys" she said a bit apologetically and hugged all of her gifts, her father still at their back watching them with enjoyment.

"Can I bring my gifts upstairs, dad?" Hanji turns and shows her dad her presents like a kid.

"Sure Zoe." He scrathes her hair with his huge hands and smiled at her. "Go and show them to your room too."

"Oh Mr. Hanji, we also baked a cake for Hanji." Nanaba said and gave him the cake that the three of them baked before going to the Hanji's. The two boys were expecting that Nanaba would use 'Zoe' instead of 'Hanji', but they were more surprised that her father did not reacted negatively or anything special at all.

He senses that this household must be composed of accepting people, just like Hanji.

"That's really nice of you to even bake something for my little Zoe." He said and gave them a warm smile, while Hanji had started to climb the stairs. "This is going to be our dessert for today as well, I bet this is delicious. Go and accompany her upstairs if you want to see her room, while me and her mother prepares lunch." He eyed the three who were already making their way up as well.

The staircase was huge and definitely can take a few pounds away. Once they came to end of it upstairs, the boys saw another spacious hallway, in the end part was a table with flowers on its vase and a huge mirror, two chairs with a red cushion beside it, the floor wooden thickly and shining like a diamond. There were a bit of inside plants in some corners of the floor and the doors were nut in color and has magnificent engraved designs. Levi never saw actual expensive shits as this except in the pictures or the television.

"That door on the right over there is my parents' room, while here in the left is mine." Hanji exclaims and pointed as she tells her mates. Looking at the possible size of the room seems enormous as the wall's size by each doors.

There was a smaller way on the left that leads past towards Hanji's room, where another door is located the same goes to the left, that kept the two boys wondering what could behind those doors.

They all followed Hanji going to her room and entered her room as she swiftly opens the door. The boys were all stunned while Nanaba had a glued maniac smile towards the two of them.

"This is your room?" Levi asked. "Is this even a room?"

Mike's grew a bit of what he had seen, but then even grew bigger when his nose crinkled and went towards the left part of the room.

"What is it, Mike?" Levi asked coldly, his fist tightened due to suddenness of what he is seeing at the moment.

"Some decaying left over food." Mike spoke, his eyes twitching in disgust as well already. "I could tell it's been here for a few days already."

"Where?" Levi asked, cold sweat starting to form on his forehead.

Mike smelled the air like some trained dog in the airport while the ladies did nothing but wear a grin on their faces, watching the two boys with joy.

"Over here." Mike said and points at the plant by the windows. He was even terrified of what he had just seen when he looked at the plant. "It already has worms on it too."

Levi immediately went towards where Mike is at but was surprised to see that Hanji suddenly beaten him up in going there first.

"No Levi, I won't allow you to throw this baby of mine." She tells him as she took the plant and protectively embraced it onto herself.

"Look at your room Four Eyes, it's barely a room at all, it looks like a pigsty." He tells her and advanced his steps. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Levi points at every corner of her room which has cobwebs, her laundry basket in the other corner was piling up with dirty clothes, her television y the wall and other things and tables as well were dusty, her books are piling up in on top of her study table while her bed was not made, her used jacket was on it as well, some of her bra were hanging on its dear life on her closet handles and on the back of her door. When Levi checked her walk in closet, it already deserved to be called as a 'stock room' instead of a closet. There were even empty boxes by the other corner on the floor, some empty cereal boxes and other boxes of all kinds. The place was so messy Levi cannot stand it anymore.

Levi cannot understand how in the world she managed to sleep and call this place a room of hers. He would rather call his room a 'bedroom' even if it's meant to be a place just for fucking but this place of hers was just indefinable. He can't even stand the fact that her bedroom was far more in contrast than in any part of the household.

Mike was about to vomit but as he grew closer and learn to know more about Hanji, he was able to master the technique of staying put. He knows most of the time that she doesn't take a bath and he could literally cry a thousand years for pretending he doesn't mind, because she knows that he knows. He can't even say it to Levi and is waiting for him to find out about her odd bathing schedule because he knows that Levi will do something foolish to her if he does tell it. Nanaba did helped him become more understanding of Hanji, and so far he finds her really nice except for her likeness of smelling like filth.

"Argh." Levi grumbled in agony. "I'll give you the benefit of being the birthday celebrant again but I promise you Hanji," he said as he tried to lessen the feeling of bursting out in her home and points on her, his finger on her chest. "that the next time I'll be in here, this is going to be cleaned."

Mike let out grumbled laugh and Nanaba looked quizzically on him. A knock on the door halted all the tension happening inside the room and Hanji's father peaked in.

"Everything's okay and ready downstairs" he started and eyed each of them inside the room with a lousy smile on his face, much like Hanji's. "You can go down now so we can start my little girl's celebration."

"Yes dad." Hanji said, mirroring her father's smile.

Nanaba was the first one to go out of the room followed by Levi. Hanji was then halted by Mike, as her shoulder was softly gripped by his bigger hand.

"What?" she mumbled unexpectedly.

"He really meant what he said." He whispered to her and she stared at Levi's form, observing his back as he further exits her room.

Hanji motioned Mike to go before her and took a last glance at her room before she exits her room and gave a quick analyze and thought that it doesn't seemed too bad like how is Levi is reacting towards it and guesses that he is just over reacting.

 **-x-**

 **Levi is not used of singing 'Happy Birthday'**

But he has no other choice but to do it since he will obviously be the only one who is not singing a happy birthday for the birthday girl. Hanji's parents were just like her that Levi would have no doubts at all that they were her parents. The all smiling faces, jolly behavior even in front of people they barely know, friendly and kind. As they sang to her, her father took pictures and set up a video camera beside on top of a tripod to capture his beloved daughter's birthday.

Everybody seemed to be happy, even Nanaba was clapping her hand and Mike was smiling and singing lowly as well. Rico, who arrived once they got down together with some of her friends that seemed to be close with Hanji as well, Moblit, Nifa and Levi's wrestling team which had already forgotten had gotten closer to Hanji when he started telling them more about her, for instance that he shares to them things about Hanji sometimes and never knew that it would be the very bridge to their friendship as well.

Thinking about it, he suddenly remembered that she told him it wil only be them and now fuck, they're many as hell. Although, he guesses a birthday party is not great with very few people around to celebrate with. When he looked at Hanji, he thinks he could just let it go. If it is something that will make her smile, he would gladly do it as he knows that he can never surpass the kindness she showed towards him.

They all arrived when the four of them went down and brought gifts to her, which she gratefully accepts. Petra even squealed when Hanji loved the shirt that she gave to her, which is pink in color and tells her that she doesn't have much pink shirts before with a funny statement on it too.

After a series of talk and conversation, everybody was called by Hanji's mother for the blowing of the cake which of course goes with the singing, and everybody did happily sang and afterwards were the picture taking and eating session.

When the family of Hanji, all three of them smiled and posed in front of the camera, Levi thought to himself that that what a family looked like. Open and welcome, caring and loved.

Together.

There were no boundaries and they were just happy with each other, he thought and wondered how it felt like to be part of the so-called group. He shivered at the thought and at the celebration that he is at at the moment. It's not that he is jealous but rather curious at the thought of being in a family and thought whether he would experience the same soon, which he had already dismissed to be happening to himself. It's just that the picture and celebration he is at seemed all new to him.

After the singing and picture taking was the time to eat and the food were mostly new to his tongue. There was a chocolate fountain and beside it were assorted cut fruits, some candies, sweets, marshmallows, some stick and cup. Olou literally jumped on it to get a cup and get a handful of chocolate and gulp it down his throat, which caused his girlfriend Petra spanking him on the shoulder and have him bite his tongue accidentally.

"Olou! Have some respect! You get chocolate there to have your fruits dipped into it, not drink it down!" she tells him as he rubs his jaw, unable to respond back.

Hanji's mother saw it and just laughed at the two of them. She went closely to them, her body as slender as Hanji's and her hair long and shiny, looking smart and young for a mother like her, definitely a woman to be respected, Petra thought as she watched her come close to them.

"It's alright dear, he can drink all the chocolate that he wants." She assured them both and rubbed the back of Hanji's mother had went a bit away, Olou gave Petra a wolf smile and Petra growled and rolled her eyes in return at him.

It amazes Levi since everywhere he turns around the house, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves out. He felt awkward and just completely culture shock since he never knew that a true home like this still exists where the happiness could be even shared to people like them who are not part of the family. Who thought that things shared in the family only is strictly for family only. Now that his perspectives were changed about it, he felt extremely more curious like what it feels to be just like in Nanaba's shoes, where she is almost part of the family. Looking at her at the moment as he observes her, she was busy helping Hanji's family and has no problem talking with her parents.

He figures that she is like a sister to Hanji already.

He went around the house to observe some of their things, while he was holding some food on his plate, not caring at all the confused glances as though why he is here, most especially to Rico's friends. It didn't matter though since most of the people around them are aware of the forming friendship that he is sharing with Hanji.

He roamed around each corner of the house and liked inch and every part of it. Deep inside of him, he somehow vowed that he could have such nice things just like Hanji's family has. In the middle of his self-tour on Hanji's household, he run along her father who gave smiled at him and gave him a light tap. He then found himself having a hard time giving him the same serene smile.

"You doing okay pal?" Hanji's father said as he still continue lightly tapping Levi's shoulder.

"Yes sir." He said awkwardly as he hang on to his food and swallowed hard.

"There are more roast beef and some ribs on the table, and the special buttered chicken that was just from the oven. Give it a taste because it is more delicious when it's hot and fresh from the oven."

"Yes sir." He replied again, having difficulty of what else to say to him.

"And help yourself out with some dessert." He halted for a while and waited for the younger man for some replied, which all he received was an awkward blank stare. "And do remember to drink, you might choke on your food."

Hanji's father chuckled as he went on his way and gave Levi a final tap on his shoulder, while the younger man just stare at the older man's retreating figure. Here is no doubt, that Hanji acquired her father's wits.

Not long after a few minutes after her father, he found himself wondering over the kitchen closets where everything are enclosed inside glass containers and was found by her mother. He saw a flash of different emotion on her eyes, something he could not tell but was still giving him warmth.

"I heard you like teas, like what Zoe tells me." The tall woman, just even a bit taller than Hanji by a few inches approached him. "What kind of tea do you usually drink?"

"I like everything but I prefer black tea ma'am" he tells her as he watches her touch and move the tea boxes, indicating what they are. He has never seen so much tea that is neatly organized.

Hanji's mom let out a light chuckle and held out a box in front of him. "I have never seen anyone as young as you who has love for tea, even Zoe doesn't drink tea that much like I do. So here, have some of my black tea. I know you are also a working student, so here, take it as a reward for your hard work, Levi."

Levi could only look at the older woman and hesitate from stretching his arm forward. He realizes that when she smiles, she even looked like Hanji, so warm and comfortable. His eyes then locked on the box of tea bags that she is giving to him. He is tempted to take that black tea but he also can't afford to do so since it is also hard to find one in a worthy price.

"It's really nice of you to give me something like this ma'am but I know that this is very expensive and this is yours too." He said with much regret, though he knows that what he is doing is right.

"I know but you are worthy of having it and I can buy a new set next time, so it's okay, take it."

Levi could feel his mouth slightly opened, and he most probably looked like some kind of asshole in front of Hanji's mother. She then shove the box of black tea to his hands, despite his efforts of refusing it. She was just like Hanji, a bit pushy.

"Ah, thank you." He muttered, staring at the box on his other hand. He hoped that he sounded true to his words because he doesn't know how to tell nor show her how thankful he is for the tea that she gave him.

"Anytime, Levi" she welcomed and pats the young man at his back. "Are you sure you're okay eating while walking around?"

"Yes ma'am, I am" he said and he heard another chuckle from her again and waves him goodbye.

"Very well then, come to the table to have some more food." Levi only nodded his head once and left to continue his journey inside Hanji's house because he find it really fascinating. Everything was exquisite and organized.

He then realized that Hanji was the only one that is not organized.

As he was busy going around the house, he noticed that the house entirely has a good taste in decorations and is perfectly balanced in all the placing of the furnitures. He also took note of everything inside the house, that all of their things were extravagant and seemed quite strong and intact, good choices as well, he thought. He then decided to go up and explore again since he didn't had the chance to do so earlier then maybe later, the garden. Everywhere inside the house he goes were people busy having conversation and having fun while he munched on his food and roam around on his own, except when he decided to enter the room of Hanji even if he debated to do so. But it's Hanji anyway so it should be alright.

"Levi!" was the loud scream of his name that greeted him once he got inside Hanji's room, which he did not expect.

He saw Hanji sitting like a kid in the middle of her wrecked room full of thrash and her food was beside her, her plate three-fourths full. He saw her unwrapping her presents and he was surprised that she was already holding _his_ gift to her.

He gave her a foldable bike that is still intact in a box as he requested so he could wrap it instead of doing a fancy surprise and let her see outside. She was grinning, very happy, almost the happiest face that he had seen ever since he had ever befriended her.

"Thank you so much for this!" she stood up in a swift second and with another fast second, she was already squashing him that he could no longer feel his body, her arms around him and the said gift in between their bodies.

"Thank you so much" she whispered onto his ear. When she was done tormenting him, she stepped back a little, still smiling at him and her eyes twinkling, before she ran to fix and open the foldable bicycle inside her room.

"You're supposed to be doing that outside, not inside your room." He commented but did liked seeing her enjoy his gift. He remembered how she likes her bicycle and how she lose it because of him.

"There" she pats his now completely opened and built gift and then looked at the buzzed Levi who was still standing just right by the wall of her room. He felt so stunned and surprised because she really seemed to love his gift, that she gave it a couple of tight hugs as well seemed to care for it that he can't even mutter a simple 'you're welcome' to her.

"I promise to better take good care of this one." She remarked and pouted.

"You should be" Because more than it came from it, it was also expensive but seeing how happy she was made it more worthy.

"Why aren't you downstairs, by the way?" he asked because the silence added with Hanji's baffling smile was starting to grow.

"I brought my gifts here in my room together with my food here because I kept talking and talking and entertaining everybody downstairs and I can't eat properly." She explains then draped one leg on her bed, followed by the other then crawled when she was already on the floor towards her food.

Levi did not said anything but sat beside her and joined together with her as they eat their food. Like usual, he is used with dead silence between them since when Hanji is eating, they will end up like enemies who doesn't talk to one another and just focus on food except if she is high and on the mood to really talk. He is not much of a chatter box when he is eating as well so he it is fine for him to have act that quiet at times. When the two of them were done, she shared her bottled water which she oddly have along with her.

"Here" she said since she saw Levi not having any drink with him to help him swallow his food. "I don't want to see you dying of choke here on my room."

He stared at it oddly first for a few seconds, doubting if it's clean and if it is really okay but they had shared a lot of food together and this one is not an exception. He grew to learn that Hanji has never been awkward and sees sharing just like kissing or sharing saliva since he could see in her face that she really just have a habit to share. Without a second he almost drank half of her water bottle. He didn't realized that he was that thirsty and in need of water but managed to leave her some.

"Why do you even have a water bottle here with you?" he asked as a light burp escaped through his mouth and wiped his lips with his handkerchief that he took from his pocket.

"Because I usually just drink water and don't want to go up and down our house just to keep myself hydrated." She held her water bottle in front of her face and examined the water left for her. "I prefer drinking water most of the time and even if I don't eat, just having water for me is enough."

"Besides" she continued and drank the remaining water as well. "whenever I have my water bottle, I don't forget to drink and I feel full just right away."

"That's why you don't usually have your dinner." He deduced since when he texts her and asked her if she had already taken her dinner or what was her dinner, she would just reply that she is full and would not have her dinner.

"That's why you have a thin body frame." He snorts and Hanji just pinched his cheek, which he immediately removes her thin fingers away.

"That's not the nice way to talk to the birthday celebrant." She reminds him, still giggling as he cursed.

"What'd you tell your parents about me?" he suddenly asked. Hanji composed herself all of a sudden but replied without any problem.

"Told them that you are a working student and that you are an orphaned, that your Uncle raised you but then left you when you are already in the right age to work and feed yourself." Her story was almost true and just left out a few facts about him to be told to her parents.

"Don't worry Levi, I'm not that stupid to tell your secret even to my family, like I have said, your secret is safe with me." She replied firmly and Levi did not said anything back. He managed to tell her a bit of himself and his background before because he knows that it is illogical not to tell her since he knows she trusts him and tells him everything he wanted to know, and telling her a bit of himself is also one way of relieving himself, not just reciprocating the same amount of trust.

And it was really nice to feel and hear from her that his secrets really are indeed, safe with her.

"You should clean your room." He tells her because being in the middle of a room full thrash seemed suffocating and eyed each corner of her room.

"It is already clean." She clarified and Levi glared at her for her reply.

"This is clean?" he said ice cold.

"Yeah, what seemed to be the problem?" there was no doubt for her reply because since when did she even became into cleaning. From her bag, things at her laboratory and her locker, there is no doubt that cleanliness and orderliness has never been a part of her.

He sighed and stood up and went towards the right corner of her room, beside by her bed. He instantly pointed at the boxes piled in there and tossed some of her bra that were hanging on the door hook and on her computer chair while he pointed at the laundry basket behind her, as she her followed gaze on where he is pointing and silently tells her about the mess that some of her dirty clothes were not inside of it and were around the laundry basket instead. He also opened her walk-in closet which showed her unfolded clothes and shoes paired incorrectly and some messy things that shouldn't be in a walk-in closet in the first place. He also picked up some candy wrappers on her study table where there are scribbles on it and raised it in the air to let her see, while his right brow also raised in the process.

"I recycle them so stop complaining." She said to halt him from raising another question and hoped he understands.

It was then that Hanji heard her mother knocking lightly, so she immediately went up on her feet and brought her plates and utensils together with Levi's and brought it down with her downstairs. And without a second passing, Levi already knew what to do to get his self out of the awkward socializing zone downstairs and give Hanji Zoe another birthday surprise.

 **-x-**

 **Hanji Zoe was exhausted.**

After climbing the stairs and sighing for the tiredness that she is heaving on her chest, she felt the heaviness in every inch of her body and wanted nothing but to rest after her birthday party.

Her dad did started some games and cash were given as prizes that's why most of them all flew and stumbled just to win each game, some were gift certificates. Hanji was confident with the prizes that it is not that heavy for her parents since some were friends and tie-up partners of her parents and giving them benefits of their businesses. All the winners after the games were all grateful and Hanji was also happy to see that they had fun.

But it was a sudden surprise to see the familiar raven haired guy who was wearing his handkerchief on his face, tied and his other hand holding a rag wiping off her study table. Their stares locked but her eyes moved to travel onto what he is doing. Within moments, she understood what was happening.

It immediately occurred to her wits of the possible thing that could be happening right now in her room and her mind automatically thought of looking at the corner of her room where her box collections were supposed to be at but it was clean just like the rest of her room and when she saw her study table and was alarmed when she saw her table clean, she instantly felt a cold shiver run down her spine. All of her collected paper drafts and candy wrappers were all gone, nowhere to be seen inside her room.

Hanji mindlessly walked towards her study table and checked, not minding Levi and went towards the other corners of her room. She even checked her closet and was surprised to see everything were already organized, towels properly folded and nice to be seen, her clothes hanged properly and her underwear were all organized by color even her bra and binders. Her gaze then turned towards the windows which were already clean and clear and her plants by it were already watered and the dead leaves were gone and even her home made fertilizer.

Her bed was oddly not touched, as she carefully observed it but then her mind fends off to wander on her disappeared and touched things. She sat silently on the edge of her bed, her eyes staring blankly on the floor, her face as though had seen the worst of the worst.

Levi just watched her as she did so, looking nothing and stared at nothingness. He sighed, he knows what that what he is doing is alright and not something to be looked down for. And for a room as messy as hers, it would need someone brave to do the cleaning done.

Wordlessly, he removed his handkerchief from his face, sat silently beside her and mimicking her tensed figure on her bed but his was just a bit more relaxed. He doesn't really know what to feel to himself except that he just wanted to let out the aching feeling of getting her room cleaned and organized. But seeing Hanji in shock, he can't really determine if he did something bad or good for her. But deep inside, all he knows that it is good and there is nothing wrong about getting cleaned and organized.

"You cleaned my room." She muttered, breaking the eerie silence between them.

"Yes I did Hanji, and I hope you like it." He saw a slight smirk that crossed Hanji's face but not as warm or as genuine as her usual ones. He was still bothered by it and if ever she wishes to have her junk and trash back again, he will just give it back just for the benefit of her likeness to be in dirt like some kind of a pig, even if it is against his own will as well too.

"Just promise me that you didn't throw anything important like books." She sighed, eyes still not looking at his.

"No but I did dusted them away from your shelves."

"Everything is actually important to me Levi, even the ones that you've thrown." That made Levi's ear hot pink. He can't believe that she even value those empty boxes and bottles and used papers where mostly cannot even write in any part of it, even her tiny paper wrappers.

"I used to recycle them a lot but since you've gotten them all thrown out and you bothered yourself to clean my entire room, then I guess I could let go of them now." She confessed, a bigger and heavier sigh of Levi not wanting to know why came out of her.

"You'll get used to it." That was when Hanji turns her head to look to him and smiled, the smile that he is expecting to receive.

"I hope so" she wished and swipes his forehead from his beading sweats. He felt nasty over what she did and groaned, pulled put his handkerchief and wiped his forehead, face and neck off from the dripping beads of water.

Hanji honestly appreciates his effort of tidying up her room, which she knows was too much since not even a tiny speck of dust can be seen or even touch. Everything was all new to her and she doesn't want to say it that loud to him that everything seemed clearer for her, that she didn't even thought that her room could get this clear and bright.

"Well, I guess I should say thank you to you even if I didn't asked for this." She had a tiny smile on her face but Levi snorted on what she had said. It sure is impossible and weird to please four eyes birthday girl.

"You should be" he said firmly and demandingly and stood up, Hanji's eyes following him. "because I didn't waste my effort if it's not good for you, you four eyes."

His words surprised Hanji and caught herself off guard of what she had heard. This guy sure is full of surprises, she thought. He always seemed to surprise her with the thoughts of the impossible things that he does and takes her breath away everytime he is going to do those kind of shitty surprises. But surprises are mostly nice, she thought, and he just made her more alive all the time that he does caught her off guard.

She just let out a laugh of what he had said and tried to capture him to no avail but then when he tried to attack her and she fought back, the two of them fell on her bed, laughing by each other's side. Levi felt uncomfortable due to his sweaty state but he saw Hanji's eyes drooping and her breathing becoming steady.

"I better get home four eyes, it's getting late." He sat up and looked at her for a response but only received a smile and a waving of her hand.

"Oi! If you're going to sleep, fix yourself properly on your bed." Hanji only lowered her hand and scrubbed her eyes, tucking her hand under her head. Levi sighed and took a pillow to place under her head. When he did so, she started to move again and looked for something, obviously being halted from her now dreamy state.

"Give me that pillow" with a very tired voice, her left arm stretching towards where her other pillows were and looked rather pointing at them. Levi eyed them and grab what she was asking for, though he can't stop himself from asking why.

He saw that his gift was carefully placed in her balcony. He felt as though he had given her like it is her life made him feel appreciated for the first time. He never knew that having his gift be valued that much felt really nice to the core, that somehow his efforts of choosing and buying it was really worth. He really did made an effort and almost broke his brains out just to find her a perfect gift but remembered her broken bicycle.

But at least he had a right gift for her that is surely appreciated and acknowledged. Seeing her use his gift was really making him warm.

So Instead of asking her if she really did liked his gift and why she only have decided to fix her bed, he guesses that he shouldn't anymore. The fact that he could see that she appreciates it is enough, he believed it to be even if he felt a bit of curiosity about asking it to her to hear the answer coming from her and not from his mere conclusions.

He sighed, and stood up. He removed her glasses and her pony tail and removed a few strands of her from her face. She was already sleeping heavily and he almost laughed at that fact, that she could sleep that easily even if she could manage to stay up all night if she wanted to.

Levi then decided to leave and exit her room, with one last glance, he leaves and ends his night with a light heart and a fulfilling day, never knowing that he would enjoy a birthday party for the very first time.

 **-x-**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I MISS EVERYONE AND I AM DEEPLY AND BEYOND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

I miss updating my fic huhu T.T Life happened and I was pretty busy recently with work and study still trying to balance and perform better. I am almost to have a week break and really hoping I could update some more. I'll be replying to your comments tomorrow though :/

Anyway, **I'm going to Japan!**

It would be next month and anyone who can give me tips and advices is really much appreciated :D

Still trying and not forgetting.

Xoxox

 **ladyinblack**


	19. Chapter 19: They'll Say You Could Do Any

**Chapter 19:** They'll Say You Could Do Anything

 **-x-**

 **Hanji is distraught.**

To think that there are only three members, herself included in the band she performed to additionally help her and her club as a fund raising event that the school will be having and will give a huge amount for the winner. It is going to be a talent contest that encourages the student body to join whether as a group or individually.

The only reason that they have told her is that they wanted to focus more on the incoming debate and needs to be practice thoroughly while the other one told her that he needed to go home earlier than usual as instructed by his parents as he tells her, which means he could no longer afford accommodating to attend band rehearsals with her in the afternoon every other class hours.

Hanji can't help but wonder as to how they are extremely into focused into their studies as they are not even in the half of the school year yet and is just only in a quarter. She can't help but wonder as to how they were the first two individuals from her club who had volunteered eagerly as she had announced her proposal (as she can extremely play the guitar pretty well) and they all agreed and eventually had no problem looking for band members.

And now, Hanji was still left alone.

Although, the two of them were very apologetic to her, she felt that it was not sincere. Though she can't help but tell them that it is okay despite the sorrow and worry that they had given to her because she can't force them anyway and she can't do anything about it but to accept their alibis and find another solution to her problem; she had listed them already in to the student government and backing out is not an option.

For the following days, she had tried her best and spent her time spreading the word in need of a band member. Despite her efforts, she still was not able to find the band members that she needs. After a week, it was when she really gave up. Printing leaflets and having them photocopied to be given and informing others of her need was not an easy deal although fortunately, her club members did helped her on her hunt for band members because they know they will benefit as well and their club if ever Hanji and her band is to win.

After stressing herself with additional burden and not being able to do her other duties and even neglecting her very few friends, she was really hoping to finally have a meaningful fruit of her efforts but to no avail. What hurts the most is when she heard others' reasons as to why they do not want to join her band.

"I have been told that you needed band members" Levi suddenly began when he finally got the chance to talk to her and pull her out of her busy mind one day in the library and told her to meet in their secret place. She agreed without second thoughts and had tea and some biscuits in their usual little haven by Hanji's mini ranch vacation house near the nearby lake in her home.

When she thought that all else seems to have fail and already gave up was where her hope found with someone unexpected as well.

"Yeah I do" Hanji sighed, suddenly remembering how she had not mentioned it yet to Levi after how many days. Now she feels guilty that he learned the information from other people and not from her and she dare say that is a friend to him.

"What happened?" he asked as he stare at her and wait for a reply.

Hanji took a deep breath and sighed. "I discussed to my club about my plan of joining the incoming talent competition just announced by the student government and since no one has a good idea on what to do for the competition, I told them about forming a band since I can play guitar and if we win even just a consolation price, we can use the money for the club and to buy new materials that has been broken or to use it for any activity."

"You can play guitar?"

"Yeah my dad taught me" she waved her hand and swayed her head. "That's not the problem here, the problem is that the only two members of the band that I had suddenly turned their backs on me."

"For what reason?"

"The other one has been chosen to represent the school for debate for their batch while the other just had his parents strict into him, having him follow a curfew." She sighed and drank tea from the tea cup that Levi brought for them.

"That's bullshit." Levi exclaimed and places the cup into his thin lips.

"I know" Hanji agrees. Levi watches her look so worried and down, her eyes casted down on the ground where they were sitting at. Seeing her like that gave an uneasy feeling for him. Casting all the heaviness and forcefully biting the insides of his cheeks, he spoke.

"I can sing and you can play guitar." Hanji suddenly looked up into him, eyes locked with his steel gray ones.

"Did you know that Mike can also play drums?" he tells he inquired her with a smirk.

Hanji in turn can't believe what she is hearing. From a very downcast expression emerged her bright usual smile full of hope. Just looking at each other's eyes, she already knew what he is pointing out.

"When can we start?" she asked with new found of and a giggle of glee.

 **-x-**

 **The agreement is that they will practice in Hanji's place even just an hour a day and three whole hours or more during weekends.**

As for Levi, I would only be of an issue if he could not go with them and rehearse but if ever that is to happen, they would just send to him their rehearsed piece for him to practice on his own. Within days, they were able to work out the tune of the song but lyrics is still in need to be done.

"We still don't have the complete lyrics of the song yet." Hanji said one afternoon that they were in her place.

"I can't sing your song and I can't help adding more lyrics to it either because it ain't my shit." Levi countered and Hanji could just sighed.

"Alright fine" Hanji

"Can you even propose a title for a song?" Hanji challenged. It took Levi a couple of minutes before he muttered "Kneeling Pigs" and all eyes were on him.

"I'll give you even a part of the lyrics tomorrow and try to blend it out to the tune you two made." Hanji and Mike still not able to say anything to Levi, not knowing exactly what to tell him in the first place or how to react on his proposed song title and idea about the song that they are already having.

"Look, I'll be the one to sing in here and I'd sing better if I can feel the song to its core" he defended. Mike just pinched his nose and Hanji could just shrug her shoulders.

"You do have a point there Levi" Hanji remarked but still her brain is a bit in doubt of his plan but her heart beats her to trust him. Besides, he sounds like he knows exactly what he is doing maybe to trust him won't hurt that much.

"What do you say Mike?" Hanji asked the blonde while Levi's eyes followed his direction.

"As long as he can sing and we win, I don't mind" Levi smirked at Mike who, no doubt does not have any problem trusting him.

"Well I haven't heard you sing yet Levi" Hanji remarked. Mike could only just trifle a chuckle and Levi just smirked at her.

"Just wait and see Four Eyes" he assures her and stood. "I won't let you down as long as you brew me a cup of better tea then I will stick to whatever shit you wanted in life"

Hanji could only smile to Levi's declaration and assurance. The fact that Mike also seemed confident of Levi's voice tells her to be confident as well.

 **-x-**

 **Hanji was mind blown.**

She was not entirely expecting Levi to be a great singer. In fact, she could listen to him all day without even getting tired of him singing.

"You never told me you were such a great singer!" she exclaimed, smile too wide for Levi to comprehend. She was not even able to listen carefully to lyrics of Levi's song. All she suddenly cared about is his singing voice and personality once he sings.

He looks like a well-known singer for ages. There is no trace of difficulty or choking or even cracking of voice. Levi is in an all new level and Hanji can't help but wonder if there is still any talent or skill that Levi is good at and she is still not aware of. Hearing him sing for the very first time got her very mesmerized and aching for more.

"How do you like it?" Levi asked and lowered the piece of paper where his self-made lyrics were at.

Although, Hanji was not aware that Levi was already done singing his song and was only set back to reality after seeing him lowering down his piece of paper.

"You were awesome!" Hanji beamed and excitement wrapped all throughout her. She closed the gap between them and places her wrist on both his shoulder, looking him straight into his eyes.

"You have a good singing voice Levi, and you are great in singing itself. You look like a professional rock artist, I mean, you could have a potential to be a well-known singer!" Hanji proclaimed as she can't believe that Levi possess such great talent.

"Other than how I sing, is my song okay?" Levi asked as he could feel his cheeks burning from Hanji's endless praises of him.

"I don't think it matter that much" she blurted out because with whole honesty and then realized she said it a bit off. "I mean, your personality and your singing was so great the message of the song was not seemed to be in need of attention really." She shrugged and hope they understood what she meant.

"I mean hey, I was the one who is listening, I think they will have the same perspective as well after hearing your voice." Hanji explained further. She looked at Mike for some help but the tall blonde did not seemed to care of either of their thoughts so there is no use of asking help or even just his opinion as well.

"Fine, as long as I get to keep what I wanted to sing, I'd sing for your band." Levi sipped into his tea to hide his consoling expression over the growing appreciative smile of Hanji.

"You don't mind his song, right Mike?" she asked and the blonde only just swayed his head.

"Good, we start practicing with the song already starting today." She announced and Mike immediately places himself behind the drum set and Hanji took her guitar right away.

"Mike, do the opening first the a pause. Pause where it is better. Hanji, you follow Mike's lead." Hanji nodded and Mike was first confused but complied with Levi's words. The two did and Levi came up with a line.

"Kneel down, you pigs" Hanji was surprised on how powerful Levi delivered his line and Mike instantly started hitting the drums again. Hanji brought herself back to their practice and went together to the tune of Mike's drums and Levi's singing.

"Let's do it again" he went on and looked to the two of them.

"Understood" Hanji agrees while Mike silently does so. Levi nodded at the two of them and started off again.

To their surprise, they managed to sing and practice until half of the song.

"I think the tune is just fine and I just needed to make my song a bit longer, you think?" Levi asked as one brow came up and looked at Hanji and Mike.

"Yeah I guess so that would sound complete and me and Mike can end the tune completely too." Mike seemed to agree on what she had said as he nodded again and looked to Levi for confirmation.

"How about our band name?" Mike asked all of a sudden while Hanji and Levi locked eyes this time. After a short amount of silence, Levi spoke.

"No Name" he murmured.

"Excuse me?" Hanji suddenly questioned.

"Well we can't think of a better name, can we?" Levi battled out and continued once seeing Hanji about to say something. He knows perfectly well what she is about to say anyway and he intends to cut her short.

"I don't think naming out band like 'Sonny' or 'Bean' or 'Mitochondria' is okay and you can do that if we are your clubmates. You better remember that they left you alone into this." His words may sound a bit harsh, Mike noted but seeing the two of them starting to bicker had struck Hanji as a reminder. It did struck an impact unto her as her eyes fell down into her hands.

"Have anything good in your head, Mike?" Levi asked for Mike's opinion to help name the band.

"Don't say anything connected with your nose or about olfactory sense." Levi added and Mike thought hard for quite a long time. After doing so, he took it quits and just agreed to Levi's first recommendation.

"I'll just go with No Name, general and not to fancy." The tall blonde tells the group.

"Do you still have any negative reactions into this, Hanji?" Levi asked directly. "You can suggest but make sure it is not too scientific or anything that reflects you." He reminded her as so she can also prevent people from knowing it is her.

"No" she mumbled, honestly surprising Levi and looked up to him and Mike and gave them a smile. "It's a cool name for a band" she tells them as she tried to think of some band names she used to know.

"That's good then" Levi tells her with a smirk.

The following days gave them more chances and opportunities for them to practice but since they get along well and even in planning, they can already practice during weekends alone which is more agreeable for the three of them. The costumes has also been discussed and the bandage on the face which was recommended by Mike, is good enough to cover he and Levi's image.

Somehow, at least.

They managed to push thru their practices accordingly sine it has lightened it and greatly accommodated since it is done during weekends already. Without them knowing it, it was already time for presentation. After a month long of practices, Hanji was beyond grateful for having the two guys help her out. She treasured the times they were trying to perfect the song and practiced together was one way to strengthen their friendship.

Alas, the day came and Hanji found herself prepared than ever. Wearing their tuxedoes and readied their instruments, all of them braced themselves for the audience. Before the contestant before them ended, Mike approached Hanji from behind and showed her the bandage that they all agreed to wear in order to help them hide their identity because finding out that Levi is part Hanji's band is not entirely a good idea most especially for his girl group.

"You ready to tie this up into you?" Mike asked and Hanji nodded in agreement. She had removed her glasses and placed it inside her coat and had Mike wrapped it around her head. They all agreed to have at least a small opening for them to see but with Hanji's case of having very poor eye sight and very little part to see made things not good for her.

"Let us all welcome, No Name!" the curtains opened with Mike's beating of the drum and when the curtain was entirely rolled up, Levi immediately said his line and followed by the playing again of Hanji and Mike.

'Kneeling Pigs', as to what the title of the song is and just by the first line Levi delivered, the crowd went wild even despite when the song's lyrics are quite brutal and tormenting to the ears when delivered. However, Levi's voice came to deliver the song in a rather different tone that even if the lyrics is grungy, it turned into a melodic poem sang by a passionate lover. She too, was surprised.

Not that she is doubting him and his song but the moment that the crowd cheered endlessly brought her into a powerful spirit and hopefully to give out a show stopping performance. It was hard to miss a beat and the jam-packed energy fuelling everyone brought everything into a much better light.

After the last line of Levi, Mike's final hit on the drum and Hanji's last strum of her guitar, the crowd applauded, everybody cheered and the three did not knew that everything is already over. It felt so fast that they wanted to do it again.

It was exhilarating.

The curtain closes and the stage director told the band to go out of the stage right away so that the next contestants may occupy the stage. Brining their instruments with them, they went backstage to compose themselves but they all noticed the eyes lingering on them and decided not to remove their bandages on their faces until the competition.

They found themselves comfortable in one of the room in backstage which was recently just vacant by one of the contestants. Upon sitting down, Mike immediately texted Nanaba and was further on become engrossed and busy exchanging messages with her. Levi could only sigh at him for being a helpless romantic guy and thought of talking with Hanji instead.

"How many more?" he asked in a whisper by her ear.

"Four more said the director but now I am guessing three because the one after us just finished his performance and since each performance is given of maximum five minutes, I guess we won't take long before we remove the bands in our faces. Guess we just need to wait until the winner is announced then." Hanji sighed and made herself comfortable on her seat.

"I don't even think we are going to win so I guess we should get changed now." He suggested and looked towards Hanji for confirmation. Seeing her pained and sad look remind him of how much of an asshole he is. He forgot that they gave their efforts to this even him who is not fond of facing, even more of performing in front of a number of people.

"Sorry" he muttered right away, feeling selfish and looked elsewhere.

Hanji could only smile sadly at him. She understands why he suddenly said those words and partly blames herself for his unlikeness of him being in this situation. She knows that he just wanted to help her out but she is still grateful to him for all of this.

"I understand" she mumbles to him and his face flashed. "This is going to be the first and the last, I promise you."

"I didn-"

"It's okay, don't worry but I wanted to say thank you so much, whether we win or lose." Hanji ended with a smile while Levi can't think properly and decided to shut his fucking mouth and utter something undisputable again.

Hanji leans back and sighed, closing her and deciding to rest for a little while until they wait. Without her knowledge, Levi was looking and observing her. He can't help but admire her, as to how she even manage to do this despite the things she is preoccupied with. Contradicting to his thoughts earlier, he hoped at least they could win. Having additional cash is not bad and at least made the experience even worth.

 **-x-**

 **It took almost an hour before announcing who the winner is.**

There is a quick online voting thru the competition's social media account and as all the contestants were done performing, gathered the total amount of votes. No Name came first with comments such as 'mysterious', 'sexy' and 'sexy voice' as well as 'sexy vocalist.' Other comments were recommendable and Hanji was happy to hear them all.

As the emcee is already preparing the crowd for the announcement of winners, Hanji held onto Mike's arm and Levi's and squeezed them a little. The two lads looked at her and she gave them an alternate look.

"Win or lose, I want to say tha-"

"AND THE CHAMPION GOES TO NO NAME!" Levi and mike were both caught unaware of the announcement of their championship as well as for Hanji's sudden jump for joy and went right into stage, dragging the two boys with her.

The two lads went to not know what to do and Hanji almost spoke, which the three of them agreed not to do so that no one would know it is actually them. Instead, she just took the trophy as the two lads joined in and accepted their cheque.

Afterwards, the three of them proceeded at the backstage but Levi held unto her wrist a little bit tighter because she is intending to acknowledge the other contestant's warm wishes but Levi pulls her away before even having to open her mouth. With one look, she knew what he meant and she let him pull her away from the crowd, going to the gym locker room as they took a quick shortcut only Levi knew.

"Fucking close" he muttered as they managed to open Levi's locker, get their things and settle down.

"I know how talkative you are and how you tend to get by your emotions Hanji,"

"Luckily they did not heard your voice." Mike ended Levi's remarks and Hanji accepted their words. Instead of feeling bad or even mad, she gave them a smile.

"As I was saying earlier, thank you so much for your help" Hanji whole heartedly told them and removed her bandages around her eyes.

"Brew a better cup of tea" Levi suddenly blurted out, making Hanji stop from what she is doing and stare out to Levi in confusion. He sensed that she will look at him quizzically and so he went to look at her for confirmation, and found truth in his thoughts.

"I'd stick with whatever shit you have in mind, just learn to brew a better cup of tea." A genuine small smile crept on Hanji and even grew wider when Levi turned his head and look away. She's getting to know how soft and shy he is when being sweet and or concern.

With enough surprises and positivity that the day brought, they ended it with removing their bandages and wearing their uniforms back and blending in the student body as the hear different rumors of the mystery of the No Name band.

 **-x-**

 **Author's Notes:**

This is an important fill in chapter but not edited and thoroughly checked even. Please bear with me. This is not part of the real story but decided to include it since No Name is canon in the spin off and very much applicable in my story too. Like I said, NO EDITINGS MADE ON THIS CHAPTER HUHU.

Anyway, hope it was okay for everyone though.

 **-x-**


	20. Chapter 20: But Then I See Your Face

**Chapter 20:**

But Then I See Your Face

 **-x-**

 **A dry leaf fell on Levi's head as the wind blew by his towards school, starting to feel the cool breeze of the wind.**

Autumn has started, he thought, and the days seemed to move faster than he had even thought. After Hanji's birthday was when he became even more welcome to her home. Hanji always brings an extra snack for Levi, usually a veggie sandwich with a teabag, different every other day. He doesn't complain since it had greatly lessen his expenditure over food and was able to double his savings since food always cost too much at the cafeteria. He also never forgets to send his thanks to Hanji's mother and in return, eat the food that she is sending to him and finish it as a sign of thanks and respect for her as well. He is certain that Hanji is telling her mother whether he liked the food she sends her to him or not. He doesn't want to feel like he is a freeloader but as he get to know her mother, she will be sad if he suddenly stop accepting her kindness. He also did asked Hanji to stop but it seems that her mom is persistent, just like her daughter but also shares the same amount of kindness towards him who he would be always thankful.

He was also been called many times in the Hanji household, since they don't hire anyone to clean the house and the tasks there, they all share their tasks as one family, though sometimes, Hanji would shove everything in one corner or one available space if she do her chores alone, as her mother tells him. One time, he visited them on a Sunday and saw that the Hanji family were busy doing household chores, and so he gave everybody a hand and Hanji's parents saw how eager Levi was into cleaning and did most of Hanji's duties and did every cleaning better than anyone of them could. After that, they found of his obsession to cleaning while having their meal.

Levi would then be usually asked by Hanji's parents as Levi do the same. Ever since then, he eventually felt that they are some kind of a family to him, even if sometimes, he refuses to accept that thought. He had never felt the warm, joy and love that Hanji's family is giving him before but now that he is feeling and experiencing the thought of being part of a family already, he is very thankful for it.

That's why when Levi would give a visit just to say hello to her parents when he accompanies Hanji in going home, they would invite him in and thank him for his kindness of even accompanying their dear Zoe. Usually, he would refuse their offered dinner and explain to them that he still has work. Her parents would kindly accept that reason but usually, they would give something to him like some snack or bottle of water and have no choice but to accept. He had never seen anyone so kind before to him, even if he was long convinced that there is no one left to be too good in the world.

He then guesses that he was wrong about his perception of the world, or some people.

For some reason, he also had a wrong impression over Hanji and that left him feel things he shouldn't. He felt guilty that he had judged her in such wrong matter and thought that she was like most people. But after getting to know her for quite some time now, he realized that she was indeed true to her words that she just wanted to befriend someone like him maybe out of her curiosity but as she seemed to have grew fond of him and turned out be more than just getting to know someone like him but be a true friend to him.

He was still grateful to her, in which he decided to keep to himself of course.

He is grateful that she became a true friend to him than her first intention of just being an acquaintance or just knowing what he does and his life because aside from she gets what she intends to do, she had become a notable person for him that is impossible to forget already and has been doing a great job of being a friend for him.

After reaching the other usual spot of his lunch time, he let out a heavy sigh, placed a blanket on the fallen leaves and sat. He looked around, the cemetery of the school was honestly quite a good view as it looked really peaceful while the school's church was beside the cemetery. Their school has reached quite an age already so they have their own cemetery for the notable people of the school but is also opened for public which located right behind the school building premises and around five to nine minute walk from their building.

It was always a good place for Levi to think things and just to be with himself, but it is also a good place to have lunch with Hanji. She was the one who told him about the place so they can eat aside from the Biology Lab, so no one could see them eating together since both of their buddies were already hitting on each other and would seldom be with them because if only one of them were with Nanaba and Mike, it will surely be awkward and suffocating. So eating with one another doesn't seemed to be that bad, except for the eyes of Forever Levi's group and those no good chatter boxes and gossipers.

"Hey Levi!" greeted Hanji after a few minutes he arrived and looked at him from below the ground, still feeling comfortable lying on the blanket he usually brings to use at the area.

"You seemed happy today, Mr. Clean." Mocked Hanji as she stared deeply into his eyes. Their eyes met and locked, his cold gray eyes feeling warm on her cinnamon brown ones. Afterwards, she smiled at him and everything behind her were too bright and it was blinding him but it was still nice because all he could see was her warm face.

Hanji then joined beside him and took a few seconds to look at him before bringing out the food that she has. Levi too then started to bring out something from his bag but Hanji had the food out first and gave the other one to him.

"Mom prepared some oatmeal for the both of us and of course, a tea for you and I have orange juice for myself." She hands him the tea bag and carefully, he read what blend he was sent today.

It was Black Tea, his favorite.

No doubt he quickly took out his thermos like bottle and placed the tea within it, poured a small pack of honey and shook it. Afterwards, he opened it and smelled the wonderful aroma of the tea, his mouth already watering.

Hanji also brought out a pack full of chocolate chip biscuits, just like the other days where she usually brings a pack of biscuits but before were blueberry biscuits with cream cheese or strawberry jam filling. Levi liked the biscuits that her mother is baking for them and she is very happy to see him appreciate them. Even if her mother tends to cook for her family first and do a little cleaning herself, just completely organized with her schedule even if she is working. Hanji admires that the most from her mother though she cannot actually perfect that part herself.

"I brought some grapes and bananas for us." Levi declares and Hanji became overjoyed.

"That's great! It'll be perfect for our oatmeal, aside from your penis' erection." Levi clicked his tongue but did handed her the fruits and started to slice them and poured them on their oatmeal after.

Levi clearly remembers what she told him before and they suddenly locked on each other's gaze and Hanji automatically chuckled as Levi did his usual smirk. They both know what they were thinking about the banana.

"Well the bananas really do works." He tells her and she just continued laughing.

"Glad to be of help to you, Levi." She tells him and together they started to eat.

They sat quietly and ate together side by side as they fill their stomachs. Levi had always been reluctant to accept the food that Hanji's mother is preparing for him as well but he also needs to make sure that Hanji is having lunch through joining her to eat, most especially, Nanaba has Mike now to be with and Hanji wanted nothing but to give them their time together so she succumbs herself on the lab forgetting to eat entirely and did nothing but to focus on her work. Nanaba, knowing Hanji would highly forget to eat without her, had asked Levi generously to check her if he has a spare time and when he saw Hanji alone and not eating doing nothing but school work, entirely forgetting that she should eat. It was then that she also had loads of food with her so she told him not to buy food in the cafeteria and just share that food that she had.

From that moment on, the two of them started having lunch together inside the laboratory and decided to find another alternate place for them to eat before rumors starts to flare up about them. Hanji then found herself wouldn't eat without Levi and Levi in return, also preferred to eat with Hanji not because of the food that she is handing to him and her family but because of the light and comfortable mood that she is setting everytime that they are to have lunch and eat together.

But moments like this as they eat, dazzle the view of the cemetery and just relax under the three and good blowing breeze was always an A for Levi. There is no pressure, no heavy feeling or burden that could go and freeze him, only carefree moment. He had always liked this kind of feeling and moment because he rarely get this kind at all to himself.

His eyes suddenly moved to look at Hanji who was busy devouring her food and realized that she too, must have been feeling the same kind of contented. He had always seen her to be always very busy, always roaming around doing something that she needed to finish or something that she needed to focus on and give full amount of effort, always tiring her. And seeing her devour her food made his lips turn up a bit, as he is happy that she is eating and is not forgetting to.

At least they could share this moment together that they rarely get in their everyday.

And he also realized that he should also somehow thank Hanji for this kind of moment that he experiences as well.

"You okay Levi?" she asked suddenly, halting Levi from his deep thoughts. "Is there something wrong with your oatmeal?"

"No." he murmured and continued to eat.

Hanji just smiled as she sees Levi finishing his meal so she gave him the pack of cookies that she had brought and he didn't hesitated to take some. Before, he would hesitate a lot but she grew tired of arguing with him that it is okay and he seemed to have been used to her until he learned not to hesitate anymore. They couldn't even remember how they felt so comfortable sharing each other's food, sharing utensils and water bottles even if sometimes, he would complain that she might be a huge dirty bacteria in which she laughed and joked that she is a good bacteria for him.

"You have any plans for Halloween?" Hanji asked as she too, finished her meal and wiped her mouth with her wrist. Levi instantly felt disgusted so he took her wrist, took a wet wipe and wiped the stain from her wrist and from her mouth.

"Honestly Hanji, who would keep you clean if I am not around." His brows were together and focused on entirely cleaning her.

"I don't think I care that much but answer my question first." She insisted and stared at Levi, waiting for answer.

"I don't know, work I guess." He stopped and waited for her to react and see her expression, which didn't changed at all even.

"Oh" she murmured and looked back over the cemetery as Levi wiped her lips and held her head.

"Why are you even asking?" he asked, his face only a few inches away from hers.

"Nothing, I just wanted to watch a few scary movies." She tells him even if her eyes seemed to be distant, still on the cemetery and looking rather absent minded.

"Isn't Nanaba going to watch with you?"

"Nah, she'll just watch a few movies with me but she will see Mike I guess." She said as she resumed back to herself.

"Tell me Levi, why is it Mike has more time than you to do whatever he wants?" she had always been wondering since he doesn't looked as stressed as Levi and Nanaba tells her that she had accepted Mike's career in life because he was only left with his grandmother and has to help raise money for the two of them.

"That bastard is lucky since his job as an entertainer like those Magic Mike guys does not really require too much time." He explains and threw away the used wipe together with their other trash. "And once he is done, he is done. No more extra minute unless paid."

"Does Nanaba know?" he asked and fixed the way he is seating on the picnic blanket.

"I guess so, since she tells me very few things about Mike working as an entertainer boy and I understand that and hoped to somehow help him and someday get a better job together." Hanji sounded a bit sorry for her friend and deep inside, hoped that she could help them since Mike became a friend of hers as well already. He was a very nice guy with a very weird nose and smelling habit and he makes her laugh by how she smells.

Levi no longer said anything since he didn't want to have the unsaid things about Mike reach his girlfriend, better if he would be the one to tell it to her directly and that he should not talk about him at his back. Mike was the only left real friend for him after Isabel and Farlan and he would do anything to also preserve the friendship that they have.

"Don't you want to attend the party that some of our batchmates are telling us? I heard some of them are going to host a Halloween costume party." Levi tells her but Hanji automatically waves her head.

"No, I won't." she instantly blurted out to Levi's surprise. "I don't like their parties and I have no intention of going there."

"Care to tell me why?" he suddenly felt curious because the face she is showing is hiding more.

"I did once, before and I didn't like it." She tells first and looked down on her skirt and pulled it a bit until it reaches her knees. "No one was interested talking to me and looked at me like I am some kind of shit, but there were good ones who started small conversations with me but they eventually go away since they too, have friends of their own to have fun with for the night."

"Others would treat me like shit, telling me I look weird enough for their costume party so why did I even need to wear some costume." She started to poke on her knee socks and play with it, stretching the garter feeling the quick pain once it hits her skin.

"I guess I don't need to repeat and yearn for that same feeling of humiliation again, even if there are still others who treats me like I still have some dignity." Silence soon followed and Levi felt guilty bringing up something she doesn't like to remember.

"They tend to invite me to their Halloween parties so I could go fuck some of them there." He admitted, eyeing her so he would see how she would react.

Hanji's eyes widened in surprise but then realize, why would she when she was supposed to know? Those people in their school seemed to be abusing Levi for what he can do, but if they pay him on the right amount that would be less painful. But as she looked closely into Levi she then learned why he was telling that to her, that he is walking along those parties for years now maybe just so he could earn money, walking without any rightful dignity anymore.

That made her feel even worse than her own problem.

Hanji then crawled a bit to Levi and scootched in closer crossed her arms on him, feeling his warmth. She gave him a smile and whatever kind of communication that they learned to share by just through the eyes, touch or words, it was nice and she is thankful.

"Just think of it as an opportunity to have some money and that you are really gifted in bed." She tried to sound cheerful for him and sound true, though she knows that it would still hurt his ego since he is getting tired of his job, as he would sometimes blurt out out of nowhere.

"Yeah right, in exchange of my dignity." He snorted and looked away, though he knows that she is just trying to help him feel a bit better, even if that was his original purpose.

"I would rather walk along those hallways of the school with a clean dignity and reputation." He admitted and Hanji doesn't know anything else to make him a bit happy or comfort him.

"You still have me Levi." She messed his hair and laughed, while Levi tried to catch and hold her wrist tightly as he could so she wouldn't be able take him down but she pushed him down and he still fought over her.

The two of them found themselves stumbling along the small hill under the tree they are in and rolled on the ground, fighting over who should be on top, Hanji eventually got tired, not knowing that Levi could be that heavy for her so she gave her last full effort and she landed on top.

"Haha!" she laughed and held Levi's wrist tightly like what he did to her earlier. "I'm the winner now Levi, that means I'm stronger than you!" she pointed at him and snapped on his nose.

"Oh yeah!" Levi effortlessly got over her and pinned her down, her laugh never fading. "So who's stronger now, Four Eyes." He declared with pride and no matter how she gave more try to pin him down, she could see that she cannot so she gave up.

"Whatever Levi" she tells him and together, they catches their breaths.

Hanji found herself staring at Levi from below him, seeing the perfection and beauty of his face. His pearl white skin, soft and moist lips, his very cute nose she just poked earlier was very tempting for any girl, no wonder a lot would want to have sex with him. But her favorite was his eyes, strong and stormy gray orbs that she never got tired of seeing.

Levi too was starting to feel the tense as he sees Hanji stare at him deeply like he owe her some money or what kind of shit. But he's got to be honest, he feels so relaxed and comfortable on top of her. Her lips surely looked like they're inexperienced and her eyes were yearning for his attention just like her lips. Her cheeks were flushed her nose was just pointed in perfection. She's lucky that his uniform didn't get filthy and could only be cleaned by just simply patting off away some dirt or else, he would have captured those lips and give it a bite of temptation of lust.

But she is Hanji, his friend and companion and he cannot afford to break her heart or her trust.

They didn't know what to say or do, but they then heard the bell of the school and together, they stood up, Levi stretching his hand for her to take and composed themselves and hurried to clean their place and ran off. Saved by the bell from the growing awkwardness between them as he feels her abdomen by his crotch and awfully making him feel unwantedly hard.

Hanji soon realized once arriving into her classroom, that she should never try doing that again to Levi because she felt something new and very hard to forget and even haunt her until every subjects and at home.

She couldn't forget and she couldn't focused.

She never knew that _that_ something hard could make her melt and space out throughout the day.

 **-x-**

 **Author's Notes:**

Argh. I really wanted to finish and do the scary AU of LeviHan for the past two (yes two) years but still cannot focus due to this fic huhu. Time flies fast then I'd realize it's already Halloween again.

Maybe someday.

Hope everybody had a meaningful All Soul's Day and Happy Halloween to everyone!

Also, I might update once a week but I'd try to make it twice at least.

I had a great and very productive week break, and felt really good and prepared going back to school tomorrow.

Hoping everyone is doing great!

Xoxo

 **LadyinBlack**


	21. Chapter 21: You Look So Proud

**Chapter 22:**

 **You Look So Proud**

 **-x-**

 **The smell and sound of crispy leaves came rushing through his ear, and he instantly knew what season it was already.**

The abundant rain falling of those golden leaves from every tree along the street was already making him drown. Levi finds it a bit difficult to have a stroll and walk on the street if the continuous falling of the dry leaves will keep on going.

And that is his purpose for his liberty Sunday, all about dry leaves and his passion, cleaning.

He made his way towards the bridge that usually separates the way towards their school and the village but is also the way towards the Hanji household. With a khaki pants and plain dark blue polo shirt and black sneakers, he hoped that he looks appropriate for the day's need.

Once he stepped right in front of the steel bronze gate of the Hanji's, he pressed the doorbell and a random screaming of panic and agony was heard from the house behind the huge gate. Levi cleared his throat and anxiously waited for the gate to be opened after a few seconds after he rang the doorbell.

"Good morning Levi" was the cheery but soft voice of Hanji's mother welcoming towards Levi. "Come on in" she tells him and gestures on their lovely humble abode.

"You're just in time for breakfast, we hope you're hungry." She tells him as she leads the way.

"I'm okay, I'm not really hungry." He tells the older woman but in truth, he did not had breakfast and just ignored the usual morning meal, had some tea and went directly to his destination.

"Oh but we cooked for you so please eat." Hanji's mother tells him jokingly forceful and slightly pushed him towards the dining area, where the father and daughter were laughing and talking about some recent news that they were reading in the newspaper.

"Levi's here!" Hanji's mother cheerfully acclaimed and pulled a chair and had him sat. He no longer wanted to argue so he took a sit and nodded at the older man and greeted him.

"Good morning sir" his respects still lingers and could not be removed, even if the older man insists that it is okay to drop the formalities.

"Have some breakfast with us. My darling wife had already prepared some tea for you and me and Zoe had made something to eat for us all." Levi eyed Hanji as Hanji only smiled at him while her father had already shoved a still hot pancake for him, pushed some fruit jam and assorted syrup for him to choose. Hanji then stood up and pushed a bowl of fresh cut fruits towards him as well.

"Do you want some whip cream?" Hanji's father asked and had already directed his daughter to get some from the fridge.

"Zoe, why did you already keep the whip cream inside the fridge? You know we're all not yet done eating." He said while Hanji only apologized and joked.

"I don't want to give him some of my whip cream daddy." She then hugs the whip cream and the laughs and handed it to her father.

"Don't be so rude to Levi."

"Yeah don't be." Levi said while Hanji's father laughed and patted Levi's back gently.

"You might get wrestled Zoe, Levi's a strong one!" Her father had watched the videos that Hanji took during his practice and his recent competition and he was in no second, amazed by what the small man can do.

"I always wanted to join the wrestling club before or gymnastics and be a soldier but I ended up being a where I am now instead." His tone was then filled with a bit of sadness and his face looked there was some hint of regret when he sighed but he automatically recovered and gave him a smile.

"Maybe you can be the one to do reach that dream for me instead, kiddo." The older man said and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. Damn, all he wanted was just to fill his empty stomach and eat since the food in front of him was already really tempting and no drama as much as possible but this is the Hanji's and everyone is surprisingly talkative. Levi still felt the seriousness on the older man's voice and the slight sadness on his face made him want to say something but doesn't know what to say.

"He always wanted to be a cop* dad, that's what he told me." Hanji said and smiled at Levi after they met their eyes. That statement from his daughter made him smile like he had won a jackpot made him a millionaire.

"There's no doubt you'll be accepted there Levi, and you'll be a great cop* for the country and for the world to see." His tone was so encouraging that Levi's inside churned and turned and felt something different that he doesn't usually feel.

"Thank you sir" was all he could say and smiled softly to him. No one had ever expressed such support on his idea of being a cop*.

"Just remember to give us a call every level promotion and accomplishments that you will have." Levi looked at Hanji to get some mental help but all she did was just to give him a reassuring smile, which he guesses did not helped at all.

"Of course" was his only response but then fortunately Hanji's mother came to save him from all of the sudden drama that was suddenly going on. He eyed the fresh cut fruits and was hoping to even get a bite and wishing that Hanji's mother will not end up elaborating another story that will hinder him from eating, most of all, wasting their time.

"Let him eat already sweetheart." Came Hanji's mother holding a plate of bacon and chicken. The smell suddenly hit Levi's nose and he felt his stomach grumble. He then looked at Hanji who was staring badly at the food as well and did not paid him any much attention any more.

"Go eat son" Hanji's father tells him. He looked up to give the older man a grateful nod and was then given a plate and utensils by Hanji's mother. Levi carefully places a part of a chicken, some pieces of bacon, speared a pair of pancakes and poured some butter and honey and chocolate syrup on it. He completes his meal by adding a few chopped fruits by his plate. When he realized that he is done preparing his food, he first thought that he might act like some kind of coyote in front of the Hanji's and decided to look at the family.

He saw how the older man of the family ate soundly as he eats while his wife watched him appreciatively. Hanji in turn was also like her father but just a bit worse since she ate with no decorum at all. Seeing how they ate, he thought that it will be okay to eat a lot as well. Besides, from his past experience in the household before, Hanji's mother almost broke down when he didn't want to eat and complained why he is not in the mood to eat. He may get a bit confused but he do knows that he should big time just like them. He cannot even help but wonder if all families eat together with tons of food.

Somehow, he fees privileged enough to see and be part of a family who eats a lot.

 **-x-**

 **He swears that he could hear the crunchy sounds that each leaves create with their every contact and movement with their every fall.**

Levi was already under the trees of the garden of the Hanji's for half an hour already and no matter how neat he do his job, the leaves would fall again like mad. Seeing the place, there is no way that it would be clean and neat for even a single day without those pesky leaves falling everywhere in the garden. If only that Hanji's father is not around, he would have given those pile of leaves on the other foot of the tree a big suplex and rest for a while.

"You alright boy?" the older man asked and Levi then started to move as he give the older man a nod.

"Alright then, just tell me if you feel tired and want to take a break." The older man told Levi with a sincere smile which made Levi feel even more determine not to complain and do his job well. This family had helped him and had showed generosity and concern towards him that he knows he can never repay and by some little acts of kindness like this is the only thing that he could offer back to them.

"Have some break boys" exclaimed the sudden entrance of Hanji's mother and approach the two gentleman cleaning the yard. "Have some drink and snacks" she said, her voice invitingly sweet and stretched the tray on her hands with sandwiches on it and two glasses of what seemed like lemonade.

All of them had decided to settle down their broomsticks and sit on the table and chairs that they have in their garden. Levi told himself that he doesn't think that he is hungry but he can't afford to tell that to Hanji's mother and just decided to take some bite. But when he did so, he realized that his stomach is hungry but he didn't seemed to have felt it earlier. He guesses that the cleanup of the dry leaves on the yard made him hungry.

"Drink some cold lemonade Levi" Hanji's father encouraged him and gave him the cold drink. Levi did so and gulped down the glass of water to the bottom while Hanji's other watched him eagerly.

"Thank you" Levi murmured and suddenly felt a slight feeling of tense when he realized that Hanji's mother was watching him drink with the same smile that Hanji shares with her mother.

"Do you want some more drink, Levi?" asked Hanji's mother with her very motherly voice.

"No thank you, I guess that's enough." He responded with much respect towards the older woman.

"Alright then." She said and excused herself and let the older and younger man alone again as they finished their meal and started working once again. After a series of collecting and throwing the leaves into the piled ones under the tree, the older man had decided to talk.

"You tired son?" Levi had always a hard time hearing that because he never got used being called a 'son' before since he never had any family or anyone to call him that way. He is still adjusting a d getting used to the different mixture of feelings that it is emitting into him whenever he is being called by that.

"Not really sir." He said, his eyes focused on the leaves not running away from what he is doing.

"No doubt about that, coming from an athlete like you, I believe you don't get tired that easily now aren't you?" the older man asked curiously.

"Not really sir, unless it's a pretty long difficult time." He responded carefully, always trying to be careful not to spill any uneducated and barbaric words from his mouth.

He watched Hanji's father and for many uncounted days, he could not deny that he had gotten closer to the older man and that he doesn't find it too awkward as much as before since his cheery aura like his daughter made the awkward barrier between them lessen. The last time he had spent some time with an older man was with his own uncle who had taught him with knife and self-defense until he had abandoned him and was left in an orphanage. He had observed and watched him carefully, somehow wondering if he is a bit the same like his uncle but so far, all he could feel that he is not. To think that Hanji had always been happy and was given a good life provided with everything she needed in life, he guesses that her father really is someone special.

While the younger man was busy on his thought, the older man is as well. Hanji's father has been curious asking about Levi's family but as his daughter had already told them, he is a working student whose uncle was the serving as his legal guardian. He guesses it was enough to know about him but sometimes, he just can't help but ask a few more. Looking at him and getting to know him more, he seemed really nice though looked withdrawn and as Zoe mentions, always performing good at school and has high scores and still forcing himself to attend class even he is tired of training. Besides, he had made his daughter happy and seemed to be enjoying the friendship that they have to think Zoe merely makes lots of friends, which he can't understand much and when he asks her why, she will just shrug her shoulders and say that she doesn't know.

Looking at Levi and observing how he takes the favor helping his family clean their home sparked more of his interest towards the younger man. The older man even tried to hold his laugh as Levi seemed upset for checking the surrounding for more of those leaves to clean that made him funnier to look due to his cleaning chosen attire, with matching white face mask even if his face look always serious made him want to chuckle for no reason at all. When the younger man looked at him, Hanji's father suddenly found himself fixing his composure and hid the last evidence of chuckle or any sort of fun written in his face hidden.

"It's nothing son" he waved his hand and Levi turned away and collected the last bit of the fallen leaves, leaving the older man into his thoughts. Whatever it could be, it's not his business anymore and had decided to finish the job.

After a few more minutes of gathering all of the fallen leaves visible in the garden, the two men sat opposite each other by the available table and chairs within the garden of the Hanji household. The two of them had allowed the wind to hit the near bald trees be the only source of sound as a very few set of leaves came to fall on the ground. Levi hissed and went to clean up right immediately, in which the older man did not see it coming. As Levi went back to his chair, the older man gave him a chuckle and playful pat on his shoulder, giving Levi an uneasy tense of his body.

"You don't really need to do that Levi" Hanji's father jokingly said as he kept on chuckling. "you really keep me young you know." The older man happily exclaimed while the younger one was not really sure of what he is talking about, but is somehow, at least, happy to be able to keep Hanji's father happy and young, as what he had said.

"I am very grateful to have you as my daughter's very close friend." Hanji's father said as the tone of his voice inched down a few notches, becoming serious. He looked closely deep into Levi's stormy gray eyes and kept the same tone of voice. "And I am grateful that you are always ready to be with us and share our happiness and help us out if we need you."

"It was nothing sir, and I am always ready to do so since it is the only way to repay for your family's kindness to me."

Hanji's father could only smile as he sees deep within the eyes of the young boy in front of him being grateful towards his families' kindness. He suddenly saw a soft spot on the young man, always knowing that behind his strong and angry gaze, he is like any sweet and appreciative kid with a soft spot like anybody else, but he generally wished that he would more often show his soft side.

"Come now and let us tell the ladies inside the house that we are done with our work here outside." The older man said cheerfully and squeezed the shoulder of the young man as they stood and walked back inside the place they could call home.

 **-x-**

 **The days are going on fast as they have their classes with autumn leaves falling down endlessly for Levi to cherish seeing by the windows in his classroom.**

He is partly happy that he is beside the window as seeing dry leaves fall live right in front of him and if he needs to keep himself away or think of other things, the leaves and the view outside is one good way to distract himself from time to time. The golden brown leaves also reminds him of Hanji's sparkling eyes as he recalled how beautifully they twinkle at him.

"What the fuck?" he suddenly blurted out of nowhere and all eyes were on him.

"Excuse me?" his teacher responded. "Your language Mr. Ackerman. I wonder if the reason is the story I asked you to read or the activity you needed to do."

"No ma'am, just remembered something." He heard the muffled laughs of his classmates and he could only groan to himself. He knows what they are thinking and he does not want to hear it from them at this moment since he never liked letting his teachers crawl over his filthy job.

"Then I hope you remember to see the guidance counselor later after class." Was his teacher's final remark before going back into writing to the board once again.

With a heavy sigh, he went back to work on his paper activity.

 **-x-**

 **"I heard you did not had a good time yesterday in your English class"**

Hanji remarked as they both settled in the dry leaves on the Hanji's on a Saturday morning. Levi volunteered to help Hanji to clean off their garden as he vowed the brothel owner he will earn a lot in the afternoon for sure even until evening.

"What happened anyway?" Hanji asked curiously and eyed Levi carefully. Levi felt the heaviness of her stare and decided not to look at her, most especially that she is the reason why he got careless and got in trouble. They never had the chance to see or talk about it afterwards so he decided to make it up to her by helping her clean the house.

"Accidentally voiced out what was inside my mind."

"And that is?"

"Well I said the F word then I got fucked."

"Why did you say it then?" damn she is persistent as usual, pressing on him as she always does.

"I broke my pencil and suddenly cursed." That ended Hanji pressing on him despite knowing that she is just concerned and curious of what happened to him.

"Pretty cool to be thrown in the guidance for the last day and before our short break." Hanji cooly remarked, earning a smirk from Levi instead of a glare.

"You going to be busy in the Halloween? Or you're going to do trick or treating like a kid?" Levi asked curiously.

"Nah, I might have Nanaba stay here and watch horror flicks with me." Hanji looked at Levi and held into his gaze at her. "She told me Mike is going to have be a bit busy that time and to cheer her up a bit and to distract her from her worries, we decided to scare ourselves together."

Levi watched the concern at Hanji's face and can't help but feel at awe of her kindness and concern towards her friend. He suddenly thought of what Mike told him and yes, he was indeed hired for an all-girl Halloween Party wearing nothing but a mask and an underwear. He can't help but smirk and laugh internally at the thought.

"How about you, are you going to work at that time?" Hanji asked wide eye, reflecting the hazel color of her eyes that locks in his steel blue-gray ones as they talk.

"I suppose so. I don't have anything to do in that day anyway." With honesty, he was somehow hoping that he could get to spend it with her since he has little number of clients usually on that day and when he does, he somehow gets annoyed as to how they appear to try to wear costume which are sexy to entice him.

Somehow, he kind of wanted to feel and experience to celebrate a Halloween normally like other teens does like him and spending it with Hanji is definitely the definition of 'normal' celebration although she makes it abnormal, most especially if he is with her. He sighed, maybe he could get to spend it with Hanji next year. Besides, Nanaba needs her right now and he does not want to interfere.

Afterwards, they sat on the piled leaves until Hanji slumps her body unto the pile and closes her eyes. She breathed out and let the autumn vibe get into her. If she keep on doing this, she will fall asleep. She surely even got tired of raking all the leaves as well as feeding the birds.

"Sleep in your bed, not there. You might end up having worms eat your fucking brain." He omitted Four Eyes, careful not to use their nicknames on one another that her parents might not understand.

"Maybe later." She tells him, not sitting up and smiled at him.

He liked seeing her smile that way, the way her eyes compliment the leaves in her background and makes everything sweet with her smile.

"You sure you still want to stay for lunch? Your boss might look for you." Hanji worriedly asked, concerned towards her friend as always.

"Yeah" he answered and looked down at her, meeting her eyes. "I promised your mom after we clean here, I will help her in cooking and preparing for lunch."

Hanji smiled brighter this time, knowing she is going to have one great lunch for the day.

 **-x-**

 **As promised, Levi helped in cooking as well as cleaning the dishes.**

He did not asked for anything in return as he is already thankful for the food that he had for the day. Surely it will keep him full until night time, no need for dinner to be taken since he even had a take home meal with him with some tea leaves as Hanji's mother told him that whenever she buys, she added extra more for him.

By afternoon, he at least had a lined customers to fuck which is typical for a Saturday afternoon and had him even busy until late at night. Once he was left alone past midnight, he was still waiting in hope for another or more customers to come. While waiting which is already taking a little bit long, he decided to grab his phone and keep himself busy.

Although, his fingers seemed to have its own mind as it click the screen.

 **What are you doing that makes you fucking awake tonight?**

Levi texted Hanji as he saw her 'online' in the middle of the night. Unknown to anyone except Hanji and Mike, he does have one social media account with very heavy privacy.

 **Can't sleep so I am reading the latest researches on transplants and stem cells** **J** **How about you? Have some fun fucks tonight?** **J**

Hanji asked as she in turn can't help but smile at the sudden message that she received from Levi in the middle of the night. She does not know why or how he believes or knows that she is aware but she absolutely appreciated the concern. So far as time passes by, their friendship seemed to be going pretty well. They have been learning more and more about each other, likes and dislikes, backgrounds, how they blend together whether bad or good, each other's fond activities and most especially, how they find themselves comfortable on each other's sides. She could easily laugh things off between them and as she observes Levi, he too seemed to be adapting into her cheery-crazy personality.

Somehow, she hopes he does not mind her being friends with him.

They don't find themselves awkward with each other anymore and easily enjoys things together, mostly. Even discussing about his job does not seem to be an off topic for the two of them anymore, and Levi was happy that there is someone who he could talk about the type of job he has without hindrances, even if it took time for him to do.

At least he finally knew that there is someone capable of accepting him and his job.

 **Levi: Not in the mood to watch anything tonight?**

Levi messaged her, curious if she is watching something scary so he could try to tease her about it.

 **Levi: Aren't you supposed to be sleeping and resting?**

He followed another.

 **Hanji: You know I sleep late at night and no, I haven't been able to read lately and I missed it.**

Levi could tell that she is still very much awake and in the mood to tire herself out. SO he decided to help her out a bit while he is waiting for another customer to come.

 **Levi: Care to tell me?**

He asked curiously and he knows she is going to be crazy about it. She tends to have a habit of overly enjoying herself when teaching others of the things she fascinates about.

 **Hanji: REALLY!? OF COURSE!?**

Replied Hanji and followed by series of other messages that she placed enough effort to type and explain to him the current discoveries and news and even stories of lives helped by the use of stem cells. They even talked about its personal application on them whether they are interested or not. Their conversation lasted for two hours and they did not even know about it.

 **Levi: We could just video chat or talked about it instead of having you type it, too much effort.**

 **Hanji: But I am also using my phone to search more while explaining to you and I cannot do that if I am talking to you right?**

 **Hanji: Besides, it's all worth it. ;)**

 **Levi: 2 fucking hours passed, are you sleepy now?**

 **Hanji: A bit :O How about you? No more clients?**

 **Levi: I don't think so. I guess I can rest for a while now. I'd go brush my teeth and take a quick shower.**

 **Hanji: Alrighty!** **J**

 **Levi: Don't alrighty me! You better take a shower and brush your teeth as well!**

Levi was left without any more response and mumbled within himself an internal debate whether Hanji really did or not. Not so long after, he was alarmed because of a message or rather a photo sent to him by Hanji showing her pearly white teeth. Underneath says DONE in bold. He could only smirk to what she did.

 **Levi: Go to sleep now Four Eyes, you have a long day tomorrow with Nanaba.**

It was his only statement although he is saying the truth that he already wanted her to rest even if he still wanted to keep their conversation up. But then despite having very short sleeping patterns, her also felt his body also already in need of sleep.

 **Hanji: Goodmornight, Levi (:**

Levi no longer responded although Hanji could already see that he had seen her message. He must have feel awkward to say good night or even good mornight as well, typical Levi she thought. Although, she did felt happy with their shared conversation. With a fulfilled smile on her face, she hit her pillows hard and slumbered into a deep sleep right away although her thoughts kept on bugging her brain.

Surely tomorrow or its night, she would get to talk to Levi about her Halloween with Nanaba.

With that, she can't help but feel excited for their next conversation on phone and hope he won't be busy as he claimed it to be.

 **-x-**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **DAMN.** This part should go first before the previous chapter (which was first uploaded as chapter 21) huhu. I AM SO FUCKING SORRY. I promise to make it up to you so I will upload another one within the hopefully tomorrow before I fly to Japan.

I'll answer your comments as well soon too! J

ladyinblack


	22. Chapter 22: I'm Here, Next to You

**Chapter 21:**

But here I am, Next to you

 **-x-**

 **Levi is not stupid.**

He knows exactly that Hanji became different all of a sudden.

She was awkward around him, her hands became shaky everytime they're going to have lunch, she can't look at him in the eye that long and doesn't talk much unlike before. She suddenly became a totally different person all of a sudden, and he felt somewhat alarmed.

Did she grew tired of him already?

Or something happened, like a lot of people knew that they were spending time together and those filthy Forever Levi bitches started gossiping about them and hurting her?

He understands the consequences that she might face because of spending time with him, and those nasty bitches wanted no one but them to hang out with him. It just happened that he can run off from them and they have their own specific fucked up boyfriends who doesn't know that they are being cheated with.

When he entered the Biology Laboratory the following day, eager to know what her problem was and eat lunch with her, she just gave him his lunch and continued scribbling something on the board and told him that she cannot eat.

"I told you I cannot eat, I'm busy in here Levi" she said under a serious tone and eyed for a while then continued what she was writing on the board.

"It won't hurt to bite Hanji, you need to eat or you'd starve in the entire day and then complain to me at night." He stretched his hand that was holding a juicy hotdog sandwich, some green leaves on the side and cheese sprinkled on top, a few bit of cut tomatoes and sauced with mayonnaise and special kind of sauce made by her mom. They have the same meal and would be lovely if they could eat together but could not even get to talk to her or even have her attention.

"I told you I'm busy" she tells him again and shoved away her face and went towards the other side of the board.

Levi then followed her and with a forceful shove on her hair, he held her face even the height was a bit bothering him but he was successful not to let her go.

"Levi!" she screamed and struggled under his hold but he held on her jaw, making her look like a suffocating fish and held on her other wrist to prevent her from writing. He pulled her face towards his, a bit inches away again.

Hanji suddenly found her heart stopped beating for a while and was forced to be drawn into those stormy gray eyes of Levi's again.

"One bite and I'll let you go." He whispers and like she felt like she was hypnotized all of a sudden.

She did what he told her to do and bit on his hotdog sandwich quite bigger than she should too. Levi too was astounded by how big she bit his hotdog sandwich and had a brow raised but was satisfied of what she had done. At least she ate something and wouldn't kept herself totally that hungry for a while. Levi then let go of her jaw and allowed her to munch on her food and he handed her her water bottle.

"Drink" he tells her. "so you won't choke." With a glare, she rolled her eyes as well but did took the water bottle from his hand and drank a handful of water.

"Thanks." She returns the bottle water back to Levi and flashed him a quick smile.

"How was my hotdog?" He said it wrong, but she laughed at it and he couldn't help but a chuckle a bit too.

"Your hotdog was great." She said with a try hard seductive voice and laughed again. He'd got to admit but he really liked hearing her laugh, like it was some usual calming sound on his ear, even if sometimes, it could get a bit loud on his ears.

After a series of laugh, a familiar silence followed and Levi just finished his hotdog sandwich when he suddenly blurted out the question that won't stop bothering him for a while.

"You don't seem to be in a good mood" he asked her as he started to spear the vegetables of his salad to somehow divert his attention and lessen the growing awkward feeling on his body. Hanji then turns around to look at him, her expression looked surprised.

"You mad at me or something?" Levi added, his face still looking the same but tone unusually different.

"Why'd you ask that?" she questioned him as well and turned to face the board to continue writing. "Do I look like I'm angry at you?"

"Yes you do."

"But I am talking to you, what made me look angry at you if I am talking to you?" she retorts back without even glancing at him.

"Doesn't mean you are talking to me you are not angry at me" he tells her back and places his fork with leaves down on his bowl. "Stop acting like a kid, I'm not an idiot Hanji. I just wanted to know if you did something wrong."

Hanji sighed heavily, covers her pen and puts it inside the coat she is wearing whenever she is inside the laboratory. She took a sit in front of Levi but then lowers her head on top of her crossed arms. She looked at Levi with tiredness on her eyes and smiled.

"I'm just tired okay?" she assures him and taps her chin on her arm. "I'm sorry if it affected how I treated you Levi but I promise, I am not mad."

Levi didn't said anything but he understood, just by looking at her eyes which are now deeper and grew more tired than usual. She was suddenly bombarded in preparation for the History quiz bee in which she was chosen and also to be the leader for the incoming English Celebration Month, and at the same time, prepare for the incoming activities of the Biology Club. To add to that, she is also a writer for their school newsletter and somehow, she feels happy that she was able to already start with her club and had written everything on the board for everyone to see and let the vise president talk it over and explain to their club members and come up with the final decision.

After a few minutes of just studying her, Levi nodded and continued to eat his salad. In the middle of his eating, he spooned some towards Hanji and she gladly ate what he is shoving into her mouth, much to Levi's contentment.

"Just make sure you don't shit your health Hanji, you're already too thin and if you get ill, there might be nothing to be seen from you." He tells her without meeting her gaze and just finished his meal.

"Wow Levi, I never knew you were that concern about me." She joked and drank some more water, while Levi just glared at her and she smiled back.

"I ain't shit and I'm telling the truth. Your mom is going to text me or Nanaba even just to know why you got ill."

"Sorry to disappoint you Levi but I rarely get sick."

"Hnh." Was the only thing that escaped Levi's lips and started to clean the place where he ate.

"You better go first Levi, it's about five minutes before time. Just leave the things I need to throw and go out before we could get caught in here." She warned but Levi nodded and headed for the door. Before closing the door behind him, he went back just to warn her again.

"Remember what I tell you four eyes before you turn into a scarecrow." He heard Hanji telling him not to be so sweet and closed the door behind him.

As he walked on his way back, walking on the empty hallways, he was glad that she is still okay and fine with him. He knows he shouldn't' care but for someone who showed nothing but care and concern to him, he cannot afford not to do the same and feel worried if they are a bit off towards him.

Most of all, that she is not mad at him or something.

 **-x-**

 **Levi was furious in the inside not knowing why.**

He knows he shouldn't but he still somehow feel a bit nervous, maybe because Hanji's still spook him out a bit even if they had known him as much as he had known them. Despite the worry that he is feeling like it was his first time meeting the family of Hanji, he continued to walk and ignored the pain that is already making his arms tremble. When he reached the gate, he quickly pressed the doorbell and a woman with the same smile and warmth she emits that is the same with Hanji appeared and opened the door of the house, then the gate.

"Levi! My child!" Mrs. Hanji greeted and took the heaviness from him. "You even brought everyone a pizza! You shouldn't have!"

"Good evening Mrs. Hanji" Levi greeted and was happy to see that Hanji's mother appreciated the family sized pizzas he brought.

"Nanaba was here a while ago but she said that she would be having a Halloween date with Mike." She started as he lead the way with Levi towards their household. "We asked where Mike was and he should have also paid us a visit sometime but like you, he also has a sideline work."

"Please let me bring those, they are quite heavy." Levi offered and Hanji's mother thanked him again. He only stared at the older woman and listened very well, though he could not tell her how he doesn't really care about those two blondes because he knows what exactly they are up to for the night.

"You don't have work tonight?" Hanji's mother asked before opening the door for the two of them.

"I'm always free every Halloween night, ma'am" he explains, which is true because the brothel owner still has a cut for every sex he made from the previous years so he allows him to go out and have sex in parties since the brothel is always out of clients every Halloween and other holidays.

"How come Zoe didn't told me that you were coming, did she know that you are planning to take a visit?" The way she questioned him sounds the same with Hanji, and how her eyes widen with curiosity just like her daughter.

"No ma'am, I have decided just this afternoon after I have finished my duties and watch movie with Ha-Zoe tonight, ma'am." He bit his tongue for almost saying 'Hanji' instead of 'Zoe' but luckily did not continue saying it out loud.

"Thank you for being a nice friend to Zoe, Levi." The older woman smiled at him and pats his head, thankful that her daughter has a very nice friend. "Bring this up so you can surprise her and I will hand you some drinks up stairs later."

"The other box of pizza was supposed to be yours and Mr. Hanji" he tells her and handed her the other box while Mrs. Hanji just stared in awe.

"Thank you so much Levi!" and she gladly gave him a soft warm hug, in which Levi had trouble with since he needs to save the pizza for being squashed between them.

"Where is Mr. Hanji by the way ma'am?" he asked as he wanted to greet the old man a good evening as well and tell him that he also brought pizza for them.

"He is a bit busy on his paper work that he had decided to finish for the night." A sigh went out of the woman and rolled her eyes. "he shouldn't be disturb but I will let him know and give him a slice of pizza so he knows you're here. And don't worry, just go up and I will bring you your drinks."

"I understand ma'am thank you." Levi said gratefully.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked, her eyes widening and bright. She also shares the same likeness of tea with Levi but was disappointed that he didn't want some tonight.

"Not tonight ma'am, ha-Zoe prefers some Cola everytime we're going to have pizza or just watching a movie so maybe I'd have what she is having." He explains, something he found out and observe from Hanji herself. He cursed inside of him for always almost using their surname to address Hanji.

"Alright my dear, I understand. Go upstairs now then, Nanaba was also watching some movies with her and it's nice she is not alone for tonight." She is gratefully honest to Levi for giving her only child a good friendship and that he never fails to accompany her whenever she would need him, whether she may be aware of it or not.

"Thank you ma'am." Levi said and immediately went upstairs.

Levi then opens the door and was surprised to see Hanji too focused on what she is seeing on the television. No wonder when Levi's head was already popped on the door staring at her, her mouth half open even and eyes staring deeply into the television and hugging the pillow he gave to her. She yelped and fell on her bed once she saw Levi's white face and black hair staring back at her and didn't realized it was so she instantly hit her face on the floor.

"Gaah! Levi! You scared me!" Hanji pouted but then crawled over the door and stood up to welcome Levi. She was not expecting him to come for the day.

"What are you doing here Levi?" she asked, her eyes the same as wide like her mother's, Levi thought and brought himself inside her room. Hanji's eyes followed him as he goes inside and decided to take a sit on the edge of her bed and look at the screen of the television and see for himself what she was watching.

"I thought you're going to be busy today?" she asked again as she closes the door and yet could not stop wondering why he is holding a box of pizza on his hands.

"Why do you even have a box of pizza with you Levi?" she asked again, Levi still not answering any of her questions.

"I am free to do anything everytime there's something to celebrate like this Halloween"

"But you told me tha-"

"I know but in those years, I have decided to continue work for money and walk with shame as I go back to my room in the brothel, people knowing what was my intention in the parties." He explains but as he did so, he took the opportunity as well to look inside her room and examine it.

Looks like he is going to be quite busy again, but not much like before since if he would visit her, he would always clean and arrange her room as well so this time around is no different and would be a bit lighter.

"Besides, I wanted to do something different and I know you'd be alone for the rest of the night so I decided to accompany you here than to hear you whine because you're alone." Their eyes met and after a few seconds, Hanji smiles and sat beside him.

"So that's why you have a pizza." She teases and pokes his cheek, she always liked teasing him. "That's so sweet of you Levi!" she squeaked and hugged him by the neck, as he cannot fight since he was holding their pizza.

"Stop it stinky four eyes!" Hanji just kept on laughing and poking his cheek, not caring of what his teasing at her. "I know you forgot to take a bath today."

"No I didn't"

"Really now?" Levi asked suddenly since if there's no class, she tends to forget or be lazy to take a bath.

"Nanaba joined me in for a bath this afternoon and it was fun." Levi had no intentions knowing why and how fun it was, all he cared is that she is clean, that is all.

"Whatever." He opens the box of pizza and Hanji hungrily took a slice and slid down on the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing down there?"

"I spend all my time on my bed, so the floor is nice to be of change for a while." She said absently while she stared on the television and devoured her pizza. "Thanks for the pizza by the way." She only raised her pizza on the air but her eyes were still drawn on the idiot box.

"No problem." Levi replied and momentarily places the box on the bed, and closes it, scared that she might stumble or pull the box and have it fall on the floor.

He then stood up, while Hanji knows why and just let him, and he starts to arrange her bed and some of her things. He also went to check her bathroom, where most of the bottles were placed in one basket case but threw away the empty ones and closed the garbage that is exposed on the other side. He also checked her closet and was happy to see that everything was classified in order, though they are not arranged inside.

At least she is learning to be organized and neat, and he is proud of that because if it is not for him, she wouldn't know how to be a bit organize and clean herself.

Her tables were a bit messy, so he threw away the ones that are needed to be thrown away, placed her pens orderly by the side and organized her papers on her drawer. He slid a finger on the top of her things and some parts still has dirt and some doesn't, meaning she did not properly wiped them off but at least she knows how to wipe them already, to think he gave her a surprise visit.

Over all, he was happy for the step by step improvements that she is having.

"Hanji, when you wipe and dust off your things, make sure you fully wipe away all of the dirt away and don't let anything dirty stay." He reminded her in which she only nodded and said "yes mr. Clean"

Levi then sat beside Hanji and she took another slice after Levi opened the box of pizza. She ate absent mindedly, not even talking to him or anything.

"What is it that you are watching?" he asked furiously.

"Some Halloween specials. Now it Scariest Places on Earth."

"Those were played before."

"I know but I still haven't watched them yet." She didn't care if he had watched what she is watching or not but he fell silent and had his eyes watch the idiot box as well.

He did find it nice and found himself being drawn to what they were watching. Silence filled the room but together, they were eating the pizza that he had bought when a knock came into the room, making Hanji jumped on her seat for a bit and stared at Levi questioningly. To her surprise, it was just her father, holding a tray and two Cola cans that seemed cold, the can already dripping of water.

"Hey kiddos" Hanji's father beamed and gave them the drinks that Hanji's mother promised. "Here's your drinks so you won't choke." Hanji's father then turned his gaze to Levi and Levi gladly nodded his head and took his hand to shake it. The older man seemed to appreciate the formalities of Levi but then took him by surprised in a tight embrace and shook his shoulder widely. He can't help but be surprised for managing to check them out even if he is busy as what his wife told him earlier.

"No need to be that formal son" he said as he endlessly shook him. "Go on and continue watching. Call us if you two need something."

"Thanks dad!" Hanji said and waved to her father, as her father did the same, their smiles looking the same as well too.

The two of them gladly opened the cola cans and continued to watch and ate their pizza. They shared very little talks, like what Levi had seen along the streets and how Hanji recalled that she liked trick or treating when she was still young while Levi didn't had the moment to cherish something like that. Hanji also mentioned that she liked the Halloween food specials around the cafes around and hope to get to eat out the next day before it's too late.

After a few hours, Hanji's parents went to her room and knocked. "Zoe dear, me and your father are about to go to sleep. There's lasagna and some salad inside the fridge, and there's still chocolate cake your father brought yesterday. Eat if the two of you feel hungry."

"Yes mom, thanks!" Hanji went to her parents and gave the both of them a goodnight kiss and hug.

"Don't let Levi go hungry and let him eat downstairs if he decided to go home." Her mother added and gave Levi a warm smile.

"Don't leave unless you take your dinner here, Levi." Hanji's father added and waved at the younger man. Levi could only nod at them and told them goodnight as well. Afterwards, the two of them were left alone again.

It was only a few minutes when they continued watching when Hanji suddenly moved, getting something inside of her shirt.

"I hope you don't mind Levi" Hanji started while Levi gave her a confused look. "But I really don't like wearing a bra." She finished saying quietly and had it removed without even removing her shirt, just by pulling it under her armpit.

"You don't feel comfortable wearing one?" he asked as his eyes returned on the screen, focusing on the beardy fat host.

"Not really but I am just more comfortable not wearing one since I don't have anything in me that is like suffocating me." She explains and checked if he is looking at her or took a peak.

She saw that he did not and she let out a low chuckle. For someone like him who is getting naked and having sex almost everyday, he knows how to respect her and not give her other shitty reason to use that same reason to her so she won't feel bothered. He just sat there and focused solely on what they were watching, which she found really nice.

Time passed by rather quickly after finishing a couple of good episodes of the Scariest Places on Earth, they watched a few scary films together as well. They watched some good Asian types which were scarier than the Hollywood ones, which gave them a really good scare. Once they have decided to look at the clock, it was already past one in the morning.

"I feel hungry, you want to eat?" she suddenly blurted out and searched his face.

"I don't think I'm that hungry but a little food is alright." He answered so the two of them went down and went towards the kitchen.

The kitchen always made Levi mesmerized as it is complete with all kinds of utensils and kitchen wares and the design was just exquisite. It is even complete with loads of food and other seasonings and spices and herbs. The oven, stove, grills, a closet size fridge and other cooking and baking needs were everywhere like what he sees on the television being sold were there on their kitchen.

As Levi searches and observe her kitchen, Hanji took out the tray of lasagna from the fridge, while Levi saw her starting so he decided to pull out some plates. Hanji places a slice of lasagna for each of them and placed it inside the microwave and set the time for it to heat. While heating the lasagna, Levi pulls out a pitcher, sliced some lemon from the fruit basket and squeezed them to help themselves out for some lemon juice.

When everything was set, they sat opposite of each other and devoured their meals.

"Bon appetite" Levi murmured and Hanji nodded and smiled at him, before she devoured her meal before he even do. She did not even smell and appreciated the smell of the food first before even devouring, he thought, which he mostly do just like in sipping his tea.

The mozzarella cheese on the very top of the lasagna was oozing and melted due to the heat, dripping down by the side of their meal while it emits a mouthwatering aroma that had their stomach grumble into a more immense feeling of hunger all of a sudden. Then, they found themselves eating like coyotes, each slice and bite of lasagna that Hanji's parents made was satisfyingly rich with flavor and did not lack any seasoning and ingredient. Every bite the cheese melts perfectly and floods their tongue with a huge tastiness of cheese and juiciness of each bite was enough to fill their hungry grumpy stomach.

The lemon juice that Levi prepared was a contrast of hotness of their meal, which makes their opposite temperature blend perfectly well. With the right amount of sugar and lemon squeezed juice and water with ice, it completed the meal and Hanji appreciated Levi's effort and idea of preparing it as well. Every gulp they made as it passes through their throats made Hanji chuckle and shiver with glee along her spine, making her feel more alive for the night. Her eyes made contact to Levi and thought of an idea that made her twinkle in the darkness, while Levi found himself dumbfounded because of those twinkling eyes of hers.

"I thought of something that we could do tonight, Levi" she tells him before she even took another bite of her scrumptious lasagna.

"I won't be interested if it's shitty." He shots back as he also took another bite of the lasagna.

"Just wait until you see." Was all Hanji tells him with a full teeth grin with some remnants of cheese on her teeth.

"You're lucky I am here babysitting your scared ass" he said boldly as they ate.

"I don't need a babysitter and I'm not scared!" Hanji said with a hint of embarrassment on her face. He knows she is not that scared but could get bothered with what she watches at times.

Levi could smirk at her. She makes his life entertaining and shit combined but in a good way.

 **-x-**

 **It was not shitty as Levi thought it would be when she told him that she has an idea of what they should do next for the night.**

He found himself under the stars, by Hanji's veranda by her bedroom second window with a broken telescope facing towards the sky. The air of night was cold on his skin and the smell of dry leaves were still present but the stars and the full moon that eliminated the night seemed quite too perfect for a Halloween night, most especially after a full stomach because of the very cheesy and delicious lasagna that they just had.

"What happened to your telescope?" he asked, laying a finger and tracing the cracked side of the telescope.

"It fell down." Was her odd bland reply.

"From here?" he eyed her confusingly while Hanji kept herself busy staring at the stars already.

"Yeah."

"How come?"

"I wanted to watch and see the meteor shower last week and I freaked out out of excitement and accidentally pushed my telescope. End of story." Levi can't help but noticed how bitter and sad her tone was, not even giving him a look as she explained.

"Why don't you buy a new one then?" he asked but saw her sigh. When he saw her do that, he decided that it'll be his last question.

"Too expensive." He didn't reason out any further knowing where her money is going. Aside from him, he knows that she is using her money for her Biology Club so her clubmates could also experience the fun things that she had enjoyed that usually requires money.

Levi then decided to sit beside her on their makeshift bed, a soft thick blanket that she has made especially for her stargazing. The stars were twinkling and brightly shining which her eyes completely reciprocate when he looks at her directly in her eyes. She was so quiet and absurd and as he too look at the stars, he find himself in awe but not as much when he looks at her like tonight.

Beside him, he felt her shiver so he removed his black jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"Thanks." She murmured and pulled it tightly towards her as Levi, even if he took much effort and will to do so, pulled her closer to him, his arm draped on her shoulders. She was a bit surprised of his actions and gave him a slow and deep worried look but he did not return the same kind of stare nor pulled his arm back, but even felt a thumb softly caressed her skin.

No words came out between the two of them and felt weirdly contented. Hanji felt like she was a wooden doll under Levi's soft caress first but then places her chin on Levi's shoulder. When he didn't pulled away or pushed her away, she sighed in relief and contentment.

Levi in the under hand just decided to give it a try and was happy that she did not pulled away when he places his jacket on her and drape a hand on her as well. He felt his arm too heavy to do so but and can't understand why he is feeling heavy and nervous, as though his arm felt a heavy ton shit. When it made contact with her, her warmth melted all of the heavy ice cold freeze that his arm had become and gladly pulled her closer when he heard her sigh in contentment.

It was only the falling star that Hanji suddenly jumped on her place and almost stood up, surprising Levi as well. For some reason, she did not do so and curled once again and went back under Levi's arm.

"It was beautiful" Levi confessed, as it added more beauty in the dark sky even if it was fast.

"Don't forget to make a wish Levi." Hanji said and slowly closes her eyes while Levi just looks at her.

"I thought a scientific person like you won't believe in such thing." He asked, wondering.

After a few quick seconds, in which Hanji seemed to be done making a wish, she answered her.

"Well, I won't lose anything even if I do, right?" she said with a little smile of hers that told him that it is really okay.

She's right, he thought, and she won't lose anything just by doing so. Deep inside his heart, he felt the need to follow her advice make a wish as well, even if he not the person who usually believe in such petty things. But he did so, and at the beat of his heart, he said a silent wish only his heart knew.

"That's Orion's belt." Hanji points out at the three bright consecutive stars in the night sky.

"Those three?" he asked as a brow raised and he pointed out as well, his face still the same and somehow that made Hanji laughed a bit. He just looked so cute.

"Yes those three."

"I always see them at night." He remembers when there are times that he would steal a glance at the beauty of the night sky.

"Yes, that's because Orion's the constellation most visible in our planet." She explains and let out another sigh. She never thought that being cuddled this way by Levi was making her feel constipated all of a sudden.

After a few minutes staring at the Orion's belt, Hanji saw briefly on her wall clock that it was already past one in the morning and is almost two already.

"Levi!" she shrieked, Levi turning into her unsteadily. "It's almost two in the morning!" she said panicking, while Levi just looked at her rather with a small amount of pain.

"I don't mind going back to that shitty place of mine at this time." He tells her assuring that it is not much of a trouble for him.

But as the way he sees it, her eyes were really worried and her pouting made him want to laugh as well, though he used all of his might not to show it.

"I'm a grown ass man Four Eyes, and I know how to protect myself." He proudly tells her and a small glint of smile crept on her face.

"I guess." She then somehow felt that he is correct but at some point, he is still a human capable of getting injured and hurt and she still feel responsible having him around because of her telling him about her adventures of watching endlessly the Halloween Specials for the day to night.

They found themselves popping up some popcorn, watching some more until Hanji falls asleep until the hour of three, and Levi was surprised to see her heavy head on his shoulder, his jacket drape on her shoulders as her room was chilly like the outside as well. He stared at her and saw her half opened mouth as she inhales through her nose and exhales through her half opened mouth, her peaceful eyelids closed and her serene face made him change his mind of shoving her off. Rather, he picked her up, carried her gently as he can and laid her on the bed. Instantly, she pulled his jacket closer to her until she looked like a human burrito. He looked at her and realized that he should fix her so he pulled her hair band and freed her damp hair and tucked her in. He knows he should not, and he had never even done such a thing.

He wanted to just go out and leave her but as he looked at her, he feels beyond grateful for her and her everything that she had done to him, which she made him experience that he thought he never would and did not even asked for in the first place. She was really something to him and she is also starting to grow more into him and he can't stop her, and why the hell was he letting her do so?

With a sigh of confusion and one final glance, he left. He exited her balcony, swung over the steel grills and jumped off like some burglar he was once trained for.

As he made his towards his place, he cannot stop thinking of the time he had spent with her. It was not shitty but it turned out unwantedly fun and something difficult to forget. She had welcomed him into her life, and he wondered if he too, should welcome her to his as well? He already did though, so why the hell is he still feeling confused? Was it because he too is already close to her family and that he did not even expected or see that coming?

Why was he feeling that he is scared all of a sudden?

Why was he even feeling confused?

He decided to clean himself with a quick shower and brushed himself as he readied himself for some goodnight sleep to place his mind over something else, but it was not enough to drive it away. Before he drifts of to sleep, he checked some stupid text messages that he and Hanji had shared and found some selfies of her on his phone and can't help but get surprised, angry and laughing as well.

That girl sure has some ninja moves, and all of her selfies were like clowns, looking rather having fun while shitting when she is constipated.

And that sorted his thoughts out, that he should test the water more and see the result.

He guesses there is nothing much to regret from her anyway, except her hundred ton of selifes on his phone.

As he went on his way back to his place, he felt so liberated. For the first time in his life, he is not outside roaming and looking for customers or being an entertainer for a Halloween night.

For the first time, he is free and is having fun.

 **-x-**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Remember in Chuggakou, Levi mentioned that he, Mike and Hanji could make a room twice as clean compared to Eren and his crew does? If I am not mistaken, it's in episode 7.

Also, sorry for not updating recently. Had been a bit busy and this week had me all resting cuz of my left foot being excessively strained because of gaining weight, carrying heavy bags and having my knee and ankle of the same leg being sprained making it a factor.

Also had my pills late this month so my period won't come until early next month because of taking it late, causing hormones screwed and giving me head aches. Currently, I am fine and preparing myself for Japan this week until next week!

Hoping to update soon!

P.S. This chapter was not heavily edited too.

Xoxox

Ladyinblack

Follow me in my tumblr: divinequeenladyinblack

AO3: ladyinblack


	23. Chapter 23: Tryna Play It Coy

**Chapter 23:**

Tryna Play It Coy

 **-x-**

 **Those shitty white cotton melting shits are already starting to pour, and one just made impact on his tiny nose and melted.**

Maybe it melted due to his extreme deep stare over the tiny white shit. Poor bastard, he thought. His eyes then went to look at the street roads and everywhere, there are those tiny little shits starting to fall. They fall slowly but too many, why can't they just fall in an instant and then end, he thought. After the crispiness and the falling of the thousand golden dry leaves from autumn, it has been changed with a ball puffs of white shit full of cold.

He shivered at the sudden coldness blow of wind and sighed. Placing both of his hands in his pockets, he took the same old steps going to Sina High. Aside from the usual day that will just surely have, except for the fact that Hanji's eccentric behavior is going to surprise his day that could be shitty or really shitty and will add another unpredictable shitty day in his life, though he couldn't really complain if it's really that bad or not. Like what others would say, there's no fun if there's no surprise at all, so maybe he could thank Hanji about giving him some shitty unpredictable surprises in his life.

"What are you smiling about, tiny stud?" said the usual asshole who never gets tired messing up qith him and who finds fun in bothering and annoying Levi to the fullest.

"Fuck off." He muttered while he only received by a backup of laughs and more stud-stud-stud shouting annoyance for his ears to bear. Even if he can break their bones in an instant, he preferred not to for the sake of his conduct record.

Levi didn't realize that he was so deep into his thoughts that he had arrived already at school. He looked around and had seen the same white ball of puffs were still slowly pouring down to the school ground as well. He sighed and tucked his jacket onto his body. There were Christmas lights and other Christmas decorations already placed every part of the school just to think that the last day of November was just yesterday. They don't seemed to be excited he thought, just too much.

And it only means one thing, December.

It is the very month that he rarely adored in his entire life. He sighed as he guesses that there is no point running away from it and would just let it pass by him again. The usual spirit thing to feel for the month can already be felt and as much he didn't want to feel the same thing, he is starting to feel it crawling deep onto his skin, and he is starting to hate it immediately. Also, getting pissed in on the very first day of his birth month made things even worse for him for this year's birth month, which is already happening in the moment. Nevertheless, he's already used to it but it's still too unbearable for his ear to hear.

He made his way to his classroom, feeling the coldness everywhere he walks by and felt heaved heavily as his bum touched his usual chair and sat. With nothing better to do, he pulls out his books and read for a while and made sure he did not leave any assignment or school duties behind. As he did so, he can't remove the thought out of his head of why he did not see Hanji along the way to school and wondering if she is absent or not or if she is just with Nanaba or just taking her own space for a while on her own. But then, it was only lunch time that Levi saw Hanji again, finally concluding his thoughts of her being absent.

Lunch time came and he finds her alone in her biology laboratory, eating white pasta from a rectangular container while reading a book on the other hand. She didn't heard him opened the door but did saw him enter, as he carefully shuts the door at his back and took a double check glare from the outside before totally entering the said laboratory.

"Hey Levi!" Hanji squealed and grinned at him like she usually does, holding a fork full of white paste before placing the entire food on her mouth and chew. She heard Levi grumbled a disgusted remark but she let out her usual playful laugh.

"You eat like a pig." He retorts and grabbed a chair opposite her and sat and watched her eat and read. Somehow, he guesses that he is getting used to her doing more than one in a time.

"But I'm still your friend even if I am a pig." Hanji retorts back and handed Levi another rectangular container with the same food inside. Levi did not looked surprised and gave her a grateful look.

"Eat up" she began and ate another fork full of white pasta, making a gesture pointing at him. "mom added a few herbs on yours, she said you'd like it together with some black tea." She tells him and handed him a pouch of black tea. A twitch on Levi's lips came upward, making Hanji felt success came to her as she a tiny glimpse of Levi's smile, even if it's far enough from the smile that she is usually giving him all the time.

They ate in silence together and Levi shook the thought of Hanji being absent, since he found the answer just right away. He can't but feel so relieved and happily contented with the food that he was eating, which has always been scrumptious and delicious. Sometimes, he would tend to feel guilty since he would feel that he is a huge freeloader but the more that he refuse, the more Hanji's mother will insist and it was pointless to argue with her because she is far more difficult to argue with than her own daughter.

"You going to be busy later after class?" he asked as he sipped his hot tea.

As he held and drink his cup of tea, he felt very happy that there are things available to use for making tea accessible. Somehow, as he stares at Hanji for a moment, he couldn't help but feel surprised since Hanji was able to achieve the impossible to him: to gain his trust and be a friend of his. More importantly, she had given him a genuine kind of friendship that he never thought he would still experience without in exchange of sex. Through the times that he had been with her, he had definitely understand that all she wanted was friendship and that there is nothing to doubt that since she is a complete opposite of him.

"Why are you asking?" her eyes a bit bigger than usual.

"Just answer the damn question." His tone was high as Hanji smiled, she always adored Levi trying to hide his feelings of concern and to the fact that she could see a hint of bashfulness on Levi. She figures that Levi is just something mysterious as always but not hard to uncover.

"Yeah I will be in here since me and my clubmates are going to do and finish a few stuffs." She tells him and Levi nodded.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you tonight." Hanji smiled and thanked him, grateful that he is used of seeing her and being with her in going home. Somehow, she wonders how come he never had any girlfriend since he is not bad looking, handsome so no wonder that he is in demand for most girls in the school who finds sex and entertainment in life to be a top priority and just recently found out from Mike via Nanaba that Levi was even more in demand for his services in their town. That made her even wonder more why in the world he still doesn't have anyone to date.

Maybe she could find answers on her questions tonight. And to think about it, she guesses she never had thought of asking that to Levi as well.

"You alright four eyes?" Hanji suddenly twitched o her chair and didn't realized that she was staring into the distance but quickly gathered herself up.

"Yeah" she said and brushed her nose. "just thinking of some things."

Levi had his eyes locked into hers a bit longer than usual, before he nodded and went to read a book he brought with him. "hope it's not shitty." He tells her back and when she didn't respond, he suddenly feel the urge to ask her.

"What was it that you're thinking about Hanji?" he mentions her name, she knows he's serious.

So Hanji smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing really."

Truly she hoped that it was just nothing to her but she can't help her heart jumping on its place not knowing why finding out if Levi had a serious girlfriend or not is making her jumpy.

But she never got the chance to do so.

It was because after her activity with her clubmates that she had found herself alone, cleaned the laboratory, fixed her things and waiting after forty minutes according to her phone's time and almost decided to just go home and text Levi that she is heading home alone. After a minute has past, just when she was finishing on fixing her things before going home, Levi had suddenly burst out on her laboratory and gave her a small fright, her hand immediately landing on her chest.

"Levi!" she tells him, her tone anxious and face surprised. "Are you alright? I wa-"

"Let's go home." He declared, looking determined to deliver the message of his thoughts on her not caring where he is or if there may be a few people around.

He watched her look surprised at him and clicked his tongue, walked towards her and shove her bag to her body and dragged her slender wrist and exited the laboratory. Their steps were fast paced and Hanji has already been having problems keeping up with within a straight and proper walk.

"Levi" she called up but Levi refuses to look at her and just dragged her endlessly. They walked past the school gate until they reached the town square, where there are already a lot of people around. She doesn't have any idea or even a single clue as to why he is dragging her everywhere without even answering her or facing her at least. She then decided to stop as Levi was already pushing her to the edge of her anger management or before she even freaks out on him.

But before she even do so, she was surprised that they had stopped in the middle of the park, no one was there only a few people passing by but a few moments, they are the only ones left in most of the times.

"Levi" Hanji started again, hoping that her voice would reach out on Levi and tell her what the hell he is planning to do. It was already getting late, the wind that is blowing is already colder than the past days and she is being dragged on the park not knowing why.

"Levi, what are we doi-"

"Just shut up." He tells her, now finally meeting her eyes and he saw a glint of surprise and what seemed like disappointment on her face. He regretted it, not wanting to disappoint her but he tried to calm his self down first and tried to flash her a quick smile, which he rarely do and had never done except to her. He just wanted things to be perfect for the moment. Levi then moved beside her, his hand still on her wrist and it made him swallow a hard one on his throat.

"Just, wait." He managed to mumble and Hanji gave her best to smile, but rather a sad one and looked at him in the eyes. She guesses that she would just go along his request since he never had any request for her to do so why not give it a try.

And then, she finds out that it was worth it.

All the dragging, getting later than usual and feeling cold to the bones made things even worth and memorable.

As Hanji looked deep into Levi's eyes and do as what she's told, everything around them suddenly lighted up and became beautiful at night. Her eyes then focused on the light that she is seeing behind Levi, and it was indeed lights are starting to lit everywhere. Unknowingly, a huge smile has been crawling on Hanji's face and Levi can't help but to smirk in victory and continued to watch Hanji as the lights further light up even more.

It was so magnificent that Hanji could feel like she was in the middle of the solar system, like she was in cosmos full of stars, planets, and all the heavenly body that there is. The snow that is falling added joy and beauty to the lights starting around them and she could feel giddy she wanted to roll over or run around.

The feeling was just comforting.

She didn't realized that Levi was watching her watch what was happening around them and she bashfully turned around but noticed that her wrist was still with Levi's grasps. Hanji honestly doesn't know how or what to do but then Levi lead her, carefully this time and even how he held her was lighter than the previous one and had the two of them sat oppositely beside each other, Levi facing the south while Hanji facing the north. Despite the unwanted feeling of letting and caused irritatingly confusion on Levi, he let go of Hanji's wrist. It was just a wrist damn it, why does he feel like not letting go? Was it the warmth that he gets and it feels so right as he hold it?

Hanji continued to watch and clear her head for a while with loads of things that she is thinking and found herself relaxing in the middle of lighted park. It was nice and she never knew that it was way better to witness the park to light up for the first time for the Christmas month. Tendency is, she would just pass by the park and not care much for the lights but now that she witnessed it open and lighted in the middle of the darkness felt so extraordinary.

"It felt like I was in the middle of the stars when I see this before, opening on the very first night for this month last time, and I thought you might experience feeling the same thing." Levi mumbled and Hanji looked at him and watched him explain further but he no longer did. It made Hanji smile and chuckle lightly since she didn't want to upset him or anything but also, she realized, hoping her conclusions are correct, he wanted to repay the moment that they had previous months ago where they lay down under the stars. Maybe it was the first time for him or he finds it nice and felt the need to repay the same kind of feeling she guesses that he felt. But no matter what his reasons could be, she is grateful enough to him as well.

Hanji then decided to close the space between them tightly but comfortably wrapped her arms around him. He did not move at first and felt a little tension and tried her best to contain him along her body. He did tried to escape her prison arms but to no avail and then decided to calm down and squeeze her shoulders and back lightly as well.

"It's pretty Levi" she mumbles on his ear and Levi doesn't know what to feel or say. "It's really stress-relieving." She also stopped worrying for him for being late as she recalled, he did mentioned once to her that as long as he would earn money for the night, it'll be no problem since he is paid high per client.

Levi didn't said anything back to her, or maybe he doesn't know what to say so they sat together in the middle of the park and watched the lights like fireflies. Hanji took all the time to feel relaxed while looking and staring at all wonderful lights while Levi thought that the way her eyes shone were even better than the lights that were surrounding them.

 **-x-**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

1\. I don't and still haven't experiences the entire four seasons because here in the Philippines, we only have two and I kind of find it difficult to write or visualize the seasons even in the previous chapter.

2\. JAPAN IS AWESOME. I went to Osaka then to Tokyo and I swear I'd be back next year! Anyone of you who is interested to go to Japan most especially in Osaka and Tokyo, I am more than willing to give you guys some advices J

3\. I'm sorry I was not able to update fast and right away but I promise to make it up to you guys J Things hasn't been that expected even before I went to Japan (my severely strained left foot and usual bump on my thigh), now I just surpassed a problem at work but still in quite of a pain due to possible UTI and my thesis' tool validation which is already being taken by a month already and the validators are still not yet done.

Frick it.

Hope you guys liked this chapter!

Xoxo

ladyinblack


	24. Chapter 24: I Wasn't Looking Where I Was

**Chapter 24:**

I Wasn't Looking Where I Was Going; I Fell Into Your Eyes

 **-x-**

 **It was another casual day at school of the month, cold and snow falling down the street.**

Levi kept on looking on the window as he somehow felt bothered that his journey towards back to the brothel is not going to be easy once class is to be dismissed. The thickness of the snow along the streets is starting not to look good for his height and would definitely cause him a few difficulties.

He sighed, what the hell.

He just thought that it will be just in a few days and classes are going into Christmas break that he greatly looked upon. There's going to be less clients since they are mostly busy out shopping and preparing for Christmas and instead of using their money to fuck and pay him, his usual clients will just spend it on gifts and food for Christmas. It was nice that he would feel less dirty on himself but having less money for the month is also unsatisfying. He tends not to go out and spend for food or anything else and just lock himself in, busying himself first with the assignments given for them for the break but it is not enough to keep him inside his make shift shelter. If the snow is not that heavy, he would have a quick walk outside and might as well drink coffee if he still has a bit extra money because if not, he would just look out and walk.

Heck, Christmas has never been for him anyway.

But then he remembered something, a question that he has no definite answer for it. So after dismissal, he immediately went towards the biology laboratory and searched but the filthiest person he knows in the entire world is not inside the said laboratory. He then decided to the next place that she is most likely to go, and that is the library.

Finding her along the school campus is not hard since he already pretty knew where she usually likes to stay most of the time. He also does not feel pressured since there is less clients for him for sure and that there are no practices for him to go to and that it would resume on right after winter is done and would resume in the early part of next year. Having trainings in a cold weather isn't seemed to be a very terrific idea, most especially that most of his teammates will surely be not around and would reason out that they are busy for Christmas shopping, most especially Petra while Olou will definitely say that he is busy learning a new piece to show to everyone on his relatives for the family reunion while the Gunther will say that he is busy looking for games to store at home to play and finish for the break and Eld will say that he is also busy prepping for what things he would wear for their family reunion as well.

Once he shoved the doors of the library, the familiar silence hit his ears and the overwhelming scene of the books greeted him. The librarian, a fine lady who is a little bit of age eyed him and gave a little nod. He then entered, his bag clinging on his shoulder and walked silently inside the library. He skipped the other sections knowing exactly where to go and travelled shelves to shelves until he reached the Natural Science part.

And his brunette friend was in there, her eyes sparkling with delight and somewhat like excitement to whatever book she is reading and flipped into a page as she continued to be delighted what she is reading. He somehow felt relieved for finally finding her but also felt the feeling of curiosity as to which she was smiling like an idiot just because of some shitty book.

Hanji's eyes suddenly went up to meet his stormy gray ones and let out a little shriek and jolt of jump on her chair, her hand on her chest.

"Levi" she muttered breathlessly and Levi went to sit opposite her. "What are you doing here?" she asked surprised while Levi didn't even broke the stare lock with her even as he ascended on his chair. He did felt like she was somehow stupid for asking that stupid question at him.

"Are you stupid or something?" he asked in bewilderment, maintaining a low voice because he has no intention of being scolded by the librarian.

"I was just-"

 **"** You should be thinking that it might snow hard tonight so we should go home already, idiot." He tells her and a ray of smile of feeling stupid crept on her face.

"Oh yeah sorry." She said apologetically and scratched the back of her head. How couldn't she even thought of that? She never had any problem dealing with snow before but Levi seemed a bit off about it, maybe because he was just concern about the possibility of having a snow storm.

Hanji then started to move, stood on her feet and returned the book that she was reading while Levi gathered her bag and closed the zippers and fixed some of her loose things. Once he sees that she was done, he automatically walked with both their bags on his shoulder and exited the library, Hanji having a hard time catching up with him but still managed to wave goodbye to the librarian.

Hanji was surprised to see that the snow outside of the school was already pouring fast and that Levi is right. It was a good thing that she listened to him and then turned to see that Levi brought out his thick grey jacket and them immediately and gave her a waiting glare. Hanji was then caught by his glare and gave a sprint towards him as Levi took her black jacket from her bag and tossed it to her once she had made only a meter distance from him, in which she was able to catch anyway and worn right away.

They made their way on the road, the icy wind still enough to make Hanji feel cold despite the thick jacket that she is wearing and wished for another layer of fabric to cover her thin shivering body. Despite the cold, the two of them brave their way home. Once they had stepped foot on the town square, Hanji can't help but admire the look of every boutique and every corner in awe, how it seemed really in glee and can't help but smile to herself. She reminded herself to go and shop for gifts since she hadn't been able to do so and started to look around for some good shops and boutiques to get some ideas on what to give to everyone she needed to thank for Christmas and give gift to.

It was then that her eyes suddenly landed on Levi's usual scowl expression face which is now oddly looking anxious as they made their way to the crowd of people and had her suddenly feel all of a sudden that she wanted to surprise him for his birthday. He doesn't have any idea as to how she was able to know his birthday since he had long ago refused to tell her about it but now, he has no way out from her.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked her as she let out an 'oh'.

"It was nothing." She assures him and smiled.

Levi in turn did nothing but snort. "You look shitty freaky when you do that." He tells her and she still only smiled in return. "Seriously, what was on your mind?" he asked again and stopped on his tracks.

"Nothing, I just thought that I should start doing Christmas shopping and realized how late it is and the lines for paying them will be surely long and feel dopey that is why I was smiling. You happy now grump?" she asked jokingly that did not changed the slightest bit on his face.

"Whatever you say Hanji." He sighed and started to go again. "Let's just head home, it's getting dark and colder. You're parents are going to be worried about their shitty daughter." He reminded her and tucked his jacket closer to his body.

No other conversation was done and Levi still can't even open his mouth to speak and ask his question that is bothering him. Once getting into the bridge towards the village where Hanji lives was when Levi wanted to start to ask but Hanji asked him first before he even does.

"Why do you always walk me home when you know that you need to get back in your place early?" Hanji asked as she halted on her way, leaving Levi to glance at his back and see how big and round her eyes had gotten.

"And we would always pass by your place first before we even get to mine, then you'd be forced to go and walk back straight to yo-"

"Are you worried?" he cut and asked evenly as Hanji's brows met.

"What?"

"You heard me" he tells her and came closer to her, in which she watched with surprise and stiffen.

"You don't need to worry about me." He clarified to her as his breath hits her cold skin, sending eerie electric pulses along her skin. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, and Hanji could definitely feel the different kind of bond and connection together with him.

"But you are, to me." She stated, counter attacking his statement. "With all the effort and time just to drop me home? I don't know what else to call it Levi."

The edge of Levi's lips curled up into a smirk, and Hanji didn't know what to feel exactly on that. But she liked it, because it made Levi cute and at least look a little less grumpier than usual.

"Why wouldn't I be? You have weak eyes, I can't just let you out there at night calling for help and seeing your parents crying like hell, all just because of your shitty eyes and for preferring to stay late in the library just to read a damn book." He explained and turned his back on her once he saw how her mouth draped open and couldn't let out any form of answer anymore.

Levi's statement also gave Hanji a curl on the lips and followed his footsteps on the road. By the time that they stopped by Hanji's gate, they shared their usual goodbyes but tonight, Levi didn't say his farewell right away and said a different statement.

"Are you staying for Christmas?" he asked, and Hanji was silent for a few second before giving him an answer.

"No, why are you asking?" she asked back and Levi was dumbfounded. Why was he asking and really eager to ask her since earlier the day? Was he expecting to be at their home for Christmas eve and celebrate Christmas with her family?

And then he reminded himself, he has no family. He is alone and it would be too mean of him and feel as though he really is a part of their family. He knows they wouldn't mind but there are things that would be definitely different if he is in there with them to celebrate Christmas with him.

Or was he expecting a different answer? But if he does, then what is it then? Was he expecting to have her be with him on Christmas day? Whatever it is, he needed to stop those thoughts right away and move on. He is going to be alone again for that day, nothing is going to change and that is it.

"You better go home before you even get cold." She tells him, enough to bring him back to reality.

"Yeah, thanks." He muttered and gave Hanji one last glance and walked on his way back to the brothel.

As his mind went to a halt in thinking for his birthday, he somehow felt guilty and hoped that he just did not expected in the first place.

 **-x-**

 **The annual Christmas party came and goes with presents in hand by the students walking away from their school.**

Each sections has their own to celebrate and afterwards, went to their own destinations to have fun before the official winter break. As for Levi, he is happy that he did get what he wanted from the person who was able to pick his name and the person who he picked liked what he gave. Usually, he would walk away going back to the brothel but this year seemed to be different.

He found himself enjoying a hot served tea and some freshly baked chocolate chip cookies that he and Hanji made on her home.

She first insisted of wanting to go to the local theme parks and coffee shops but he reminded her that there are surely loads of their schoolmates also lurking there and having fun. In order to keep her smiling and give what her energy is looking for, he tells her that he will just stay at her home and will 'stick into whatever shit she plans to do'.

They first both left their things on her room as Levi tells her so the sofa won't be a mess. Hanji complied with eye rolling of course despite her resistance.

"I don't know how to bake" Hanji said as she looked overwhelmed by the materials that laid before her eyes.

"I'm not an expert but we could still learn and try" Levi affirms as he read and searched on his phone.

"Just like an experiment!" Hanji beamed at Levi who is still busy looking at his phone.

"Yeah whatever Shitty Glasses" he said without raising his eyes to look at her. He knows he can't trust her with cooking as she had failed in their home economics class as she had told him one time and would not entirely give her his whole trust on cooking alone.

"Just follow me and Youtube and we'll be fine" he reminded her and started giving her instructions.

Much on Hanji's surprise, Levi barely looked at his phone for guidance at all. They were able to bake really good cookies despite only having Levi take a glance at least twice on his phone and looked so serious on what he is doing as though they are being graded.

They waited for the cookies to bake and as they did so, Levi made the two of them some tea because if Hanji still has not yet mastered the art of preparing a great tea like him or her mother.

Afterwards, they went on her room to watch Home Alone 2:Lost in New York as they chew on their scrumptious cookies. Not long after, Levi decided to go back to the brothel, leaving Hanji alone on her house.

"You sure your parents are going to arrive?" Levi asked as he is not comfortable having Hanji alone on her home.

"Of course, they are just a little late due to Christmas parties as well" she assures him and walks him in their garden.

"Just tell me right away if they won't be around until tomorrow morning"

"Of course I will" Levi looked deeply into her eyes and convinced himself that she is going to be just fine.

Levi then walked alone after a short eye stare with Hanji before he could even find himself being succumb deeply into Hanji's eyes again. As he was about to go on his way alone, he was suddenly hit by a hard snowball behind his head.

"What the fuck!?"

He turns around to see a laughing Hanji and is preparing another snowball on her hands.

"Oh hell no to that" he murmured and instantly made one for him. Not long after, the ball missed Hanji as she ran and hit him again on the legs with the other snowball. He hissed and hid himself, prepared one and looked for Hanji. Before he could even do so, Hanji landed another one on his head.

"Fuck!" how could he even get lose in a snowball fight with Four Eyes? Maybe because this is her home court but still, it sucked.

Hanji burst out laughing and Levi took that as a chance to bring her down. He scooped her up and throws her lightly to the ground, making sure at least he catches her. Fortunately, she did not seem to notice what he did as she continued to laugh.

"You look so fucked!" she roared and Levi could just smirk at her until she finds it difficult to breathe. Levi was just on top of her and she stared lovingly deep into his eyes.

Despite having himself on top of her, Levi is amazed as to how Hanji does not feel horny or awkward when he does that to her. It is not gradually to tease her but he gets to stop her from being all maniac at him and could get to penetrate her deep in her eyes, reminding him that life is good.

"I won" she whispered, followed by a laugh.

"Don't think so. I'm on top now." He declared. Hanji, like a kid, knows that she can't have him push away despite trying to like she does before and instead, wiggled her tongue at him.

"Snowball fight loser" she tells him and laughed again. Levi just watched her from doing so and ignored her teasing.

"Shut up" he tells her, looking at her hideous mouth. As a matter of seconds, he stood up and offered his hand to her and she took it. Once standing, they both removed the possible dirt on their clothes and bid their farewells.

"I'd see you next year!" she beamed at him. He knows that Hanji and her parents are going to the relatives far away. Even if he knows that they will see each other again, he still can't stop the pain in his heart for he will not see her for quite some time.

He will be alone again, even on his birthday.

 **-x-**

 **AUTHOR's NOTES:**

Sorry uploading this chapter late. I'd try to upload the other one tomorrow, took me some time to finish this chapter so I hope it is okay.

And yes, Levi on top of Hanji is becoming a thing here.

Happy holidays to everyone!

How do you spend your holidays? J

ladyinblack


	25. Chapter 25: That's When I Make the Wish

**Chapter 25:**

That's When I Make the Wish

 **-x-**

 **It was the very day that he hated the most.**

Levi woke up from the sound of his phone's alarm on his bedside table and saw immediately the numbers telling what date it was as the red color of those numbers wake him up. He groaned and rolled over his bed, tucking his head under the pillow. Reflecting on it, he knows that there's no way of escaping the very day that he is in.

The day of his birth.

Sometimes, he can't help but wonder why in the world he was even born and then further ask him why he still kept on living, as though his life was not as shitty as hell already. But then, he decided to stand, fix his hair in front of the mirror and look deeply into his own gray eyes.

He then wondered what his mother could have tell him on his 18th birthday.

Would she push him to go find a girl to date or start thinking for college or what to do after his college years? Or would she busy herself and do something special for him for his birthday?

But then he is reminded that his mother is no longer around to do any of those things and having those thoughts won't make things even better for him so he decided to make himself some tea and pull out some piece of bread. He ate his breakfast in silence and washed the dishes that he had used. For the past days since last week, few and few clients came to him, some days nothing at all due to Christmas shopping or others saving their money for Christmas vacation or other purposes for Christmas.

And that was all it, that this day of his birth has nothing to do to him except for Christmas alone has never been even once been dedicated for him.

It was never meant for him.

After washing his dishes and cleaning his room and bathroom, he looked at the time and sigh. The day is still young and still not yet over, barely even making it to noon time. He decided to check his phone and checks. There were just some greetings from his clients in a slutty way, promising him that they'd need him after Christmas and for more sex soon, from his team but none from Hanji. He had video-called her last night as he did nothing but listened to her excitement in being with her relatives and going out with them in museums and other places. Somehow, he felt the same amount of happiness from her sharing of stories to him.

He turned on the television and only the news greeted him while the other networks did nothing but show more things about Christmas. After clicking and clicking the remote endlessly, he sighed heavily and turned the idiot box off.

He is going to spend his day alone and on his own.

Levi shut his eyes for a while, taking a short nap but was then woken up by the knocking on his bedroom door. Groggily, he stared at his watch and wondered if it's a client for Christmas. If it does, it'll be a record breaker since it was his first time to fuck a client on his birthday so he stood up to the door. So far, it was nice that he doesn't need to fuck and please anyone and do something against his will on his day but thinking of the additional money for him to survive winter would be enough to have some strength and open the door.

But who in the world could it be? Was there anyone wanted sex from him in this time of the year? Aren't everybody is together with their families and loved ones celebrating Christmas all together?

To his surprise, it was the brunette with familiar height and glorious hazelnut eyes that had never failed to amuse him.

It was Hanji.

"Happy birthday Levi and Merry Christmas!" she screamed on top of her lungs complete with that huge smile of hers. She was holding a paper bag on both of her hands and she looked completely dopey because she is standing there with a huge smile on her face, her body being covered by very thick layers of clothing and she looked disorganized but in a cute way, he thought.

Levi is not expecting this, not even properly comprehending the fact that Hanji was out of his door, giving him a goofy smile despite the fact that she looked like she was having a hard time carrying the paper bags that she have with her, and that she is greeting him a happy birthday first than having a great Christmas?

At least, something different is happening today of his very birthday?

Not knowing what he is doing and was even surprised in doing so, Levi automatically wrapped his arms tightly on his thin best friend, now sure that he could call Hanji the best friend that he never had in his entire life.

She was the only person who did this to him, to make him special and wanted and known for even once and everything went different, everything felt different for once in his life.

Hanji in the other hand was taken away of Levi's sudden gesture towards her. It was very surprising but at the same time, sweet despite the fact that Levi is starting to crash her bones and stop her from breathing. Yes they both do embrace sometimes but Hanji is the one who would start the action but never Levi. As she sees the face of Levi, eyes shut after becoming all too big because of her surprise, was alright for her as long as she sees him happy. She had never seen his expression so serene and calm like at the very moment, and so she felt internal happiness coming right thru her veins and heard silent applause from her background in making Levi happy. It made her feel so weird how she also feel so happy seeing Levi happy. Still, she doesn't even know as to why he was embracing her like mad. Was it because he is just so happy and grateful or was her timing is wrong and so he just hugged her because he is about to tell her to go home and ended up not to instead, or was he just extremely surprised?

"What's wrong Levi?" she asked worriedly.

"Just shut up for a minute." He quickly tells her and she felt numb for a second. "Sorry, let's just stay like this for a while." He quickly continued and somehow made Hanji relieved after his first statement.

Hanji didn't mind his request since it was all too simple for someone who has a birthday and request something as shallow as that so what she did is, with all her might, she still tried her best to return the warm embrace of Levi. With the paper bags still on her hands, she moved a little from Levi's embrace and placed her paper bags down on the floor. Then as her hands are free, her hands made its way on his hip then making it on his back. She tucked her neck further to his shoulder and head and did nothing but to absorb his warmth in the midst of her thick layer of clothing.

"I don't really know what's going on with you Levi, but you can do anything you want since it's your birthday." She tells him softly on his ear and she felt him nod his head on their embrace. She wonders if anybody would be seeing them like this but she decided to save her questions once she stepped inside of Levi's room.

It was only silence between the two of them that they were sharing, but it was a different silence that plagued the ears of them both. It was purely satisfying and comfortable, no hindrances and just full of warmth. They shared their simple yet serene embrace for over a minute when Levi felt the tickle of Hanji's breath on his neck.

"I am really glad you were born Levi." She tells him whole heartedly, knowing what life would be like if Levi is not around her even if they had just met within the year. "Happy birthday." She whispers again and Levi did nothing but to hold her even tighter. Hanji just laughed from the gesture of Levi and from the fact that she cannot almost breathe already.

Levi then very slowly loosen his embrace on her and they finally parted. The smile that he loved returned on Hanji's face and then he watched her picked up her paper bags.

What were in those bags anyway?

"Can I come in?" she asked softly and Levi nodded in response and stepped aside.

Hanji immediately scanned his room and found that he seemed to have just cleaned not too long ago, the smell of the bleach and some more soap is on the air and everything is in order, including his bed and table and chairs.

"What is that that you have in there?" Levi asked and sat down at the edge of his bed. Hanji then giggled once he asked because she was too excited to surprise him of what she had brought.

"Well first, I have something for you birthday boy." She pulled out a medium sized box under the paper bag in what seemed like a cake.

"ta-daaa!" she tells him and places the boxed cake on top of the table and removed the container, showing a fourteen inch sized cake that is nicely decorated with chopped mangoes on top, chocolate syrup by the side and was covered entirely with icing.

"I hope you like it." She said and slowly turns the cake around, showing a birthday message, _Happy Birthday Levi!_ Was placed by the use of chocolate syrup and at the bottom was written was a _love, the Hanji's._

Levi can't help but smile as he watch Hanji stood in front of him and unload more of what she has inside of her paper bags. He never really thought that she would be doing such thing for him, and it is making his heart jump with a different mixture of gratitude and embarrassment. But he still smirked and hid what he is feeling as she watched Hanji continue to surprise him.

"Here's a gift from mom and dad" she tells him and pulls out a box covered with a red gift wrap. "They hoped you liked it, they said."

Levi took the wrapped gift and observed it in awe. He traced the edges of the box and just observed the gift. He was mesmerized as he saw it properly and nicely wrapped, and he likes nice and proper things.

"Go ahead and open it Levi" Hanji encouraged and Levi did so. He wonders what it could be but when he saw the box within it and opened it, he pulled out a white shirt and a navy blue long sleeves with a note attached, _for college_. He looked up into Hanji whose expression was also surprised and when their eyes met, she just slumped her shoulders indicating she doesn't even have any idea behind those gifts given to him.

"These are nice" Levi exclaims and somehow made Hanji smile despite knowing that Levi is confused as to why he received such gift. To his surprise, there was a second container inside and he held it right in front of his face.

"Oh I forgot, they have given you two gifts." Hanji explains and Levi just let out a silent 'oh'.

When he opened it, a new wave of excitement overwhelmed him since it was a box of assorted leaves of teas. Without out a second, he checked and smelled each and carefully placed them back to where they originally came from.

"This is too much" he tells her and all she did was just shake her head in disagreement.

"You deserve it Levi, you have two reasons to receive two gifts." She assures and that made Levi agree as well in silence.

"Here, open mine next!" Hanji excitedly exclaimed and handed him another paper bag. Unlike the first one, it is not amazingly wrapped in a beautiful wrapper and decided that he should just find out what is inside. His fingers felt an unusual object which has no idea what it could be. He let the mystery go thru his head first before deciding to pull the alien feeling object on his fingertips.

It was a tea set, its design were gold on white and blue, its colors perfectly blending each other's colors. The texture of the tea cups and little plates and spoon seemed like diamonds, and he aced so badly to touch them right away. He stared in awe, it was so beautiful that he would have the time of his life as he drinks his tea because usually whenever he drinks his tea and then looks at his cup, he would tend to be frustrated and annoyed as he sees the cracks and dirty white color of its body, not even sure if it could still withstand the heat of his tea. He can't even bring himself to drink anywhere else other than a decent tea cup.

But now, he doesn't need to worry about such problem anymore since he now officially owns a royal designed tea set that he will never afford to brake or even scrape a color or design of it. He slowly fingered each of it, too delicate for his nasty hands he thought and that his hands never deserve to touch such beautiful piece or art.

It was just perfect for his newly received tea leaves as well, a perfect combination.

Hanji kept on staring at Levi as he looked in utter awe on her gift and she felt ultimately happy and satisfied that her efforts were not wasted. She saw the tea set in a small newly opened shop and instantly without a second thought, bought the set since Levi was the first person that she came to think of after seeing the marvelous tea set. It was wonderfully made and designed royally so she immediately bought it, not minding how expensive it could be. It was all for Levi anyway and right in time for his birthday.

"It's beautiful" he muttered, his mouth still slightly opened as he observed the new tea set that he can't believe that he already is having.

"Thanks Hanji" he said wholeheartedly and looked at her with soft eyes. Hanji had very seldom see his eyes show its soft side but she felt her heart melted on how she had felt Levi's gratitude.

"Don't thank me yet." She said as Levi's face turned surprise.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because that is just my birthday gift to you" she said excitedly, can't wait to get and give him her second gift.

"What do you mean?" he asked wide eyed.

"Yes because that is my birthday gift to you and this one is my Christmas gift to you." She explains as she extended another paper bag, the last one on her grip.

"I hope you like this one as much you like that one." She said and Levi looked at it wide eye, can't believing that it is happening.

With very careful handling on his new tea set, he returned the tea cups and saucers back to its box and carefully placed it on his available tiny cupboard on his dirty little kitchen that he had always maintained to be clean and went to accept Hanji's second gift. He looked at her then back to the gift then to her. Was she really serious? Why is it that she is too kind and is determined to do this all for him? Was he really that worthy for her?

"Open it" she encouraged as he took another smaller paper bag from a known boutique shop labeled paper bag and peaked inside. When he took the fabric out, he is happy to have another three set of white plain shirts.

"I know that you are not much into designed fabrics and that you needed a few of those so I decided to go for that because I know that you will be using them." She tells him as she watch him look at each part of the shirts, making sure they are all in good condition and just looked at them with gratefulness.

"You know, giving gifts that are something functional is better." She added and watched Levi in awe.

He had always hesitated in buying more to himself since he still has two that he would always use as an undergarment of his uniform and when going out. It was just what he needed and wanted, she is right and he has no words to tell her how thankful he is. When he looked at her to thank her, she was fixing something on his table, a few containers on her hand and is opening each one of them.

"I hope you don't mind a few leftovers from home but I promise you that they are all good and still delicious!" she explains as she exchanged glances from him to what she is doing. "We had a lot of food yesterday from our relatives' home and gave us a lot in which we also have our own food at home so I took some for us to eat here and some food that mom prepared for today. She told me to bring some to you as well."

Levi just kept on looking at her, watching her as she prepares food for the both of them. It was not the food that his problem is but _her._ Why? Why is she doing all this things for him? He did not asked for this but can't afford to say no to her. She is not like the other girls who would please him with random gifts but will surely make him feel guilty and force him to do what they wanted since they offered him something in advance and or bribe him. Hanji has never been anything like them, but he still feel guilty for having trouble herself just for his sake.

Hanji popped each container on his old microwave that he tried to maintain despite it almost wearing out. He had requested from the brothel manager for a new one but a few months came and nothing still came. He uses it for himself mainly but he reason out that some of his clients has food and tends to want their food be heated, but not all of them.

Slowly, he places his new shirt back on its paper bag and made his way towards Hanji and watched her work her ass off in reheating the food that she had brought with her. She opened and tucked each food one by one while Levi decided to help and prepare some plates and utensils for the two of them after giving the food a quick look. After everything was done and settled, he let Hanji take a sit and he too soon followed after quickly finishing a pitcher of orange juice, while Hanji did nothing but smiled at him.

"Alright Levi" she begun and Levi made himself comfortable on his chair and actively listened to what Hanji was about to say. She first pointed at the Tupperware on the right which Levi seemed to know what is inside but still let her talk and explain.

"So that is some lasagna and the cheese is just perfect I promise you and there's the buttered chicken and over there are some yummy salad of dad with his very own Italian sauce that I am sure you're also going to like and mom also insisted that I should bring you some of her glorious mashed potato and her own potato salad as well." The food that she had brought doesn't deserve to be called as left over since they are the usual size of big sized food that he orders outside and eat. If this is left over, he doesn't know what to call the food he usually eats everyday then.

"I also managed to bring some sliced fruit." She continues and brings out another container with a visible assorted chopped fruits inside. He bets it's delicious since the color and the look are just exquisite.

Silence then fell between the two of them, only Hanji's goofy smile making him feel uneasy. Nevertheless, her smile feel so soothing and comforting that he cannot afford to return it back. After he does so, she then declare for them to eat.

"Bon appetite, monsieur Levi" Hanji greeted gleefully, even if she somehow felt a jolt unknown uneasiness as she saw the smirk that Levi usually gives, even if she would always feel it and wanted that weird feeling to go away and used to his smirk.

No wonder most girls would die for this little Grinch, she thought. Levi is good looking and handsome despite being small and always grumpy, no doubt.

"Let's eat." Levi said and together, they placed alternately all of the food that Hanji had brought and to Levi's surprise, they managed to make their plates full. To his delight, he started to munch his way down to the tiniest bit of his food without a halt since it never felt like he was eating the leftovers of Hanji's family, but rather a more fancy food in a restaurant. The taste was great, the spices were splendid as well as the mixture of flavorings of everything.

"Wait, I almost forgot the steak. Sorry it is not that big though" Hanji butted in the middle of their eating but Levi was immediately mesmerized by the smell and how it looked.

"It's for you Levi" Hanji said and popped her fork full of food into her mouth.

"We can share" he tells her and cuts the steak for the both of them.

Hanji in turn looked happy seeing Levi enjoying his meal. At least she felt that all of her surprise efforts were executed well. All she ever wanted was to make Levi happy and let him feel that he can trust somebody despite the kind of job that he has. That was and had been always what she had in her mind, she would gladly do it until she losses her will to do so. Just seeing Levi smile, happy and contented makes her feel the same thing as well.

"Stop smiling and start eating" he said in between munches and spoke again. "You're letting the food cold" he complained and devoured on his meal again.

After eating their meal, they helped each other clean the table and wash the dishes like they usually do when eating together here in his place. But afterwards, Levi doesn't know what is supposed to happen or rather is worried that Hanji might leave him just right away and Levi thought of just letting her stay.

"You can stay here for a while if you wanted to." He tells her and she looked at him with those chocolate hazel eyes of hers. He's not expecting her to do since she might wanted to go back to her family and spend Christmas together, but a part of him wanted her to stay even if he is not used having his birthday with someone.

"Really?" she asked and could feel the tiredness and sleepiness on her body.

"Yeah I mean, take a rest first before going home." He tells her, somehow hoping he could convince her. He doesn't want to say it out loud but he doesn't want to be alone for his birthday again. She had started to make him feel special and he just wanted to feel more of her on his special day, which she was the reason why it is special now.

After a few seconds of waiting in agonizing silence, she agrees.

"Okay" was her only whispered response.

Together, they talked endlessly on Levi's bed, talking about the time she had spent with her family and relatives and the latest news on some people on their batch at school even if they talked on phone during the days of their break until Hanji drops her eyes and closes them. For the past days of celebrating and enjoying her time spent with her family and relatives, she suddenly felt the tiredness on her body.

"You sleepy now four eyes?" Levi asked and catches her sudden slipped.

"Yeah" she murmurs, while Levi slowly places her softly on his bed and she gripped on his pillow. After a few more seconds, she was soundly asleep. Levi can't help but smirk to that and slowly, he brushed his fingertips on her cheeks and brought his lips on her ears.

"Thank you so much, Hanji" he tells her, not having the will to say so if she was awake, not knowing why but it would surely make him feel awkward and she might not act properly well since she tends to be moody, sometimes serious but most of the times, not.

Maybe he can tell it later once she wakes up again.

He watched her shifted a little on her place as she deepened on her sleep and her fingers lightly tuck on the hem of his sleeves. He had never felt so warm ever in his entire lifetime in all of the birthday that he had. And as he looked at the sleeping girl beside him, he believed that he had received the best gift on his birthday.

After all, this is the first and ever only best birthday he had ever known in his life.

 **-x-**

 **Author's Notes:**

Right on the 25th chapter for Levi's birthday! (December 25th) haha This is not done in purpose and I feel really happily surprised haha.

Happy holidays to everybody! J


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

 **-x-**

 **New Year's with the Hanji's was fun.**

He had never went out and experience new year's eve in other places, let alone into other people's place. But then Hanji's parents invited Levi at home and Hanji assured him that only her family were there and no relatives so he there is no need for him to feel awkward and out of place. Her whole family was very persistent, and he does not want to disappoint them knowing that he has no family to be with.

In regards to his job, he rarely have any costumer during new year's eve, everyone being busy with their own. In his entire life, he only experienced having one customer having sex with him in new year's eve because she was not able to go and visit her family and felt sad and alone. And for the night, it is a record breaking and liberating to have an actual family share the happiness and the celebration as they welcome the new year.

He went at the Hanji's two days before the month of December ends, at least one night to sleep before the New Year's countdown. As usual, he was welcomed by Hanji's parents and Hanji had led him into the visitor's room, an additional bedroom for him to set and fix his things. But it was not only after an hour that Hanji's father tells him to prepare himself because they are about to go grocery shopping. He immediately followed as to what he has been told to do and prepared himself. After travelling silently together, they parked the car, noting that there's awfully lot of cars parked and took a cart and enters the grocery store. The place was already crowded with people having last minute shopping and Levi helped the older man get the things that they needed for the new year's eve. The older man showed him the list of the things they needed to buy and together, they passed each aisle and getting the things needed.

"I've got to tell you Levi, you're making this lessen my hassle. Zoe had always been too chatty when doing grocery shopping." He chuckled and Levi couldn't help but smile a bit to the Hanji's father.

"She always is." Levi added, a little smirk on his face as he recall as to how chatter box she is as he do his best to listen to her. "I think we got everything we need for tomorrow night." Levi concluded and the older man agreed as they both checked on the checklist that Hanji and her mom had prepared.

"Yes I believe so I think we should pay for this now, we wouldn't want our ladies at home pressure themselves cleaning and preparing everything to be used for New Year's Eve." So that is the reason why. Levi had forgotten to ask Hanji earlier as to why she is not coming and had not seen her ever since he and the older Hanji went out.

After paying into the cashier, luckily going fast since the cashier is not all slowpoke moving, and Hanji's father insisted that they should buy some snacks for the two of them and for the two ladies at home.

"What do you think is good to eat at this hour?" Mr. Hanji asked, as Levi despite his height being shorter than him, was the one who held and secure the things they had brought sharply. He doesn't mind that but he does feel awkward being the one to asked for what he wanted for everybody to eat.

"Come on son, don't be shy." The old man tells him and pats his shoulders. "It'll be for everybody as well." Levi gave the older man a quizzical look but deep inside, he is already feeling flustered. He doesn't have any idea what kind of meal is good for a family and could only think of burgers and nachos.

The two men walked towards a series of food stands inside the grocery store, and Levi eyed them one by one because just like this man's daughter, he won't stop until he gives an answer.

"So found anything you like?" the older man asked again, pressuring if he is to be honest. "And for our ladies at home?"

 _Our_ seemed to be a bit odd, but he finds a weird fit of likeness when he said that to him, even if it sounds off when he said together with the word _ladies_ most especially that he has been doing this earlier already.

"Will burgers be alright with them sir?" he asked courteously, still making sure that he won't feel too at close with the old man even if they had known each other and had been oddly close for the past few months.

"That'll be great son" he remarked but still eyed for each of the food stall menus in front of them. "How about we add more to your choice of burger?" he suggested, eyes still locked on the menus available. But then, his eyes turned to him back again, as though waiting for an answer so after feeling a sudden rush of need to give him an answer.

"Is pizza good enough to be partnered into the burgers?" he asked out loud. _Please just let it be the pizza,_ he silently hoped so he won't get to be asked again since he is no good answering his questions and he feel being bad about it.

"I guess silence means yes" the older man blabbered and went towards the store. After a few minutes, their order was ready and the two of them headed home.

What came after was another surprise for Levi. He thought that they would just eat and chat but he was surprised to see that Hanji and her mother had prepared Monopoly in the middle of the table and eagerly assisted the two of them as they entered the house hold.

"Let's start while the pizza is still hot." Mr. Hanji said while Zoe started keeping away their grocery items.

"I prepared some pineapple juice for us" Mrs. Hanji in the other hand tells them as the two men removes their cloaks and take their seat. "Hope you don't mind pineapple juice in exchange of tea Levi."

"Not at all Mrs. Hanji" he responded and looked at the game board in front of him. He had never played with such thing before and he thought of this rather childish.

Unknown to him, Monopoly was a hell of a game.

The four of them started first by choosing among the weird and random silver things and places them on the 'go' part of the board. To the Hanji's, it was also surprising to learn that Levi is all new to the game, no wonder he looked odd and overwhelm of the game board placed in the middle of them.

"You never played Monopoly before Levi?" Mrs. Hanji asked.

"No ma'am, never." He said politely and admired the tiny figurine boot on his finger.

The couple exchanged worried glances and the older woman sighed. Looking at their daughter, they remembered how the background story that she had told them and can't help but feel pity and sad at the young man.

"Well then you're about to have fun!" squealed Mr. Hanji while Levi looked at Zoe who was already devouring a sliced pizza and smiled at him with a cheesy grin.

"I hope so too sir." Levi responded while Mrs. Hanji already took the two dices on her hand.

For almost two hours, they had played together without Levi feeling out of place. He found out that he needs to be systematic in order to win and become rich with most of the properties in Monopoly. In those two hours was surely the most surprising and fun moment playing in his entire life.

He never thought that he would play a board game, let alone survive it.

But he did, and he is more than happy and proud.

 **-x-**

 **There were a lot of fireworks, and the families of all kind enjoyed watching the view on the night sky.**

Hanji and her dad, which were then followed by her mother, counted and Levi could only watch, despite being called to join them in the countdown as he busy himself with preparing their meal.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The Hanji's shouted and greeted one another. The two older couple kissed their daughter then each other.

"Come here Levi" Hanji's father invited him in and gave him a hug while Hanji's mother embraced him.

"Happy new year son" The older man greeted when he squeezed the younger man as well as Hanji's mother, although she gave his cheek a very motherly kiss. Even if he stood stiff and very awkward, he managed to control his reactions. After being hoarded by the older couple, he was then tightly embraced by Hanji Zoe herself.

"Happy New Year Levi" she said and Levi squeezed her lightly in return.

"Happy New year too, Four Eyes." He whispered enough only for her to hear.

"Let's start eating" Hanji's father decalred and together, they sat around the table merrily and eyed the food. They started to get some food and once being done, greeted Levi proudly on the table. She then handed each one of them a glass of wine.

"We would like to thank you for celebrating with us tonight Levi" Hanji's mother said. Levi could only flash a small smile to her. Internally, he can't but ask why is she being thankful to him wherein he should be the one who should be thankful to them? He is saved for another new year's eve of loneliness.

"Indeed, and for even helping us preparing this meal for tonight" Hanji's father took his glass and made a toast in the air.

"For a successful new year to all of us" he said and everybody made a toast in the air as well. Levi was a bit still but he was able to do the same thing as well.

"These are excellent" Hanji's mother exclaimed on the abundant food they have which is enough to feed an entire community. "We never knew you have such great skills in cooking and baking Levi"

"I practice at home whenever I have time" _and some spared ingredients_ he thought within him.

"That's good! You made our meal become into a bountiful feast!" Everybody stared at the food on the table and they couldn't even agree more. Fresh fruits, baked cream cheese cake, grilled pork with tasty spread seasoning, roast chicken, beefy lasagna, vegetable spring rolls wrapped with Levi's own made sweet coconut sauce and fresh cut shrimps on mango sauce.

"I wanted to give you all something back for the food you gave me during Christmas. I wanted to say thank you for that again."

"Your birthday, you mean" Hanji's mother corrected. Levi felt a bit warm as that they actually remembered that day as his birthday.

They all ate heartily, Levi still stiff and a bit awkward but loosen even a bit as they all get to eat and exchange small talks, his cooking still wildly being praised. After eating, Levi came to help wash the dishes with Hanji and soon after, retreated to go to bed.

"Thank you for being with us, Levi" Hanji said and smiled at him.

"Go to bed." Hanji giggled, knowing he can't say it but she knows that he is glad being invited and welcomed in their home. Even if he is like that, it greatly warmed Hanji's heart to make and see him happy together with her family.

While in bed, Levi in turn can't help but think over and over again how joyful it was to celebrate new year's with Hanji's family and to help prepare food for them. He did not feel alone and lost and for the first time, he was able to celebrate a delightful new year.

Not alone in the streets or in the brothel, hungry and alone but welcomed and taken care of a family he never thought that he could get to experience and have.

 **-x-**

 **Author's Notes:**

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!

2018 is a great year most especially that it includes the start of this fic/story, and I hope also had a great year as well. Cheers to 2019 and wishing everybody success!

How are your new year's celebrated in your places? It's very festive here in the Philippines from the food, noise and fireworks although the weather is a bit rainy.

Anyway, had this chapter done while watching a Japanese movie called 'One Week Friends' which is pretty good (Had me delayed uploading and finishing this on time hehe)

Lastly, a sigh of relief from the raw spoilers that Levi is still alive and managed to overthrow Zeke. I swear, before the year ends Isayama got me scared and all.

And the food mentioned in this chapter was so random, sorry!

See yah in the next chapter!

 **ladyinblack**


	27. Chapter 27: PillowTalk

**Chapter 27:**

 **Pillow Talk**

 **-x-**

 **They were back into their usual routine, but this time, colder than their usual.**

They didn't mind being under the sheets of Levi's room a day in January, after getting back to school and going to Levi's place after double checking Hanji's home. Her parents both has their own business to attend to outside the country for a couple of days and won't be back until a day or two. For her second night being alone, she have decided to stay with Levi after knowing that she will spend too much money just to be with him for two consecutive night, and he himself had declined to that idea. It is also way better as well so she can be at the house and guard it herself and would not stir any kind of nasty rumors from the neighbors.

Even so, Levi is still happy to have his only friend under the sheets with him and save him from forcefully having sex with his clients.

"You better still have savings on your bank account four eyes, or else it will be pointless having one." He tells him because deep inside, he cannot bear to think that he is one of the main reasons why she is losing money or why she cannot save.

Hanji made a chuckle and tucked the sheets deeper under her chin.

"Don't feel bad about it Levi" she assures him and then decided to look at him deep into his eyes and with a slight change into seriousness. "You know I also spend a lot of things for my club so my club members could also experience the things I experience in conducting experiments on my own."

"Tsk, whatever" he snorts because he knows that even how much she would say that, there is no denying that she is also spending a handful of cash just to be with him in one single night, paying for the hours that she is to spend with him.

The both of them fell silent and Hanji took her phone out and check her social media accounts and emails. She sighed after, seeing there is nothing good anyway.

"Something wrong?" Levi asked after seeing how she sighed.

"Nothing much." She tells him and pulls out the book that she had brought. She had done her homework and studied moments earlier with Levi, even playing questions and answers in preparation for their quizzes in which there would be an unanswered questions. But that never occurred since the two of them were able to answer all of the questions they gave to each other. He was never the type of person who doesn't understand his lessons, Hanji believes so.

"Don't read your book on me." He tells her and pulls away the book away from her face even if she grunts.

"Levi!" she yelps but Levi was quick and was able to place the book on his side, earning a pout from Hanji.

"Now what would I do?" she asks angrily.

"Sleep and rest, that's what." He tells her but did not get any remarks from her and then hid under the blanket.

It deeply troubled him after not hearing anything from her and thought that she had already fallen asleep. But when he tried to remove softly her bed sheet, she suddenly shoves his hand away that completely caught him off-guard.

Now he feels furious. He never went across the line with Hanji and despite his teasing, they never had a strained relationship of some sort, but he guess he do knows when she is really not in the mood to tease with. But as of the moment, he can't understand whether she is still in the mood to shit with him or not because she just shoved off his hand away from her and now he feels bad.

He sighed, he doesn't know whether he should say sorry or not. He is not fond of saying such thing ever, his pride too high and his stoic heart too hard to be soft, but why is he feeling bad now?

"Hey Shitty Glasses, be serious." He said, can't stop himself after letting a few minutes of pure silence get between them and shook her. She let out a groan underneath the sheets where she is in but then halted and Levi was not able to move her anymore.

"Hanji?" he asked, his voice worried.

"Levi" she said his name softly and slowly pulled the sheets down her chin again, finally revealing her face. He noted that she looked serious now and wonders what she is about to say.

"Hm?" he asked, wanting to know what she wanted to say. Will she tell him to go fuck himself or that she had decided to just stay with Nanaba for the rest of the night? Or was she offended? He was just concerned, for the first time of his life. So what was it about then that she wanted to ask? But then, she suddenly can't bring herself to look at him in the eyes and looked extremely off.

"What is it?" he asked being impatient, Hanji still having doubts whether she is to ask or not but her curiosity will not let her sleep if she does not ask it to Levi tonight. Besides, they are friends and they are both open to one another about everything so why would he even bother not to answer her honestly?

"What is your favorite position?" she blurts out, not seemingly breathing in her words.

"What?" He thought he was getting deaf. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" she tells him, half whisper half yell, her back straightening and she half sit from her original slumped body flat on the bed as her face was abundantly pink. After meeting his eyes for a few seconds she then turned back to her original position and sighed.

"You heard me, and you know perfectly well what I am talking about in here." She responded, making her unwantedly flustered. "Since you are the expert one in here, then why don't you enlighten me." She added, somehow her second statement a bit less embarrassed and is returning back to her normal self.

"Besides, you don't want me to read my book then you have a responsibility to make me fall into sleep." Levi clicked his tongue, suddenly realizing that he shouldn't have just took her book.

Before even deciding to respond to her pleas, Levi searched her face for a long time, worried that Hanji might become like one of those girls that he fucks and when she is satisfied of what she had received from him, she would look at him only for sex and forget what they had together. He knew deep inside that she is not like that and he tried to reassure himself, that this is Hanji, who had accepted him and could crack on his filthy jokes and harsh mentality and not like the usual girly-girls who wanted nothing but be one of the norms. Hanji is different in a lot of ways, maybe about everything and he is not prepared to just lose her.

"So what? Don't be too shy on me now Levi." She tells him, reminding him that they are friends and are always open to each other.

"What made you ask that question first?"

"Don't answer me with another question" she said now getting furious and again getting flustered. Levi smirked at what he is seeing on the unusual side of her personality at the moment, which he believes to really suit her a lot and wanted to see more of it from her.

"Okay fine." He started and Hanji's eyes grew with amusement and eagerness to listen and fill her curiosity. "I like the doggy fucking style." He said with no humor at all, knowing exactly why that was the only answer he gave her.

"Why?" Of course there is going to be another question for him, who was he dealing with anyway.

"Because I don't get to see their faces as I fuck them." It was his blunt reply as he saw Hanji's mouth slightly opened and then closed when he glanced at her for her reaction.

"Why?" Damn, he thought. Can't she just stop questioning him already?

"Because I can't focus that much when I see their faces when I fuck them."

A sincere smile crawled on Hanji's face and she pinched his cheek, in which he didn't moved or made any kind of response. He knows she understands.

Hanji in the other hand can't stop herself from popping out questions in her head. As analyzing Levi's answer, it's because it's understandable because he doesn't really like what he is doing in the first place but what if he really likes the girl? Does he still like the same position or he would prefer another?

Levi knows that she is thinking but he also knows that she is most probably reluctant to do so, so he let out a sigh and shut his eyes, while Hanji looks at him.

Instead, Hanji asked him a different one compared to the ones she has in mind. She had more important questions she wanted to know right away.

"Do you like getting blowjobs?" another question popped bluntly and Levi's eyes popped opened. He doesn't mind the question but her questioning him about sex is making him feel slightly awkward and stiff.

"Every guy loves getting blowjobs." He answered coolly.

"Why?"

"I don't know! It feels better sometimes and will surely give any guy a hard dick." This is bad, he thought. He could practically feel his face heating up.

"Still better than being inside a vagina?" He looked unto her and she still definitely looked like she is still up for more hours of question and answer about sex.

"Not really but there is a different feeling that is also nice when our dick is inside the mouth." He sighed and answered her since she won't stop and might bug him tonight, or maybe his conscience will if he doesn't.

Silence came between the two of them and Levi glanced up into and searched her face. She was looking on her pillow and looked like she is still thinking something inside his mind. It only means one thing, and that means that she is not yet done with her questions.

"Is it better to have sex with those chicks with big boobs than a flat chested?" she asked, her voice pure wondering. He thought that maybe she was not looking at the pillow after all and maybe on her chest instead.

"Tits are okay, but for someone like me who sees and sucks and holds tits for more than once in a day, there's actually no different feeling for me." He answered honestly and Hanji did felt that honest from his voice. "It could help sometimes."

"So that means that big boobs are not always preferred by guys in all sexy times?" she asked amused, her eyes back to its glow. Levi could understand why she suddenly turned all giddy.

"What the fuck? Sexy time?" he asked bewildered instead of answering her question.

"It's a euphemism of sex and answer my question first." She insisted.

"Who the fuck invented that! Sounds like bull!"

"You're the one who is bull!"

"And why?"

"Because you won't answer my question!" They halted into a deep stare onto each other's face, her fists rolled into solid rock. But after a few seconds of deep penetrating looks, she led out a 'hmph' and crossed her arms while Levi groaned.

"I don't understand why you're too obsessed with sex conversation tonight" he tells her but as he looks at her, he knows why and felt stupid asking. She is smart, he might be forgetting that and that includes her being too inquisitive and her love to learn. Maybe he should answer her rather than harassing other guys in there school and take advantage of her. She's still a girl with her pure v card still on her hand.

"Fine" he sighed, he was just hoping that she would stop because having sex talks with her is making him feel really weird. "Tits helps me get a hard on when they played it on my dick, no matter what the size. But sometimes, bigger tits could help give me a hard on by just having a good view on it." He admitted, not hiding anything from her. "Size doesn't matter anyway when it comes to sex, since sex can be pretty much be the same. Most of the time, my brain needs a lot of thinking to help me get hard and even would even need special vitamins to help me have a casual hard dick."

Hanji just looked at him as he explains, but she did took all the knowledge that he is imparting to her.

Silence then came between them, not knowing whether what he is telling her makes sense. The silence almost broke his ear, so Levi was then the first one to brake the awkward silence between them.

"Are there still any questions that you wanted to ask Hanji?" his voice was surprisingly soft, and Hanji turned her gaze onto him carefully, her expression as soft as his voice.

"Is it really true that you will feel like you're in heaven whenever you have sex?" her tone was different, curious but her low tone tells another story.

"For fuck's sake Hanji, go to sleep already!" he tells her and shuts off the lights of the room, aiming for the switch on top of his bed. He didn't mean to say it that way but he can't stop feeling odd of her consecutive questions about sex. Luckily, she laughed and tucked herself in beside him.

"I was just curious Levi" she tells him and giggled. "You might never know, I might never have sex with anyone so at least I know what it feels like having sex."

"You can never tell that Hanji." His statement made Hanji's lips pursed into a thin line and behave like she was scolded. She is sure that she should not think that Levi might be interested in having sex with her, since she is way not good looking compared to those girls he has sex with, definitely not his type.

"Well at least I'd know what to do if ever I do have sex." She continued with an obvious embarrassed laugh.

The ticking of the clock was the only thing that they could hear, and Levi thought that Hanji was already asleep since she is no longer moving. But he can't help it, he can't stop thinking and moved to his left to look at his brunette friend. He saw that she still has her eye glasses so he removed it from her face and placed it on the bed side table.

"Fucking stupid." He muttered as he keeps away her eye glasses.

"Sorry." She said, not knowing that he was till awake after almost an hour. "I was still awake so I didn't remove it yet."

Levi didn't answered and instead of resuming his place looking at her, he turned to his right, his back on her hugged the sheets on his arms. He was so happy that he would be getting a good sleep this time around, but feels odd because the question and answer portion that he had with Hanji.

"Hey Levi" she asked again, with her usual giggly and curious tone.

"What?" Levi asked tiredly and Hanji giggled on that.

"If I am still a virgin by the time I finish college, and we're still the best of friends, can you just be the one to have my virginity?" Levi can't really believe what he is hearing and he wanted to tell her that he is tired of getting sex favors. But this one is a different favor, it's a friendly one, not seductive and not pushy. She is not demanding it but rather, she is asking him.

"Why me?" he asked curiously, even if he is partly afraid of hearing an answer he is not ready to hear.

"Because I trust you." She said with whole honesty and looked at him, yearning and searching deep into him. "I want someone who would not judge me and my body and would not hesitate."

After a few minutes of thinking and not capable of answering her immediately, she shook her head and felt ashamed of even asking him. She guesses that she might too straight forward and being too much on him already.

"Hey Levi do-"

"Fine whatever." He quickly tells her and hides his head under the pillow. "Just go to fucking sleep already damn four eyes."

"I am not four eyes now short stuff." She can't help but feel happy on his remark, though was it because he liked having sex? She shook her head for the second time, he did mentioned that he doesn't like his job so it confuses her. Maybe because they are friends that is why he agreed, and they can be open minded on that most especially her as she just wanted to know what sex is like and its nature and how surreal it could really be.

Feeling her eyes slowly getting heavy and closing down, she yawned and traced Levi's undercut which she finds cute and lovely to touch despite it being rough and spiky.

"Thanks Levi." She whimpered, even if it was useless since he sounds asleep already and she too soon after followed.

Levi in turn didn't find the will to sleep properly at the night and thought of the possibility of them doing her friendly request.

Maybe some other time, he will be the one to excruciate her and ask her odd questions as to why she seemed to be interested losing her virginity to him and tease her endlessly.

That thought was enough to make him smirk on his bed and drive him to sleep.

 **-x-**

 **Author's Notes:**

Here yah go.

This chapter is for all of those who are already telling me to upload another chapter. I'm sorry because I am pretty much busy this month, since my thesis is on the roll again. I can't even wait to finish it already.

Also, if you are from London, please email me or inform me? I really need to ask a few questions regarding London or England. It would mean a very great thing.

See yah in the next chapter!

Xoxo

ladyinblack


	28. Chapter 28: Guess I'm a Bad Liar

**Chapter 28:**

Guess I'm a Bad Liar

 **-x-**

 **No one knew that Petra and Hanji makes a good tandem in eating an entire bulk of food.**

Aurou's birthday was only a few days after New Year and his family, even they are on a tight budget, wanted to give and support Aurou with everything that they can. Both of his parents bought vegetables and meat in the market before his birthday while his five younger siblings promised to help their parents prepare for his birthday. Aurou was not the type of person to have big birthday celebrations so his parents decided to keep it a secret and just to have his close friends instead of a whole battalion from school to attend his birthday bash.

They first contacted Eld, since the young man has his moments interacting with Aurou's family. Afterwards, Eld promised to inform their whole team and Hanji as well, since they have become fond of her as she is to him. It would be nice to have a different personality involve to make things better and unpredictable at the same time.

The party was held in the afternoon, Eld and Gunther being the first ones to arrive and was happily welcomed by Aurou's family.

"We were able to surprise him successfully" Aurou's mother whispers to Eld as he and Gunther were busy entertaining the attacks of Aurou's younger siblings.

"I am happy that I was able to help you." Eld replies as he lifts one of the younger siblings of Aurou. "I was also able to inform the others, and I believe that they are on their way."

"Thank you so much for making this happen." Said the grateful woman to Eld as she wanted to make this extra special for her first born since he is about to graduate and has outstanding grades and a beautiful future, since college scholarships are already starting to pour for Aurou.

"Hi everyone!" greeted Petra who was already on the door, entering the household.

Everyone noted as to how happy and excited she is and looking very presentable too, no doubt since this is her boyfriend's birthday party in the first place. She was also gripping hard on the handle of what seemed to be like her birthday gift for her boyfriend, properly wrapped and very presentable in a rightful size.

"Hey Petra" greeted Gunther and waved with his available hand, the other busy holding the younger brother of Aurou.

"Hi Gunther and Eld!" she greeted back and greeted Aurou's mother as well. "Just as I promise, I will help with anything that I can."

"It's alright lass, don't be worried!" reassures the older woman but Petra insists and immediately went to the kitchen after greeting the younger ones and Aurou's father.

When Aurou went down finally from his room, he was surprised to see already his two buddies playing around with his siblings.

"I was a bit busy upstairs, I didn't heard you arriving here already." He explains and scratches his hair.

"It's alright" Gunther assures him and halted for a while to catch his breath.

"Petra's already there in the kitchen." Eld added and Aurou immediately went towards the kitchen, mumbling something under his breath.

Levi was the one to arrive after a few minutes, clutching a gift for Aurou as well after that being followed by Mike and Nanaba. The boys then gathered to chat while already started digging into the appetizer prepared while Nanaba and Petra catch up with one another, chatting about what's going on with each other's batch. Levi's wrestling team has greatly appreciated Nanaba and Mike since Mike is also a talented giant not just because of his smelling ability but also with his martial arts, capable of wrestling as well while Nanaba who is not just good in cooking but also in taekwando. Together, Gunther noted that if they all learn and share from one another, they can already create an ideal team for UFC.

Levi drank a bit of the juice that he was having, his eyes roaming the entire household and in every corner. He can't stop himself from looking and looking on his phone for the time and for a text message. It was already an hour after the call time and not even a message was sent to him yet.

Just where the hell is Hanji?

She did promised him that she would come and join the celebration of Aurou and she and Levi even bought a gift together for Aurou, and yet she has not arrived yet. He had started to wonder if she is okay, if something bad happened to her but did his best to shove the negative thoughts away, not wanting to attract it and happen it to her.

After about an hour and everybody was almost done with their food, Hanji Zoe arrived.

"Hello everybody!" she yelled out and went inside. She took a quick look at everyone's surprised look at her that she didn't seemed to mind at all.

"Hanji" Mike murmured her name while Nanaba gave her a hug.

"You're late." Nanaba tells her and she then turned to see the other two guys as well.

"It's alright" said Eld. "You can still eat with Petra, she just barely finished working inside the kitchen."

"I'd love too!" exclaimed Petra and Hanji gave her squeeze.

"Where's the birthday boy?" she asked as she look straight into Petra's eyes. "I'd like to greet him and give him my gift."

"Aurou's upstairs" she tells her and Hanji's smile faded a bit. "But don't worry, he will be down here after he gets what he was looking for on his room. For the meantime, I'd introduce you first to his family." Encouragingly said by Petra, in which Hanji agrees with no hesitation.

Petra was happy that she did not find it difficult for Hanji to meet and greet Aurou's family and even in fact, liked her. She greeted the elders politely while she also goofed around with the siblings of Aurou. Hanji has definitely no problem at all for meeting a new set of people, Petra thought, as she watches Hanji interact so bubbly.

"What a sweet child" whispered Aurou's mother to Petra.

"Yes she is" Petra agreed after she had introduced Hanji to the family of Aurou.

"And she also has a very cheeky smile too!" Added Aurou's father and Petra agreed as well.

"Come let's have a taste of the food that everybody prepared, Hanji." Invited Petra and Hanji took her offer.

"Of course!" Hanji cheerfully agreed as Petra lead the way towards the table and gave her a plate. The two young ladies then started scooping and ended up with a pile of food on their plate and sat together, talking endlessly as though the boys were not present. Even if Aurou went down, Hanji just greeted him a very animated 'Happy Birthday' and went back to talk to Petra. Nanaba is not one to join the long conversation but was busy talking with Mike and attempts to talk with the other guys as well from time to time. As an hour pass, Hanji and Petra were still not yet done eating and in fact, had another round from eating another set of meal as well. Aurou has been observing them from a far and he could tell that his girlfriend and Hanji already had more than thrice of plates full of food already, and yet they don't seem the kind of girls to be doing such thing.

"Hey ladies, we would be starting to sing in the karaoke machine already!" Gunther yelled out after them as the others were busy preparing the things that they would be needing for the song singing, while Nanaba and Mike had started to look and think for the possible songs that they could use to sing.

Levi in the other hand has his eyes penetrating deeply into where Hanji and Petra were at.

He can't believe that Hanji did not even said anything at him, whereas she greeted everybody else except for him. He likes to deny the fact that she might be just too overjoyed the moment she entered the house but maybe he is not just used to moments that Hanji is not paying much attention to him.

 _What the actual fuck?_

He never wanted anybody's attention in the first place, nor Hanji's, and yet he finds himself longing even for a shitty 'hi Levi' from her. Had she forgotten about him already or was it that he was just too short to be noticed? Or was she just overjoyed or she did it on purpose?

No matter what was the cause, he did not care and he _will_ make her feel what she did to him.

But it took a buttered chicken, a bowl of fresh salad, a plate full of pasta with scrumptious butter-garlic bread, a glass or three of water and fruit juice, some sliced pineapples, watermelon and banana and a cup of ice cream for an hour and Hanji still has made no effort to talk to him nor to anybody else. All she had eyes on was Petra and attention on to food alone. It was like there was a bubble that she and Petra shares for them not to talk with anybody else and also got him thinking, what could they possibly talking

"Oi!" screamed Aurou "you girls have already eaten a battalion there!" screamed out by Aurou as he helped prepare the television for karaoke and microphone stand.

Petra and Hanji laughed as they realized that just the two of them just ate everything, almost finishing all of the food prepared.

"I never thought that we can eat all those pile of food!" Hanji exclaimed with a laugh.

"Me too!" agreed Petra.

Their eyes went from the green salad to the apple pie, oozing buttered chicken to the meaty spaghetti, thick layered lasagna with scrumptious garlic bread and cone towered of ice cream. Not even one of them ever even thought that all those pile of food inside their stomachs and yet, they still feel light.

The two girls volunteered to clean their mess right away and joined the others who were already starting to sing. Eld and Gunther exchange turns in singing on the microphone while Mike and Nanaba followed as a duet. The others laughed and thought of a better idea, which is to have competition on who will do best in singing duets as they challenged Mike and Nanaba. The two blonds laughed and agreed while they started taking partners. Eld and Gunther decided to be partners while Mike and Nanaba remained to duet together and of course, Aurou and Petra. Levi and Hanji were both left to be partners but no one blurted it out and had left them make it realize to themselves, too afraid of what Levi could possibly say.

Petra sat beside Aurou while Hanji sat in the free space between Nanaba and Levi, which the raven haired boy was in the very corner of the sofa, just watching everyone laugh and enjoy themselves. He sighed heavily as he watched Hanji joined beside him and sat watching the others as well. He carefully watched her but she started talking with Nanaba instead, having himself let out a bigger sigh.

"You seemed busy with Petra, eh Hanji?" asked Nanaba as she playfully bumps into her elbow to Hanji. Somehow, she didn't mind all of the attention and new friends that Hanji is getting since she never had any close friends before except for a very few that are only limited in the number of fingers. She deserves to have friends as well, it would be good for her and also for her happiness as well.

"Yeah, we kind of talked a lot about Keiji since he is a classmate of Petra." Hanji explains enthusiastically.

"You were busy talking about other people?"

"Not really, I told her lots of things. I actually told her about the attempt of humanity to conduct a head transplant and to build a laboratory in the moon and discussed how it would be possible." Hanji explains and earned a rewarding hug from Nanaba, making her feel confused all of a sudden.

Hanji's confused reaction didn't escaped Nanaba's sight and thought of explaining her thoughts to her best friend. "I am just happy that you have made more friends now than before."

"Well I am happy for you too Nana, for having Mike as part of your life now." Gushed Hanji and Nanaba turned crimson pink all of a sudden.

"Thanks to you and Levi." Nanaba replies and by saying Levi's name, Hanji suddenly realized that the raven-haired boy was just right beside her.

Hanji turned to look at Levi and cleared her throat upon seeing looking at her, _studying_ her was a better word she presumed.

"I thought you have forgotten me already, in exchange of food and of a pretty young girl." Levi muttered with no sign of enthusiasm.

Hanji let out a light panicky laugh with hesitation. The way Levi looks at her feels beside her doesn't seemed to be good, and she is not liking even tiny bit of it but somehow she knows that she could handle him well.

"Well you don't need to be jealous because I'd still be your friend." she muttered with an upturned lips.

"I'm not jealous" he tells her as he folds his arms cross and looked somewhere else. "You're assuming too much." He added.

"You do look like one anyway." she laughed it off and turned to watch and cheer for those who were singing. Once all of the pairs have sung, Hanji stood up surprisingly as all eyes went on to her.

"How about me? I haven't sung anything yet!" she demanded, feeling pity over herself as she wanted to sing and have fun as well and show her hidden talent.

"You need a partner Hanji" Auoro slowly tells her in a whisper-like voice.

Hanji sighed sadly but then Levi stood up as well and took the microphone from Aurou and Petra's hand swiftly and handed the other to Hanji.

"We're the only ones left to be partnered Four-Eyes, and you better sing well." Levi tells her as he busily look for the song that he preferred to sing. Hanji watched as he did so, as well as the others who were left surprised.

"Guren no Yumiya?" murmured Gunther and wondered if Hanji could sing that.

"I love that song!" Screamed Hanji and prepared herself as she would start to sing with Levi.

And together, they sung like there were the only the two of them there while the others were left mouth opened as they realized that the two were a great pair of singers. They never knew that Levi has such a great voice that could have belonged into a singer while Hanji shows the same amount of greatness in singing as well.

And now they know.

In the end, the two of them won as a pair after singing four more songs without a break and with no sweat.

Little did they know that these two were the ones in a newly formed band of the school with Mike.

 **-x**

 **Everybody is wide eyed looking to something that they did not know possible happening or they are unexpectedly going to see someday.**

First is seeing Levi and Hanji singing competitively like professionals, second that they can sing together as a pair and lastly, that Levi could actually show some sign of affection and closeness as he sunk down on Hanji, consuming the rest of the sofa, his body completely leaning on half of hers as she played along his dark shades of hair.

And everybody can't take their eyes off them.

"What are you having Captain Levi?" Eld broke the silence and asked Levi who was done drinking a cup of tea and walked towards the sink to keep his used tea cup. Levi tells Hanji to drink a hot tea as well as he claims that there is nothing better than a cup of tea after singing. For Hanji, she thinks that Levi always tells it over after everything and have a cup of hot tea.

Levi made a quick smile as Hanji busily talked to everyone while all of them were busy looking at her and the boy beneath her arms. Softly, she comb his hair and lightly caressed his cheeks continuously without any form of hesitation.

"Hanji's going to tell you what." He tells them and smirked, shutting his eyes for a moment. It was no doubt that they are closer than anybody could anticipate. The view was very new to them and if their beloved captain is showing things like this to them, his team completely knew that he is confident and completely trusts them. His team is also very much aware of the Levi's situation and know that they should keep their mouths zip and keep what they are seeing among who are only present or else, the very famous group follower of their captain might torment each of their souls.

Everybody was surprised for what he did, how he reacted with her interactions with him and how simply they looked. No one has ever done that to him, to see that comfortable being with him and not looking scared with him, only Hanji could and only Hanji did.

It was just a different scene, but they were feeling happy as well for them too.

They looked like some brainwashed in loved teens where the guy is curled on the lap of the girl like any usual couple would do.

A scene weird to watch but everybody couldn't deny that Levi was happy about it and can't help but share the same feeling for him.

"He'd like no cheese on his sandwich that is all." Hanji replied simply to Eld.

Petra and Aurou who were both preparing everybody's sandwiches and Eld distributed it to everyone. It was still a big surprise to them to have seen Levi forming a deep bond over Hanji after what they just heard and saw and was left with their mouths open, each holding a piece and parts of sandwiches and silence too, came upon them all.

Before the party eventually ends they have decided to play a truth or dare where Hanji admits in truth or dare her crush among the teachers (Which turned out to be Shadis and earned a surprise from everyone and a glare from Levi), what Nanaba like in Mike, Eld's secret talent/skill, Aurou kissing Gunther and Gunther placing a cockroach on the tongue in exchange for a couple of bucks, and Levi answering what was the color of his underwear.

And as they all prepare to leave while most of them stayed overnight, Levi realized that parties are not that bad at all.

And that singing with Hanji felt liberating as hell and made the party even way better.

 **-x-**

 **Author's Notes:** I am actually happy with this! I first thought of this scene as a birthday but not knowing who's, but then I decided to place it in January and saw Erd's birthday falls on the 30th of January while Aurou's is on the 6th. So I believe that it was just perfect to have the birthday be Aurou's! It may sound weird and nothing but I just feel so happy haha! Or maybe I am just hormonal and losing my mind?

Anyway, Levi and Hanji really sings! Look for the song with the same title and his voice is so damn good! It was featured in the chugakkou series while the actual voice actor of Hanji sings really good too! I found it somewhere before, but I don't know if it is still available up today. But she sings really good too and I guarantee you that. J)

Also, why Guren no Yumiya?

Just like how Armin's grandfather was singing it in the chuggakou anime edition.

Hanji and Petra's love for eating also came from the chuggakou manga omnibus book 2 so yeah, still canon.

Happy I get to have time to do this and update while gathering data for my thesis!

And happy Chinese new Year to everyone! Happy year of the pig! :

Xoxox

ladyinblack


	29. Chapter 29: You Were Flowing Though My V

**Chapter 29:**

You Were Flowing Though My Veins

 **Chocolates, definitely chocolates.**

Those were the only things that Levi knows when it comes to valentine's, aside from the fact that he is going to be very fully scheduled on the said day as he and Mike would surely be invited to dance in parties by single girls and love their bodies and watch them dance like some sexy beasts.

Unlike to the typical others by the road, balloons, flowers and other gifts present before his eyes as young couple exchange gifts along the streets, in the school, and in the restaurants and parks in the village and town squares.

With whole honesty, he doesn't really care. He can't feel anything at all in what he is seeing along the road except for the fact that he is going to be pretty busy tonight because aside from the private dances, he is to have sex for the entire night for sure. He is also worried that his dick might feel numb because fucking and wearing a condom all night long is definitely enough to suffocate his poor cock.

But one thing did crossed his mind throughout the day.

And that is when Hanji gave him a box of chocolates, and he stood staring at the box she gave him by lunch break when he ate with her in the laboratory.

"What?" she asked as she went to eat her food. "Don't act like you are not used to getting chocolates during Valentine's day. I saw how girls came crushing on you and were even giving more stuffs compared to what I gave you."

In fact what she is saying is true, why is he staring at the box of chocolates that she just gave him wherein he is used having a lot more from other girls?

"But I didn't give you one. It's just Valentine's Four Eyes, nothing to be taken seriously." Deep inside him, he is screaming. He did not even thought that she would even take the time and effort to give him something for the day, and that it is expensive as it is made with liquor as she had been proud of earlier when she handed it to him.

He now feels like a total dick head for not even bothering to give her something. And a smart person like her wouldn't find it hard to know that he would just get from one of the chocolates that he had and give it to her to satisfy his growing guilt so he wouldn't do something shitty like that to her, she's not worth of anything cheap. Not that she is considered 'high maintenance' but something to give out of kindness and thought is better than to give her something that is considered as 'just to give her' kind of gift.

"You don't need to worry about it Levi, it's okay" Hanji assures him and continued to devour her food and pleasure herself with a book. As she did so, Levi suddenly found himself drowning in thoughts and ideas.

As for Hanji, she really is not expecting anything from Levi in the first place nor from anybody else as it is not only Levi who she gave chocolates to. Not much seemed to be bothered by her gesture since most probably they are already used to it. All she care is that they accepted what she had given to them, is all.

However for Levi, he immediately came up into an idea as he watched Hanji read her book and eat her meal. Deep inside, he knows he is not a dick and would at least return the gesture to her. As much as he knows it, he would at least give back to Hanji no matter how small or big, as long as he could and as there is a chance.

Since there is time, he had the chance to buy some materials after class and went to his place and made chocolates on his own. He carefully whisked, poured and measured as how it should be in making chocolates which he shaped into stars instead of hearts.

He does not want it to look all too lovey-dovey. He does have enough time to do so and before going into his first party, he carefully crept into Hanji's room by the side part of their house and crawled without any noise and reached her room. He carefully places the box of chocolates he made as well as a piece of sun flower which was placed creatively in a wrapper.

 ** _Check your balcony before going to Nanaba's._**

Like a ninja, he crept out and went to the first party on his list to dance and perform.

 **-x-**

 **"I know she's not that happy even if she get to be with Hanji tonight."**

Mike tells Levi and looked down to his hands, feeling and looking rather pathetic.

"If only grandmamma is feeling well, I won't be really needed to do this right now." Mike exclaimed feeling sorry to himself and hopeless for not being able to celebrate his first ever valentine's with the person he likes.

"We'll earn extra more tonight, at least that is enough to compensate for what we planned to do." Levi said as he tries to help his friend out. Mike could only look quizzically at him and painfully accept and bear with his words.

Knowing that Nanaba will be spending Valentine's with Hanji and seemed fine with it, he knows that she is not entirely happy about the idea and know what she really wanted to do. Levi looked at his wrist watch, fixed his tie (which is the only thing he is wearing aside from his sexy boxer briefs) and hat and stood up.

"Let's go. Don't let your night without Nanaba be in vain Mike. She'd get more pissed." Levi gave his friend a light tap on the shoulder while the blonde looked on. As he watched Levi take the lead towards the room full of girls, he can't help but think that the raven haired guy might also be feeling the same thing.

Because he never taught or spoke that way to him before, as though considering someone else in their life with and or sharing the same feels for not spending time with the person he wanted with as of the moment. It is a new side of Levi, most especially he usually address their night jobs as 'something to thank for everyday to bring food on the table' as he usually says, not for someone who seems to miss them.

Mike can't help but wonder if Levi too, is feeling the same torment like he does.

It made him even think if Levi is already opening himself up to someone else and or if he is already starting to feel different for someone.

Mike can't erase the thought that it might be the very person that Nanaba is with tonight.

 **-x-**

 **"Nana, Levi actually left something for me!"**

Hanji exclaimed merrily as she held unto her single flower and presents it right on the face of her friend who in turn, looked surprised as well.

"He also gave me chocolates." Hanji added and went to look inside of her paper bag. "I bet he is the one who made this." The brunette continued to grumble as she looked unto her received gift. She observed each one of the chocolates that was placed evenly in the boxes and quickly opened one and tasted.

Hanji then found her body paralyzed with the deliciousness of the sweets that Levi gave her. She wasn't expecting these at all. They are in good sizes and amount and she can't help but have some more. She had never tasted this kind of chocolate ever in her life. They are weirdly good different flavors in each and she kept on popping one and another one into her mouth.

"Hanji stop!" Her blonde friend intruded her eating spree. "You did not even took a photo of it."

Hanji wasn't able to mumble any form of word due to her very full mouth but did looked bad after comprehending what her friend told her. Slowly, as she chew the food that she has in her mouth and fix the box of chocolates, she grabbed her phone and took a photo of it a couple of times.

She then kept her phone back and swallowed the food that she has in her mouth. Nanaba approached her and sighed, can't believe that her brunette friend did not even bother taking a photo for remembrance for actually having her first gift in valentines.

"I can't believe someone actually worked hard for a gift to give you this Valentines but also forgotten to have a remembrance of it." Nanaba explained in a low frustration over what her friend just did.

"It's okay. A photo of the box alone is already enough for me to remember." Hanji tells her with a bright smile. She then looked back into the box of chocolates she has in her hands, can't believing that Levi actually made and gave her present for Valentine's.

"And I am also not going to forget to give my best friend my chocolates" Hanji exclaims and handed on to Nanaba. The blond carefully took the small sized chocolate into her mouth. Not long after, her world too, stopped spinning.

"Nana, are you-" Hanji started to ask but her friend erupted right after.

"Did he really made this!?"

"Levi cooks well, and I am more than sure that he is the one who made this."

"This is exceptional! I must ask Mike of what is Levi's secret to these scrumptious sweets!" Nanaba exclaims and observed the remaining ball of sweet in her hand.

"I'll ask Levi myself Nana." Hanji assures her and her smile softened. "For the meantime, why don't we start for tonight. Game or movie, which one should we do first?"

The blonde smiled at her after popping the remaining ball of sweet into her mouth and flashed a huge closed smile into her friend.

 **-x-**

 ** _How is your hot date going with Nanaba?_**

Levi sent her a message since she is not around yet, knowing that she is spending her valentines with Nanaba eating and drinking on her place as she had told him earlier as she too, does not have her valentine date with her and is also stocked dancing around other girls.

 ** _We had fun watching some romantic-comedy films and enjoyed a round of monopoly. How about you and Mike, did you earn well and entertain your clients with your Magic Mike dance moves? Hehe_** ** _J_**

Levi can't help but smirk as he read her message. It'll be better if they'd be together shitting each other tonight but duty calls and money does not earn itself and bills don't pay themselves as well.

 ** _Yeah, as a matter of fact me and Mike are and we still have a couple of rounds after this. Tell your friend there that Mike is attracting tons of girls here but guaranteed, not flirting with them so she does not need to be worried._**

Nanaba does not seemed to mind, as Hanji had mentioned but Mike did told him that he is making sure that Nanaba won't break her trust to him and that he could feel her still being sad that he is not there with her for such day that happens only once a year.

 ** _Understood_** ** _J_** ****

It was the only reply that he received from Hanji but then was quickly followed by another one.

 ** _Thank you so much for the chocolates! They were the best Levi T.T I had Nanaba taste one and she kept wondering how great you were in making them._**

Levi felt warm. He could actually imagine her and how goofy she would look like. At least, even if he may night be spending Valentine's day with her, he is already thankful that she loved what he gave her. All efforts paid off, he tells himself and feeling relieved.

He does not know what to tell her next but then was called for his turn to dance, some girls screaming evident in the background. With a heavy sigh, his fingers type fast and hurriedly he went to take the stage.

 ** _Time to earn money. Text you later, four eyes._**

Hanji can't help but feel quite sad after reading the short reply of Levi. He is indeed working hard but she knows that he is getting tired of what he is already doing as he is still forcing himself just to shoulder his needs.

Beside her, Nanaba snored and is already deep into sleep world. As Hanji turns, she vowed that someday, Levi will have a better life. He does not deserve this, she thought, even if enjoys or not being marveled by girls of all ages. And she will do whatever it takes to help him.

So that the next Valentine's day, he won't be shaking his booty in stage and entertain.

 **Author's Notes:**

This is a rush chapter and suggested by **Tt** so sorry if it is not that entertaining at all :'(

Anyway, I'm still quite busy with thesis as I am already and still gathering data but hey, I'm now currently in Boracay! I highly recommend this island! Where party meets the beach life hehe. Anyway, things are better here as well as very civilized and organized compared to years before. I tend to go here and party (although I give my drinks to those who really drink) but now that I am working, only managed to come back here just right now. The difference as well is that during college, I come here to enjoy and have fun without anything to think of but now, I have my work with me and doing all my paper works here :')

For all of you outside the Philippines, visi . Never failed me to make me feel relaxed and enjoy.

BTW, have you seen the latest chapter? Chapter 115? Just one morning when I decided to check it out, it was already translated! HEAVY LEVIHAN SCENE. Wishing out OTP to be alright and cannot wait for the next damn chapter to see more LeviHan and what will happen to then T.T

Hoping I could get to upload the next chapter by next week! *cross fingers*

Xoxox

ladyinblack


	30. Chapter 30: As Long as the Wrong Feels

**Chapter 30:**

As Long as the Wrong Feels Right It's Like I'm in Flight

 **-x-**

 **Levi had never thought that this is ever going to happen, ever in his entire life.**

Petra was holding some cash right in front of him, eyes swelling up and begging him. He knows pretty well that she and Aurou are doing pretty well and is stable with their relationship, so what the hell is she doing now?

"Captain, you know that I had liked you way before but please" she pleaded, tears already making their way on her serene face. "I'm begging you please, help me stop my feelings for you."

"Having sex with me won't be able to do that." He concluded, her logic is just messed up. What the hell was she thinking?

"Having sex with you captain would make me free from the torments that you are giving me." She said, her expression still wanting him, begging him.

"I'm tormenting you!?" he screeched, he is never in place to torment or punish Petra in any other way except in wrestling.

"Because as long as I haven't see you or feel that I really don't matter to you like any special to you, and just let me feel that your kisses and everything is not meant for me, captain. Please I am begging you because I can't stop thinking of you every night even if I am already with Aurou." Petra exclaimed, hoping that Levi will hear her out. "This is just once, first and the last."

Levi is beginning to feel confused right now. Women are surely hard to understand, but at the moment he doesn't know what he is supposed to do. He knows that he shouldn't, he really doesn't want to since Aurou will surely get his heart broken and might even lose his sanity because he is way head over heels with Petra and if he finds out that he fucked his girl, he might just lose himself.

Fuck, he did felt a small liking of her before know that his feelings won't need to progress because of Aurou. The crying of Petra and her begging and the money was tempting. He had really wanted to buy Hanji a new set of telescope for Valentine's Day since but was to able to do so and since she is running out of budget for placing her own money for her club and just to be with Levi, since not all the night she spends with him is cheap, it never had gotten cheap anyway so she really needed money just to be with him at certain nights and that she even usually treats him. He wanted to show her as well that he can pamper her even for just one day, despite knowing that she wouldn't want because she knows Levi's situation. But all he was able to do and prepare for her was just chocolates, which sucks. And even if she understands, he still feels like an asshole.

Everything was already swirling on his head and is about to give him a headache when Petra suddenly shook her head, pushed him into the wall, opened his pants and swallowed him whole. He let out an unexpected growl of pleasure and guilt but then he met eyes with Petra as she was giving him head, swallowing and sucking him dry. Her golden eyes were tempting and he felt a shiver of unwanted crawl up on his spine.

He has no other choice, this already started and so they must finish this.

He didn't want to be the kind of person who lusted for money but since this is happening, thinking of money that would help him repay Hanji and her kindness and see her smile and also, let her feel what she makes him feel were the only ones calming him down, knowing of the effects of what will happen afterwards and of the additional guilt that he will always bring into his chest.

He then watched as Petra swiftly but effortlessly opened her buttoned shirt as she exposes her bra and her glorious round breasts. A brow of Levi's raised in surprise, not even thinking of how beautiful her aesthetics could be. He then looked over here golden eyes which blinded him, not knowing where he is or what is reality. He was only brought back into reality when he felt a good glorious feeling between his leg and Petra was the reason behind such wonderful feeling he is having, all the urges to fiht away eventually fading away. She was sucking him dry, her mouth working miracles of his length, making it harder than before. He never had any idea of how talented she could be in giving pleasures on a man to think that he should be the one to drive her off the edge but she still thought of his part. Not all women who fucked him made him feel great and would make sure that he too is on the edge.

She licked his shaft and then carefully swallows him whole again and again. The slowness made Levi tremble and caught his breath but Petra seemed to be unforgiving and gave him such pleasurable punishment that he surely would find hard to forget. She went as deep as she could, feeling until he reaches the back of her throat. Surely, he knew that she is experienced. What kept bubbling on his mind was, why isn't she that satisfied yet with Aurou? She then speeds up and held his length tightly and made her mouth tighter as well. It was such a glorious feeling to be inside of her mouth and he can't help but moan and hold her head and cling on her hair as she suck him dry. Her sounds of guilty pleasures were tormenting his ears and he feels even more giddy as much as he didn't wanted to be in the first place.

She does seemed hard to be ignored.

Before he even knew it, was already thrusting on her tiny mouth, making it seemed even more pleasuring to his part. Realizing that he is being paid to do his job to please her, he then pulled her up much to her surprise and pushed her on the small table inside the tiny janitor room they are in. He pulls her underwear and left it hanging on her right foot. His eyes glowed at the view that he is seeing, she really did prepared for this as her womanhood is hairless and clean. With after a second, he then came to suck a part on her right breast's skin fondly as he cannot deny himself that her body is sure is a wonderland. Like the man whore he is, there won't be any problem pleasing Petra tonight, even if he knows what he is doing is wrong.

This is all for Hanji anyway, for the money, for him to give her a new telescope and buy a couple of things or simply donate money for her club and give her the food everytime that she is craving.

At least he could give back to her and show her his gratitude, even if he needed to fuck his friend, his teammate's girlfriend for a higher amount than he usually receives. He would be able to free his mind from doing this, since he is used to doing that to all of his clients and not linger any kind of feeling into them after they fuck.

Still, there was something wrong with the way his heart is beating as he watches Petra and have sex with her. There is a heavy feeling on his chest and despite mastering the art of not lingering or falling in love with any of his clients, he knows that this is a different case.

Aurou is definitely going to be heartbroken.

But he and Petra had promised one another that he would be doing this for money and to help Petra liberate herself from the longing she has for him and give it an end. With that thought in his mind, he thought of other positive things else. One is that this is going to be over soon and two, he will have the money that he wanted. That's all, nothing else to matter after this at least the both of them are satisfied.

But then, the moans and shivering body of Petra made things difficult for him. It brings no hesitation to him to bang with her and wanted to go for more which she too also seem to feel the same way since she suddenly pulled away from his punishing mouth and plants herself on top of him, giving him a complete good view of her breasts from below. His eyes were rather active and focused, but the throbbing and hardened cock under her as she further caresses her womanhood on him made things clear for her: that Levi is willing to have sex with her, and that he is down into it, almost forgetting the real reason why they were even doing this.

He had forgotten how beautiful Petra could be, how a different kind of girl she is. She is like Hanji, different in her own way that make her beautiful and unique and he won't deny that he too, find her amusing.

"Fuck me." She whispered unto his ear, her nipples touching the skin of his arms and it doubled the shiver that run on his spine. Without a second thought, he lunged on her, carried her naked body on a nearby small table of the janitors and fucked her there.

He ate her like some hungry wolf, his mouth pleasuring her while his fingers came to unforgiving inside of her making her moan and whimper. He raised her other leg to have more access to pleasure her and not long after, her body shook like an earthquake as she tugged his head even deeper into her.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" she yelped and Levi watched with a smirk. While he let Petra regain herself, he glanced over his fingers and closed the two sticky fingers that he used to make her lose herself.

"Slippery" was the only word that he managed to say and once again looked at the petite girl. To his surprise, she seemed to have regain herself right away. Her face still looked innocent but is also filled with lust.

"Fuck me Captain Levi" she begged again and Levi can't help but feel aroused on that.

"On fours, now." He commanded and Petra willingly followed his order while he places a condom on his aroused dick.

He straightened his length before her oozing hole and enters her with no hesitation, earning a deep moan from Petra. He was careful not to let his nails get deep into her skin so he let his palms be the one to hold on to her and with the use of the opposite part of his fingers.

Levi groaned and worked on her, as Petra tried her best not to lose her hold on the wall. She was gasping for air, holding as best as she can on the wall and keep her body perfect for this position. She puts out her butt so Levi can have better access on her vagina and hold it steadily while he rocks her hard. Somehow, she was proud that is not losing her balance and that her knees where doing great and she could already feel the pleasure that Levi is doing to her again.

Petra was happy hearing Levi's deep breaths and his gasps for air, as it helps her focus more to what she needed to do and most importantly, to keep Aurou out of her head for a while. Thinking of Aurou is not helping her get focused on having sex with Levi, and she knows that her cheating on Aurou is one hell of an unforgiving thing that she could ever do to him.

But everytime she would see Levi at school, be touched or be helped during training, talking to him, she feels like she would explode any moment. She won't deny it that since she entered school and finally joined the wrestling team and met Levi, was the most treasurable moment of her lifetime. He was a year senior of her, and she can't help but feel small but at the same time, mesmerized whenever she is with him. She did fell in love with Aurou after a year of being courted, his jokes, his tongue biting and all but at nights, her thoughts are bothered by Levi and his obvious crotch on their wrestling attire.

She was happy just seeing Levi and being with him on the team, not pushing herself onto him since she knows that he is still single and knew him even more. Rumor has it that he was a great stripper and stud every night on a brothel, as his name was even the word of mouth in every corner of the school. She did not liked it but she also did not feel bothered since she knows that he is not into the girls he is having sex with, because she just know if he is into them.

Things started to bother when he had become close with Hanji Zoe. Another year senior of hers, a batchmate of Levi but from a different section. She is aware that they belong in the same year batch but only became close during the first part of the current school year since he started mentioning her and what she does and anything about her, even if it was very little.

And everybody's attention was caught, as they were eating out after winning their first fight of the school year.

It was nothing to him, as he smirks and tells a joke to Gunther as how he was "like Hanji having constipated looks." The others seemed fine with it, including her knowing that he now has made a friend aside from them but when she sees them together most of the time and as he no longer eats lunch with them and she 'accidentally' finds him with Hanji eating and having lunch together on her biology laboratory, a sudden pang of jealousy came rushing to her. She knows she shouldn't, but even her tiny feeling of crush to him emerged a huge flame that has been uncontrollable and not possible to stop.

She does find Hanji very cool and nice but the very strong flame of jealousy is not capable of being tamed. What really surprised her was on Aurou's birthday party and no one even knows how to react on how they witnessed Levi being extremely attached to Hanji and how Hanji in return, knows Levi pretty well.

So she thought, maybe if she could get to have sex with him, every inch of feeling that she has for him would finally be disappeared and she would be liberated from his haunting handsomeness and mysteriousness. She could give her all to Aurou and have him be the only one for her, for sure.

Through this act she would also uncover the truth behind the rumors of Levi being a stud, and she was surprised that it was indeed the truth. She was not expecting it but somehow happy that her _bribe_ came to work. She knows and she feels definitely that she is a horrible woman but vowed to do the best for Aurou after all of this and let go of Levi once and for all.

"Arrggghhh!" she screamed and her right hand automatically went towards her loud mouth to cover it as she comes. Levi was pleased that she came for the second time around, as he was almost reaching his limit. Even if he did not came yet, he was still eager to please his client of the day and make her payment worth. He never wanted hearing any complains and was never fond of it, and should make sure that whoever and whatever his client maybe, he should please them at their most.

"Ah!" Petra exclaimed as she finally burst and heaved heavy breaths and catches her breaths. Levi did no attempt to touch her further to help her calm herself and catch her breath just like as he usually does with his other clients since as much as possible, he doesn't want to build any sort of relationship no matter what it could be, even if it is just by little touches. Because there are small actions meant big things for other people so he may never know who is like that amongst his clients. But as the saying goes, prevention is better than cure.

Levi sat down on a dusty small chair by the side of the small room and was surprised to see Petra, following him and sat on his lap without second thoughts. She stared deeply into his eyes, forcing herself to form a smile but failed to have one on his face. Without hesitation, she sat and caressed his dick, giving him another hard as she massaged his penis with the right amount of force that he liked, and slowly places it inside of her as she sits down on top of him.

He watched with mixture of surprise and earnest as Petra descends onto him and swallow him whole. Her expression was amazing and cute, cranes her neck backwards like a she-wolf and then starts humping on him. Levi only held onto her hips and helped her with her humping, making sure that she he won't come out of her as she do her thing. He watched with a smirk as he enjoys the endless joggling of her wonderfully rounded breasts, her rose colored nipples aching to be bitten and be sucked in the middle like a dart target was just arousing enough for him to keep his hard linger on.

Petra bounced on his lap like mad, and it was a good thing he was clinging on her hips or else his dick would have surely been out of her vagina moments ago and might have broken his penis into half. Each of her bounce was partnered with labored breathing as her eyes rolled.

"Oh captain!" she whimpered and bit her lower lip. Levi wouldn't deny that he liked the view, actually he denies it because he liked it very much indeed. He never knew that Petra could be this hot and tantalizing during sex, and he is too is also being provoke to actively participate with her.

"Go on Petra, enjoy yourself out." He bluntly express on to her and then took a nipple to lick and bite. Petra liked the pain and sweetness combined and tugged his head closer into her breasts and allowed him to suck every corner of her chest. The feeling was so amazing as she pounced into until she can't take it any longer.

"Arrghh!" was her third wail of bliss of her orgasm. She moved a bit more until she calmed down.

During her sex with Aurou, she would immediately hugged him after she comes but to Levi, he doesn't seemed to be a cuddler since he scooped her up, placed her gently on top of the table again, opens her legs and fucks her right into her core.

"My turn." He whispers on her ear and resumed the fast pace that he is giving her.

She didn't complained and did not said anything as well too, and Levi took that as a yes and rum inside of her. Petra shut her eyes closed and bit her index finger and just absolutely loved the feeling of his dick inside of her. His angle was perfect, his dick was properly hitting her spot and his fingers were also helping as they play on her clit and make her eyes roll again.

"Oh fuck Petra!" he yelped and he came hard on her. Despite the condom that he is wearing, Petra was happy that she felt his penis throbbed as he came. Right after, he pulls out of her, removes his condom, tied it, pulls out a scratch paper and places it in the middle and had it crumbled and thrown. Despite his sweaty and tired form, he calmed down and sat on the chair again and let Petra close her legs on her own. She felt a bit anew into it since Aurou has always been considerate and thoughtful of her during sex, wiping her sweat, her juices, closing her legs and tucking her into him.

But this is Levi, and he is not Aurou.

She watched as Levi wiped his sweat, wear his clothes back and waited for her as he leans on the wall with his arms crossed. He didn't even looked at her and had his stare only on the door to their exit. She tried to form a smile on her face for at least having him waiting for her, but looking at Levi, he seemed like he was just forced.

Petra might be forgetting something but she _did_ force Levi after all, so she shouldn't be surprised if he doesn't seemed to care even if he knows her and as her captain.

She immediately worn her clothes back to her body and once she had completed it back to her body, she came to search for Levi's face, expecting for something positive or likeness from what they shared even a bit. Instead, he only nodded at her and left as she was left alone standing in the middle of the janitor's room, mouth half opened. She was at least expecting something that he would be doing for her, but he guesses he is really just like and that is what's more appropriate to be done. She guesses that he is indeed was just paid for sex and not to be a gentleman or act like a lover.

Or maybe he does, but it was just that he knows that she has a boyfriend and they are both his friends and teammates of the same sport he likes.

She feels confused and expecting, expecting something from him to do to her but it seems like he had made things clear for the two of them.

Petra then finds herself walking alone in the corridors soon after she found the strength to carry her legs and walk. But a sudden view of taller brunette mocking the tinier mate of hers surprisingly made her smile on herself.

She had found herself smiling for an unknown reason but seeing that view made her weirdly happily and contented. She then craved for her and her boyfriend's own teasing and arguments and then would later go somewhere just the two of them together happily. Unknowingly to everybody in school, the sight of the two opposite individuals came to be normal part of their everyday, even if it everybody would see them sometimes. Seeing Levi and knowing his capabilities, he can easily rip of anybody if they think that being with Hanji is bad. Since seeing Levi seemed fine with Hanji, nobody tried to detest in any sort of way until they get used of seeing the two and not feeling questioning about them together at times, though there are still some people who are already curious about their bond together but could only talk and whisper about them and without them knowing.

"Why are you smiling Petra?" came the sudden voice of Aurou and her grin grew until it reaches her ears.

"Nothing" she hides and Aurou smirked and nuzzled her hair.

"Aurou stop it!" she giggly tells him and tries to shove away his arms. After the continuous usual bickering of theirs, she can't help but smile and embrace him so tight that Aurou himself was also surprised.

"Something the matter Petra?" Aurou can't help but ask suddenly. It's normal for Petra to hug him but not this publicly, and not this tight he thought to himself.

"Hm" was the only contented whimper that was able to escape through her thin lips.

And with that, she felt the contentment and warmth that she was seeking earlier from another person.

 **-x-**

 **"Damn! That sure was hot!"**

Was the giggling squeal of a teenage girl as she bit her lip and watched the video that she and her girl group had captured in a video earlier.

"I'd still look hotter with Levi in the bed!" boomed their queen bee Alexia. Her subordinates did not pressure themselves in butting in and mock her statement like what they do with those around them since they are still too scared of what Alexia could do to them in public.

"So what are we going to do with this now Alexia?" asked one of her subordinates.

"Shitty Glasses!" was the familiar voice of the man that every girl in Alexia's group wanted to always be on bed with. But seeing who he was teasing with, they did not like even a tiny bit of it. For the past months they were able hide it from her but the current month, those two fools were suddenly too confident of things going good in their way.

But not for Alexia.

"I have a good plan for this my girls." She stated, holding the phone with the fresh and newly caught video was playing and smirked. "

They were fortunate that when they were passing by the janitor's room this afternoon, they had heard the faint sounds of moans. When one of the girls peaked in, she was surprise to see Levi by the side view, fucking a girl in the back but could only see the legs of the person he is fucking and holding tightly on the hips of the girl, seemingly have an expression of contradiction written on his face. Even if he move his cute white butt like a train wreck on the girl's ass, his face tells a different story. Not long after taking advantage of watching him by girls in change of turns, they have decided to capture the video immediately even if they don't have any idea who was the person he is fucking with.

"I know how to put this into good use." Alexia assured her girls, an idea she believes to be brilliant.

 **-x-**

 **Author's Notes:**

Here you go. I can't wait for the next chapter to come out and see what happens to our dearest love birds huhu. Hoping for some deep hearted conversation from the two of them and can't wait to see what will happen to Levi.

By the way, I know that _captain_ is not the term used for a wrestler or the group's leader or some sort. It's just a reference from the manga and anime so please bear with the story hehe.

Xoxox

ladyinblack


	31. Chapter 31: So Maybe I'm a

**Chapter 31:**

So Maybe I'm a Masochist

 **-x-**

 **Levi never thought that reading on the balcony with Hanji was a really soothing idea.**

It had given him a different inner peace that he had does not usually experience before. He took a glance over his friend right beside of him and seeing her reading a thick book on her hands, a warm smile written on her and her brown hazelnut eyes that had shimmered in every page of the book she reads had given him peace of mind and serenity.

He never thought that he would actually like doing something academic with someone else and be productive.

"Something wrong Levi?" Hanji asked in bewilderment, her sweet smile had also withdrawn as she asked.

"Nothing" muttered Levi. "Just continue reading four eyes" he assures her.

"You look worried." Remarked Hanji but then continued to read after opening the book from where she had stopped.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Reassures Levi and slightly shook his head.

It feels really nice to go and read around her, he had thought and that even made him feel giddy because he already has the money to buy something for her that she really had wanted and surprise her, and he knows exactly when he needs to do that as well too. He knows he shouldn't but he can't help but feel anxious and curious of how she is going to react, most especially to a person who had done nothing but goodness to him.

"Here" he tells her as he extended a hand with plastic container full of strawberries that he fished out from his bag.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes growing behind her thick glasses.

"You sure are blind." He remarked and watched as Hanji slowly took the container of strawberries. "Those are strawberries you idiot."

"Really!?" Hanji shrieked and immediately opened the container and bit the first strawberry she first laid her fingers with. She ate with pleasure, her expression not failing to tell Levi that she absolutely loved the tiny red fruits.

"I saw your post last night and you said you were craving for those little shits." He explained and took his things to continue what he is doing.

"Really?" Hanji suddenly asked. "Why? I thought you're not fond of using any of your social media account?"

"Yeah but it doesn't mean that I can't open it once in a while." He responded, his eyes heavy on what he is answering on his book.

Hanji beamed as she heard that, wondering why he even suddenly though of suddenly opening his accounts in social media. But she guesses that her friend is just really that mysterious just like what his other clients who are also students of the school says. From what she hears from them, Levi is mysterious and it makes him even more attractive and hot.

The two of them were not much into social media but just like any ordinary teenagers, they have ones created too just for the sake and sometimes, for school purposes and of course, communication. Thus, having Levi checked her account made her heart melt.

"You surely are stubborn" she said and the only answer that came from him is "it can't be helped." In which she doesn't really understand.

She sighed, well at least she gets to eat what she is craving for the month. She had explained to him before that being a girl is difficult for there are going to be days where she could eat an entire truck of food that she is craving. She did told him about it since Levi was surprised to see her take beyond of her huge eating capacity, and by the time she had her cravings and begged Levi to treat her and accompany her to buy on a store, he did nothing but shut his ears off and not listen to her. By the end of the day, they found out that she had a lower one point score than him and tells him that it was because of overly thinking and had been distracting her about the food she wanted so she was given by Levi the following day the food that she desired, and she did not bugged him anymore and aced her experiments.

On that very day, Levi had understand her and her relationship with food while she in the other hand, had understand that he is also stubborn but has a soft spot.

Hanji continued to devour her strawberries like there was no tomorrow until she finishes them. He could practically hear the slurping sounds that she creates and every munches that she does. But he didn't mind because it might be unusual for him to do such thing, he did felt amazing hearing and seeing her happy for something very small that he did.

He hoped that this kind of thing is not the last, and he hoped that he could have more opportunities like this.

 **-x-**

 **First, it was whispers and then it grew into a flaming gossip by the end of the day.**

Hanji went to school riding her bike and entered the campus just like any ordinary day. There weren't much students were roaming around the corridors but she can't feel heavy and bothered by the looks that she was receiving from everyone that she passed along with.

It felt disturbing, she thought.

She can't even ask them why they were acting that way and or if something happened within the school area, but why are they all looking at her like she committed a crime?

She entered her classroom without seeing Levi along her way going to school, which is not unusual in any other way except for the stares that she was receiving along the way. Hours passed and lessons were discussed, Hanji suddenly find it bothering as the way how most of her teachers would look differently unto her direction. There were some hesitations on the way they call her attention and accepting her answers during class and it made her feel uncomfortable.

 ** _Everybody's looking at me like I am a murderer._**

She knows that Levi is not fond of texts, most especially during class hours and that it is not his 'shit to do in most of the times', as he tells her before when they exchanged numbers. Texting him as of the moment seemed to be necessary for her, since she feel awkwardly alone for being frown upon for the entire day. Not that she cares but she feels confused and cannot understand what is happening recently, as though she is missing something.

She thought of Nanaba and wondered if she would be able to see her on her section, since she belongs to the third section of their batch. Ever since that she started dating Mike, they have been spending less time with each other, giving Levi the opportunity to be a close friend of her as well since he too, had been spending less time with Mike since he started dating Nanaba officially.

Lunch time came and Hanji was eager to tell Levi or Nanaba or even Mike perhaps, but she saw none of them. She eagerly looked for her blonde friend, glancing every direction of her path. However, she was halted by a large sudden roar of laughter from everybody on the corridor and not just any ordinary laughter, but they were all laughing at her like she was some kind of clown.

"What a bitch!" one girl shouted to her and Hanji stopped on her tracks.

"Hey nerdy," started by another guy with a group of seemingly rowdy boys. "I bet that ass of yours tastes great eh!"

Hanji's eyes grew with pain and more confusion, what were they saying? Why are they telling her those things?

What did she even do?

As questions started to pour on her head, the shouting and the teasing towards her started to grew as she walked along the school corridors. And by far, the words were starting to get even meaner.

"Can I also bang that ass?" one asked while the other "Her pussy must have been too sore!" one girl remarked.

"Are you still tight?" one asked while the other answered "She ain't tight anymore! You saw how she was fucked so happily right!"

She can't take it, it was too much already. In a hurry, she run towards the biology laboratory and instantly, she felt safe. Sighing, she fished out her phone and look if there's a message. Surprisingly, there was, a dozen of them and she immediately came to find who was it that send her those messages.

 **We need to talk Hanji.**

 **I need to see you during lunch time.**

 **Text me back ASAP.**

 **Were you okay?**

 **Meet me on the fire exit by the south wing at lunch time.**

 **Hanji where are you?**

 **Hanji I'm already here.**

 **Are you alright?**

 **Hanji where are you!?**

 **You're freaking me out! Please text me!**

All of the text messages were from Nanaba and each text message was sent to her since morning and was sent by each in every passing hour. With a hurry, Hanji replied.

 ** _I'm in the Biology Laboratory and no, I don't think I am okay._**

She didn't want to worry her friend so she only texted one message first. But after rereading Nanaba's text messages, she concluded that Nanaba seems to know something, or rather what is happening. She would never act like a paranoid over a text and keep on sending text messages to her as though she has the time and likeness towards text messages. Right afterwards, that made her decision to send another text message for her.

Not long after five minutes, her blonde friend came together with her gigantic blonde boyfriend in tow. Her face was a mixture of irritated and of concern and if only she is in the mood, she might even joke on her.

But she isn't.

"Oh Hanji" her friend muttered with full concern on her voice, her eyes full of worry. She immediately went to Hanji who had already submerged herself on the corner of the laboratory, sitting on the floor. Hanji immediately wrapped her arms around her friend, giving her the comfort she needed. She sighed heavily on their embrace as though they had never seen each other or been with each other. Nevertheless, Hanji is grateful that her friend came to her aid.

"Are you okay?" Nanaba asked. "You were not answering my messages." She tells her and looked all over her, searching anything that looked painful around her body.

"I don't know what is happening Nana." Hanji whimpers, looking for the right words to describe what she had encountered. "They were telling me things as though I am slut Nana" she explains while her blonde friend held unto her shoulders and look at her deeply.

"Somebody posted online a video of Levi having sex with a girl on a dark room" her blonde friend started, worried on how to tell her in the first place nor how to start telling it to her but then she felt that she should just tell her directly, even if she knows that it will hurt her more than will surprise her.

"According to the title and the information of the video that it was you who was having sex with Levi."

Hanji looked shocked, not believing what she is hearing.

"Who would do that Nanaba?" she asked with a shaky voice. "I never had sex with anyone Nana, you know that right?" she questioned completely bewildered.

"I don't know about that but you can ask Levi since he is the one in the video." The blonde suggested.

"He was not responding in any of my text messages earlier" she tells her and then glances over Mike who is only behind Nanaba.

"Did he tell you anything?" she asked him warily.

Mike shook his head sadly, his eyes closed and cannot meet the eyes of the young brunette girl. He knows that Hanji is hurting and is the victim in here and wanted to help her as well but doesn't seem to know how or what he should do to make Hanji feel better as well. Mike is also aware that he is a friend of Levi's and is closer to him than to her, but he knows when and what is ideal to be done whether or not who is more closer to him.

"I wonder if he is okay" she tells herself.

"I wonder if he worries about you as much you worry about him Hanj" Nanaba tells her retorts her instead.

"Why are you saying something like that Nana?" Hanji asked.

It was very unexpected for Hanji to hear something from Nanaba. She knows that she is not much in favor of Levi being that close to her given his reputation, but she had remained and maintain a civil relationship with him aside having her boyfriend be a friend of his as well and not just because of his growing closeness to Hanji. It was painful for her to hear coming from her friend but recently of what is happening, she felt a growing desire to know more behind her friend's words.

"What do you mean Nanaba?" she asked again.

Nanaba looked at Mike and her boyfriend just shook his head. Hanji doesn't what they are agreeing about but she is guessing that it doesn't look good. She then watched her blonde friend sighed and feel her thumbs make circles on her shoulders. She knows perfectly what this means, and this means an act of comforting her.

"Levi is not denying that you're the one in the video." There she said it. She had been having troubles on how to tell it to her since she doesn't want to hurt her because she knows of their growing friendship with Levi and that she is surely going to be affected. After telling that to her, she watched her friend unable to talk and lose her composure. By that, she already knows that this is going to take her downhill and she doesn't have any idea how this is going to affect her and what's worse, how this is already affecting her name and reputation without her knowing it.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a whimpering voice, her eyes barely even meeting the eyes of her friend. "I never made a sex video ever Nanaba, you know that."

"I know because I'd be the first one to know for sure." The blonde responds with a laughing snort. Hanji was able to make a slight curve on her lips, much to Nanaba's relief. The blonde then exhaled deeply, believing that she can still help her friend out and calm her still.

"Thanks Nana" she tells her and continues on. "Everybody has been making remarks about me."

"What kind of remarks?" she asked, wanting some confirmation.

"About how I taste like, about my pussy, my vagina, my virginity and my ass, the whole lot." She responds with enough distaste.

"It means everybody has already watched the video."

"Nanaba?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe that it really is me in that video?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course not because I know you're going to tell me first hand if you ever had your first sex, right?"

"Yeah" Hanji responded shyly while Nanaba continuously asks boldly.

"So you still have your V-card?"

"Of course Nana!"

"Just making sure." There was a few minutes of silence just feeling each other's embrace, even giving her some friendly pat on the back. "I'm guessing you haven't seen the video yet hm?"

"No not really." She responded like an innocent child.

Nanaba took out her phone from her pocket but before even showing her best friend of the said video wherein she is the leading porn star lady, she gave her a questioning look and asked her for the last time.

"Are you really ready to watch this?" she asked because she knows that Hanji may confirm that it was not really her in the video but watching Levi fucking somebody else might not be a good sight for her to watch.

"Yes I am" she said back courageously and earned a deep sigh from Nanaba.

Mike just watched the two girls talk, while he feel helpless and useless. He does wanted to help Hanji but his friend won't even participate. He had asked Levi earlier right after seeing the video and more so, had already been more alarmed when he didn't even reacted when he had informed him. He knows perfectly well that Hanji is already being part of his life unintentionally but why was he acting like that? Was he acting coy or he just doesn't care? But he knows deeply that there is something more to that.

Hanji watched the video with a void growing inside her heart. It was painful to watch and she did not knew that it would make her feel that way. She may have heard a lot of story about Levi having sex from him himself even if he is very reluctant in telling her but actually seeing him fucking someone at the back, the shiny ass with the school uniform skirt on the lower body still attached and was told that it was her ass being fucked by Levi doesn't sound too good and does not even complement as well. There is no way that that'll be her ass, she is a hundred percent sure.

But what she is more sure of is that she is already boiling angry but a spread of feeling scared and unprepared as she sees Levi have sex with a person she does not know.

She never knew it would pain her heart too.

She watched as Levi went in and out of the girl, his sweat pouring from all over his body, from his neck, his forehead, dripping on the porcelain back of the girl he is having sex with. She watched and thought that was it this really her friend? Was this really Levi? He was like a dog as he goes in and out of the girl and his movements were just nonstop. Not soon after, the moans of the girl can be heard, and that made Hanji realized further that it was indeed not her. But what could she do? Levi is not denying that it was her on the video.

"Are you sure Mike that he won't deny?" Mike once again shook his head regretfully and watched as Hanji's face turned sadder than usual.

"Why do you think that is, Mike?" can't help but question him because she really needs an answer. Levi completely knew of the effect of having Hanji in trouble not just to her family, but also to her studies since she is a running valedictorian of their batch and he knows how much it meant for her and her family.

But is he now the first one to pull her down? Even if she wanted to deny it, she can't help but have the feeling that what Mike and Nanaba are saying were true, most especially the fact that they also get to talk to him as well.

Did he suddenly hate her?

"I wanted to talk to him." She said sharply and stand from her feet, looking determined despite already feeling down and upset.

"Good luck with that." Nanaba tells her in a mocking tone. "He won't even talk Hanji. I believe that he will do the same with you."

"But we're -"

"Friends?" Nanaba finishes her sentence and she is not even sure if it is hurt or concern or maybe both, that she is seeing thru her eyes. "I doubt real and true friends do that, Hanji of leaving you in the air and not even having the balls to save your name and leave you alone and not fight for you." Nanaba remarked with a slashing tone on her voice.

As much she wanted to deny it, she is starting to believe what Nanaba is telling her is true.

Hanji wouldn't deny that Nanaba, no matter how great distance and time comes to the two of them, she still knew her best. Despite of the growing severity of the negativity of the issue hovering around her, she managed to smile genuinely like she normally does. Her blonde friend doesn't want to remove that stupid smile off her friend's face but with the right and accurate news to tell her, there is no doubt that she can't do anything to let that smile be remain on her face.

"Just give me at least one try." Hanji requested finally, and hoping that she convinces her friend more than herself.

 **-x-**

 **Hanji can't feel anything.**

She is too numb to feel, too numb to even think. Her head is overwhelmed with loads of questions and thoughts, she doesn't know where to start and focus her thinking on with. All she could feel is how her chest was so heavy she can't breathe properly and she could swear that her heart is breaking even more into pieces. She was shaking in anger and doubt if she would ever be okay anytime soon. Her nose won't even help her as it is full of snot already and even her head which is aching like hell. How in the world could she even think properly when he own brain is messing with her?

She cried.

She can't help it.

It was the only way that seemed to help her ease her pain and could make her feel light somehow. After what had happened, she ran back to her secret place, went towards the dusty bed and cried like hell. After howling like forever, she hugged the now dusty pillow so tight and just let the tears crawl her face.

She should not have trusted Levi.

All she ever wanted was to make friends and hope that she could somehow make the people like him feel that there are still people like her who is capable of making friends with them and that they would feel not alone in the world and that they can trust someone. It was never a bad intention of her and she would immediately back off in case the person does not wanted to.

But it seemed like her concern was all wrong, and her intentions felt like were all stupid.

She then remembered that he is just another add-on to her life, and she convinces herself because she too, knows the truth that she can live her life even without Levi, maybe she would even live her life better without him.

Because that same thought had made it clear and made it even truer than anything else when she was called into the principal's office the next day and she entered with confusion combined with troubled beating heart on her chest.

After talking with Nanaba, entirely forgetting to eat lunch and drown herself with questions that she wanted to ask Levi and is earnestly hoping that he would be able to lighten her load, everything turned sour. The moment that the bell rung and she was about to go back to her classroom, she took double caution on her way back as she didn't want to be teased again by anyone along the hallway going back to the classroom.

Along the now empty halls, Levi suddenly came out of the boys' restroom and walked in front of her, back right on her face. It was unexpected that it made her heart jump and forget what had just happened to her and dash on the balls of her feet.

"Levi!" she shrieked, while Levi suddenly halted and slowly turned towards her when she finally came near him. After texting him getting no reply at all, she is already feeling badly lot. Was he not aware of what was happening?

He doesn't really have the will to face her as of the moment and doesn't have any idea on what to tell her. He knows he had put her into deep shit and as much as he wanted to save her ass more than himself, he just doesn't know what to do or where to even start.

"Hey" was his only remark towards her. Hanji managed to keep her tiny smile on her face when she faced him but she was then bothered when she saw his face. As much as there are lots of questions clouding her as of the moment and have no idea on how or what to feel towards him, she can't stop herself from feeling rather concerned towards him instead.

"Levi" she murmured and he looked away in the process. He doesn't like seeing her worried and bothered so he looked somewhere else instead.

Hanji then suddenly felt confused as to whether she should asked Levi or not but seeing him bothered and different than he usual is, the urge to find out of what is happening between them came to haunt her again. With a puffed chest, she asked Levi ahead and demanded to know of what is happening.

"I was texting you earlier" she started and she hoped that he would be the one to give her the final answers for her confusion.

"I was wondering if you received them." She asked with a monotone voice. Levi only looked at her and nodded once lightly. "Why aren't you replying then?" she asked.

"My battery died when I was about to reply to your text messages." He said in a low voice she barely heard it.

Hanji stared at him, can't believe what she is hearing and seeing from Levi as she starts to realize what he is showing.

"That's it?" was her remark, getting angry but still trying to get herself together. With the tone that she gave him, Levi felt a different wave of feeling from it and made him feel bad and uncomfortable.

"That's the only thing going to say?" she added, her tone getting higher but still contained. Hanji could feel her eyes wetting up but she still hardened herself. She can't believe that Levi looked serious not seemingly affected towards what is happening between them, doesn't he care even one bit, even just for the sake of his name?

Because he, of all people, know what is happening and what is to become to the two of them since it was their names that were involved.

Levi didn't dare to even look at her. He doesn't have the balls to tell her and to tell everyone that she is not the one in the video but also, he cannot tell everyone who is the real girl in the video. If he does, both girls will have a major consequence to be faced and both of them are important to him. They have both become real friends to him and been extremely nice towards him, just different in a way that Petra has been more like Isabelle, a sister and a friend and he felt extra protective towards her since she is the only girl in his group but at the same time, he won't deny that he does find her cute and beautiful as well.

As for Hanji's case, he finds her to be dirty and yet eccentric, she's passionate and smart and she never loses the will to achieve what she wanted and or give up. She's no doubt kind and humble, but Levi thought that she is new to him, therefore, he still doesn't know her completely unlike Petra for years. Hanji maybe nice and he knows he shouldn't trust her right away but with her kindness and concern to him, should he be still in doubt towards?

Does she deserve such thing to be towards her?

"Fine! I don't know what's your reason for doing that damned video Levi but I am telling you that you're going to regret this!" she suddenly blurts out and waking him back into reality. He saw how Hanji's lips curled into angrily and how her beautiful eyes burned in agony of hate and he knows that it was all because of him. He watched her retreated away from him like he had some kind of virus, her feet stomping hard on the floor and her hands balled into a fist. He didn't like it, he didn't like seeing even single one angry movement from Hanji. He knows that he never saw her get really furious and mostly just disappointed but knowing that she is mad because of him makes his heart beat in an unwanted beating.

He never wanted to hurt any of those two girls as they meant a lot to him and whoever it is that had done this deserves to have eternal suffering and face embarrassing consequences?

Does Hanji ever deserves that?

Thinking about it, she was the reason why he did that, that he did such grave offense just for the sake of money, so that he could give back at least a little to Hanji and use the money and use it to surprise her, to make her happy and show her his gratitude towards her.

But he failed, and it even got worse and out of hand.

If he would honestly say that it was really Petra that he was fucking in with the video, she would also have an emotional breakdown and Aurou will get extremely mad to the two of them and will likely dump Petra and cause her eternal sadness. He knows that she just wanted to get rid of her feelings for him and liberate herself in exchange of money, but she would also get affected badly.

Whoever did that shitty video knows exactly how to make his life miserable, as well as one of those girls or maybe just Hanji. But why? He has a hunch but with no proof, it would seem impossible for him to be believed in to. Whoever they are sure has an annoying taste of fucking up his life even if he still can't find the reason why.

So in between the two girls that had been part of his life and the only ones who made sense to him, Levi knows that he needs to make a choice and a sacrifice is needed to be done. He doesn't have any idea how he should explain to Hanji because she is badly been affected already and since she is already been the one to be strike, he guesses that he should just let Hanji be the one to carry the burden. He knows that it is going to be a big hit on their friendship and it is too mean of him but he just doesn't seem to have any other choice. Besides, his other side reminded him that Hanji is way new to him than that of Petra, so maybe he should rather choose the one that has a shorter time of being friends with him to be forgotten.

He debated on his head continues and he can't concentrate well during the lessons, wherein his attention was even called and all he managed to say was 'hm' and everybody gave him a mocking look that made him feel pathetic. He shrugged that off and went to clear his thoughts and at least have an idea how to settle this shit off.

He is needing all the luck just to find who the fuck did it so at least he could save the two girls.

But things even went shittier than he thought, or maybe he did expected for things not to go good either.

After class, his class advisor stops him before he walks out of the classroom.

"Levi I need to talk to you." His class advisor tells him and he reluctantly approaches, keeping himself calm and prepared because he knows what his advisor is about to tell him anyway. When he reaches his teacher's table, he searched his teacher's serious face and didn't say a word, letting his teacher to go first.

"I know that you are aware of what is happening around Levi" his teacher started and kept his coolness down. "I don't care of what is your background or what I heard to be your way of earning money or your lifestyle because you are a good student, you have good grades even great for an athlete and that you are a champion when it comes to wrestling and brought great credibility to the school." His advisor was waiting for him to react or even say something but all he did was looked down on the papers on top of his table.

"Look Levi" his advisor sighed and he find himself unable to meet his teacher's gaze as well. "I don't want you to screw yourself up here at school most especially in your academics, but I wanted you to tell the truth and do everything you can to save your scholarship because I too, will be doing the same for you." Levi felt the eagerness to help in his advisor's tone in talking to him, like he really is some kind of parent talking to his child but since he is in school and he is his advisor, it just makes sense because they act like their second parents anyway.

"Thank you sir." Was all Levi could manage to say and he received a warm smile from him.

"You can do it Levi just remember, I am here to help you out and don't hesitate to ask me anything to help you out in this situation." His teacher tells him, and he understands and accepts his kindness.

"The principal will talk to you on his office so you need to prepare yourself." He added and somehow just like any ordinary student will feel, he felt a bit in bewilderment and scared of what he is to become and what will tell him.

"He is on his room right now, waiting for you to arrive." His advisor tells him.

"Okay sir." Murmured Levi but he received warmly pats on his back like what Hanji's father usually does to him.

That hit him.

As he walked towards the principal's office, the teasing of everybody still present but only entered and went out immediately on his ears, not processing what is being shouts at him except he knows that he is being teased and mocked all over again just like earlier the day. He remembers Hanji's family and their kindness and acceptance to him, as though he was a part of them. He realizes that he is not ready to face the disappointment of Hanji's parents when they find out of what he had done to their daughter's academic attainment. His right hand automatically slapped on his forehead and he groaned, he never wanted this at all to happen and never wanted any one around him to suffer because of him.

But with every painful beat on his chest, he had made his decision and there is no turning back.

He will face every effect of his fucked up actions that had created.

 **-x-**

 **Author's Notes:**

Hi.

I have been receiving your messages and read your comments and would like to deeply apologize for the delay. I still guarantee you that I do not have any plans abandoning this story even if it will take long years.

I had a very bad separation from my partner/boyfriend of more than 3 years and it had affected me beyond whatever I could have imagine despite the denial and trying to endure the fact that I could live my life without him. My body also acted differently and even my mind. I even thought of having difficulty resuming this story because everything, including this one, reminds a lot about him.

I hope everybody understands where I am coming from in this point. I am still affected and from time to time, still hits me hard. I welcome your help if you are interested of helping me out or even just words of advice or what and would like to hear your 'moving on' stories too. I guess that would help me a lot too.

Anyway, I feel like losing my mind at times.

And thank you for still supporting this story.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them

 **-x-**

 **"Please come in Ms. Hanji"**

It was the cool and welcoming voice of their principal and she was asked to sat down after going inside his office. She gave a slight smile which is unlike the usual ones that she gives and awkwardly shifts her place on her sit.

The principal was sitting behind the desk, his name carved on the name plate right in between of them, separating them. She knows that Mr. Dimo Reeves can sense her tensed self, and with that, she just wanted for things to be over.

"Ms. Hanji, I am aware of some matters that have something to do to you." He started, his bald head flashing against the light and the reflection of the light irritated her eyes so she has no other options but to look at him straight in the eye instead. Stupid bald shiny head, she thought.

She nodded after her eyes went to catch his old ones. She couldn't even speak anyway.

"Are you aware of what could that be?" he asked quietly, still maintaining his composure. "You're a very smart lass Zoe, and everybody can't even believe that yo-"

"But it was not me!" she defended, her eyes watering again. "I have been told but I am telling you the truth, _it wasn't me!"_ she gave the latter part of her words more conviction, hoping to persuade the old man.

"If you really are not the one, then why is it that Levi is not denying that it is you indeed then?" That caught the attention of Hanji, her mouth left to hang open.

"But did he mentioned that it was really me? Did he say my whole name?" Hanji countered, already feeling her blood boil.

A sudden knock came from the door and Hanji felt an instant feeling of genuine relief came into her right immediately but what she did not know is that she should have prepared herself for what will happen next.

"Levi, happy that you could join us. Please take a seat." Mr. Reeves gestured him to sit down opposite of Hanji, and Hanji followed his gaze with curiosity. Once he sat, they both met each other's eyes but Levi did not see the usual happy golden brown ones of Hanji but rather the fiery red anger eyes of hers. He knows that she is already aware that he doesn't have the will to fight for her even if she doesn't know his reason as well.

And with that angry look that she just gave him was simply enough to make him feel saddened.

"Now Mr. Ackerman, we were discussing about your now trending video of the two of you -"

"It's not me I tell you!" Hanji butted in half voice raised, already furious.

"Can you tell me who is it then if it's not Ms. Hanji, Mr. Ackerman?" questioned their principal and Hanji too, waited for Levi to answer. With all his might, all he managed to do is to shake his head back and effort, enough to make Hanji stand and cry.

How could Levi just do that to her? Why won't he just be honest and save her? What is it that he is thinking that he suddenly decided to be this shitty?

"Why do you keep on saying that it was me in the video? That was not even my ass! You never even saw me naked or even saw a tiny single part underneath my clothes right?" Hanji asked angrily, not even caring of who is in front of them.

"Everybody here kept on telling that it was me! How sure are they anyway!?" she demanded and yet she did not even see Levi took a glance at her nor answer her pleas. She could already feel him being burdened and wanting to get out.

"You two are both important for the school, but one of you must be punished and face the consequence." The principal resumed and gestured Hanji to sit down, in which she did, maybe also wanted to know of his next statement.

"Why only one?" blurted Levi and Hanji was surprised of his reaction.

"Because like what I have said, both of you are still variable to the school, and I cannot lose two stones in just one hit." Explained the principal with clear justification on his voice.

"So what kind of punishment you are talking about in here Mr. Reeves?" asked Hanji, having little hiccups and Levi did not liked the sound since it emphasizes his dickhead fault. If only he could have more balls to defend her.

"To be kicked out of school." Was his firm answer and the two were suddenly kept quiet.

"We can decide of who is to be kicked out by analyzing who the school still needs." He said as he eyed the two young ones in front of him.

"Ms. Hanji, you are already done with all of the quiz bees right?"

"Yes sir." She nervously said. This is not good. If Levi won't talk and save her ass from getting thrown away, she doesn't know what will happen to her and her dreams. Her parents will absolutely get mad at her and she doesn't know if she would be able to graduate and enter college already.

"And I can see that the science fair is the only one left for you to win right?"

"Ahm yes" she reluctantly respond, not sure whether she would actually win it again but she really do hoped so.

"And Levi, you have won the two recent fights against the other schools in the community and in the entire region?"

"Yes sir"

"And there is another one to win over?" a brow raise suddenly in curiosity. The old man still looked serious and up to something, Levi thought.

"Yes sir" the raven haired reply.

"So Levi stays then." The principal sounded stern and serious and it both shocked Levi and Hanji. Levi too, was shocked to see Hanji cry. He will admit that it was his first time seeing her face get flooded by tears and he never thought of her being capable of tearing up since he always viewed her to be someone who is really strong.

"But I was not the one in the video!" she stood up and obviously heartbroken. First she felt the deception of being betrayed by who she considered to be a great friend and now her principal, who had always told her how proud he is of her to always represent the school and give it recognition, and how he had treated her like she is the best darn girl in the field of science for the school's honor.

"How could you jus—" Hanji was about to add when the principal immediately cut her.

"We need to make sacrifices" he said sighing, knowing how difficult the decision could be done for them. "This is for the school and the both of you are precious for the school and that the two of you were able to give the school pride but I hope that the both of you understands as well that in regards of this situation, I needed to give consequence to the both of you or if not to the two of you, then one would do."

The principal paused for a while and searched the faces of the two younger ones and he saw they are still listening uneasily. Hanji's brows were knitted together while Levi could only looked too shock but could not seemed to talk.

"And since this scandalous act of yours had already went out of the school's parameters, I better let everybody know that you both are to face serious consequences." The principal explains to them and hoped that what he is saying drills deep into their heads.

That statement woke a realization to Hanji. This could mean that sooner or later, this false news would eventually come to learn by her parents through the other parents. And that could be very bad since there is a video and there is a high percentage that they would believe. With that, she needed to think of what she should say to her parents and prepare herself of what is to become of her and for the worst to come.

"So you're choosing me to get kicked out instead because I can no longer bring you any victory except for the incoming science fair." She said calmly, slowly patching things together on her head. She had also realized that even if she couldn't be place first on the upcoming science fair, the usual second in place comes from their school as well, that's why their principal doesn't seem to be in much of a worry over losing her for the annual state scientific fair.

The principal does not need to do anything to agree on her bold statement despite the fact that there is an unseen pain that is etched on the old man's heart.

"I don't want to do this Hanji and I hope you understand." He assures her but she could only smile sadly and nod her head lazily. "If only this did not happen and that you are not involved, I would not be forced to do this to you."

"I agree with you sir." She said on her usual conversational voice. "Is there still anything I needed to know?" she asked, finally accepting the reality that she can't do anything about it anymore.

"Nothing else." Came the old man's reply.

"I understand." Hanji didn't dare looked into Levi, fearing that she might even get more disappointed since he does not have the balls to back her up or anything and wondered why he won't even speak up the truth. She knows that he knows more than anyone else that it wasn't her, but what she doesn't understand is that why wouldn't he say such a thing? No matter what his reason may be, he chose to protect and defend the real girl in that video and not her. She believed that he was even a true friend to her, and yet he had placed on her in a real big shitty situation she thought.

 **-x-**

 **Levi doesn't know if it is embarrassment from the school was worse or he, keeping quiet and feel entirely helpless in front of the person he considered to be important.**

He can't believe what he is hearing but he took all amount of energy to stop himself from protesting and talking. He knows that he should keep Petra out of the limelight and off danger but witnessing how Hanji had accepted the consequences that has been wrongly placed unto her and how he just showed helpless like he had no balls at all made him feel screaming inside. Just what kind of asshole he become into?

Hanji didn't even looked at him when she went out of the room. He wanted to come and talk to her, to try explain everything to her even if he knows that is it already too late since the damage has already been done but before he even do so, she already went out of the room in a fast pace and the old principal even halted him in even doing so.

"Sit down Levi" the old man said calmly.

"What else do you want, old man?" he said angrily. The principal no longer made any remark on Levi's choice of word to call him. He understands why the young man is angry at him by that since he knows completely well that he is friends with Hanji, as according to the sources that he had.

"I understand that you are a friend of Hanji's but I hope you understand the weight of the problem you had caused and the finality of the admin's decision over this matter."

"No I don't! I should have been the one punished not her!" came the angry remark of Levi, still can't believing that Hanji just accepted the consequence in his and Petra's behalf.

"I am the only one being seen on the video, if you may have watched it." He added, still hoping that he could somehow change the mind and decision of the principal. "The girl's face that I am fucking with is not even seen, why not just put the blame on me then!?"

"You won't even tell us who the girl really is in that video of yours, Mr. Ackerman." The older man replied as cool as ever. That statement somehow made Levi tense and quiet all of a sudden and slowly sat down again.

"I know that you don't want her to be into trouble but we also wanted you talk and tell us who that girl really was if you really intend to save Miss Hanji here." His principal added, that made Levi sink deeper into his seat.

Seeing how Levi's gaze went heavily towards the floor and didn't have the courage to look up again. The bald man sighed, wondering what could be the reason why the young man could not tell them who was that girl in the video so everything would be over. Nevertheless, Levi could tell that the old man has a point and he knows that his principal already has a hunch that he is protecting someone that's why he can't tell everyone who really was in the video.

With a sinking ass deeper into the sofa, nail gripping* and scratching, he felt entirely helpless and lonesome knowing that his greatest ally in life would eventually be taken away just like the others who had meant so very much into him.

 **-x-**

 **Hanji fell into an endless pit of shame and guilt.**

It was never a part of her to base on assuming things, most especially to the people around her. She doesn't want to expect and assume that Levi will save her ass, but she was assuming to at least that he will tell everyone, most especially the principal, the words telling that it is not her in that damn video.

Does he have any idea how it would affect her?

Did he even care for her part?

Most especially, why can't he just tell them that it was not really her in the first place?

She has a hunch that he is up into something, since she could feel into Levi that he does not want to put her into a shitty situation but she can also feel that he is hiding something from her, that's why he can't strive for her name's sake. Whatever his reason could be, she guesses that he is prioritizing in saving the real girl in the video than her that is why he cannot defend her nor simply tells the principal that it was not her.

By the way he acted and looked guilty and was about to shit his ass inside the principal's room, she could tell that he is not feeling happy and that he is already doomed as well. He looked utter depressed and didn't have the same glow of aura like he usually have with her inside the room. Despite the growing anger in her chest, there is still a feeling of eagerness blooming in her heart of finding out who that girl could be since she was preferred by Levi to be saved.

She guesses he knew her more than her that's why, and she has an idea who but she has no intention of getting mad at that person for she believes she too is innocent just like her and was just chosen to be a victim of people who has nothing better to do in life.

What was painful is that aside from the teasing that she had faced recently is the fact that she needed to tell her parents and accept what her parents will tell and do to her, even if she is not guilty.

She sighed.

After getting back from school and having a fruitless conversation with the principal, she immediately went to her room and tucked herself in, embracing her pillows and dolls and sucked in her crying breath. She had never expected Levi to do something like that, and that he could stomach doing something like to her even if he knows what were the things she is most likely to face. Whoever said that one's greatest enemy is the person that knew them the most is certainly true because was successful in striking her down to her knees until she is left with nothing and shame.

With a pained heart, she fell into a deep sleep.

 **-x-**

 **Everything was quiet and dark when she woke up.**

With a small low groan and scratch on her head, she had successfully forgotten what she had dealt with the entire day. By the time she went downstairs to go to the kitchen, still wearing her uniform and hair still a mess from waking up, she was surprised when she met her mother, eyes a bit teary but ironically looked angry.

And that's not good.

Deep inside, she was thankful that sleeping had taken away some foul and sad feeling inside of her and prepared her to absorb the incoming new ones.

"Zoe" started her mother, her hands on her hips. "Since when you and Levi started to have sex!?"

Hanji is guilty of being with Levi at times without her parents' consent but she is not guilty about the having sex part and yet, she couldn't even say anything or answer what is real since she knows that her mother already has enough idea of what has happened.

She then decided to sit on their sofa, not wanting to argue anymore with her parents because if there is only one way to save her ass is that if she and Levi could prove together that it was not her on that forsaken video. But if she would tell her parents that it is not her and push that thought to them, she will only just let them argue with Levi instead and do all means necessary to have him kick out of the school.

But she did not.

Because even if she has a huge anger growing in her heart against Levi, she still have the unwanted concern towards him. She knows that she should not be feeling that way still but she could feel that he is hiding something, that he doesn't want this to happen as well. What was making her angry against him was that can't he find another way to save her ass? But that would mean that he needed to point another person in exchange of hers. He knows that it is difficult for him but she knows that he should have done something instead as well, like convince everybody that it is not her but he would also still not say who the real person was in the video if his intention is to save that ass.

She sighed, this has gotten out of hand and is already going to strain her relationship with her own parents. She's aware that time can heal but the pain would scar her parents and would forever haunt them all.

She let her mom nag at her all night long, not wanting to comment or argue to make things worse between them. Afterwards, she was left alone by both of her parents, her father giving her a disbelieving look and left her to go retreat herself on her room. She brushed her teeth and did not bother removing her white shirt underneath her dark blue vest, her uniform. With a heavy heart and contrasting light movements, she went to her bed lie down. When she can't find sleep after a series of turning around her bed, she decided to go and grab herself the unfinished book that she was reading to tire her eyes out. It took her a lot of chapters than she thought for her to feel her eyes become heavy with sleep, almost finishing the entire book and leaving only one-third to be read.

Even if she could feel in her heart that everything is still going to turn out okay, she could still not remove the feeling of worry and lonesome. Being under the same roof with her parents, it would be too awkward and would make her feel unwanted in the house.

With a deep sigh as she tuck herself into bed, she can't help but think how great tragedy she had brought in her own parents, into their own household. She still feel confused and at lost, whether if she is to get that angry to Levi or not and as to why he did such thing towards her. Thinking deeply into her thoughts, she finally fell asleep.

Having no classes and to stay at home gave her the benefit to sleep until the hour that she wanted. Even if it is unusual to her, she immediately took a bath after waking up and stretching after seeing herself in the mirror, still wearing her uniform. Disgusted of the memories of what she is wearing gave her, she immediately took a bath and went downstairs. When she went to their dining room, she was saddened to see their table empty. Usually when she is to be left at home, either one of her parents, most especially her mom would be leaving her something to be eaten.

But unfortunately for Hanji, it looks like she would not be such gestures from her mother anymore.

She sighed and left to go to her room instead, not caring to eat anymore since she feels not hungry anymore due to the taste of the toothpaste on her tongue. Looking around her room and realizing how there too many things to be done, she decided to make a change for her parents and do her chores from the day on properly and hoped for the best of what will happen to them as a family.

 **-x-**

You know the drill, same old line. Not much edited so forgive me if this chapter is not entirely pleasing. Focusing in doing my best at work since I am about to leave already and would focus looking for a job in UK or Japan. I'm also preoccupied and getting nervous and agitate and anxious for my upcoming final defense this coming saturday and hoping things and my study are going to be okay and no heavy editing huhu. Thank you for all those who left a comment in the previous chapter and those who gave me words of hope, wisdom and encouragement. I'd reply to you all soon! Hopefully I'd get another chapter out too haha! Still feel sad about Hanji and Levi not yet appearing in the latest chapter in the manga -.-'' although their little snippets together in the anime surely heart melting! 


	33. Chapter 33: Tryna Make It Disappear

**Chapter 33:**

Tryna Make It Disappear

 **-x-**

 **It pains them to see him so broken.**

It only took four days for Levi to lose weight, as his wrestling team noted. The very day that the rumors came into them which eventually turned into real news, that Levi and Hanji were both called into the principal's office was the start of everything that the entire team would never thought would be seeing into their captain. His downcast eyes never came to catch theirs, he always looks down on the ground even if he walks or talk, he doesn't eat during break time and came to see him sitting on the bleachers, staring into nothingness. After only a few days, he already looked different than his usual self.

He looked worse.

They had never seen him like this before.

As their captain, they were deeply affected. Even if there were no words of endearment or heart-touching moments except for training and winning together, they still feel sad for the captain, their leader who had been with them. He was like an older brother who had never lost the will to fight with them and help them train.

Aurou clearly recalls the times when he asks favors from Levi, in which he asked him to teach him more of his ways to be a greater wrestler. To his surprise, he agreed despite already aware of the rumors about his night life job. With just that moment, he was moved and vowed himself that he will do his best not to fail the team and be just like him. So seeing his own leader so down and heartbroken despite his endless denial of being not, it is obvious into his everyday contemplation of his self.

It was the same for Eld's case, as Levi who is known to be harsh on his words and can be viewed as ill-spoken kind of person, he can also be the only person to have a concern to a anyone who is seeking for help and in need of support. Eld doesn't know where his dear captain had found out but he was the first one to provide him food for an entire week after using his entire money for buying a new game console. Since he doesn't have any more money to spend for his food daily, Levi had surprised him with packed food wrapped inside a paper bag.

"I don't want any of my team members falling sick and losing." Was Levi's only statement into him when he provided him with food for over a week, enough to make him move for their trainings in wrestling and Eld immediately felt in debted to their tiny captain.

While the rest has their own story to tell, Gunther, like the rest of his teammates, cared for his captain like his other teammates does as Levi had become like a responsible older brother for them and a great leader, teaching them of his techniques wherein he never become greedy with and openly shared it to all of his team to learn. He had watched him fight and care for his team like his own family, and that is enough to respect his team captain as well.

As a team, they did approach him, hoping that they would be able to get some information from him and help him finally.

"Captain?" came the stuttering voice of Aurou, being careful at his finest so he won't hurt or trigger anything wrong and bad memory from their captain.

Levi only glanced at him faintly, his eyes seemingly tired. Aurou can't help but wonder as well since Levi hadn't been that active and had been barely participating in their wrestling trainings recently.

"What?" his voice was still slashing but there is a tone of grave on his voice.

Aurou looked into his teammates and almost mouth them 'why me?' since if he started it wrong, he might get into trouble, and their captain is not lenient with punishments. They just feel the need to reach for their captain since they had been observing him and he doesn't seem to be in a good condition at all.

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Asked Gunther. At first, they thought that they fucked up but the small raven haired captain of theirs shook his head in disagreement. The team saddened seeing his response.

"Aurou has chocolate cookies C-"

"I said no!" came the sudden response of Levi wherein he too himself was surprised that it came out rather loud. Levi immediately saw how his team withdrew their steps, making him click his tongue in the process.

"Sorry" he apologized. "I'm just not really hungry." He explained and his team took his answer quietly and left.

Levi watched them retreated with sad eyes, longing longer than he thought but was forced to turn towards somewhere else when he saw Petra looked at him longer than the others and met his eyes for the first time after their latest encounter.

With a deep sigh escaping his thin and dry lips, he looked elsewhere and let guilt rip his heart.

 **-x-**

 **It was the saddest eyes that she had seen so far.**

What makes it different and bad is that she knows she is the very reason those stormy grey eyes look so downcast. Even if he does not say it himself directly into her face or anyone for a matter, she knows deep into her heart that she is the main source of all chaos that is happening in the school, the start of the gossips along the corridor and was the main reason for Levi and Hanji's silent declaration of ending their friendship.

Petra is also aware that Hanji was teased badly as well as Levi. She knows that the teasing might not much affect Levi but it would be different for Hanji's case since she is not used having the limelight focused on her that is not related to academics and science.

At first, she thought that Levi would be saying her name in order to defend Hanji and be proven innocent, getting her entire body shaken up and prepared herself mentally and emotionally if ever that she is already in need to state her part and to Aurou. To her surprise, news came to her that Hanji is already to be banished while Levi faced endless teasing and gossips within the school premises. It angered her to the point she wanted to rip everyone into pieces as she and her team watch Levi pass along the corridors leaving gossipers to whisper and laugh with one another. She reflected on the things that is happening, she realized that she should rip herself because it was her who had put those two friends of hers into agony.

But then she thinks again, was it really her?

She did not made or took the video and spread it, so why should she feel guilty? She still tried to console herself that she is not guilty of any sort and is not the reason but the pictures of her and Levi having sex made her realize that maybe all these things were happening to atone her from her sins. At some point, she is scared to face the consequences most especially in losing Aurou. She did not want to lose him no matter how much they bicker since they had always each other's back and that he is just the sweetest and most caring person when he is the mood to be the best boyfriend in the world.

Realizing that if there is anyone that is needed to be punished since the problem is already present and there is no turning it back, she should learn how to accept and face the consequences even if she knows unprepared and scared. What was unfair is that Hanji is the one who was given all of the consequences that is meant for her and even accepted it. She will lose too much all just because of her stupidity and negligence.

Just like a fire that was set free to ablaze, the video spread like wild fire, uncontrollable and undetermined who started it. She tried her best to find out who the main culprit is, since she has a few suspect in mind.

It was during the exact moment when the news broke out and the gossip started, she immediately went to the exclusive, "Levi Forever" group's usual place and stormed them with her anger.

"You bitches!" she yelled over once reaching their place on the benches on the other side of the school that they usually conquer so students are reluctant to stay there since they too are afraid that they might fallen victim of the beautiful and wicked girls.

Veronica and Alexia, the most active pets of Levi in bed suddenly halted in talking and laughing while the other girls also stopped and looked at the angry ginger head girl.

"Oh it's the ginger." Alexia snapped and everybody laughed at Petra. She had fallen victim to them once but now, this is different and she won't be needing Levi to save her ass from them again. And this time, she will be the one to at least do Levi a favor.

"What do you want, ginger bread girl?" said one girl she doesn't know who and circled her around. She did not dare cut the glare that she is giving her as she continues to circle around her. There are a dozen more girls surrounding her but she did not care nor feel scared because she knows that she can handle them all and break their bones.

"I came here to demand who the hell among you bitches spread that video!" she yelled out into them and some just gave her laugh and some ignored and continued to put make up into their faces. Petra's aware that she might be wrong but her hunch is definitely pulling her towards these girls.

A disturbing feeling came within her though, and that is the fact that they had shot their video and might know that it was her. She somehow felt a cold thrill on her spine but she let the things go on its way first because if they do know, they will immediately tell her that it was her and everybody at school and would even react as to why it is Hanji who had been expelled.

But maybe it was indeed Hanji who their target was, since she and Levi are already very showy of their growing friendship.

The video clearly identifies that it was Hanji who was on the video and not her.

Maybe they also did not see her face during the time that they were screwing around, since the video too also only showed her ass being fucked by Levi.

Nevertheless, no matter what theory of hers is correct, she still needed to find out who is the culprit of this entire mess is.

"I know that one of you is responsible for the Captain's video, and I am not going anywhere unless you tell me!" She wanted to pull the hair of each girl in here and take them all down and give them all a nice punch in their faces.

"What made you say that?" Snorted one of the girls and she no longer paid attention who it was, but she is sure that it came from her left.

"Because you're the only ones obsessing too much to my team captain and you're always going bat shit crazy whenever he is close with another girl." She explains. There was a sudden shock from the others while the others came into a short whispers while their queen leader Alexia dropped her jaw unexpectedly. By that, Petra already knew that they are guilty of the video but she needed to see it with her own eyes and find the proof if she is to save her captain.

"Show me your damn phones if you're not the culprit!" she demanded and the girls drew back when she approached them.

"Well you look like you're hiding something." She tells them and she earned a frown from some of the girls. "If you really are not hiding anything, you won't be hesitating to show me your phones."

"No we're not you bitch!" Screamed Alexia but that was not enough to stop Petra from doing her investigation. She charged towards Alexia and took her down and straddled her while the other girls pulls her away from their queen bee leader. Some pulled her hair while she could feel her own uniform being torn. She suddenly felt a wave of worry that it might indeed tore off and her father might get mad at.

In the middle of the bitch fest that they were having, their principal and another head teacher came rushing towards them and halting them. The principal pulled Petra while the head teacher with breaks and tore the other girls apart and away from the other two main girls.

"What in the world is happening here!?" yelled their old principal, can't believing what he is seeing. "I demand an answer right now!"

"Alexia was the one who took the video of captain Levi and spread it to everyone." She bravely said while the accused girl only stared at her and back to the principal.

"She's lying!" she accused back and both the principal and the head teacher felt annoyed to the both girls.

"Is that true Alexia?" he asked while everybody moved to look at her.

"She won't show her phone because it is still there!"

"You lying bitch!" the head teacher restrained Alexia and gave her girls a glare, a warning that they shouldn't even dare go after their leader. They all might end up giving a one big hell of a fight against two school officials and they are automatically going to lose no doubt.

"Enough!" Yelled the principal again and turned towards Alexa. "I am going to ask you this once again Alexia, is that true?" he said calmly, restraining himself from annoyance and further anger. He is lucky that some other kids told him that there is a riot happening as he and his head teacher were talking and decided to go and see for themselves. Fortunately, his head teacher is a big one and can handle many kids that he thought he couldn't handle.

"Just show me your phone so we can finish this chaos already." The principal tells them. There won't be anything wrong if they see the phone by their own eyes if Alexia really is telling the truth. But knowing her personality and the stories roaming around her name, he is still quite in doubt if this young lass is really innocent as she claimed to be.

"You're not allowed to look into my phone!" she defended furiously while her head teacher still won't let go of her.

"If you really are not hiding anything, you won't be hesitating to show us your phone, Ms. Alexia" explains the principal to her while she still tried to wiggle away. "We won't be looking into anything else, just the videos."

Before Alexia could even fish her phone out of her pocket, the head teacher holding her spotted her phone from her pocket and took it swiftly. He then shoved it into her face while holding her other wrist.

"Now open this one like what the principal is telling you or we're going to talk to your parents about your behavior in front of the principal." He said calmly with a minimum amount of cool voice.

"But that ginger head girl was the one who started it!" she pointed across Petra and Petra's eyes grew in surprise.

"But she didn't cursed and showed the principal how a proper lady should talk" explains the head teacher. Alexia knows what is coming and she feels doomed while Petra in the other hand is starting to feel bubbly. Even if she knew that knowing who the culprit may be would not technically do anything for Levi or Hanji's case, but at least she could have revenge for the two of her friends.

"I won't say it again Alexia, open your damn phone now or I'll throw your phone and get the memory card and see the videos myself!" He tells her while the principal watched amusingly.

Alexia sighed, can't believing that this is happening but she cursed that one day, she would be able to get back to Petra and to what she had done to her. With a shaky finger, she accessed her phone and the head teacher immediately looked for the video files.

It did not take five minutes to find out that Petra was saying the truth, and Alexia was sent to the principal's office and to find out what is to become of her.

 **-x-**

 **She felt marvelous afterwards and immediately told Aurou first and then the rest of their team.**

She finally avenged her friends, and she found out that Alexa too was to be kicked off the school for her misbehavior and is never to be seen again. Her team mates also felt happy on Petra's victory yet it did not do good or even anything for their team leader, and it saddened them to see it that way.

Petra told Levi together with their team while she held out Aurou's hand in support, while the two boys gave her a pat on the back and a squeeze in the shoulder to deliver the good news to him.

Unfortunately, things did not go as to what they had planned.

They approached him in his now usual place in the bleachers, alone and staring into nothingness of the school. When they came into him, he was holding a piece of sandwich on his hand, already free from its plastic container but not yet bitten. By the looks of it, the sandwich already looked cold.

"Captain?" Petra started but he didn't glance towards their direction. The boys thought that he just didn't heard Petra but she knows more than that, she knows why he didn't looked towards their direction.

"Captain Levi?" Aurou asked instead and spoke a bit louder than that of Petra. With that, he finally looked towards them and made sigh in relief.

Levi didn't said anything to them and just waited for them to start talking.

"We don't know if this is good news to you or not but Alexia has been expelled being proven guilty of taking your video Captain!" Gunther said gleefully as though he won a grand price.

"Petra did a great job having her instincts tell her that it was those no good girls who did that!" Aurou said proudly over his girlfriend and gave her cheek a kiss and claps his shoulder around her. Petra gave him a worried but grateful smile and she turned to look at their captain. He was looking at them with those downcast, tired eyes of him and she felt nervous and sad.

He looked like he did not take the news good at all, or like nothing at all.

He just nodded absently at them and returned to look at nowhere. He only hummed, but not telling them any sort of response.

Realizing that they won't be able to get anything from him, they decided to go on their way.

"We will see you around, captain." Bids Eld and pushed his other teammates who didn't wanted to go.

Unknown to them, Levi was grateful for them all, still trying to reach out for him even if it's not their training time but he can't bring himself to talk and entertain them like he usually does. He just lost all the will to do so even if he wanted to, even if it's to his friends.

He had feel so dead putting someone so dear to him into a deep shit and seeing Petra even torments more than he could ever imagine. If only he could tell her that he doesn't want to see her, he would. But he can't dare cause another heartbreak, even if he is unsure if it would break Petra's heart or not since she said that having sex with him would eventually free her from all the remaining longing for him.

Having Hanji that mad at him was a complete abomination of his totality as a person as of the moment to him, since Hanji was the only person who had given him a sense of peace and happiness that he had never felt before in his life and having her get mad at him and never even wanting to see him again crushed his heart and soul greatly. He tried texting and calling her but she never replied or answered any of his calls telling her that he wanted to apologize and explain.

But he did not receive any form of feedback at all from her.

It greatly shattered him that the person who had been selflessly kind at him would eventually be gone in his life and never even had the chance to show her his gratefulness towards her and her family.

Everything is unfair and so fucked, and he hated it.

His intention is only the money and help Petra but through sex. When he got the money, he was so anxious and excited to finally buy Hanji one of her most desired material in the world and give it to her, but everything turned sour unexpectedly.

He guesses sex was never good at all even if it is used for good intentions.

 **-x-**

 **Author's Note:**

J

I'm sorry for the delay. I had my final defense last month but it kinda did not went good compared to my previous defenses so I am editing my thesis again and hoping to end it this month, at most next month. I was in Baguio last week and had a short vacation. A lot has happened and has been done and I am hoping everyone is having better days.

Anyway, our love birds are still not in the latest chapter and I just can't wait to see them soon huhu!

Sorry I am unable to respond to your comments, but hopefully soon 3

xoxoxo

Ladyinblack


	34. Chapter 34: Call Me an Amenity

**Chapter 34:  
** **Call Me an Amenity**

**-x-**

 **It took all ounce of strength to dial Hanji's number and call her.**

Petra was nervous at first that Hanji might decline after asking her out to eat outside in a nearby diner but she was greeted with a cheery " _Of course_!" and " _I miss you a lot too, Petra!"_ which melted her heart with warmth.

It was not that she feels too guilty of what she had done to her, dragging her to the point of having her expelled at school just because of her lust and selfishness that made her fingers tremble and her hand shake as she talk to her on her phone but also because, she felt a weird and different feeling towards her because she knows that Hanji was the only who had broken down the walls of Levi and what seemed to be melted his cold heart.

Petra knows that Hanji is not just any ordinary friend just like her to him, and that she is nothing compared to her. There are times that she can't stop feeling why and what made Levi get too interested on her and made them close but as she and her teammates become close to her as well and find her really mad for academics and especially in science, she was still fun to be with and is very kind and sweet. She gets to become very thoughtful towards them too, always willing to help them if she can aside from being Levi's good friend as well.

It may always be a mystery to her as to how and what made Levi like her even how much he might deny it and the fact that she made sense to him, she still believes that she is not worthy of the consequences of her foolishness.

And she is still eager to help her out, as much as how she too is willing to help her out anytime.

"Over here!" squealed Hanji as she waved her hand to the ginger who seemed lost and confused by the food chain's door. Petra in turn gave her a big warm smile and made her way towards her. She pointed over Aurou outside who waved at Hanji and Hanji returned the gesture warmly, after he drops Petra and promised to be back after they are done talking. She had requested for Aurou to just let them have a girl's day out, in which she does not usually do.

"What's this?" she asked, looking surprised over the food already prepared on the table.

"I already made orders so that you wouldn't have a hard time thinking and ordering." Hanji explains and stood up to give her an embrace.

It made Petra wanted to tear up.

She return the hug with the same amount of eagerness and warmth and turned to sit opposite Hanji.

"I hope you like the food that I chose." Hanji muttered shyly, not knowing if she liked the food that she ordered for her friend.

"You know that we both love all sort of delicious food." She remarked warmly and Hanji immediately felt relieved.

They started by taking small bites of their food, asking how each other's trip was in going to the said food chain before Petra decided to bravely started asking the brunette. She knows that her friend is also aware that they would be talking of her current status and situation anyway, besides she is not stupid to know that or even think of that to come up.

"How are you Hanji?" Petra asked seriously in a low tone and her face full of concern.

"I'm okay." She answered back with no hesitation, though she could tell that the ginger head girl can feel that she is not completely okay since her face did not turn alright at all.

"Okay" Petra murmured softly and smiled back at her a little. She then decided to take a bite of her food so she scanned it and decided to eat the fries first. Hanji did the same and smiled at her.

"How's everybody doing at school?" Hanji asked comfortably, much to Petra's relief. She figures that if they talk about school, it won't be much of a heavy subject for them to talk about.

"Everybody's fine I guess" she answered, finishing the strip of fried potato that she bit earlier.

"That's nice to hear." She answered and took a sip of her drink. "So who won the science fair?"

"You're usual tail" Petra answered with a slight laugh, in which Hanji also did. Why was she even asking if she already has an idea?

"Well, he has the spot now." Hanji replied and yet, she could see that she is trying to hide the sadness, disappointment even, from someone taking the spot as her smiles becomes different from the others.

"In our hearts, you're always and still the first in every science fair" she answered and searched Hanji's face. She tried her best not to sound rude or pitiful and hoping she did not offended her friend since she just wanted to somehow make her feel happy even a little bit.

"Thanks Petra" greeted Hanji gratefully and no longer commented on her remark, not actually wanting to elaborate more on that subject.

"I actually have something in mind to invent but yeah, maybe next time." Hanji said with finality because she wanted to let it off her chest and she followed her remark with immediate continuous food swallowing while Petra just watched.

"Mmm-Maybe you can still do it for college" Petra said, encouraging her even if she may not be sure herself as well. "You'd never know."

"If that happens, I'd dedicate it for you." Hanji smiled and Petra knew by that she had made Hanji happy and felt the need to reward herself.

They had talked about latest things happening at the school aside from the science fair after being not around for almost a week already. Petra felt fine talking to her until they had started talking about Levi and the disbandment of the Forever Levi Group.

Petra knows that it would be a sensitive topic to bring up the topic about Alexia being expelled, but she also wanted nothing but to make things better again for both Hanji and Levi. She does not know how exactly but she knows she can as she can feel it along her veins and in her heart.

Petra tells her of how she guesses that it was Alexia and her girls all along and how things turned on her way and had Alexa be proven guilty and be expelled. That made Hanji delighted but turned a bit sour right after her gleeful reaction.

"But it was never me Petra" she tells her and held her hand, which made Petra awfully surprised.

"It was never me in that video, I hope you do believe me." Hanji's eyes rounded with despair while it shined with sadness, and Petra is starting not to like it.

She knows it was _herself_ in that video but she is still too scared to admit it to anyone. She cannot guarantee as well if Hanji is not going to be mad at her, and the truth has been tormenting her every night and has been giving her nightmares, only to wake up crying and she would automatically call Aurou and he would answer her calls in the middle of the night. He won't yell at her or get mad and ask her if she is okay and what has happened and she is very much grateful with his kindness, even if he should do that because he is her boyfriend, but not all boyfriends in the world can do that as she always tell herself.

"I-i-i-i- I believe you" she said softly and squeezed her hand back gently.

"Then why is it that Levi won't tell everyone it's not me?" she was starting to get angsts, and Petra didn't liked it. If Hanji decided to have a mental breakdown, she does not know exactly on what she's going to do to her.

"I can feel that he is hiding something" muttered Hanji and withdraws her hand from Petra and scratch her face a little.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Petra played coy and did her best to hide what she is truly feeling deep inside.

"Because he won't say even a single name when he is being asked." She started, not letting go of her stare with Petra in which the latter finds it hard to keep up.

"I would understand him if he can't defend my ass because he is scared but he can't save my ass from the hot seat because he is trying to protect the one he is fucking with!" Petra shrieked a bit from her chair from the now growing voice of Hanji and Hanji realized it so she decided to take a drink to tone down her anger.

Petra did not say anything in return and watched Hanji. She can't help herself but agree with the brunette and feel a pang of sweet pain due to the fact that Levi himself is trying to save and defend her which she never thought of him doing so, but painful since she saw the effects of her action to everyone, most especially to Levi and Hanji.

"I see your point." Came the reply of Petra and then again, she found herself thinking of a lot of things, thinking everything all over again and feeling helpless and useless and most especially, blaming herself and her pitiful lust and greed which had greatly affected everyone close to her.

The two girls had then continued to talk, Petra feeling the tension and uneasiness growing into her heart as she spend more time with Hanji as she could see as to why Levi had seemed to be close to her and why he had formed a bond to her in which no one ever thought of him being capable to be doing, and it greatly hurt Petra even more. She didn't want things to turn sour between Hanji and Levi as Hanji is so kind and friendly she cannot afford to be mean to her.

But everything is late, and everything is because of her.

"Hey" muttered Hanji in a comforting voice and Petra shook awake of herself from her deep thoughts. "I don't want to break into whatever it is your thinking Petra, but isn't it that you are going to have your latest competition on Monday?" Hanji asked while Petra blinked at her several times before she seemed to have understood what the brunette was saying.

"Ahm yeah." Replied Petra bluntly while Hanji seemed to stare further at her, waiting for some more information about their fight.

"The entire team is ready and prepared so we have trainings for a few hours this morning until noon and so I have decided to meet with you afterwards." She added, wondering if what she added was enough for her to hear.

"You feeling okay with all of your training?" asked Hanji and Petra was dumbfounded of her sudden question that she found caring and too thoughtful.

"Yeah…" came the queer response of Petra. She doesn't know where all of the concern from Hanji is coming from but then she smiled sweetly at her and proposed a toast of their cups of carbonated drinks.

"To your successful competition, my dearest Petra!" exclaimed Hanji and Petra suddenly felt embarrassed of the attention that they are receiving from the other people around them.

"Hanji! Not too loud!" she tells her with a slight appreciative smile and laugh and bumps her cup into hers.

"Well I am proud of my friend and I am more than proud to tell it to everybody here!" exclaimed Hanji while further embarrassing Petra.

"Hanji!"

"What? You have a high record of winning individually too!" she started and Petra playfully hid behind her palms. "You even made a number of trademarks under your name too! So why be embarrassed? You're supposed to be used of fame and attention!"

"Yeah but not in a fast food chain and not while eating!" Petra retorts back playfully.

While the two of them laughed, Petra decided that it is the best time for her to tell it to her brunette friend and hoped she agrees. So she waited after the two of them calmed down and decided to open up and finally ask her.

"Hanji" Petra started, her voice not asking nor pleading but rather encouraging her to listen. Hanji seemed to notice so she leans on and gazed at her deeply.

"Yeah?" she asked and waited for Petra to continue.

"Is it okay if you can come on Monday in our fight against the other schools?" There, she finally asked but she also needed to convince her. She could tell that their captain won't be able to focus much on his fight and feared it might come into worse. He had usually failed to go to trainings recently, has been scolded by their coach and had never been like himself after what had happened between him and Hanji. She and her team had never seen him so broken and sad that he had lost weight so fast and looked unfit for their sport already.

So maybe Hanji could help and somehow, if she could succeed in asking her to come, she can redeem herself to Levi and hopefully soon, too, to Hanji as well.

But Hanji's smile faded, her lips curling downward and her eyes looked serious and cold.

"I'm banned at school." She reminded her and took a sip of her drink to calm herself down, looking suddenly stiffened.

"I can let you go inside!" Petra squaled in delight. "We all have special requests to the guards of the school and we can tag along a few family members and friends outside the school for support." She explains while she waited for Hanji's expression change for the good. "We can even let ten people in!"

Petra does not know what to feel because after telling her to watch them, she only poked her food and stare at it as though it will melt of her stare. Her eyebrows knotted and she didn't act happy at all, much to Petra's dismay.

"Ahm Hanji?" she tries getting her attention again and guesses that it was maybe wrong to open that up or anything that has something to do with Levi.

"Sorry." Petra apologizes and looks down on her food, unable to look at Hanji anymore.

She heard Hanji sighed and her eyes automatically went up to the brunette, can't help but wonder of what she is about to say.

"I know what you are doing Petra, but no." Hanji said in a low and serene voice because she does not wanted to make Petra feel bad at all. "I cannot bring myself to even see that asshole again." She splatted with distaste and crossed her arms.

"Sorry" she said after seeing Petra saddened. Petra can't help but have her face fall into sadness, and it did not escaped Hanji's eyes. It affected Hanji as well as she saw how Petra felt sad over her reaction and it immediately made Hanji feel apologetic.

What's worse is that Petra felt horrible for making Hanji feel that angry at Levi all for her own doing after hearing her slashing curse towards him, and she knows that her captain does not deserve it.

All because of her greediness.

"Don't be" assured Petra and quickly withdrew her lips upward as best as she could. "I completely understand why you are feeling that way."

Hanji no longer said anything and decided to continue eating her food instead. Petra saw her do so and did the same as well. In silence, they both devoured their food while Petra tried her best to keep her tongue inside and bite her lip to make sure to close her lips and stop anymore incoming unwanted topics to be discussed.

Hanji felt the tension that has been rising over Petra and she felt bothered seeing her look troubled but she cannot stop what she is feeling and even contain it even. After a few minutes of consuming their food, Petra suddenly choked and Hanji immediately handed her her drink.

"Are you okay?" she asked looking worried while Petra drank.

"What happened?" Hanji asked again while Petra composed herself. After she did so, she gave a smile to Hanji, making her feel confused all of a sudden.

"I choke." She said, her smile still pasted on her face.

"Seems to be." She replied and then laughed at her while patting her back.

"Nothing" she said, her eyes glistering with what seemed like tears from her choking.

Hanji looked at her quizzically but then, Petra places her soft but strong hands around her awkwardly since she is in the opposite side of their table , their food below their embracing form while Hanji was caught unaware but she reposed and return the awkward embrace. No matter how difficult their embracing is, Hanji felt warmed and received a different feeling of happiness repulsing in her veins. After a number of days not seeing anyone from school, even Nanaba who only kept communicating with her through text messages and social media (since no one is no longer allowed to go to the Hanji's and she is rather busy with Mike and other things so she can't always promise to see Hanji outside school) made her feel withdrawn and weirdly out of place from anybody. But by having embrace Petra, she kind of regained a feeling of familiar warmth and trust.

With that, she felt eternally grateful towards her and hoped nothing else but her to be alright and not end up like her.

 **-x-**

 **The two girls had a great time together, Aurou thought.**

As he fetched Petra from the fastfood chain where she and Hanji had spent time together, he saw how the two girls had embraced and each bid their farewells. Petra was surprised to turn around and see him advancing towards her direction already, and all she could do is smile and look rather excited or high. He had never thought that the very girl who he had known to call as 'crazy' would also become a friend of Petra. Somehow, he guesses that he should not doubt about it since Petra too, won't seem to have other friends that are girls and find herself not being close to them as she grew fond of the other boys in their team, where he saw his girlfriend to be really good friends with.

At least no problems having his own girlfriend connect and socialize with his friends.

"Hey Aurou!" squealed Hanji and waved towards him. "You take care of Petra alright?"

Aurou grinned at her enthusiastically while Petra blushed suddenly. She did not expect to hear that from Hanji but she also appreciate her concern. To remove the growing bashfulness, she waved her hand and grabbed Aurou's to tell him that they needed to go already.

"Sure do!" He yelled off with a smirk and waved his hand once and turned to place his arm over Petra.

Hanji watched their retreating form with a smile. She may never have realized or she may have realized it late but she found a real friend in Petra as well. They may have a few shared similarities but they do share a good friendship.

With a smile on her face, she went off to her way back home.

 **-x-**

 **Author's notes:**

First and foremost, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR DEAR QUEEN HANJI ZOE!

For her birthday, I'd like to give everyone a treat of posting another chapter hehe!

And hoping next chapter she and Levi would make their appearance already huhu.

Anyway, sorry if ever I misspelled Aurou's name.

Hope y'all are doing great!

Xoxox

ladyinblack


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

 **-x-**

 **It is their very last and final competition towards the other schools of the state, and as a team they should do their very best and not fail.**

There are only two schools left to win the title and have the rightful team bring home the beacon and Levi's team had really wanted to get that title since their 'captain Levi' would be graduating and in honor of him and to make his last year fighting for the team memorable and to at least lower his sadness level, they should at least work hard together and win.

Everybody did great. Petra was able to win all of her fight and win the last one with a huge shoulder throw her opponent then into crossface for her victory while Aurou managed to come out of his fight victorious with an amazing arm lock while Eld was able to throw his opponent down, enough to make them give up and Gunther won via guillotine choke on his opponent.

But what came after all of their fights surprised them the most.

Levi entered the arena hearing nothing but the shout and cheer of his name while he managed to hear some low tantalizing shouting of teasing at him. He ignored them but he sighed, wanted nothing but to just end this and everything. He can't think properly and can't even bring his full focus and attention to his fight.

Partly, he is confident that this is just nothing since he had been doing wrestling for a long time now and had always won but everytime he brings his head on the game, unwanted things would flash to his fucking mind and mess with his feelings and focus. Everything feels different and not matter how many times he tries to wave it all off and forget, his chest is still panged with heaviness.

He felt so light and just wanted to disappear.

As he goes to the middle of the arena and meet and face his opponent, he reminded himself that this is the very reason why he is still staying in here, in this school and was given a chance to continue his education and finish it eventually.

He let out a loud sigh, hoping that he had his regrets go out of it as well. The last time that he had his fight, he and Hanji are still in good terms and she even went out to support him despite having her own commitment with her quiz bee to be done as well. Remembering how time passed by just like that makes his head ache unwantedly. He knows that _she_ is not the reason that he is feeling this, nor it can't be because he is not the type of person to be affected by others.

Is that even really the truth?

He then stepped up on the arena, the crowd still cheering for him in the background and the noise was already aching his ear and studied his opponent. His opponent does seem bigger than him but does not seemed confident. He is a bit taller than him he thought but as he goes on studying his opponent, nothing seemed to affect him. He did not feel scared nor confident, nothing.

He can't feel anything.

He can't even think.

His mind kept on telling him that he got this, even his teammates does so as they screamed on top of their lungs cheering him up but he still can't feel the hype or even the momentum. All he is feeling is that he wanted to lie down and stare at the ceiling like what he usually does recently.

The signal then went on and he did not heard it.

Everything moved and happened so fast that all he saw in his eyes were how his view suddenly turned turn and became upside down. Before he could even realize it, he was already thrown hard into the ground and did not prepared for it and had his head hit unwantedly into the mats followed by his arm was already being held into an arm bar*, the body of his opponent already on his side while gripping badly on his arm and his opponent's legs locking his chest and abdomen down, enabling him to move.

Luckily, maybe because of his size, he was able to get out and throw his open via bridging his body and crawl out quickly but his opponent managed to catch up to him and attacked him again. Unfortunately, all Levi was doing was just to escape and his defenses and offences are down, shocking everyone.

Not until he didn't realized that he was scooped over and was thrown to the ground until he was caught in a leg lock. Not long after, he thought that he should fight back but he went to face the other side, having his leg deepen further on his opponent's grip, having the sudden urge of still not giving up.

Until his knee popped.

He roared in pain, his saliva gushing out of his mouth while the cheering roar of the audience came to halt and the face of his teammates grimaced when they heard him screamed out in pain. He heard an abrupt sound of pop and saw how his knee involuntarily shook within. He touches it but it was painful until the medic came and examine him. He stared at no one, only to the ceiling of the school gym like he usually does, staring into nothingness. His teammates and his coach came rushing to his side but he dismisses all of their questions.

"Are you alright Levi?" asked his coach while his teammates also did asked him the same thing. He saw into their eyes the worry that they feel towards him and the distress present into their faces as well. Seeing that, he didn't know whether he should also feel the same thing or not because on his mind, it will heal on its own anyway.

"Don't move." His coach said as the medic checks his arm and do their first aid on to him.

He yelped at some point but he did not fought back and just let these people do their job to him. It was rather painful at some point but he fought the pain over, just wanting everything to end. He did not liked it the least as he could feel the heavy eyes on him, drilling unto him and giving him uneasiness on himself. He let everything be done as he was sent into the locker room and lie in there. Feeling tired and shitty, he let everything passed by him and had his arm over his eyes instead to rest.

By the time he woke up, he was already in the clinic and saw his teammates looking at him with cascade eyes. He did not like the way they looked at him so he shoved them away and looked at his popped left knee instead.

He doesn't think that it is that bad.

His fingers graze on the bandages that was wrapped on him but he did not liked the fact that his bandaged knee was also covered with a tighter support.

In the other side, he felt happy that he only received a knee supporter and not a cement and some other shit.

"What the fuck?"

"Captain." Petra first murmured but he did not acknowledge her, Petra understanding why he seemed not to hear her so their other teammates called for his attention instead.

"We're sorry about your knee captain." Eld apologize and Levi was surprised that he did so, though he did not let it show but is grateful. He still felt surprised and overwhelmed of what had happened to him and what he had received in the process.

He suddenly felt weak. All this time he thought he was invincible, guessed he was wrong after all.

"We're sorry to say that you ha-"

"Lose." Levi finishes while the other stiffed with awkwardness. "I know that, I'm not stupid." He finally looked at his team, and he realized that all of them received a gold individually but received bronze as their group performance.

"So bronze." He murmured and returned to graze over his supported popped knee. "I'm guessing the TITAN Institution finally won their long awaited gold right?"

"Yes captain" Aurou replied while the others nod.

"The Trost National High school won silver." Gunther added, leaving the remaining thought for Levi to know who got the bronze.

"I see." He murmured as he continues to touch and observe his injured knee. As he did so, he realized that maybe he did not received an even heavier and more bothersome accommodation for his injury is that, the popping of his knee was not that horrible and a shoulder support is enough to fix his injury. Since it was the medics who did his injury, he knows that they know better than what others and even himself.

"You'd be back into your perfect shape in no time, captain." Aurou tells him but he only received a scoff in return.

"And don't mind about the bronze, everybody still had a good fight too!" Eld says in comfort and support but Levi did not respond in any sort of way.

"Yeah!" Aurou joined the support that his team is giving and looked convincing as he talks. "The experience we all had was already a reward enough, and we promise to give you gold again next year!"

"Whatever you say." Levi replied with a tiny smirk on his face.

Whether it is due to annoyance or he means it, in a way that he does not really care at all. Or maybe he was just consoling himself, showing that he does not care and that he is not affected at all. His teammates feel saddened by his reaction and felt confused of what they should they really feel about his reaction whether they should be sad that he seemed to be hiding what he really feels or they should be happy because he does not seemed to be affected at all.

Levi no longer asked questions after that and let his teammates tell what had happened after his absence for the rest of the fight, how the others won and what they used in order to win. During the time that his team was telling it for him to hear, Levi no longer reacted affected or surprised in any of what they were saying. Seeing how he does not seemed to care and seemed to not to hear anything, his team bid him farewell and warm wishes of him to get well soon.

Partly, he felt guilty because he did not liked seeing his teammates down but he did this on purpose to show to the principal and the admin that they made a wrong choice choosing him to stay over Hanji, who he knows is now getting her ass kicked by her parents and he did not liked the thought.

After they all left, Levi sighed heavily, thinking how his current situation would affect his job and make it more difficult again.

 **-x-**

 **Levi cannot get his dick hard anymore.**

Now he is in double jeopardy since he had place his knee into shambles, making him unable to carry his weight when he is on top of the client and but what is worse is his dick that won't get hard anymore and there has been a number of complain to him already, making the brothel owner angry at him.

He is already trying his best to move even if his knee at times is wearing out badly as he tore a few tissues of it, straining his joints. He was told that it will take a few months to fully be back into how it was but with tons of mantra on his head, he was able to stand and try to walk within the week.

Although, it's not doing justice for his night job even in just simple fucks or dances.

Most importantly, aside from his very weak knee, he has a damped dick to put his clients to the edge and earn money for a living.

He usually gets hard easily when he is being given a blow job but he cannot possibly tell his clients to suck him off first, unless he jokingly tells them and some of them agrees and would eventually get him hard but it won't even stay that hard for long. Some of his clients seemed to have noticed it as well and he can't help but tell them in the middle of their sex that he can't get his dick hard even as they wait. Much to their dismay, they cannot wait for a very long time for his dick to get hard since every hour of his time is too expensive and already out of their budget.

Things had become too difficult for him to handle and the brothel owner has warned him that he would be thrown away so he has no choice but to accept offering other services: giving head on homosexual men and have his asshole fucked too. He had always have that as his last resort to offer because if he don't, he will have nothing to eat and starve.

And at least, it would be good for his knee for the mean time and for his limped dick.

It was just a blessing in disguise that he had lost most of his appetite too eat and have his budget for food lowered as well but for his other necessities, most especially for his graduation fee and other fucking fees, he needed money and he needed to save for his college as well. He had well known how easy it is to spend money and too hard to earn money in the process so every money he earns no matter how small matters a lot.

He set aside the nastiness of what he is doing and did his job accordingly to what he is needed to do. He was able to earn a new number of clients but he also made sure that he and his clients are going to wear condom, except for giving heads, in which he has no other choice. Since he can't get his dick hard or even for long, he has no choice but to be submissive and be fucked and to give head. If the ladies are persistent of his services, he has no choice but to eat them out and finger them until they cum, which he never really liked as he feels very disgusting over it.

He felt so pathetic.

He has no other means of working on other jobs because he will surely be kicked out of the brothel and if he is kicked out, he sure can find other jobs except for a place to stay. He went on to do his more nasty job for about a week and can't even let himself be brought to a doctor to let himself be seen, since he could save the money that could be spend there.

A week and three days* exactly after what had happened of Hanji being kicked out and every single shit happening, he suddenly received a message in the evening from Petra. He was staring blankly on his assignment and can't focus much, always going and going back to the question and on a number. When her name popped on the screen of his phone, he did not wanted to open and check it at first but after a few minutes of thinking to himself, he decided to check her text with a big heavy sigh.

 **I need to talk to you tomorrow, Captain.**

That was her only text that made Levi felt fuzzy and quizzical. Just what the hell does she want now?

He did not reply and kept his phone but after ten minutes, another one came and alerted him that alerted him of another message but for Petra's second text message, he found himself checking it out quickly, feeling curiosity since it might be connected with the first part.

 **Locker room, dismissal time.**

Levi caught himself looking at the text message a bit longer than he should be. Was she planning of having sex with him again? But she mentioned of wanting to talk, but about what? He feels tired already of everything and the more he sees Petra, the more he remembers what he did to Hanji. It was because of her that Hanji was chosen to be kicked out. He actually cared more of what Aurou might do to Petra if he finds out that she cheated on him _on a good purpose,_ so to say.

He felt reluctant about seeing her but the thought of wondering why she wanted to see him kept rushing into his mind, most especially if she does not want to reply back at any of his messages.

 **Why?**

It was his only reply, question rather and she did not even said anything back in return. He did wait for a little while but when it became too late at night, he no longer attempted to wait any further and text her again. But with the suddenness of her text message, he can't help but think of what her reason maybe for them to talk, and in a secluded place.

As he stared off on the ceiling and seemingly notice the same old view everytime he drifts off to sleep, he can't help but have his thoughts wonder off towards Hanji at times. How was she doing? Is she alright? Did she able to handle her parents? She must have cried like hell because of him for sure, he guessed.

Most probably she hated him so much by now.

He sighed heavily at the thought. He is torn between her and Petra and he can't even do something to save those two girls and have his own ass be the one to be thrown into the pits.

And then again, his mind went towards the text messages of Petra. What was her deal anyway? He felt hype and anxious at the same time of meeting her the following day. Ever since after having sex together followed by what had happened due to being caught of their act and Petra was spared but Hanji was the one who faced the consequences, they never socialized together or even talk together even small conversations. Levi had been purposely pretend and act that he does not hear her and not answer her at all when she asks questions, not caring if he hurts her or not.

She should be true to her words and she should have ended whatever it is that she has towards him because if not, all what had happened will be for nothing.

 **-x-**

This is supposed to be short but I added a bit more because I love you all and damn, I miss typing my fic stories as much as I miss wrestling and Judo, basically MMA. Knowing and doing wrestling did helped me complete this chapter.

I am currently applying online as an English teacher although looks like I'll only be handling Japanese learners hehe. I'll tell you what site soon so if you're a Japanese, I might become your teacher :D

Xoxox

ladyinblack


	36. Chapter 36: Sound Like Broken Records

**Chapter 36:**

Sound Like Broken Records Playing Over but You Promised Her

 **It was evident that he loves her so much than she loves him.**

Petra could deny it as many times as she wanted but the truth really dwells in hard to her and she cannot escape it. Aurou loves her more than anything in the world. The way he kisses her and how he would sacrifice for her despite him being a show off, he would still gladly lower his pride and glory for her. Even if he have so very little of what he has, he would give it all to her.

Everything for her.

And yet she had let herself still dwell on her suppressed feelings to her dear captain and have sex with him to end her dying feelings for him. She won't deny that she liked it, but she only liked it at that very moment only and swore that all of her feelings drained, most especially when she saw how he does not seem to give a shit about her in a higher level.

Unlike Aurou.

Then everything turned into hell.

She did felt successful liberating herself and her feelings for him after their encounter but she did not know that a video was taken without their knowledge, capturing their fucking time and had it distributed online and wirelessly through phones and be shared

To make matters worse, it had lead to having Levi's closest remaining true friend be kicked out instead of her, putting her dreams into shambles while Levi was left distraught.

And she is the only main culprit for all the shit that has been happening. She could only blame herself over and over again as the memories of her and Aurou together flashes before her eyes and Levi being nice to her. On the contrary, the more recent events and happenings were also flashing right before her eyes. Levi losing and popping his arm, looking tired, wasted and sad than anyone had ever seen him and Hanji, who had been extremely caring, friendly and thoughtful to her and most especially to Levi, who had even understand him the most. In return, she had unwantedly and unintentionally had her go out of school.

Everything was her fault, she thought.

She had put everyone into sadness and despair, she was nothing but a burden and had let herself burden others as well. She could remember clearly how Levi screamed in pain and agony when he was injured, no longer caring for anything about his self, clearly showing he had lose the will and was drowned in excruciating sadness no one had ever seen before. He had lost tremendous weight and does not seem to be mentally present. Hanji in the other hand grew weary of Levi and if Levi finds out, he will surely feel even way more down and might do something unwanted to himself.

What horrible pain and sadness that she had brought for those two, and what incredible guilt she feels for cheating on Aurou.

Just like the recent previous days that she was in school and roamed around the hallways alone.

"Petra!" she knew exactly whose voice was that.

"Hey" she murmured and she received a worried glare from Aurou.

"I'm looking everywhere for you!" he yelled out, looking rather tired and out of breath. "Are you avoiding me?"

Petra looked at him with suddenness, her eyes round and surprised. She didn't expect that coming but she also believes that her boyfriend is not stupid. He is her boyfriend for a reason anyway.

"No" was her quick reply. "Why would you think that I am avoiding you?"

Aurou stopped from his tracks and Petra did so, taking all the breath he needed and studied her face. She does looked like that she is not okay, and that she is not telling him something but he knows her too well and would want to avoid a very serious argument and misunderstanding between them so he does not push her to tell it to him unless she do so.

After staring at each other for a couple of minutes, Petra grew tired. She knows that avoiding her boyfriend would not do anything right and won't even help her lessen the growing guilt on her heart. It was when she sighed, strong and warm arms wrapped unto her and she was surprised by herself as well.

Aurou wanted to comfort her and tell her that it is okay and that he understands if she is keeping something from him but if he becomes too vocal about it, she might get angry again and might end up having arguments between them again.

At least in his little ways, he could still comfort her and help her ease whatever it is that she is feeling or facing at the moment.

Petra did not fight back and in return, inhaled his husky scent that she always loved but always deny telling him and welcomed his embrace. She did not care whether there are people who would see them and would say something against their display of affection and just closed her eyes to feel the warmth of the embrace that they are sharing. It may be a small gesture of affection but it meant big for Petra.

But it was also not helping her lessen the embrace that they are sharing. It may be a small gesture of affection but it meant big for Petra.

But it was also not helping her lessen the growing guilt inside of her, despite the warmth that they share.

Remembering those thoughts of simple things that makes her happy that Aurou does, and even more the bigger and meaningful ones aches her heart. Just what kind of a person she is?

She felt disgusting and humiliating.

Aside from that, Petra felt that she can no longer handle each day of seeing pain in Levi and feel more guilt building into her chest. She wanted to tell Aurou and explain but she also can't, and the feeling is tearing her apart. She can't focus on anything else anymore as time passes by, even if it was just two weeks after Hanji was kicked out of school.

She deserve the punishment, not them. She should be the one facing their consequences as well. She should be the one who is bullied, not Hanji, guilt free and innocent, not knowing anything and yet humbly took the blame.

She guesses that Hanji does not deserve to have her as a friend.

She also believes that Levi hated her so much and all she wanted is to serve Levi and give her best to him and their team and be a great female wrestler and hopefully make it to the Olympics.

But an athlete with a foul behaviour like her does not seem to be an Olympian to be looked upon others.

As she set herself by her room window and look at the stars, seeing how beautiful they are as they twinkle into the night sky, she remembers a tale that once a person dies, they turn into stars. Absently soon after, she looked into the mirror and saw herself and sees a big fat tear falling from her eye and she slapped the mirror by her hand.

She watched as the mirror shattered into pieces, the others breaking and tearing the skin of her hand. She can't feel the pain that it brought her, the feeling just too small to even consider it painful and enough to make her cry. It has been days without sleep and food, no feelings or even focus and will to do anything as well. She had lost herself because of her selfishness as much as she lost her friends.

Wanting everything to end, she took the biggest shattered glasses and held it firmly into her hand, oozing the blood and spills into the floor.

"I love you Aurou." She murmured, a smile crawling into her face as she recalls all of the memories that she shared with him flashes before her eyes.

With one swift, deep and hard penetration of the shattered glass on her neck, it ends her agony and brought her into peace.

She lied helplessly lifeless on the floor, blood all over and a sad smile curled into her lips.

 **-x-**

 **Aurou can't believe what he is hearing.**

Petra would never, ever do something like that but after reading the letter that she had left on top of her bed and her father gave to him when he was called to go and see her in the funeral parlor*, he can't help but accept what the reality is for him now.

He can't even comprehend anymore. In the middle of the night, Petra's father calls him and tells him that Petra has been rushed to the hospital but was declared dead on arrival and was telling him to go to the funeral parlor since they were already about to go there and would want to meet him there. Just wanted to find out everything, he bids his goodbye to his family, bluntly telling them of what he is informed as tears already tempting to escape his eyes and hurries along the funeral parlor.

There he saw her lifeless indeed.

His girlfriend, the woman he had always desired, had always wanted is lying on top of the funeral bed, her face the only thing that is visible and the white sheet on top of her is being stained with her own blood.

Everything won't sink in to him, was this even real?

His brain won't process what is currently happening but after he saw Petra's father crying and what seemed like out of tears, he knew this is bad.

"Aurou" he tells his name which is weird to hear because he is opposed to Aurou and prefers Levi to be his daughter's boyfriend. At some point, he can't help but wonder why Petra chose him over Levi, or maybe because most of the times, he just won't listen to her when it is about Aurou.

"Petra's gone." He tells him and right away, Petra's father wailed in another series of pain and was left with no more energy due to crying as he falls down to his knees. Fortunately, Aurou was there to catch him.

"My daughter's gone!" he wailed again like a baby deprived of his milk but Aurou cannot blame the old man and despite his effort not to cry, he suddenly felt a large and a hot tear on his cheek. When he realized what it was, he immediately scrubbed it off with his wrists but another one came to fall from his eyes followed by another.

By that, he had finally given up and let himself join the older man in crying, Aurou's crying still a bit more contained than that of Petra's father.

 **-x-**

 _"I only did it because I wanted to see and prove to myself that I am nothing to him, that he doesn't really want me to be anyone into his life except to be a subordinate and that he doesn't love me beyond that. I just wanted to be free after that Aurou, I am so sorry. I know it's wrong but I just can't stop my remaining feelings for him. My mind is clouded and because of that I do not want you to blame yourself Aurou, or even the captain himself. I blame myself because it is I who approached him and offered him money. And yes, whatever rumor it was that we heard about him is true but like a real team we are, we should not judge him for we know what had happened to him remember?"_

 _"I won't mind you killing me Aurou, I promise. If that is the only way to repent for my sin, and or anything that will make you happy, I am more than willing to do that. But I also cannot afford to lie to you anymore and watch captain heartbroken because of what I have done, having Hanji also gone out of his life. I did not mean to make his life more miserable, most especially to yours so I should end my life because I do not deserve to live anymore. You do not deserve someone like me, and I too, do not deserve a loving and protective person like you. You deserve someone who will love you better than I did, and I believe that I did not because of what I had done to you."_

 _"But please do trust me Aurou, after what me and captain Levi had, I was free of my confusion towards him but then again, an unexpected thing happened and everything got worse."_

 _"I promise you, I was really about to confess it to you but my heart believes that I do not deserve your forgiveness and I deserve to be punished forever. I know I may not be the best girlfriend out there but I hope I was able to make you happy even for some time. "_

 _"Please do remember that I love you and do not think that you failed to give me something or your love is incomplete."_

 _"While I am gone, continue with your life. Have another girl to love and have kids. Make sure that the girl can cook and does not have a huge stomach for food like me. And remember to remove your socks before going to sleep, your mom always have a hard time washing them clean because of you walking around with them still on."_

 _"Do not bash all the time, you might get hit again in the head because of projecting and acting cool all the time. This will also lessen your chances of biting your tongue, or else you might end up dead and be with me again and be stuck with me."_

 _"I will miss you, tongue biter."_

 _"Petra"_

 _"P.S. Please take care of dad, or check onto him if you have time to spare. I cannot forgive myself if he will forever blame himself."_

Petra laid on the funeral bed and Aurou noted how she looked so dead and pale as he hold on to her farewell letter to him. Petra ever since has been fond of writing letters, and clutching her letter on his hand is bringing him more unbearable pain. She looked like she is just sleeping, still beautiful as he can remember when she sleeps.

He can't bare it anymore, as he switched his eyes from her to her last written letter. Why would she do such thing? Why didn't she even bother to try and talk things out between the two of them. Surely, it is going to be hard on his part but also there is a huge chance that they can fix this together, just like any other problem that they had.

And Petra would also be alive.

Aurou did not went anywhere far from her. Looking at her sure was uneasy since she did something really unforgivable against him, but as the day pass, he can't tell whether cheating on him is more painful than her killing herself, which he thinks the latter is more painful. Despite the pain that she had given him, he can't help himself from wondering whether she had done more other things that will make him hurt and sad but he also thought that if ever that he did, then Petra should have included it on her letter for him.

He gripped on her dead cold hand and instantly remembered it being so warm and soft. Without noticing it, his cold fat tears were already making its way his cheeks, his jaws were even trembling and he is starting to make funny hiccup sounds.

He can't even imagine himself going to her burial and look at her name and remember all the days that they had spent together. Whether she did something painful to him or not, he still does not have the heart to let her go, no matter what happens.

With a soft smile and a caress on her cheek, Aurou stood and kissed her dearly on her cold pale lips.

He does feel confused and bitter but he still wanted to show her that he is ready to forgive her because he loves her and is more than willing to fight for her no matter what. He knows that she might hesitate to talk to her or would even cry a river to him for what she had done, but he willing to stand for his love for her.

How could he, when Petra is no longer here?

Holding her hands and looking solidly on her face, he is certain of what he should do despite the confusion and uncertainty that he is feeling, he is sure of one thing that he should do.

When morning came and Petra's father, finished with all the documents needed for her burial and readied payments in hand, was surprised to see another dead body together with his daughter, wrist deeply slashed until half of his arm and neck deeply stabbed by a metal utensil.

 **-x-**

 **Author's Notes:**

 ***** Not sure if the term funeral parlour is correct.

Second, this part and the scandal video part depicts the problems of our youth these days as to how their lives are getting destroyed due to the effects of using social media as a tool for one's destruction and this does happen as I also had students who had her and her boyfriend's sexual intimacy secrets got all over the internet and take note, they're only 15. We did found out who spread their secret files (even if it is secret files, I still can't believe as to what degree of activities that they share and have with her boyfriend) the culprit was their batch's top one, meaning the best student and her friends who admittedly hated her. I believe these kinds of issues really does happen even in other parts of the world just like 13 reasons why and some other thing else.

Hope you guys are doing great cause I am still struggling to finish my thesis and hopefully I'd get to present it before Decemeber huhu T.T

Anyway, I still have my creepy fic but still not yet finished but was planned and started like, 3 years ago and still undecided where it is headed. One thing is for sure is that it was supposed to be uploaded for Halloween but heck, maybe for the next few years.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Xoxox

Ladyinblack


	37. Chapter 37: Without You by My Side

**Chapter 37:**

Without You by My Side

 **-x-**

 **Hanji was surprised that she was called to go to school early in the morning.**

Looking at the clock beside her, it was almost noon time and she can't help but wonder if she is still welcome at school since the message that was sent to her says 'morning' by her class adviser. Placing her glasses on the bridge of her nose, she reads messages further on her phone. There were almost five more aside from the text message by her adviser telling her to go to school this morning, all of the messages were from Nanaba's.

 _Our adviser asked me privately of your number and I gave it, I don't know why she's asking for it._

 _She called me again and said you were not replying. Told her you might still be asleep and she got a bit furious and told me to wake you up._

Another message says _Wake up! Don't tell me you're really asleep!_

While another one says:

 _I don't want to talk to our dear adviser again so you better get your ass down here Hanji!_

The last message made Hanji chuckle a laugh on herself, definitely, she missed the outrageous text messages that is related to school from Nanaba.

 _WAKE UP SLEEPING BITCH!_

With a smirk written on her face as a jolt of lightened mood came to her, she stood up and went immediately to the bathroom and take a quick shower go directly to school, skipping breakfast.

 **-x-**

 **Going to the school made her feel bad and different.**

It was only a couple of days that she was not around and yet the feeling of walking back going to school was already an alien feeling for her. With a wary face, she went directly into the principal's office. She made sure to go to school at a time where everyone would be busy in their classes so she won't have to worry about everybody's sure quizzically look and glares that would be thrown into her, most especially whatever annoying statements that she will need to hear and intake. Thus, having to walk at ease and with no problem made her feel at ease even for a while.

Hanji immediately reached the principal's office, successfully not seeing anybody along the hallway. It's not that she felt scared but she would rather go on and finish the day with less head ache as possible, she assures herself.

But then she realized, the air is different. Everything was different, even the feeling that she is getting from all the corners of the school. What the hell was happening? Or rather, had happened?

With a slight feeling of confusion blooming in her chest, she knocked and entered the office of Principal Pixis.

"Good morning Ms. Zoe" he greeted with a smile and gestured her to take a seat in front of his table, in which Hanji gladly accepts. As she sat down, she watched as the old man worked behind his table and organize a few things as she waited in silence, only the sounds of papers were the things that she could hear.

Afterwards, the old man cleared his throat, getting her attention.

"Ms. Zoe" he started, with a different look on his eyes as she noted and tried her best not to think anything bad for her to come. "I am happy that you are here with me today, I honestly thought that you are not going to come."

"My adviser informed Nanaba and Nanaba informed me, though I kind of read it late because I wake up late."

"No wonder you arrived at this time already."

"I'm sorry for that sir, I just wanted to know why I am told to be here."

"It's alright" he assured her and gave her a hint of a small smile. "What's important is that you are here and that we get to talk."

Hanji listened eagerly while she studied him carefully. She did not answer or give remarks but let the old man tell her what he wanted to. When the principal saw that Hanji was just waiting for him to speak, he decided to continue.

"Are you informed that Petra and Aurou are already gone?" he said it in a neutral tone and clasped his hands together, placing his chin on top of his wrinkled fingers.

"Sir?" Hanji reacted rather confused as her eyes grew wider in question, not knowing what he means. "What do you mean that-"

"They are gone, they are no longer here with us."

"What do you mean? Where are they? Why were they gone?" she asked quickly, yearning to earn some answers. Those two meant big to her, most especially Petra.

"Are you not using your social media account?" The old man felt odd with his question, realizing it late when he thought that she of course wouldn't be using her social media account since she will surely see some things that will make her feel bad, and yet he thought about it late.

"No sir! I am always on my books and chores at home, most especially I am not in the mood to be bombarded by unwanted messages." She can't believe if her principal has forgotten of her getting the possibility of being cyber bullied but he didn't seem to like the last part of what she just said.

"They are dead." He finally said it to her and Hanji's jaw dropped. Her mouth open and yet no voice came out.

"Wha—wwhat do you mean they are dead?" she asked and she can already feel her tears swelling up her eyes. How could it possible and why?

"Petra admitted that she was the one in the video with Mr. Ackerman and told me everything, in exchange of you going back here and clearing your name and have her be the one to be kicked out instead of you. She also expressed to us that the school should still have Levi keep his scholarship since he was the only one who lost in the final wrestling competition for this year." Hanji cannot believe what she is hearing, _Petra was the one that is Levi fucking in that video?_

Hanji won't deny that she felt a slashing pain in her heart, for the reason that Petra hid it from her but at the same time, pity and sadness to her fate. The anger that was supposed to be growing in her heart as to why she had suffered greatly and as to why Levi could not save her pathetic ass was all because of Petra. But then, she remembers all of the memories that they shared and the moments that she believes that she cannot just trade nor erase so easily, a friendship that had already engraved in her heart. She still feel confused and a lot of questions were still squirming in her head.

"She was found dead by her father, while Aurou took his life away when he was guarding Petra's body in the funeral parlor." Hanji can't do anything but feel heartbroken for those two love birds, even if she is confused whether if she should really feel bad or not due to what Petra had done that had affected her badly. She still convinced herself that Petra might have it unintentional, most especially that she did not videotaped it since the one who did the videotape was the one responsible for everyone's misery.

She therefore concluded that Petra is still a victim in here and did nothing wrong to her. She also finally came to realize that it would be unfair for her to blame Petra for her banishment from school since she has the right to be Levi's client, but for Aurou's case, it is different, and she has no business with their relationship. It's just that, she felt a sudden hole forming in her heart. And unfortunately, she is starting to comprehend everything that is happening.

And it is making her feel so bad and guilty at the same time.

Hanji can't pinpoint what it is but she knows deep into herself that she had done something as well to make Petra take her own life. She may not know what it is but she wanted to say sorry and be forgiven, even if it sounds stupid, before she becomes late.

"Where—wwheerre is Petra going to-" she asked, her eyes on the floor while her fingers grasps sharply on her knees. Her eyes were heavy and she could feel the tears were the ones causing the heaviness on her eyes. She is not the type of person who is too dramatic or emotional over other people but Petra made a mark on her, and she can't believe that this is happening.

"In her home, as her father tells us."

"And Aurou?" she asked, her eyes still on the floor as her hands still gripping on her knees.

"With her." The principal's short answer made Hanji suddenly popped her eyes up towards her principal. She looked awfully surprised and did not notice her mouth flung open.

"In regards to that" continued the principal and sighed, his eyes slowly closing and then opening. "The school is taking you back and Mr. Ackerman will still keep his scholarship despite his recent loss and Alexia will still be given the chance to graduate but she will only need to complete her requirements but yet, she will not be allowed to go up the stage during graduation."

Hanji stared at the old man, surprised yet again as her jaw clung open and seemed to take a few more seconds to understand what she was hearing.

"Sir?" Is what she is hearing real, she thought.

"You and Mr. Ackerman had contributed a lot for the school so everyone in the administration decided to keep you as well too, most especially that it turned out that you are not responsible for that video in the first place." Principal Pixis cleared his throat and sighed yet again deeply.

"And I don't want to have more students killing themselves before the year ends." The old man admitted, not letting the school just receive criticisms yet again. They already had enough and he doesn't want to have more.

"Will that be alright with you, Ms. Zoe?" he asked firmly as he held her gaze deeply into his.

Despite the hanged jaw of Hanji, no words came out to answer the question of her principal. Deep inside, she could feel mixtures of emotions. She felt so angry for just throwing her off from school despite her pleas not to and she was not even thoroughly investigated. And now they were all acting as though they cared about her? Why can't they just spill it out and that they are afraid of what her father could do to the school after learning of what had happened, that she is innocent and taking her back is one way to atone for their wrong decision?

"Yes" she agreed because of course, she still wanted to graduate and enter college and reach her dreams and plans in life and reminded herself that it is still her right because she has no allegations or guilt in being part of that stupid video and did not do anything wrong in the first place so she should not feel guilty nor feel like she is selfish.

She reminded herself that she did not kill Petra, and that's a fact.

And that she will continue her studies for Petra and Aurou as well, for they are only victims who met their unfortunate end. They are still her friends and that made herself even firm in agreeing to go back to school, no matter what. She felt that she wanted to avenge them and continue their dreams.

And she didn't realized that there was a fat tear rolling on her right cheek.

"Here Ms. Zoe, have some napkin." Principal Pixis offered and extended his box of tissue on his hand.

Hanji quickly declined and wiped her tear with her wrist.

"I am alright" she assures the old man who is still reluctant in keeping his box of tissue. She gave the old man a smile and after seeing that her smile is her genuine one, her principal nodded and kept the box of tissue away.

"I see" he mumbles and decided to finish their conversation.

"I would be talking to your adviser later so that she can inform your class." He tells her and as she hears those words, she felt a sudden surge of different feeling.

She is not sure whether she is going to be treated well like before by her classmates and by everyone else in school. Nanaba tells her of the rumors about her and how she was fucked by Levi even if it's not her, how she heard and swallowed all those words before she was even sent away from school and how she read online about the not-so-secret janitor's room fuck girl of Levi.

And yet again she reminded herself that she needed to graduate and go to college. She can't afford to mess again and put her parents in shame again. She needed and wanted to do anything that will redeem herself to her parents aside from everybody in school, and is more than happy to do it.

"Thank you sir" she said earnestly and flashed him a quick shy smile.

"You can attend school again tomorrow and coordinate with your teachers for the lessons you've missed." He informs her and she nodded immediately in agreement. "I doubt you'd have a problem following with your lessons since and keeping up, having that brain of yours." He said and eyed her head.

Hanji just laughed it off and went on her way. She decided to go immediately to prepare and fix her things, tell her parents everything once they get home and still apologize to them but not entirely sure about Levi and Petra part. She sent a message to Nanaba, telling her that she had already talked to the principal and she would explain everything once she calls tonight.

She felt excited and hopped her way through the gate when she unexpectedly saw the letters, banners and pictures of Petra and Aurou on the bulletin boards of the school. On the bulletin board of the wrestling club.

With a heavy chest, she walked towards it slowly and eyed from the top to bottom. There were some letters says in big letters **WE WILL MISS YOU.** Another one that says **BEST WRESTLING TEAM EVER!** And so on.

What broke her heart was seeing the picture of Petra and Aurou in the middle, laughing and eyes on each other. The picture was surrounded by the letters and other pictures of them and their team and other students together with them.

On the bottom part of the bulletin board laid posted their latest picture as a team. Petra was in the middle of the boys, while Aurou and Levi were on her right and Eld and Gunther were on her left. They were all smiling while Levi was the only one not looking at the picture, his arm wrapped with bandage and was attached on his neck as his other hand was supporting it. He was also looking away, and then had made Hanji realized that she should not be looking at him.

She doesn't want to blame him but she could still feel that there is still anger on her chest to him. He should have just told her in the first place so together, they could find a solution for it. All the time that she had trusted him, he suddenly turned to let her see what his true colors are, and she didn't like it.

Hanji also realized that maybe being friends with him and trying to befriend someone like him is wrong, and she regrets it. If it's not for him, she should be there inside her classroom, no worries and just facing the day on her own.

She hated him, she tells herself and she regretted everything with him.

Sighing heavily, she thought that she is just wasting her time and decided to keep moving.

With a crossed brow and a heavy heart, she goes back home and hoped for a new good start the following day.

 **-x-**

 **Levi was not expecting to face and talk to the principal first thing in the morning.**

"Have a seat, Mr. Ackerman." The old principal tells him and gestures towards the chair in front of his table. Levi accepted the offer silently and sank into his chair.

"How have you been doing? Good I hope?" The old principal started, earnestly waiting for a reply from the younger one. In return, all he got was a nod and distant lonely eyes.

The old man clears his throat first before he started to speak again. "I believe that you already know what had happened amongst your team members, Petra and Aurou specifically?"

"Yes." Levi says slowly, his eyes lowering down on his hands on his lap. It was both Gunther and Eld who informed him of the sudden death of Aurou and Petra and news spread quickly to everyone in the school.

And right immediately, despite their deaths, he was still blamed by their other schoolmates.

He remained quiet and no longer attempted to rebut on their perspectives, knowing that even if he has a point or wins over them, there would still be no way to stop the flaring gossip about him. Despite the pain and cruelty he faces, he is happy that he is being punished for this and could feel the same pain that was given to Hanji.

At least in some point, he still felt her, still feel connected even with the thinnest of line.

"And because of that, the school has decided to welcome your friend Hanji Zoe back again starting tomorrow." Levi suddenly felt awakened, surprised of what he had heard. He looked up to the old man and studied his face, is he being serious? Not that he doesn't want Hanji to be back but he is more worried for her sake since there would surely be rumors, gossip and endless consequences for her for sure.

"Why?" he doesn't want to sound stupid or against it but he wanted to know the reason why they suddenly thought of welcoming Hanji back again, after all, they were the one who had decided to push Hanji away and tell her painful shits for sure.

"It is to stop further unwanted things to happen." The old man replied and looked at him seriously and deeply in the eyes. "We also have considered Alexia's part as well, but due to her grave offense, we decided to have her accomplish your final requirements, going here once or twice in a week and receive her diploma but not on the stage of course."

He doesn't care about the bitch, whether she is welcomed back or whatever decision it is that is made for her part. All he cared now is how to begin his life once again once Hanji is back starting next week. He feels anxious and excited but at the same time, worried and concerned towards her.

Will she even talk to him?

He certainly hopes so because he doesn't what to do if she doesn't.

"Is that all?" Levi asked, feeling his interest towards the old man losing.

"Yes young one. I hope you'd do alright, most especially that your friend is about to return."

"Have you informed her already?" He asked, a slight difference in his tone. Somehow, he could take that as a reason for him to contact her.

"Not yet but we are to inform her later once she arrives. We have told her to go here for a talk, partly tell her what we have told you as well." The old man explained with a slight chuckle.

Darn it, he thought. But hearing those words, he can't remove the thought of somehow hoping that he would be able to see her, even after this conversation to the principal. He had tried how many times to contact her but she never responded back, and it's not a good sign.

"Alright then, see you around Mr. Ackerman." Levi nodded and excited the office, a tiny bit of hope swelling on his chest.

 **-x-**

 **Author's Notes:**

Hello to everyone!

I had been really busy these days and I was worried about this fic. I do am still into this and will never stop and I hope to upload another chapter by next week? I promise to make it up to you ;)

Anyway, I am almost done with my thesis! I had my final presentation last November 23rd, and now I've been busy getting the final revisions done. I am also busy with money making and yeah, I hope everyone is also doing good!

See you guys within the month!


	38. Chapter 38: I'm tryin' Not to Give in to

**Chapter 38:**

 **I'm tryin' Not to Give in to You**

 **-x-**

 **Hanji was feeling both excited and nervous as she goes back in the school that had previously shoved her away and did not even tried to talk things out with her.**

 **Nervous of the possible things that could happen to her that she doesn't know, as what her instincts are telling her.**

Morning came rather quiet for her due to the stares only lifted upon Hanji's presence in every corner of the school. Hanji tried to maintain her composure and her smile once she entered the familiar place but realized that she can't keep it forever.

Or maybe she can.

She find it amusing that everyone was staring at her as though she have some kind of disease that is showing on her face and everybody was just trying not to blurt it out into her straight on the face. Maybe they were just scared of seeing her full wrath or was just trying to keep quiet because they have more ideas how to mess with her later on or sooner. But in reality, she already knows the reason why they have their lips zipped. The Principal had all of the homeroom advisers inform their distinct classes to stop all the drama and bullying since it won't take them anywhere and that whoever sets a record for bullying and has been proven to be guilty will immediately be kicked off from school. With that alone, everybody seemed to be vocal and had been mindful of their actions.

But the principal's words are not enough to stop some students to give death threats over Hanji and pass her immoral messages online under anonymous accounts.

She laughed over their messages after reading them but can't help not to forget their words and affect her even a tiny bit, whether it was sent to her directly or not. Because deep inside, she knows what the truth is and nobody can take that away from her.

After stepping foot at school, she had already heard all of those nasty rumors and questions. Nanaba did warned her that she would be hearing unwanted things about her but she ignored those, her main goal on her mind and that is to graduate, enter college and reclaim herself for her parents and to everyone else.

From the hallways, deep penetrating and unwanted looks were given to her and if not, very questioning looks instead. She snort her way towards her classroom and was left at peace, trying to put the puzzles together on what she had missed at school and lessons and tries her best to connect and find herself. In the middle of the day, a rolled and crumpled paper was thrown at her, hitting her softly on the head. She looked around but did cannot find who was the person that thrown her the paper and decided to open it instead.

Inside, a very short note was written with readable penmanship:

 ** _Is it true that you pushed Petra into killing herself because she has a thing going on with Levi?_**

 ** _And is she really the one in the video with Levi?_**

Hanji immediately crumpled the paper with more force than she expected since her nails were digging deeply into her skin. She did not find the note or the question offensive or below the belt but she did find it insulting her dead friend. She lost a friend, she lost Petra and that lead to Aurou's death as well. Two birds in one stone, all just of a sick video scandal. If she were to ask, she doesn't mind Levi had sex and having sex with a number of girls because he doesn't have any choice and that if only he has another job, then he just would not fuck in order to earn money. With all the girls and women that he had fucked, she is most likely coolest with Petra still.

She became close to her and understands her and grew concern towards one another. She had become a part of her life as she is to her, and she became a lot to her in lots of ways as well. She knows she did that with Levi with a purpose on her head but that is still not enough for her to just judge and criticize her in a carefree manner.

If only that she is alive, she would immediately ask her why she did that and console her as well. She knows that one mistake and inappropriate decision is not enough to criticize her friend just like that. It seemed so unfair and unjust without hearing the entire story.

All she wanted that Petra and Aurou are gone is that peace should be bestowed upon them and hopefully they are together again without any other complications. Seeing them happy together makes her heart fill with joy as well too. And so, all she was asking at the moment was, aside from the peace of mind and space that she is hoping to get and as well as for her two friends who just passed by. They already had too much hardships and pain in their final days before they were gone.

Instead of writing down an answer in which she first thought of, she halted once she held her pen and start to write down. She looked over her classmates around her, from her side to the back and she found no one seemingly is guilty for giving her the note. All eyes were on their teacher and no one spared a second to look at her. The same goes to her classmates from her back, making her doubt her own eyesight in looking for who the possible culprit is.

She then decided to let it pass by and have the person, who could it be, ask her in person because she might even appreciate it rather than writing on a piece of paper. Focusing her attention to her teacher, she gave her full effort instead in writing down notes.

Even better, she will give the note to her teacher and let her do the solving of who that student was.

In truth, she had missed a lot and some of her classmates has been a sweetheart and helped her out, showing her all of the notes that she had missed and that she should finish copying them as soon as possible. One of her classmate aside from Nanaba, offered to help her out understanding the lessons that she had missed, in any case that she have any questions.

She took all of their offers without second thoughts as she have seen in their eyes the willingness to help her out. She does not know for a fact if it's out of pity having known that she had faced a huge amount of consequence in which she is not responsible of anyway or any of that matter. But she also cannot afford to play coy since she has a lot of things to catch up to with and she would take all forms of help and time to catch up.

By lunch time, she went directly to the biology lab to have her usual lunch in there. It had always been forbidden but the place grew into her, most especially she can get to do her duties, job and even get peace of mind as well. There is a part where she cannot be seen if she's in there anyway so she kept on having and having her lunch there.

The only difference is, Levi is not there to be with her and have lunch with her.

She sigh, she won't be having those kind of moments with him anymore, not after what he did to her. She still has no intention of talking to him nor entertaining him at the least, even if there are times that she could feel if Levi is really the victim as well. But then again, he was the one who knew exactly of what was going on, he should have done something better or talked to her about it since she can help him with it but he didn't, and everything went bad. He is smart and he could have done better and act earlier.

Hanji then was able to reach the biology lab, she was surprised to see her clubmates there talking and having their lunch. At first, she was startled and did not make a move, completely surprise. Not until everybody greeted her and gave her alternate embraces and asked her how she was. She took a sit, grabbed her food and started talking and eating at the same time. They have very limited time after all and she needs to manage her time properly.

"How have you been Senpai*?" asked one of her young member.

"I'm okay I guess. I am more than glad to be back to school and be with you guys as well!" she said in a cheery tone and speared her vegetable salad and ate it.

"How are you guys doing for those times I am not here? Two weeks is a long time you know." Hanji asked even if her mouth is full. In anyway, her club members did not seemed to mind at all.

Some of them looked at one another first but one of the seniors discusses her the activities that they had while she is gone while the others added their thought and some details as well. Hanji in turn tuned into them as she continued to eat her meal.

"Too bad I wasn't there!" she exclaims as tiny bits of her potato came flying out from her mouth. She would have loved to teach and share her knowledge to their experiments and activities and yet she is not there. She felt like she missed a lot with her club mates and it pinched her heart.

"It's okay senpai!" cheered one of her clubmates and some pat her on the back.

"Show senpai some of our pictures to let her know what had happened!"

"Don't forget to show her about the exploding part!"

Hearing her clubmates exchange testimonies and stories of what she had missed made her feel both overwhelmed and happy at the same time, despite not entirely witnessing what had happened or share the same happiness over the experience.

Despite the random turns and unlimited eagerness of telling her stories and what she had missed, making her feel confused of whom to listen to was such a great part for her day at school. It was surprisingly chaotic in such a sweet way, and she couldn't be so grateful enough for her club. She knows and she could completely feel that her clubmates were also interested to know of what had happened to her and what was the real story behind Levi and Petra and Aurou but she knows they are patient enough to wait for her to be confident to tell them what had happened.

 **-x-**

 **Lunch was really entertaining and Hanji didn't expected it, all thanks to her clubmates.**

After lunch, day came rather too quickly that she was left to find herself confused, her mind squirming of overwhelming duties that she needed to finish after what she had missed. Despite the overwhelming things to accomplish, she find earnest peace and stability on her left out duties and wanted nothing but to achieve them right away. She would need to study, write notes, read and take up her missed quizzes. She sorted them all out on a piece of paper and attached it on her school diary to keep and to check every now and them to have herself reminded all the time.

Seemingly so, Nanaba had also been a great help as swell as Mike and made things a bit easier for her to catch up. With all of the things she needed to accomplish right away, she foresees her entire week to be pretty busy and tiring.

And she knows everything is going to be worth it in the end.

At the same time, it is good to have to forget her unwanted recent past behind.

As the day ended, she sighed in relief as she finds herself alone in the library like the good 'ol days after having Nanaba and Mike gone for a couple of hours and left her to finish what she can accomplish.

"We're already closing, Zoe." The librarian tells her like she usually does to her at late hour of time of the school. It was the only signal that she should go home already. She immediately packed her things and bid her farewell.

"Goodbye!" she waved and the librarian waved back at her as she went to fix her things as well and prepare to go home.

Hanji went out of the library with a burning sensation inside her heart full of desire and motivation to finish other else things once she gets home. She clutched her other things tightly on her chest, embracing her books and notebooks deep into her. Feeling it so close to her heart gives her the drive and the will to go forward and finish high school.

She could still go and graduate.

She could still see herself going into college and going to graduate school.

She could still see herself reaching her dreams.

She suddenly realized that she haven't really thought of the course that she should take in college, and now she has the will to think and decide finally as she thought that she would never have the chance to do so.

She realized that there are so many things to be busy with and yet also to be grateful for.

She felt so happy and liberated and-

A familiar raven haired guy came across her sight, and a quick hot feeling of boil came rushing into her veins. She did not expected to see Levi suddenly coming up into the path on her way home. Her smile quickly fell off as her mind was suddenly free of any thoughts that she was just busy moments ago. She stopped on her tracks for a moment but then puffed her chest and continued on her way.

On the other hand, Levi's eye was glued on her.

He tried opening his mouth upon seeing her after waiting for hours, the darkness already on the way and all alone with nothing else to do just to see her after two fucking weeks. He also wanted to go inside the library as he knows that Hanji is in there but something is stopping him from doing so, that he is not supposed to be going there.

Because she is busy with what she had missed obviously and he didn't want to break her momentum at all and be mad at him just because of intruding into what she is doing. If ever she sees him, she knows that her momentum might break or she might lose focus, even if he may not be really sure but knowing her, he knows that is what is going to happen. He doesn't want to add more reasons for her to hate him and so he decided to wait for her to finish instead.

As he did his waiting, he sat by the near bench under the tree and did his school works as well, though he cannot have his sole attention and focused on his works since his eyes kept on going and going by the library building waiting for his four eyed friend. Afterwards, he was able to finish his works and decided to read some lessons, both advanced and just the recent lessons that he had to keep himself busy. Still, it was not enough when he realized that he was able to finish reading all of their current lessons and did an advanced reading as well and find himself still waiting for Hanji.

It took him another hour to see the familiar hazel brown hair ponytailed in a nasty manner that he did missed a lot, until his eyes fell on her face.

Hanji.

She was smiling as she went out of the library building, and it was what he missed the most. That smile that she wears, heartwarming and enticing. Like a brainless zombie, he walked towards her, not knowing what he is doing. He was staring at her for so long that he did not realized that he was already making his way towards her. He was brought back to reality when he realized that he was not expecting to see Hanji ignoring him just like that.

He was dumbfounded and left on where he is standing and eyes big with surprise. Hanji never ignored him, nor went pass by him without any mutter of a word, and it was making his blood boil. He never thought that Hanji could have the gut to do such thing. Her eyes looked dead pan, no care of some sort but only disgust lingered within those hazel brown orbs that he find comforting and beautiful. She did not even showed any sort of itch to of lingering or want to approach him or talk to him.

Is he that despiteful?

Had she just forgotten about everything that they had shared? All those annoying things that they shared to those comforting ones? Did she really just consider herself heartless towards him now, after all the those lunch time that they ate together, the times where she put too much effort just to have him carried on her bike and can't afford to buy one to replace her broken bike that was destroyed because someone saw them together on the bike one night and had it broken because of him? That even if she may not tell him that she is completely aware of what had happened to her bicycle and suspicions over it, he knows that she was bothered and does not want to tell him about it because she knows he will just feel bad and blame himself. That she did not mind brining and sharing her packed food for him just so he could eat properly and that she is spending money for him at some nights just to lessen the tiredness and disgust that he gains from his work and have him spare some time for himself and rest even once for a while?

Did she also just forgotten about her effort and surprise on his birthday just like that? That the effort that she put into surprising him together with her family was too much? That she was the one who let him feel to be a part of a family after Isabelle and Farlan's death?

Was she able to just forget everything that they had just like?

Was it really easy for her to do that? Because for him, he can't seem to bring himself to do the same thing towards her. He could sense that he is breaking down emotionally and mentally all because of being ignored by her, and as much as he wanted to think that he deserves it, he just can't accept it that easily.

She was the only one who made him feel like any regular human being.

She was the only one who viewed him as a friend, like any ordinary student on the school and not like some stud wondering around fucking all the time.

He did his best to shove the breaking feeling inside of him away but as he follow Hanji's ongoing walking towards the growing darkness, he can't help but want to chase after her but as he did so, she didn't even turned around to meet him.

"Hanji." He tries again but she acted as though she did not hear anything at all. She kept walking on her way and not seemed to care that he was just behind following her. Levi knows that it was quite too impossible that she cannot hear him and even the sound that he makes as he runs towards.

"Hanji." He called again, hoping she will turn around. "Hanji stop." He declares and grabs her wrist.

Hanji in turn did not even craned her head to give him a look or anything and only had her push him so far instead. Levi was surprised of her sudden action towards him but he understand that he should still try because a person like Hanji is not worth of just giving up with and losing entirely.

"Hanji." He said with finality and firmness, commanding just to make sure that she would truly listen and give in already.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shouted with a mixture of disgust and hate. She quivered as she brushed away her wrist where he had held onto her like some kind of rat came running towards her.

"What do you want!?" she was breathing heavily and her eyes were full of anguish. Levi didn't know that she was bearing that much despite towards him.

Levi composed himself in order to properly think of the right words to use towards her and approach because if not, she most probably would run off on her tracks and leave him. But instead of knowing what he should tell her or how he should react towards her, he found nothing and he felt instantly horrible for it.

He felt a huge dickhead.

His mouth came to open but nothing came out, his voice not coming out of his throat. All he could do is just to stare at her with his mouth slightly opened, his insides shaking with despair. He felt confusion and defeated as he watch Hanji's figure go and unseen along the way.

Shame that he can't even think of any other way to go after her and convince her to talk to him. A part of him wanted to argue and persuade her to at least give him a chance to explain even if he finds it hard to voice out his part.

Or maybe he could just at least listen to her of what she has in mind, even if it may be offensive or against him, at least he is aware. There would be no problem in the first in listening to her since most of the time he listens to her but he was hoping that they could do that again somehow.

But he could still try again.

He thought it was only for the night but then he watched the days go by without having Hanji talk to him. Everytime that he's going to call for her name, someone will talk to her and grab her. He prefers to talk to her alone and most of the time but she is usually with someone, aside from Mike and Nanaba some of her classmates or clubmates are going to hover around her. He just wanted to have her whole attention to him just like before.

What makes him feel more of an asshole is that whenever he enters the library and she is in there or even at least go to a place where in she had already vacated, she would pack her things away immediately and run off like she just saw her worst nightmare or he has some life threatening disease. What was worse is that whenever they would come across the corridor, she never looked at him or even take a little glance at him as though she would get even more blind if he looks at him.

Having her not around him sure does suck but having her around once again but have her run away from like he had some kind of disease made him feel even worse than an asshole.

Why was it so easy for her to do that?

Is she that heartless? More importantly, since when did he had the heart to feel worried over such thing? He should not care in the first place and yet he is feeling sympathy over himself, and he did not like it. But as much as he tried to have the longing towards Hanji away, it comes back to him even worse.

Was it so easy for her to forget their friendship and the things that they shared together? Maybe because what they had shared did not matter at her at all, unlike to him. He can't help but treasure those things because….

Because she was the only one who made him feel that he is worth of being friends with.

That he is seen as any regular guy studying and trying to survive the world that he is into and not just a sexual entertainment.

Everyday as he eat by himself on the very corner of the cafeteria or under the thick shade trees, he can't help but wonder why he can't man up to her and tell her that he is beyond sorry for what had happened and that he did not want anything bad to happen to her or to anybody else as well.

Out of all the people at school, she was the person who had the most impact on him despite developing their friendship on their last school year.

And it was not easy to just throw it away.

Every night, there would be very, very few clients coming to him to ask for sexual favors because he can't have his dick hard as a rock anymore or at times, can't have it hard for a long time. He would occasionally sigh heavily at nights after deciding to accomplish his school take home duties and look at the token he worked hard to save for and give that he never got the chance to do so.

And at the last minutes before he drifts off to sleep, he can't help but sleep on the thoughts that what if things did not turned out shit, what should they be doing be at present? She would have been sending him late night messages asking him if he is awake or not, or most probably they might have spent some time together roaming around the nearby woods going to her home, helping her catch some insects or lie by the ground and eat or watch the stars twinkle in the night sky.

Whatever it could be that they could be doing for tonight, he can't help but feel an ache in his heart as he relieved those memories and think of the possibility having experience it again.

Deep inside, he can't deny the fact as well that when it comes to others, he literally does not care.

When it comes to Hanji, it stung and affected him. The feeling was foreign and all new to him and he doesn't know how to take it deep in him, nor act from it. It was basically tormenting him and he could swear that his heart is not making any improvement or even a change of feeling from the sting that Hanji had just made him feel.

It would only be a few more months together to spend for the school year and even if he doesn't know how or what he should do but he promise himself that he would try, even if the result would be crash and torment him even more.

 **-x-**

 **Author's Notes:**

I would have wanted this to be a bit longer or even more emotional at least. Anyway, HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL!

BTW, I am already preparing my Visa Application coz I'm going back to Japan! And I agreed to my sister to go back to USJ because a Hanji and Levi clonoids are going to be available January 21st next year and that a Shingeki shop and restaurant is going to be available again! YEY! Last time I went there, it was no longer there so I felt really sad about it :'(

Anyway, will update soon before the year ends 3

ladyinblack


End file.
